


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by MagicGirlWrites



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 127,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlWrites/pseuds/MagicGirlWrites
Summary: When Callie Torres gets stuck in a small town, how will she react to Arizona Robbins, the local doctor that just can't stand her. The two must work together for a month because of the judges orders and they find that they might just not hate each other that much.





	1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins stepped outside of her house to grab her morning paper from the driveway and did a little stretch. Her clothes were already sticking to her and she hadn’t been awake all that long. But the sun was already pounding down on her and she felt the sweat on her back and it was only seven in the morning.

Jax was on his leash, just like every morning, and was as happy as could be. She looked out her front door and smelled the morning….it was going to be a hot one today, she could already tell. A grasshopper jumped in front of Jax and he pounced on it, trying to catch it but the fat cat didn’t stand a chance, long since having lost his pouncing abilities, he quickly lost interest in the fast moving insect and rolled over on his back, kicking up his legs.

She bent down to grab the paper and heard a noise, not a familiar noise like the combines in the distance, or the freight train that just went through…but a different noise. It sounded like a car speeding, but no one speeds through these parts, because if you do, you are sure to catch up with Spence, the deputy Sherriff in town. No one dared go even one mile over, because you would surely see his lights in your review mirror and get a stern lecture from him on the importance of going the speed limit in these small towns. 

Arizona looked across the street and saw Charlie, Aunt Katie’s lost cat, hiding in the bushes. “Charlie! Come here kitty!” She called, the cat looked over at her and let out a little meow. She had been missing for three days now and was probably starting to get hungry. “Come on Jax, let’s go get Charlie,” She said and started to cross the street when the noise suddenly became louder. She looked up and saw a big black SUV barreling down the road, straight for her. “Jax!” She yelled and pulled the kitty up to her. The SUV noticed her, but it was too late, it swerved, slammed on its brakes, and smashed right into her sign “Dr. Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Care; Brave, Missouri”. 

Right behind the SUV, lights flashing, was Spence, he hopped out of the car, and went running to the SUV and threw the door open with flair. 

“Who do you think you are!?” He yelled and pulled the woman out of the SUV, she sort of fell out of the door, tripping, trying to stand upright, heels on that had to be at least four inches, black leather jacket, black pants, did this woman not own any color? And she had to know on a day like today, black was not your friendly color, you could easily melt into the sidewalk wearing all black.

“Well I think that I am Dr. Calliope Torres, and that crazy woman walked out in front of me, walking her cat! I had to swerve to miss her! Are you insane?” She yells at Arizona, who is still standing in the middle of the road, Jax in her arms, paper in her hand, looking stunned.

“You ran over my sign!!! I just had that installed last week! You owe me a sign!” Arizona yelled at the strange woman. This only seems to inflame the woman that has now steadied herself and looked at her SUV, front smashed in, sign laying on top of the hood that had smoke billowing out of it, there was some damage here that’s for sure, and it wasn’t to the sign.

“Your sign! Are you kidding? Do you not see what you’ve done to my truck? There has to be at least $5000 worth of damage to it! How do you intend to pay for it?” The woman yelled, and Arizona looked at her with a little bit of humor.

“First off Princess, that ain’t no truck and second off, if you hadn’t been speeding though our town, you never would have wrecked. It’s why we have a speed limit of 25, so people don’t get killed trying to get their morning paper.”

“Don’t ever call me Princess! Hey! Barney Fife, what are you going to do about this?: She yells at Spence and he moves towards the strange woman and looks at her SUV that is sitting in Arizona’s front yard, then at the woman, then at Arizona. Finally he takes his handcuffs out of his belt and walks up behind the woman.

“You have the right to remain silent, though I doubt you know how..” He says and puts the cuffs on the woman, who is now livid. She is thrashing around and yelling, while Arizona stands off to the side with Jax, slightly amused at the woman. She is certainly not from a small town, there is no doubt about that. 

“Spence, where you gonna take her?” She asks him after he finally gets the cuffs on her and starts to move the furious woman to the patrol car.

“Well I ‘spose that Vick is gonna want to see her later. I’m gonna take her over to the House for now,” he says and Arizona just smiles at him.

“You gonna have someone get this heap off my yard?” She asks as he helps the screaming woman into the back of the patrol car. She hasn’t let up yet, thrashing about, kicking her feet and screaming about the ACLU the whole time, though for the life of her Arizona couldn’t imagine what they had to do with anything. 

“Yep, I’ll have Alex come and get it. I’ll talk to Vick a little later and see about getting her a court date. Sorry ‘bout your sign, it sure was pretty,” he says and tips his hat, gets in the car and drives off for the “house” which around here is actually the local Sherrif’s office or as the locals called it “the Big House” or the House. 

Arizona and her brother, Timmy, had actually nicknamed it that years ago when she was just in high school. She and Timmy had gone out one night, stole a school bus and went for a joy ride along the riverbanks before finally coming to a stop just short of the river bank, but in a heap of mud. They knew they were going to be in trouble and couldn’t decide at the time, did they want to go to “The Big House” or did they want to face The Colonel. They chose the big house, Sherriff Smothers didn’t use corporal punishment, where as the Colonel had a switch with their names on it waiting by the door for just such occasions. 

“Come on Jax, let’s go see about some breakfast before the day begins,” She says and starts off for her door.

“What happened?” She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Aunt Katie coming across the way. 

“A woman was speeding through town, lost control and ran into my sign. Spence took her off to the house, he’s going to have Alex come get this later, don’t think it’s quite drivable at the moment though,” She says and watches as the coolant is seeping into her yard and smoke is rising from the engine. “She did a good job,” Arizona says to Aunt Katie with a smile and starts to walk off. “Whatcha having for breakfast?” She asks and turns back to her.

“Just made up some biscuits and grits, you coming over?”

“Yup, be over in a few, let me drop Jax off. OH! I saw Charlie over in the bushes, she looks hungry, a bet a can of tuna would draw her right in,” she says and moves back to the house, dropping Jax off and grabbing up some jam from the pantry. Aunt Katie always liked her strawberry jam and she had just made a big batch yesterday. It would go great on the biscuits and grits.

“So who was the woman? Did she say?” Katie asks, setting the breakfast on the table and pouring a cup of coffee for Arizona. 

“She said her name, and placed the word “Doctor” in front of it, though I didn’t get much of it, she was too busy screaming about how I had made her wreck her “truck” and that I owed her. I ‘spose she will have to meet with Vick at some point, see what he’s going to do about it. I told Spence to give me a call when things get settled.” She tells the older woman and pours some grits on her plate and grabs a warm biscuit and puts it on her plate. She grabs some fresh butter and puts in on the biscuit and then puts some of the new jam on it.

“You make that jam?” Katie asks and grabs up the jar and inspects it.

“Sure did, just put it up yesterday,” She says and takes a big bite of her biscuit and washes it down with a large gulp of coffee. “I’m glad I got it done yesterday, going to be too hot to be running the stove today. News says it could reach 100 today, the boys’ll be dropping like flies in the fields if it’s that hot. Wish Doc Summers would have found a replacement before he retired and left for Florida. I could use the help.” She tells the woman and her Aunt just looks at her with sympathy.

“The hay has to get put up this week, the rain is supposed to come at the end of the week and it could ruin the fields. Hot or not, they will be in the fields nonstop for the next couple of days trying to get it all done.”

“Well, thanks for breakfast Aunt Katie, I’ll stop by later and check on you and drop off some more of that jam,” She says and walks back over to her place and sees that Alex is working on putting the SUV onto a flatbed.

“Hey Alex,” Arizona calls out and he turns and looks at her. He has been smitten with her since they went to nursery school at the library years ago. But as it turned out, Arizona never seemed to have any interest in him. Though he did try his hardest over the years finally giving up when he fell for a new woman, Jo, that showed up one day out of no where. She had to admit, they made a really cute couple.

“Arizona. What happened here?” He asks her with a smile on his face.

“Oh you know…normal morning, crazy woman driver screaming through town and crashed into my new sign.”

“Sure is a pity, that was a nice sign,” he says and starts to pull the SUV up onto the flatbed.

“I know, right! I really liked that sign,” She says and looks at the sign that is now laying in her front yard, broken in a few pieces. Large tire ruts in her front yard and DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!

“Will you look at that!” She yells out and Alex lets out a low whistle.

“Wow….yep, she’s gonna pay for that,” he says with a little laugh.

“That’s my favorite goose!” She says as she notices the SUV has not only taken out her sign, but her favorite ornamental goose that sits in her front yard, the one that she changes the clothes on as the seasons change. This goose was wearing bib overalls, red checkered shirt, and a straw hat for the summer. Her Grandma Dotty had given her that goose for Christmas three years ago. It was sentimental to her! “She is going to pay for this!” She says and grabs her wagon from the back of the house , hauls it up front, takes the poor goose that is now in five pieces and places all the pieces in the wagon and starts to walk down town with it.

She pulls that poor mangled goose all the way to the big brown brick building at the end of the street. “Municipal Court” it says on the outside and she opens the door and walks right in, pulling the wagon behind her. 

“Well Doc, how ya doing today? Heard there was a little excitement over at your place this morning. OH NO! Is that your goose?” Betty, the receptionist asks looking at the wagon Arizona is pulling.

“It most certainly is my goose. Can you believe it?” She says and sets the handle of the wagon against her desk and looks at the elderly woman that is filing her nails. “Is Vick in today?”

“Well he wasn’t supposed to be, but Spence called him in. He went off on a four day frog giggin’ excursion with his brothers, but he got the call this morning and is on his way back. Should be here in the next few hours I’d guess. Seems that woman was going on and on about how she had to be somewhere else and couldn’t sit here until Tuesday when he was supposed to get back,” She tells Arizona and gets up and rounds the desk to see the goose that is laying in the wagon. “Poor little goose. Dotty gave that to you, didn’t she?”

“Yup, sure did. Not another one like it. Is it okay if I leave it here as evidence for Vick for when he makes it back?”

“Oh, sure, of course. I just got off the phone with Spence, that woman is throwing an absolute fit! She isn’t happy. Keeps yelling about her cellular phone not working, apparently it got smashed in the wreck. He told her she could have one phone call but she doesn’t know anyone’s phone numbers. Now what sort of doctor doesn’t know any phone numbers?” Betty asks her under her breath like maybe there was a secret to be had.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know, Betty. Would you mind giving me a call when Vick gets in? I want to make sure I am present for the judgement when he sees the woman. Thanks again,” Arizona tells her and leaves the goose behind, and walks out the door.

Arizona steps out of the building and feels the hot summer sun beat down on her. She’s really sweating now and it’s only eight in the morning. Yep, it’s going to be a hot one today.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie Torres was livid…and that was putting it mildly. She was furious! What kind of backwards-hick town had she driven into? That woman had been standing in the middle of the street with her cat on a leash! A leash! This had to be the twilight zone, because no rational person would be walking a cat. 

Callie had gotten off the interstate to get some gas and something to eat. The sign had said “1 mile” but it lied. When she got to the one-mile spot, the gas station was but a shell of what must have stood in the spot fifty years prior, but no longer. She decided to drive just a little farther down the road in hopes of running into something, she was starving and hadn’t eaten since the night before.

She pulled out of New York City just two days prior and was on her way to LA, to join her best friend Addison Montgomery and her practice there. She was going to be the next General Physician in the group since Sam had left when things got weird between him and Addie, and she couldn’t wait to start fresh in LA. After the ending of her last relationship made her oh so very happy to leave NYC. While she felt like her heart would always belong to NYC, she really needed to leave, because that soul sucking Erica had stolen her heart there and decided to stomp up and down on it.

What she hadn’t expected to happen, happened. She walked into a quiet apartment one night six months ago, they were supposed to be celebrating their three year relationship that night with a romantic dinner downtown, but instead what she walked in on was Erica’s head buried in between her neighbor’s legs. 

Erica ran after her, begging her to stop, telling her it was a mistake and it would never happen again, but there was no way Callie was going to fall for that. Again. It had happened about a year before and Erica had said the exact same words to her then. “It’s a mistake Callie! I am so sorry! You know I love you!!” But did she? Apparently not. How could she? How could anyone for that matter? 

This wasn’t the first person to cheat on her. It seemed like most of her previous relationships had all ended like this. Was it them? Or the question she couldn’t seem to stop asking over and over as she was driving, was it her? What had she done to set herself up for yet another failed relationship? It was starting to feel redundant.

So when she pulled off the highway and was driving down that country road, she was digging in the floorboard for her phone, which had fallen on the ground. She had just seen a text come through from Erica. While she didn’t want to talk to the woman, she was a little bit of a glutton for punishment in wanting to see what the woman had to say for herself.

She had finally fished the phone out of the floorboard, amidst water bottles and fast food wrappers when she looked out the front window and saw the crazy woman standing in the road with her cat. On a leash. She had screamed out and swerved to miss the woman but instead hit a sign and came to a crashing halt. She looked up at the front of her truck and it was smashed in, there was smoke coming from the engine and suddenly she was pulled from her car by a man that had a uniform on. 

She couldn’t believe what was happening. All they seemed to care about was the stupid sign!

“MY TRUCK!!” She yelled and the crazy woman with the cat then made fun of her for calling it a truck. “Who do you think you are? I will have my lawyers down here in no time and you all will rue the day! Rue the day that you ever touched me! How dare you pull me from my vehicle! That is assault!!” She had to admit…she was a little heated when she started out…she hadn’t meant to come off that way. She wanted to be rational but for some reason when they mentioned the sign it just inflamed her.

And then it happened….he put those cuffs on her. Like she was some common criminal. He had no idea, who he was messing with! No idea! She would call her father as soon she was able and he would have her out of here in no time. 

“Where is my phone???” She kept yelling but Barney Fife didn’t seem to understand her and motioned to the phone on the desk. It actually had a rotary dial on it. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen a phone like this.

“You have GOT to be kidding me,” she said and just stared at him. He gave her a little smile and waited for her to make a call on it. “I need MY phone. Not this, archaic piece of crap! My phone!” She yelled at him again and he just looked at her and it finally dawned on him what she was talking about. He left her sitting in the chair, cuffed to the desk, incase she decided to run, and went out to his cruiser. She could see him digging in the front of the car and he came walking back in with her phone. 

She perked up a little until he handed it to her and she saw not only was the screen cracked, but it was wet. The entire phone was soaking wet. “What happened to my phone?” She asked him and he smiled at her.

“It was sitting in a cup of water in the floor when I picked it up, I also grabbed your purse in case you needed it,” he told her and she looked at him. “But you can’t have it until after your court appearance,” he told her and she just stared at him. “Are you going to use the phone? Cause if not I’m gonna have to show you to your cell,” He told her and both of her very meticulously manicured eyebrows shot up.

“My CELL?”

“Well, yes ma’am, ya see, you’re considered a prisoner and I have to show you to your cell until the Judge shows up. He should be here in the next hour or so, but until then Sherriff Robbins told me I was to make sure you were locked up tight,” he said and stood up. “About that phone?”

“Listen Barney…”

“Ma’am, I don’t know why you keep calling me that name, because my real name is Spence,” He told her and she just looked at him like he had to be kidding. He was kidding right?

“Hey, there Spence, see the problem is, I don’t know anyone’s phone numbers, so I can’t call anyone. Don’t suppose you could let me use “google” on that computer over there so I can look up a number,” she said politely, hoping he would fall for her act.

“Oh, no ma’am, I can’t do that, ya see, prisoners aren’t allowed on the internet, so if you don’t know the number I’m going to have to show you to your cell,” He said and started to uncuff her.

“Wait! How about information! Can I call information?” She asked him.

“Well yeah, you sure can ma’am,” He told her and handed her the phone and watched as she dialed the “0” and waited for it to rotate all the way back around.

“Yes! Hello, I’d like the phone number for Carlos Torres in Miami, Florida,” She said smiling like an idiot that she finally thought of a way to get out of this hell hole. She motioned to him for a pen and paper and he handed it to her. She furiously started to write down the number then hung up and picked up the phone again.

“Okay, this way,” He said and pulled her up.

“No! I need to make my phone call,” She said and sat back down.

“Oh, no ma’am ya see you are only allowed one phone call,” he told her and pulled her back up.

“Yes, I know that, and now I am going to make that call,” She said and sat back down in a huff.

“No, ma’am, see you called information…that was your one phone call,” he said and pulled her back up.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!! That was NOT my phone call! I needed the number so I called information! You told me I could call information!” He had to be kidding right? There was no way this guy could be for real.

“Yes ma’am I did tell you that, because you can call them…with your one phone call,” He said and uncuffed her, when he did that, she took off like a rocket for the door. Which was really stupid in hindsight, because where was she going to go? She had no car, no phone, no purse…and was stuck in the middle of bumfuck Missouri.

About that time Spence pulled out his taser and well…yeah, he tased her. He watched her kick around on the floor, walked over and pulled her up and walked her back to her cell. He closed the cell door on her and walked out, leaving the woman that was still in shock to herself.

She sat on the bench in her cell for about ten minutes before she came around and when she did, she started her screaming again. Loud enough for Spence to hear her out front. 

“Hey there Spence,” Tim said walking in the door and hearing the screaming coming from the back. “That her?” he asked and walked around the counter and peeked in the back and saw the screaming woman who had escalated her rants by ten fold now.

“Yep, that’s her,” Spence said and settled into his chair and started writing out his report from this morning. 

“Arizona called me a little bit ago, boy was she mad,” Tim said laughing a little. “Took her two years to get the city to let her put up that sign and now in a matter of minutes it’s down again,” He said and walked back to his office and set down his coat. “She call anyone?” He asked Spence.

“Nope, don’t know any phone numbers, so she can’t call anyone,” Spence said going back to his work.

“Hmmm, ‘spose I better call Teddy then,” Tim said and picked up the phone that was on his desk and dialed her number.

“Mayor Altman,” Betty said when she answered the phone.

“Oh, hey there Betty, I was looking for Teddy, is she in yet,” He asked knowing full well she was because he had dropped her off. But Betty liked to pretend that they hadn’t been married for eight years because in her mind that was personal, and well, this was business.

“Oh hey there Sherriff, well she just walked in, I’ll patch you through,” Betty said and put the phone on hold and yelled in, “Mayor Altman, Sherriff Robbins is on the line for ya,” she said and Teddy smiled to herself. The woman flat out refused to use the intercom that had been installed twenty years prior. She said it was unprofessional, though no one really knew what that meant. 

“Well hello there darlin’, already missing me?” She said when she picked up the phone.

“Of course I am, but what I need right now is a public defender. See, that woman that ran over Arizona’s sign doesn’t have anyone to call so she’s going to be needing some council,” He told her and she smiled.

“Oh sure, I’ll be right over. Hey did you hear that the goose is sitting in the front office here? Apparently she didn’t just run over the sign, but also got the goose your grandma gave her.”

“Oh hell, I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Tim muttered and looked out the door at Spence who seemed to be unfazed by all the screaming coming from the cells. “Look, can you hurry and come over here, she isn’t very happy and maybe you can help out,” He told her and hoped she would be able to because he didn’t know how much longer he could listen to the irate woman scream.

“Sure, I’m on my way now,” She said and hung up the phone, grabbed her briefcase and some pens and pads and walked out. “Hey Betty, I’m going out for a bit. Let me know when Vick gets in, I’ll be at the House,” She said and walked out nearly tripping over the wagon that was taking up the entire front lobby.

Teddy walked out the front of the building and looked across the square at the House. She could easily cut across the square, but that was frowned on because Walter, Betty’s husband, took care of all the city lawn maintenance and if he saw you walking across the green, well there would be hell to pay. Instead, Teddy walked the block up and then the block over to reach the House and opened the door and felt the fan hit her immediately. 

“Heya Spence, I hear you have a prisoner for me,” She said with a smile.

“Yup, she’s in the back. You want her in the cell or do you want her in a conference room?”

“Oh ya know, a conference room would probably be better. She might like that more.”

“Sure, I’ll meet you in conference room one,” He told her and she smiled to herself because there was only one conference room, which was also the lounge.

She walked past Tim’s office and poked her head in as she went by. “Hey sweets, you want to catch some lunch later?”

“Yeah sure, thought I’d stop by and see Arizona in a little bit, see how she was doing.”

“Oh, yeah, you can do that, I’ll stay away from her for a few days, thanks though,” She said with a laugh and walked back to ‘conference room 1’ and set her briefcase down on the table.

About that time Spence came in the room dragging a very beautiful woman behind him and motioned for her to sit in the chair. As soon as she was seated he then started to cuff her to the chair she was in.

“Spence, I don’t think we need those,” Teddy said with a smile.

“Well, I don’t know about that….she’s a flight risk,” he told her with all seriousness on his face. If nothing else in life was certain, Spence did take his job serious.

“I’ll take my chances, okay?” She looked over at the woman that was seated in front of her and gave her a little smile. “My name is Teddy Altman and I am the public defender here in Brave,” She told took a notebook out of her briefcase and laid it on the table. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.”

“Fine. My name is Dr. Callie Torres, I am on my way to LA where I have joined a practice there as their new General Physician. I was driving this morning and wanted to get something to eat, so I pulled off the interstate and ended up here, in Brave. I was reaching for my cell phone and all of a sudden a crazy woman was standing in the street with her cat on a leash and I swerved to miss her and hit her sign.”

“And goose.” Teddy said without looking up.

“Her what?”

“Her goose. You ran over her ornamental goose that’s in her yard,” Teddy said looking up at her.

“She had an ornamental goose in her yard? And I hit it?”

“Yes, her grandma Dotty gave it to her, she was very attached to it,” Teddy said and continued to scribble on her pad.

Callie narrowed her eyes a bit and looked at the woman sitting in front of her.

“So you know this woman?”

“Who? Arizona? Oh yeah, of course I do,” Teddy told her with a smile.

“Of course you do…and how well do you know her?” She asked and waited for her answer.

Teddy sat her pen down and looked at the woman in front of her. She had beautiful black hair, dark brown eyes and was dressed for a different part of the country. No one in Brave dressed like this woman, that’s for sure. But there was no mistaking it, she was beautiful.

“Arizona Robbins, is my sister-in-law,” she told her and waited to hear her response.

“Robbins….wait isn’t the Sherriff named Robbins?”

“Yes, Tim Robbins is my husband, the sherriff and he is the twin brother to Arizona.”

“So basically I am screwed because the whole town is incestuous,” Callie asks sitting back in her chair. “I mean there is no chance in hell that I am going to get a fair trial here at all is there? Can I ask for another public defender? Or just another lawyer?”

“Well you could ask for one, but it’s Saturday morning on labor day weekend and I doubt you’re going to find one willing to come in until at least Tuesday. Now if you want to sit in that cell and wait until Tuesday that’s up to you. But I am here now and I am a good attorney. I won’t let you down.”

“Are you in any way related to the judge?”

“Ummmm, no not that I can think of, but he did date my aunt for a little bit, but that doesn’t count, now does it?”

“No that doesn’t count. Now how about Ms. Robbins, is she in any way related to the judge?”

“Oh! Arizona? Well sure, her and Tim are related to just about everyone here in town. Now lets see…Vick was married to her Grandma Dotty, the one that gave her the ornamental goose.”

“So the judge is her grandfather?”

“Oh no! See Dotty was married before and so was Vick, but their spouses both passed away and they got married again later in life. So he isn’t actually her grandfather, though I’m sure she considers him one,” Teddy tells her and Callie just glares at her.

“So what are the charges? This should be good,” She asks and watches as Teddy pulls out a sheet of paper.

“Well there are a few of them, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” She says and looks at the woman.

“Well first up is speeding, Spence clocked you at 52 in a 25, boy you were really going fast! And then destroying private property, two counts on that.”

“Two counts?”

“Well yes, one for the sign and one for the goose,” She says and Callie just stares at her.

“Oh, right…the goose. Please continue,” Callie says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Right, so the speeding and the private property thing and then we have resisting arrest and also assault on an officer of the law. And there was the attempted escaping while in custody.”

“IS that all?” Callie asks.

“OH! No, one more, this all happened in a school zone and all fines in a school zone are doubled. So we can’t forget that.”

Callie just looks at the woman and can’t come up with anything to say. All words have left her.

“When does this Vick person get here?”

“Oh well Spence said he should be here soon, he was out gigging with his brothers and was away for the weekend, but he decided to come back rather than make you wait,” Teddy tells her and waits for her response.

“What the fuck is gigging?” That was all she got from the conversation. Just that part.

“Oh, well, you see you get a sharp stick and you go out to a pond or a river and you spear frogs with the stick. Frog gigging.”

Now her mouth was open. “Why?”

“To eat. See if you take the legs off and fry them up, they make for a real good meal.”

There was really nothing left to say. This was by far the strangest place she had ever been in her life and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was sit here and take the hits that kept on rolling in.

“So what are we going to do? How are we going to win this?”

“Oh! Wait, what? You think you can win this? Oh Ms. Torres…”

“Dr.”

“Right, Dr. Torres, there is no way you can win this. You were speeding through town and Spence caught you, you would be better of to plead down and see what the judge can do for you.”

“No. I am not pleading. And if you won’t defend me than I will defend myself.”

“You know what they say about a man that defends himself…” Teddy says and Callie just looks at her. “He has a fool for a client,” Teddy finishes and Callie glares at her.

“You know what, Ms. Robbins, I will take my chances on my own. I don’t think I will be needing your services after all. I mean my mother was a lawyer, I picked up some things over the years, I am sure I can do just fine on my own.” 

“It’s Ms. Altman and Dr. Torres, I strongly recommend that you take my advice and take a deal on this.”

“And that is why you are no longer my council! Thanks for the insight into the town and the local eating, but I will be just fine on my own,” Callie says and stands up and walks to the door. Spence immediately appears and takes her back to her cell and locks her up again.

Callie sits there with a big smile on her face. They thought they were going to pull a fast one over one over on her. They thought they could just get her to plead guilty and pay a hefty sum to this stupid town, well she was no idiot! She’d show them who they were messing with!!


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona looked out her window at the giant mess that was in her yard at the moment. Her sign was on the on the ground, in two pieces, and the middle had a large hole in it. She let out a little sigh as she thought about how long it had taken her to get the city council to let her put that sign up.

No one else in town has a sign, was what they told her. And they were right, no one else had signs in their yard promoting their business. But she wanted one. She felt it was her duty to let people know where to go in case of an emergency. The nearest hospital was three hours to the east and she was the only pediatric doctor for over a hundred miles in all directions. 

If there was a true emergency there was always the helipad that had been installed about ten years ago. And that gave her a good piece of sound mind knowing it was there, but still, not everyone knew where to find her. So she had asked them to let her put up a sign. On her property. She actually left out that part, she didn’t want to seem like she was pushing the boundaries. 

She asked them every six months for two years until finally, they said ‘yes’ and she could hardly believe it. She immediately got to work on the sign with the help of Tim and in no time they had a very professional sign put up in her yard. Designating her house as the home of the pediatric physician in the area. 

It had been standing in that spot for just under a week. Six days to be exact, when the crazy woman in her SUV blew into town and knocked over her sign. AND dismembered her goose. She was going to miss that goose.

Arizona walked out the back of the house and started making little noises with her mouth and soon out of the bushes appeared Cindy, Jan, Marcia, Alice and Mrs. Brady and of course she couldn’t forget that mean old Mr. Brady. Her beloved chickens were digging up every mealworm and grub they could find in her backyard. Mr. Brady liked to jump out at her and scare her every now and then, but for the most part they had been getting along. She loved waking up to five eggs each morning that her girls gladly gave to her.

“Hey girls!” She cooed at them and they came running to her pecking at her feet as she threw some scratch down for them. They loved their sweet treat in the morning and would gladly follow her all around the yard for a handful of it.

“That rooster back there?” Arizona heard and looked up to see Tim standing in the yard peering around to see if the rooster was going to attack his leg. That stupid rooster had spurred him no less than a dozen times and he hated the thing. Couldn’t imagine why Arizona kept the blasted thing around but for some reason she had a soft spot for the bird.

“He’s eyeing you Tim, better watch out,” she told him with a laugh and threw the rest of the scratch down for the chickens and walked back towards the house. “What brings you by?” She asks, like she didn’t know.

“Just thought I’d check on the sign, see how bad it really was. Looks like we’ll have to start from scratch,” He said scratching his head and looking at the sign that was still lying in the middle of the yard.

“Vick make it in yet?” She asked him walking over to the sign and pulling on it, trying to get it out of the yard.

“No, but he should be here anytime. I can tell you he isn’t going to be happy that he had to leave a perfectly good weekend to come here and listen to this case.”

“Yeah well I’m not so happy about my sign…or my goose,” She tells him and looks at the spot where the goose had been sitting for the past few years.

“Teddy went over to see her, she was going to defend her but the woman says she wants to defend herself.”

“I thought she said she was a doctor?”

“She is…but apparently she thinks she can be a lawyer too,” He says with a crooked smile. “Here, let me help you,” he says and grabs the other side of the sign and they haul it towards her garage and prop it up on it’s side. “What do you have for lunch?” 

“Chicken salad, you want some?” she says and walks into the house. It’s a modest house, was once her parents in fact, when her mom had the practice. Downstairs was the kitchen and a small dining room and the rest of the rooms had been converted into exam rooms. Upstairs was where the bedrooms were and her living room, which was her bedroom when she was a kid. She had left one guest bedroom and one for herself, but also had designated the last one as a study.

Arizona had always been a very smart child, she had excelled in all of her classes and was accepted into the best of schools out of high school. She chose to attend Washington University in St Louis, before deciding to attend medical school at Hopkins. She was the top of her class, chief resident and every hospital in the nation wanted her on their staff as their new pediatric surgeon. And she was willing to listen to all the offers as they poured in.

That was until her mom and dad had been in a car accident one night in the heat of the summer, on a dirt road. A deer had walked out in front of them and they swerved to miss it and went down a ravine and were hurt really bad. 

When Tim called her and told her, she came straight home. She knew where she was supposed to be and that was with her family. She had been back a few days when someone asked if she was going to take over the practice for her mom. And she just stared at them. It had never occurred to her that it would be her responsibility to do so. 

She looked them straight in the eye and said, “Yes,” Because that’s what you do for family and this town was her family. She stayed a few more weeks then went back to Maryland for her things and never looked back at the life she was going to miss out on, but rather looked at the life she was destined to have.

In leaving Maryland behind she not only left her dreams of being the world’s best pediatric surgeon, but she left her girlfriend of three years there too. While she loved Arizona, she had no desire to live in a town where the closest department store was three hours away. There were a lot of tears but they said their goodbyes and parted that day promising to remain friends. To be honest, Arizona always believed deep down that the woman might change her mind. But slowly the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months became years and the next thing she knew there was a wedding invitation in the mail. She was getting married.

Arizona was happy for her and politely declined the invitation and remained in Missouri instead of traveling East for the wedding. She had no desire to see the woman she once thought she would spend the rest of her life with say, ‘I do’ to another woman. Their relationship had been an easy one and Arizona always thought she loved her, but she wasn’t sure that it was the head over heels, drag you down the hall knocking everything over to get to the bed sort of love, but she loved her. She had been content with her and thought they would be happy together. 

Arizona settled back into life in the small town rather easily. She had grown up here and loved it as a child and as an adult she had grown to love it again. Her practice was busy most days as she was the only doctor in any direction for about an hour. And now that Doc Summers had retired she was having to see a lot of adults now too. Most days there wasn’t enough time to take them all in. 

She loved her life and her town, she loved that she was still friends with the same people she had gone to nursery school with, and now, she was starting to see their kids. That was probably the hardest part of it all. It seemed like everyone else was passing her by. Even Teddy and Tim had gotten married and had two little ones at home. 

They loved their Aunt Arizona, and she loved them, but she had always thought she would have a whole mess of kids of her own some day, and slowly the days were turning to weeks, the weeks were turning to months and now….the months were turning to years and she hadn’t even had a date in over five years. How had she let that happen?

She was once the hot catch in school, all the girls were after her and she could have had her pick of anyone of them. But now that she was back in the small town, the gay population pretty much consisted of her. Over the years she had gone on a few vacations by herself and met up with some interesting woman, but those had been just to fill the void that was eating away at her. And honestly didn’t do much for it.

She always dreamed of settling down, with a house, a dog, a wife and ten kids…give or take a few. But here she was…thirty-four years old with a cat, six chickens and a house too big for one person. When had this happened to her? Where had all the time gone?

“Hey! Where is that sandwich?” Tim asked popping his head in the kitchen and catching his sister staring out the window. He worried about her most days, he knew she was lonely, and had tried over the years to set her up, but the problem was, she knew everyone in town and none of them seemed to even peek her interest.

“Making it right now,” she said and grabbed some bread and started putting the chicken salad on each piece. “So is the woman going to fight the charges? Or is she going to plead to them?”

“Well that was why she kicked Teddy out, said there was no way she was going to plead guilty to anything. So I’d guess she is going to fight them.”

“Well that should be interesting. She’s never seen Spence on the witness stand,” She says with a smile and Tim laughs at her.

“No, she hasn’t,” he laughs a little louder and they both fall into a fit of giggles. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? Teddy said she was going to fry up some chicken for dinner, you can bring some of that new jam I know you’re hiding back there. The boys want to see you,” He tells her and looks at her again.

“Sure, I’d love that,” she smiles big back at him and makes a mental note to set aside a few jars for them. The boys will only eat their daily peanut butter with her jam and she has to make sure she makes enough in the summer to last until the following summer.

“Okay, well I have to go. I’m sure you have patients waiting on you. I’ll see you for dinner,” He says and gives her a little peck on the top of her head and quickly leaves the house only to be attacked by Mr. Brady. “STUPID ROOSTER!” She hears him yell as he runs to his car to escape the wrath of the obnoxious bird.

She laughs a little to herself and stands up to look at her board in the hall, seeing what patients she has this afternoon. Most of her cases were normal, odd bug bites, glass in the foot, hives and rashes….normal kid ailments. Boring if you wanted to be truthful. She had once considered going to Africa on a grant to set up clinics, but had turned that down as well when her parents were hurt. She didn’t regret not going…but rather was interested in what had happened. Who had they picked instead? She occasionally wanted to look it up and see, but would catch herself not wanting to be disappointed if the person had quit or failed at what she had wanted to do.

She was just finishing up a round of tetanus shots for the Anderson boys when she heard the practice phone ring.

“Dr. Robbins,” She announced when she picked up the phone.

“Hey Arizona, this is Spence, just wanted to let you know that Vick is in and he is going to see the defendant in court in one hour,” He tells her and she looks at her board. She can easily push the two clients off by an hour, they were local and would understand since they didn’t drive an hour to see her.

“Thanks, Spence, I’ll be there,” she tells him and sets the phone down on the desk and starts to call the clients she was supposed to see. There was no way she was going to miss out on this court date.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie had been sitting in her cell for the past thirty minutes trying to come up with her strategy for her defense. She had been speeding there was no doubt about that, but what she was going to concentrate on were the other charges. She was going to try to get them thrown out, and then she would just have to pay the fine for speeding and she could get out of the hellhole and back on the road headed to LA.

She heard Spence approach the cell and stood up to get ready to leave for the hearing.

“You ready Ms. Torres?” He asked and unlocked the cell and took the handcuffs off his belt loop. She stopped and just stared at him. Was he serious? He looked at her and they stared at each other waiting to see which was going to give. Apparently it was her since she held out her arms and he easily slid the cuffs over her wrists. 

Callie gave him the nastiest look she could conjure up then followed him out of the cell and out the front door. As soon as she walked out the door she felt the heat hit her and she wondered how people managed here. It was god awful hot, she had been out in the heat for all of thirty seconds and she could feel the sweat rolling down her back and down her ass. Black was not her friend today and she really wished that she had put on something a little lighter when she had dressed early that morning.

He walked with her down the street and towards the courthouse, he turned, opened the door for her and she walked in and immediately felt the cool air hit her. Thank god. She was pretty sure she was going to pass out if she had to stay out there any longer.

Vick walked her in and up to the front and sat her in the seat for the defendant. She looked to her right and saw a short African-American woman sitting at the other table, she must be the prosecuting attorney.

Callie sat back in her seat and surveyed the room. It was small, much smaller than any courtroom she had ever been in with her mother. This room could probably hold a maximum of fifty people happily before it felt full. She glanced at the court stenographer and noticed she looked to be just a day shy of one hundred. 

“All rise,” she heard Spence call out and she stood along with the few other people in the courtroom. She glanced behind her and saw the blonde woman from this morning as well as the Sheriff, her brother, was sitting next to her and the public defender, Teddy, was sitting next to him. There were a few other people in the courtroom but she didn’t recognize any of them.

“You may be seated,” the man in a black robe said. Callie surveyed him, he looked to be about seventy and in good shape for his age. “We are here today to hear the case against one Calliope Torres, Miranda you may precede,” the judge said and sat back in his chair while the short woman next to her stood up.

“The state brings case against Calliope Torres today for speeding, reckless endangerment, destruction of private property, assault on an officer of the law, attempting to escape and all of this was done in a school zone,” the short woman said looked over at Callie and waited for her response.

“And Ms. Torres, how do you plead?” Vick asked looking at her.

“Doctor,” She said standing up.

“Excuse me.,” Vick said and looked up from his notes to see the woman standing in front of him.

“It’s Doctor Torres,” She said and he nodded his head at her.

“And how do you plead Dr. Torres?” He asked her.

“Not guilty, your honor,” She said and could hear some whispering coming from the back. She desperately wanted to glance back at them and give them the stink eye, but she refrained.

“Okay, well Miranda you may precede,” the judge told her and the short woman stood up.

“The state calls Deputy Sherriff Spencer Conrow to the stand,” she said and Spence stood up and walked to the stand and sat down after being read his rights.

“Now Deputy Conrow would you mind telling us what happened this morning,” Miranda asked and he sat up in his chair a little.

“Oh sure thing Miranda, I was sitting outside the Casey’s Gas Station, I had just stopped in for a cup of coffee when I saw the defendant speeding down the road, so I hopped in my car, turned on the radar gun and shot out after her. At that point I clocked her at doing 52, that was the fastest I was able to clock her at.”

“Okay, well then what happened?”

“Well she went through town and seemed to be digging on the floor for something so I don’t think she saw me behind her and that’s when she almost ran over Doc Robbins and her cat Jax, she swerved to miss them because they were standing in the road and that’s when she ran into Doc Robbins yard, knocked over her sign and ran over her ornamental Goose.”

“Great, then what happened?”

“Well I was mad because she was being so dangerous so I ran over to her vehicle and pulled from it and that’s when she started screaming at me.”

“Objection your honor,” Callie said and everyone in the courtroom looked over at her.

“Oh, my Ms. Torres, on what grounds?”

“It’s Doctor Torres and he has no proof that I was yelling anything, it’s his word against mine, and just because he happens to be a deputy Sherriff doesn’t mean that you should believe him over me,” she said with a satisfactory smile. “I am willing to pay the fine for the speeding but anything that happened after that is just the word of an overzealous cop against mine.” She said with a satisfied look on her face and sat back down in her chair.

“Ummm, your honor?” Spence said and everyone looked back at him. Tim sat back in his seat with a huge smile on his face. He knew what was coming next even if the defendant didn’t.

“Yes, Spence, did you have something to add?”

“Well yes your honor, see about two years ago Justin Caruthers got real drunk and went on a joy ride and I had to chase him for close to two miles when I finally got him to pull over. He started yeling at me and punched and was fit to be tied. So ya see after that incident we didn’t want any more trouble, so Sherrif Robbins installed Cop Cams in all of the cruisers.”

Callie could feel the blood drain from her face. This was not going to be good at all if what was going to happen next happened.

“So you see, now we tape all interactions with people just to be on the safe side.”

“And did you tape this mornings altercation?” Vick asked him and Callie slumped back in her chair a little farther.

“Of course your honor,” he said and motioned for Miranda to pull the rape out. She went over to the VCR and installed the tape and turned on the tv. And there she was. Callie Torres was screaming and kicking and using words that would have been bleeped out if this was on regular television. The whole tape played, and the court sat in silence for a minute until finally the judge spoke up.

“Objection is denied,” Vick said looking at the defendant while she was trying to hide her now embarrassed face. She had done a fantastic job of making an ass out of herself on that tape.

“The state rests,” Miranda said and sat down while Spence walked off the stand and down the aisle to his seat.

“Ms. Torres, do you have anything to add?” The judge asked looking at her. When she had walked into the building she had been so sure of herself, but after watching that tape there was no doubt…she was going to fry.

“Your honor, I am just a doctor on my way to California to join a new firm. I got off the highway by accident and somehow ended up in your town, I have admitted to the speeding. Can I please just pay a fine and be on my way?”

“Oh sure, Ms. Torres, there is going to be a fine…now lets see…there was the speeding, that was 52 in a 25, which would amount to $500.00, which is a hefty fine because you were going more than double the actual speed limit. The wreckless and endangerment charges are going to be $1500, the assault on the officer, the attempting to escape while in custody, destruction of personal property, those add up to $3000…and don’t forget this was all in a school zone so all fines are doubled, making your fine a total of $10,000.” Vick told her and Clalie sat with her mouth open.

“Your honor! That is outrageous! I don’t have that much cash with me and it’s a weekend so I can’t get anything from a bank, what do you suppose I should do?”

“Well….Ms. Torres you can return to that jail cell until you are able to pay the money back, but I think I am going to change your penalty to community service.” He said with a smile and sat back in his chair. Yes, this is exactly the town needed. He was awful proud of himself.

“Excuse me? Community service?”

“Yes, instead of paying the fine which you are unable to do, I am going to assign you to community service hours that you can work off by being our town doctor. We are in desperate need of a doctor at the moment and this works out for all of us.”

“Your honor!! I can’t do that! I have to be in LA to start my new job!”

"Well that might be but Ms. Torres I am going to sentence you to 200 community service hours to be worked off by being the town Doctor for the next month. In that time you will see all patients that come in and need a doctor. You can work out of Arizona's practice," he said and Arizona shot up in her seat.

"Now hang on Vick!"

"Arizona sit down. You have the only practice in town, there isn't anywhere else for her to work. Over the next month you will work off all 200 hours and you will also help fix and repair the sign that you destroyed. Now lodging is going to be key here. You don't have a vehicle at the moment since it's getting repaired and will probably take a week or two to get the parts in. So I can offer you two options. Option one is the jail. You are more than welcome to stay there," he told her and watched as her face started to turn red with anger. "The other option is to stay with Arizona."

"What!?" Both women stood up and yelled at him at the same time.

"Arizona you have a guest bedroom, we can't out her up at the hotel by the interstate it's just too far. So she can stay with you. That way she will be handy in case someone needs a doctor," he told them both, neither of them able to say anything about this preposterous verdict he had just given them.

"Vick! I don't know why I'm being punished for this! I was just getting my paper and now I have no sign, I have to share my practice AND I have to put her up in my house. I don't even know anything about her!"

And what she implied just then infuriated Callie even more.

"I'll take the sentence but I refuse to live in her house. You'll have to find somewhere else for me to live."

"I already did, the jail has a nice comfy bed waiting for you and three meals a day come with it. Take it or leave it Ms. Torres," Vick told her and looked back at Arizona who was still standing with her hands on her hips and her mouth hanging open. "And sit down Arizona!" She immediately sat down and looked at Tim and Teddy who both had smiles on their faces.

"What if I can come up with the money on Tuesday?" Callie asked the judge hoping there was a quick fix out of this mess.

"Offer is only good today, you choose to wait until Tuesday then I will fine you with both the $10,000 and the 200 hours of community service. What's it going to be Ms. Torres?"

Callie sat there for a second and thought, she wasn't supposed to start at the clinic for another few weeks, she could always call Addison and tell her she needed a little more time, she'd see this stupid community service through and then be out of here in no time.

"It's Dr. Torres, if I'm the appointed doctor in town I will be referred to as such, I'll take the community hours and the hospitality put forth by Dr. Robbins."

Arizona stood up, let out a huff and walked out of the room letting everyone know just how she felt about this sentence.

"Fine, Dr. Torres I hereby fine you 200 community hours and the job of fixing the sign you knocked down, all hours will be worked off in the next month. Adjourned!" Vick said and got up to leave grumbling about frogs and brothers and getting back quickly.

Callie found herself at a loss as to what to do now. She needed to get her things out of her vehicle and her purse from Spence and she also needed to find her way to Dr. Robbins house.

"Dr. Torres?" She turned and saw Tim and Teddy standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked them with a little irritation in her voice. The woman had told her to plead, if she had listened she might be on her way to LA right now, but no, she was her usual stubborn self and got herself into this mess.

"We just wanted to see if there was anything we could do for you?" Tim asked her trying to be as nice as possible. He really wasn’t too impressed with this woman at all, she was a bit on the snotty side and he’d had about enough of her and her antics for the day.

"Well I'd like to get my luggage from my truck and Spence has my purse at your office, can you help me with those things?" She asked and gave them a forced smile.

"Of course, Alex the mechanic has your SUV, we can swing over there and get it, then we can get your purse and we'll drop you at Arizona's. Sound good?"

"I don't really have another option now do I?" She asked and started walking for the door. Tim looked at Teddy and rolled his and the two walked behind her thinking the same thing, what a piece of work she is.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie walked with Tim and Teddy to his cruiser and slid into the back seat, for the second time that day, the sheer irony of that was not lost on her seeing as how she had never even been stopped by a cop before. Now she was sitting in the back seat twice in one day, one of those times in cuffs no less.

She had been going over and over in her mind just what she was going to tell her parents. She could have called them and asked for the money, but they hadn't been talking to her a lot since her breakup with Erica. They had liked Erica, a lot, and what wasn't to like! She was arm candy at all the events they wanted Callie to attend, she was a pretty woman with a sense of style and was great at holding a conversation. When they broke up she didn't tell her parents the real reason, she just didn't have it in her to listen to another lecture on how to make a relationship last.

Her parents had been married for thirty-eight years and they were as strong as ever. When she came out and told them she was gay at eighteen they had been a little upset at first. There were some arguments and some yelling but over time they all came to an agreement, don't talk about Callie being gay. That went on for about ten years until Callie finally brought her first girlfriend home to meet the family.

Cassandra was her first real relationship, sure she had dated before that, but this one was different and she felt like she wanted to show her family, and Cassandra, just how much she meant to her. So they had flown to Miami on a long weekend for a visit.

Cassandra was blown away by the money Callie's parents had and that seemed to be the focus of the weekend. She wanted Callie to show off everything she owned and Callie kept reminding her, she didn't own anything, this was her parent’s. As soon as they had gotten back to New York Cassandra had been dropping hint after hint for them to fly the private jet to Paris, or dine at the best restaurants. It put Callie in a very awkward spot with her girlfriend and she kept reminding her that she didn't like those things.

It didn't take long before their relationship really started to go south and Callie walked in Starbucks for a coffee one morning and found Cassandra and their good friend Kerry kissing in the corner.

Callie had grabbed her coffee snapped a picture with her phone and left the building without looking back. She hired a moving company and had them box up all Kerry's things and deliver them to her work with the picture of them kissing blown up in an 8x11 on each and every side of each and every box. Don't fuck with Callie Torres.

She dated lightly for a couple of years and then met Erica. They were both doctors at the same hospital and had run into each other a few times over the years and finally they were on a case together and there were sparks.

They dated for awhile and slowly moved in together and soon they were celebrating their second year together when Callie caught Erica with her scrub nurse in an on call room.

There had been words and a whole lot of anger, but Erica had talked her down. Telling her all the right things, that she loved her, that the woman meant nothing and it was just a fling. So Callie stayed and slowly they got back to their regular ways and all was forgotten.

Well it was never forgotten, a Torres doesn't forget something like that, but she forgave Erica and they started fresh. That was until she walked in on her again with the neighbor. She couldn't believe what a fool she had been.

Erica begged and begged but this time Callie was having no part of it. When Erica was at work that day, Callie boxed up all Erica's things and had them waiting for her in the lobby when she got home. The locks had been changed and the doorman was told not to ever let her in the building again.

Callie found herself depressed after that. She was running through the motions but she was sad and lonely and pissed at herself for letting yet another person step all over her. Erica tried everything she could think of to get Callie to listen to her, but nothing worked.

And then Addison called one day, out of the blue, they had gone to college together, were old friends and she had a suggestion for Callie, that she take over for Sam as the general practitioner in their practice. She could have a new start in LA, maybe find a house on the beach like she had.

It was exactly what Callie had been looking for. A fresh start. She hated seeing Erica at the hospital everyday, she had been doing such a good job at keeping her resolve up about avoiding her but she had caught her the other day in the scrub room and she stood and listened to the woman she had once been in love with try to feed her full of lies again. She was breaking her down, slowly, but she was doing it. The only thing that was going to save her was this new job. She had to get out of NYC.

She was quiet about it, had been discreet with HR and the chief and left the hospital without so much as telling another person. No parties, no cakes, no drinks after work. She was there one day and literally gone the next.

She had hired a moving company and they were on their way to LA with her things, her house had been bought already and she was looking forward to a little time off before she had to start at the new practice. She was looking forward to lazy days on the beach and mojito's in the afternoon.

But now, this. She was going to have to live here for the next month in this hot town, sanding down bunions and putting ointment on every open wound in the county. It was a far cry from a mojito afternoon lazing in the sun.

"So how many people live here?" She asked as they took off through the town towards her luggage she presumed.

"638 people live in the city, the county is quite a bit larger since most people are farmers and live outside the city limit," Tim told her as they cruised through town at a snails pace. What she wouldn't give to stomp her foot on that accelerator and show them how they do it back east. But that was what had gotten her into this mess, driving like a New Yorker on the GW in the EZ pass lane.

"Wow. I knew it was small but I wasn't expecting that number," she told them and looked out the window at the daily life in this town. There was a small diner on the square, it seemed most people were going in there to eat, she'd have to remember that. A laundry, bank, hardware store, all the things you'd expect to find on a quaint town square. It was cute, there were flowers planted and benches on the corners. People were meandering around town, it was very picturesque.

"Arizona is the only doctor for roughly one hundred miles in all directions. There used to be a general practitioner here in town, Doc Smothers, but he retired about a year ago so now instead of just seeing pediatric patients Arizona sees a lot of adult cases as well. You will be a huge help to her for the next month. You will be swamped with people that haven't seen a doctor in years. It won't take you any time to work off those hours."

"I really don't see how I can work off 200 hours in a month. It isn't possible," she told them looking in the mirror and they both glanced at each other then back at her. "If I was to work eight hours a day, five days a week times four weeks, that's only 160 hours, I'm going to be missing a whole week of work somewhere."

"If you work ten hour days you will have your hours done. Or if you work six days a week," Tim told her hoping she'd understand what he was telling her.

"What! Ten hour days! That's crazy, how many people need to be seen that I'd have to work ten hour days or six days a week! I think we will find I am searching for ways to make this time up towards the end," she said with a chuckle and Tim looked over at Teddy and rolled his eyes. This woman had no idea.

"Here we are," Tim said pulling up to a mechanic shop and hopping out of the cruiser and opening he door for Callie. She thought it was very chivalrous of him, she didn't know you can't open a back door police car from the inside, only the outside. But Tim didn't point it out.

"Hello!" She called out and Alex poked his head out from under a car and slid out on his creeper and looked up at all of them.

"Oh hey, you must be here for your SUV," he said and stood up and wiped his hands on a rag. "It's around back," he told her and walked through the garage.

About then a woman littered with tattoos and smacking her gum popped in the garage. She had on a red tank top and shorts that were cut way too short and she stood on one foot with her hands on her hip.

"That your SUV back there," she asked Callie who nodded. "You going to have us do the work on it?" She nodded again. "We're going to have to charge you a daily storage fee for that."

"Jo, hush up," Alex said quietly. She had recently been scouring the Internet on ways they could make more money and this was an easy way. They would make her pay a daily storage fee for them to keep it here, safe. This woman very clearly had the money to spend.

"So you want to store my vehicle? And you are telling me that you assure me nothing is going to happen to it? Like right now there is a dog pissing on the wheel. Do I get to deduct things like that when this is all over?"

"Max! Get out of here!" The woman yelled at the dog, mad that the dog had messed up her plan. "Fine we'll store it here for you until it's fixed at no charge," she smacked her gum and walked away.

Callie walked into the back lot and spotted her SUV sitting there and walked up to it and started taking things out that she didn't want lost or stolen. She grabbed insurance papers and a few other documents she had stored in there then went to the back and started pulling out luggage.

Tim and Teddy watched with their mouths opened as she pulled suitcase after suitcase out of the vehicle. Finally it appeared she was done when he slammed the door shut and looked at them.

"What?" She asked wondering why they were staring at her like that.

"That's a lot of luggage, I think it will all fit in my car but you might have to put some in the backseat," he told her and grabbed a bag and started to pull it around front to his car. Everyone else grabbed a bag, except Jo, who just sat and watched off to the side. She wanted to make sure there was no hanky panky between her man and this new woman in town. She didn't trust her one single bit.

Finally all the bags were loaded in the car and Callie was back in the back. Squeezed in beside a few of them and glad that the sheriffs office couldn't be far. They pulled up and Tim ran in to grab her purse and was back out and they were on their way to Arizona's house.

They pulled up and Callie looked at the house she had been sitting in front of earlier this morning and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. She was kind of tired of fate and all the kicks in the ass it had given her lately and this one was no exception.

"Well this is it," Tim said jumping out and opening the door for her and starting to grab some of her bags and pulling them to the front walk. There were a total of six bags and two carry on sized bags, plus her purse. He had no idea what she was going to do with it all, Arizona's extra bedroom wasn't big enough for all that, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Listen, Arizona is coming over to the house later for dinner, you are more than welcome to tag along if you'd like," he said raising eyebrows from his wife who had not spoken to about this. And when Arizona found out he'd really have hell to pay.

"Oh, well thanks for the ride and the invitation. I appreciate it," she told him not committing one way or the other. She was starving since she hadn't gotten to eat all day and would love nothing more than a meal, but she was going to have to see how her housemate was. That might be the deciding factor in whether or not she went.

She looked up at the house and saw a head peeking out of one of the windows and she let out a sigh, put her head down and started pushing a few of her bags up the walk. Better get this over with, she thought to herself and just about that time she felt a screaming hot pain on her leg and looked down to find a chicken attacking her.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie felt a searing pain in her leg and looked down to find a chicken attacking her. And it hurt! She started screaming, dropped her bags and began running in circles, but the chicken was relentless. Mr. Brady was not letting up, he was full out attacking this woman that had invaded his yard.

Arizona was watching from the window and dropped the blind and began laughing. She laughed and laughed at the woman that was screaming and running in circles in the yard trying to get away from the angry bird. But she was having no luck. Arizona tried to wipe the smirk off her face, then went out the front door. She took her time walking outside and watched as the woman was still screaming.

"Get it off me!!! Get it away!!" She screamed while running in circles and kicking at the bird who just kept chasing her.

Arizona walked over, casually, to the chicken coop and grabbed a cup of scratch and started calling all the birds in and shaking the pellets on the ground. 

"Come on girls! Come on Mr. Brady! Come on girls!" She called and slowly but surely the chickens started to emerge and Mr. Brady left the screaming woman and came running to grab a bite of the sweet snack. 

"What in the hell was that?" Callie yelled at Arizona while the chickens were eating and she closed the coop so they wouldn't be running around.

"That was Mr. Brady, he doesn't like people," Arizona told her and walked to the front of the house and looked at all the luggage that was scattered on her lawn. "Is this all yours?" She asked and Callie flew into defensive mode.

"Yes it is ALL mine, why does everyone have a problem with my luggage? I'm moving to the other side of the country, the truck won't be in California with my stuff for another two weeks, so I brought most of my clothes and the personal belongings I'd need for that length of time." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Whatever. Your room is on the top floor. Good luck," Arizona said and walked to the house and opened the door, not making any effort to help with the luggage. She was not a bell boy.

"Ugh," Callie let out a nasty grunt and grabbed a few of the bags and started lugging them up the walk and into the house. It took her four trips to get them all in the house but finally, they were sitting in what appeared to be the waiting room for the doctors office. "Is this it?" And it came out a little snottier than she had meant for it to.

"Yes, this is IT! Let me give you a quick tour." Arizona huffed out and looked at the woman wondering how she had gotten stuck in this predicament. "This is the waiting room, I have a woman that comes in Monday through Thursday to help out, she does all paper work and medical billing for me. She will make new charts for new customers but if she isn't here then you will need to do that," she said walking behind the desk and opening a door to a small closet. "This is the chart room. All charts are on the wall, all patients are assigned a chart and it is alphabetized by their last name, when you are done with the chart it needs to go either in the bin labeled "medical billing" or if there is no billing that needs done, because they paid in full, then it needs to go back up on the wall. Do not set it down, file it!" She said and closed the door and walked towards the back. "There are two exam rooms back here, you should find sufficient supplies on the shelves, if there isn't, please restock what you need. If you use the last of something left me know so I can order more. Any questions?"Arizona stopped talking and looked at the woman, knowing she would have a question. 

"Yeah how many nurses do you have rotating in?" Callie asked looking around the meager office. She was used to state of the art facilities and pristine offices, not this.

"I don't have any nurses. Occasionally I'll hire one part time for back to school shots and flu vaccines but for the most part, I'm it. I see on average 15-20 patients a day. Usually 5 days a week but once a month I stay open on Saturday and that fills up right away. I have a board out front that I write my schedule on, it tells me who I have scheduled for the week. The planner on the desk has the entire year on it."

Callie looked around the office and noted all the things she would change if it was hers. But it wasn't. She was just here for a month, she would just get in, get her hours and get the hell out of here.

"On Sunday I change out the board for the week and stock all the supplies in the offices. I also do a thorough clean of the entire area so I am ready for Monday. Tomorrow I'll do all of that and I have an extra board for you in the basement. I think you should plan on working tomorrow though," Arizona told her and Callie squinted her eyes at her a little.

"Why?"

"Because people are going to know by the end of the day there is a new doc in town and you are going to fill right up. I'm kind of surprised the phones haven't started ringing already."

"Speaking of phones, I need a new one, is there an AT&T close by?" Callie asked pulling her broken phone out of her pocket.

"Ummm, no not for about seventy miles. It won't do you much good anyway."

"And why is that?"

"There's no cell tower around here. You drive west about ten miles and you can pick up reception there but AT&T seems to have forgotten about us here in Brave," Arizona told her with a smile.

"So what do you do?"

"For what?"

"A phone? How do you call out? Check emails? Check Twitter? How do you correspond with the rest of the world?"

"A land line works just fine. I have two lines here at the office. And there is a computer downstairs and one in my office upstairs. You can check your emails on it," Arizona told her and waited for it to sink in.

"Seriously? There is NO coverage around here? At all?"

"Nope, sorry. They are supposed to be installing a tower, but no one has seen one yet. Anyway, about tomorrow, I think I should grab that board from downstairs so that we can get you ready."

"I'm not planning on seeing any patients tomorrow, it's Sunday, they can just wait until Monday and come in. If anyone calls you can tell them that," Callie said and moved towards the front of the house and grabbed a few of her bags. "Can you show me to my room?"

"Sure, but about tomorrow I really feel like there is going to be a lot of people coming to town to see the new doctor. You won't be able to turn them all away."

"Sure I will. They can make an appointment for Monday through Friday, they can't just show up and expect me to see them." Callie told her and didn't understand what the problem was.

"Yeah see, that isn't going to work at all. Vick specifically said you were to see all patients that came to the office."

"And I will, once they schedule an appointment."

"But some people can't! They work during the week and this is one of the days they can make it here. You are going to have to see people tomorrow," Arizona said stamping her foot just slightly to emphasize her words.

Callie looked her dead in the eye and dropped her bags, "No, I am not. I will see people starting Monday and not before."

The two stood in the waiting room staring at each other, wondering who would win this.

"I'm telling you right now, there is going I be a line out that door tomorrow of people that want to see a doctor. I have been seeing emergent cases for the last year, but there are a lot of people that need to see a doctor. You are the doctor. You will have to see them tomorrow. That's it. Case closed."

"Or what? You gonna call grandpa and tattle tell on me like a little school girl? "Papa! The mean city doctor won't see any of the poor sick people!" She said making her voice high and whiney and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Callie knew she was being an ass but she couldn't help herself, there was just something about this woman.

"You are a class A jerk, you know that! I am trying to be nice to you, but you know what? Fine! Figure it all out yourself! Good luck! Your room is at the top of the stairs second door on the right. And don't scratch my stairs with those stupid wheels on your luggage!" Arizona yelled and walked out the door and slammed it.

"Jerk? I'll show you! You're the jerk!" Callie muttered to herself as she grabbed a couple of the bags and lugged them up the stairs. Why had she brought so much crap!?

She made it to the top of the stairs and looked down the hall. There were four rooms up here, she had told her second on the right. She slowly opened the door to find a small bedroom waiting for her. She put her luggage in the far corner and made the necessary trips up and down the stairs until all her bags were up there. She had to stack them on top of each other but they were finally all in corner and out of her way.

Next she fished out some new clothes and her toiletries bag and went looking for the bathroom. She stepped out of her room and looked at the remaining doors. She opened the first one to the right and revealed an office space. There were pictures of the blonde and diplomas on the walls. She closed the door and opened the one across from the office, but it was another bedroom. It was a beautiful room, a pink quilt was on the bed, the walls were painted a light yellow, and it smelled...good in here, almost like cookies. Maybe vanilla? There was something about the room, it made her think of home. She looked around the room and she could tell it spoke a lot about Arizona. She felt a little creepy staring into the room but she couldn't help herself. 

She quickly gathered herself and tried the last door, which was the bathroom and got herself cleaned up and changed. She had found some cut off jean shorts and a tank top and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. It felt so good to be free of the clothes, she had been sweating all day, but now she was feeling much better.

She went back to her room, started a dirty clothes pile and grabbed some flip flops and her messenger bag that had her laptop in it. There had to be an Internet cafe around here somewhere! There was no way she was going to ask to use the computer in the office and Arizona hadn't returned yet so it wasn't an option anyway.

Callie stepped out on the front step and looked around gathering her bearings. She looked up the street and saw the diner was close by and thought she would start there.

She opened the door to the diner and little bells jungled and all the patrons turned their heads to look at her. They all stared at her until finally she closed the door, put her head down and walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I get you, Hun?" The lady behind the counter asked. Callie looked at her and saw a woman that had lived a long hard life. She had a scratchy voice and her skin was wrinkled all over her body, appearing to be too big for her skinny frame.

"I'll have a mocha," Callie said and grabbed the menu but the waitress didn't move. Callie looked up from the menu at her and looked at her name tag, Alice. "Hi, Alice, could I please have a tall mocha?" She said with a smile and looked at the menu again. But still Alice didn't move.

"You want a what?" She asked and looked at Callie like she was insane.

"A tall mocha. Or whatever size you have," and still the woman didn't move.

"Kate, this one is yours!" Alice said and walked away rolling her eyes, which Callie could see of course. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" The younger waitress asked Callie and took out her pad and paper ready to write.

"I would love a tall mocha please. Oh and if you have soy or almond milk, that would be great."

"Almond milk?! How do you get milk from an almond! Look we don't have mochas here. Here we got coffee regular and decaf. Which will it be?" Kate told her and held up two carafes of coffee in front of her.

"Ummm, regular," Callie told her and watched her place the smallest coffee mug ever in front of her and fill it up to the top with coffee. "Oh!" Callie said when it was at the top. She needed some room for milk and sugar. "So no soy milk?"

"Here we got milk and cream and half and half. Which do you want?" Kate said holding up a couple of different small steel containers in front of her.

Callie inspected them and took the one that was labeled "cream" and gently poured a little in her cup. 

"How about Stevia? Do you have any stevia?"

"Well Steve doesn't work today, it's his day off. Owen is cooking today," she said and walked away leaving Callie with an open mouth. 

Callie slurped the top of the coffee so she could fit a little sugar in and then tried to stir it. There was just too much coffee in the cup. She bent down and slurped again trying to get some of it in her mouth so she could actually pick up the mug.

She looked back at the menu and wondered what she should get. Biscuits and gravy, no clue what that was, home fries, still no clue....grits, that she had heard of but it was too hot for that. Corned beef, opened faced steak with gravy, chicken fried steak, what did that even mean?

"You decide what you want?" Kate asked stopping by but Callie was still staring at the menu. 

"Do you have a lite menu?" Callie asked and Kate just looked at her.

"What's wrong with that one?" Kate asked grabbing it from Callie and looking it over.

"It's just that it's hot outside! I thought something lite would be nice. Like a salad."

"We got salads," Kate said pointing to the header that said "salad" with a look of "duh" on her face.

"Ummm, chicken salad, tuna salad and a chef salad....hmmmm. So the chicken salad does that have mayonnaise on it?" Callie asked and Kate nodded her head. "Probably not fat free huh?" Shake head no." And the same for the tuna?" Nodding. "The tuna from a can?" Nodding "Okay so how about the chef salad but no ham? And what sort of dressings do you have?"

"We have Ranch, French, thousand island, and honey mustard."

"Right... Any chance any of those are lite?" Shaking head no. "Yeah didn't think so. How about a vinaigrette?" Shaking head no. "Okay....so no dressing then. Just a pain chef salad and hold the ham." Callie told her finally satisfied with her order.

She pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it front of her and looked around on all the walls. Kate stopped back by noticing the strange woman.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was looking for the wifi password," she said opening the computer and getting ready to type it in.

"The what?"

"The wifi code. Could I have it?"

"We don't have wifi here, the library has computers you can use but they aren't open today on account.."

"Of the holiday.." They both said a the same time. "Great thanks," Callie said and slammed the computer shut and put it back in her bag. She had no way of getting ahold of Addison without a phone or Internet. She couldn't wait until Tuesday to tell her, she was supposed to be there Monday! At the latest. She was going to have to give in and talk to Arizona about the use of the computer.

"Here you are," Kate said and sat a small bowl down in front of her. It contained some ice burg lettuce. One tomato and a slice of American cheese. 

"What's this?"

"The chef salad," Kate said and put her hand in her hip. She'd had just about enough of this woman.

"Okaayyyy," Callie sighed out and picked up the fork that was sitting there and started to eat her lettuce. There was no way she was going to eat that processed cheese slice and the tomato looked iffy at best. She chewed on the lettuce wondering if they had and kale or spinach. Something a little greener, but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Here's your check," Kate said and sat the check down in front of her. Callie dug in her bag and pulled out her wallet. She grabbed some money and handed it to the woman.

"Sorry, no bills bigger than a $20," she said and pointed to the sign that clearly stated "No Bills Larger Than A $20", Callie sat there holding her $50 not sure what to do.

"Oh!" She said and pulled out her credit card and sat it on the table. 

"No American Express. Sorry." She said and looked at Callie who didn't know what to do. She only carried American Express, she always had. 

"How about you hold this $50 for me until I can break another bill, then I'll come back and pay. And you can keep the $50 as your tip?"

"Hmmmm, no I don't think I should. How about a check, you got a check?"

"You mean a personal check?" Kate nodded. "Of course not, who carries checks. I have cash and American Express, that's it."

"You got cash, just not the right kinda cash and we don't take American Express their rates are too high," she looked at Callie like she was the one setting the rates.

"Look, this is all I can do."

"You're gonna have to talk to Alice, this is her restaurant." She said and looked over at Alice who was smoking... in the restaurant. Callie hung her mouth open because she hadn't seen anyone smoking inside in...well she wasn't sure how long. Tens of years at least. There had to be an ordinance against this and even if there was who would she tell? Tim? Would he care? Probably not. Run over a goose and you get a $10,000 fine but go ahead and give all 600 inhabitants lung cancer, that's okay.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked stubbing out her cigarette and walking over.

"She don't have money," Kate said and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I have money, I have all kinds of money," Callie said pulling out bills from her wallet.

"We don't take anything over $20," Alice said and pointed to the sign.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Look I told her I would give her the $50, and you keep it until I can break one of the bigger bills I have. I will come back and pay the... $4! All of this over $4! Come on! Look I'm not trying to stiff you, but I don't have anything smaller." She said and then someone from behind her reached over and threw a $5 on the counter. She turned around and saw Vick standing there.

"I'll pay, she's good for it," he said with a smile and walked out of the diner. Callie grabbed her things, and her $50, giving the women a little glare, and took off out the door after the man,

"Thank you!" She said running up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Sure. It's sometimes hard to be the new kid," he said with a smile and she looked at him and saw how nice he was being. 

"Why'd you do it?"she asked and he stopped knowing she didn't mean paying her tab.

"The town is desperate for a doctor, even if just for a month, we could really use one. I saw an opportunity and jumped on it."

"And why stick me with Arizona?" She asked him and saw a sparkle in his eye.

"I have a feeling it will be good for both of you, have a good day Callie," he said and walked off leaving her standing there wondering what he meant by that.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona slammed the door behind her and let out a loud huff when she stepped outside. The nerve of that woman! She was a horrible, mean person and she didn't understand why she had to deal with her. No one else was stuck living with her and having to share office space with her. Really it was Arizona that was the victim in all of this and yet she was the one being punished. 

She needed to clear her head, and walked down the steps of her porch and down the street, into the town square. She decided to go visit Teddy for a little bit, she probably wasn't doing anything. Arizona needed someone to bitch to and who better than her best friend? That's what best friends were for.

"Well hey there Arizona," Betty the receptionist said when she walked in. "Teddy's in her office, let me tell her you're here," she said giving her a smile. "Teddy! Arizona is here!" She yelled out and Arizona wondered why she couldn't have done that then she saw Teddy poke her head around the corner.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Teddy asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why is the mayor working on a Saturday? Labor Day weekend no less."

"Oh the boys are out at your parents house for the day helping and I had a bunch of paper work to get done, so I decided to come in. What are you doing here? Where's your house guest?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well she was being a royal bitch, we got into a fight and I stormed out and needed to clear my head so I thought I'd come see you."

"You stormed out of your own house?" Teddy asked her with a giant grin on her face. 

"Maybe...." Arizona said quietly not looking at the woman.

"Haha....hahaha...that's awesome. Wait I have to call Tim and tell him," she said picking up the phone.

"Theodora Altman!" Arizona said sternly putting her hand over the phone. "Don't you dare pick up that phone!" She told her giving her a look that said she meant business.

"Come on! That's hysterical! You got into a pissing match with the woman that almost killed you today and to show her you left her in your house. She's probably in your underwear drawer as we speak."

"Wait! You don't think..." Arizona said with a worried look on her face. That hadn't even occurred to her. There were things other than underwear she'd rather no one find in her drawers.

"No I don't think she is raiding your drawers. Come on, seriously. What is going on with you and this woman? You are the nicest person I have ever met and for some reason you are letting this woman get the better of you."

"I honestly have no idea, Teddy. There is just something about her. She just brings out the absolute worst in me. She is rude and, and mean and, and, and she is such a jerk. I have no idea how I am going to live with her and work with her, I mean what am I going to do?"

"What if she is one of those loud breathers? Or she snores real loud at night. Ooo, or slurps when she eats. That drives me crazy," Teddy told her and Arizona just stared at her.

"You know you aren't making this any easier! Seriously what am I supposed to do?"

"Well my friend you are going to have to suck it up, put on your big girl panties and act like an adult. That's all you can do. Maybe you should try to be a little nicer to her," and that earned her a stiff glare. "Hey! I'm serious, she doesn't know anyone in town and has suddenly been thrust into a position she had no intention of ever filling. You can catch a lot more flies with honey than vinegar," she told the blonde but it only made her madder.

"Why would I want to catch flies?! This woman is horrible!"Arizona let out a loud sigh, "But you're right, I'm going to have to deal with her."

"You know Tim invited her to the house tonight for dinner."

"Whose house? Your house? No! He invited me to dinner!"

"I think he invited both of you," Teddy told her and waited to see what she would say next.

"Crap. I was kind of thinking I'd be able to get away from her for the night, not have to deal with her. Figures. Stupid Tim. Tell him he owes me," she said standing up and walking to the door.

"Think about what I said Arizona!" Teddy called after her but she just continued walking out the door and out onto the street.

Arizona stepped outside, looked across the square and saw Callie and Vick talking. She wondered what that was about. Soon Vick walked away leaving Callie standing and then she looked over and the two women made eye contact, but the brunette quickly broke it and walked away, leaving Arizona standing there wishing she had been just a little nicer earlier today. 

She saw Callie head towards the house and decided to follow her and try to make amends with the woman. They were going to have to make this work somehow and one of them was going to have to give in. Even if it was going to have to be her. She decided to be the bigger person and invite her to dinner tonight. She was hoping the invitation would go a long way with the woman.

Callie looked across the town square and saw the woman she disliked most in this world, at the moment, staring at her. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She was going to have to deal with this woman for a month, and so far every interaction they had, had ended in name calling and screaming. Something was going to have to give. And apparently it was her.

She walked the short distance back to the house and let herself in, dropping her bag by the door and taking in the area. It actually was a cute little house, and the offices weren't so bad, it just wasn't what she was used to, but that didn't make them horrible, they were just...different. 

She knew the blonde had mentioned a board in the basement that she could use for her appointments and figured if she was going to do this, she better do it right. She found her way to the back of the house and walked into the kitchen. It was cute, to say the least, Arizona had decorated it in retro style with old time looking mint green appliances and an old pink Formica table and chairs. There was fiesta wear in the cabinets and the whole room had a very 1950's feel. She oddly liked it. This was so far from anything she would ever do to a kitchen, personally she preferred stainless steel and big granite countertops but this....it was homey. And for some reason she didn't hate, but actually liked it. If a kitchen could look like a person, this kitchen reminded her a lot of Arizona.

"Please make yourself at home while you're here," Arizona said coming up behind the brunette and startling her. "We are going to have to learn to get along with each other over the next month and I think you being comfortable here will really help that along. So anything you need, please just let me know what it is and I'll try to help out," Arizona said with a big smile at the end.

Callie just looked at her, trying to take in the fact that the woman was being nice to her.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Callie said and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. 

"I know Tim and Teddy invited you to dinner tonight and I just wanted to extend that invitation from me as well. I'd hate for you to be all by yourself so if you'd like to go to dinner with me, I would really like it. I mean dinner at their house, with me, and them and their boys. Oh boy ," Arizona told her and she could see Callie smile and lose a little of her attitude standing there. She loosened up just a little and let some of the stress of the day fall off her shoulders.

"That would be really nice, thanks Arizona," she said with a smile. "I was wondering if I could get that board for the appointments, I wanted to make sure I was all ready for Monday when I start seeing patients," she told the blonde and immediately saw her stiffen up.

"You mean tomorrow," Arizona said with a fake smile plastered on her face. What was it with this hard headed woman?!

"No...I mean Monday. I'm serious, I'm not going to see patients tomorrow, I'm tired and I really would like to have tomorrow to rest, I've been traveling for two full days and today has just been a mess, I need a day to recuperate before I start being a doctor. So starting Monday at 9am I will start seeing patients."

"I am telling you right now, that isn't going to work! You HAVE to start seeing patients tomorrow. I know there will be patients to be seen. You start tomorrow."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! You are not my boss!" Callie yelled at the woman and slammed the glass down and walked out of the room. 

But Arizona wasn't letting her get away, no way. She was sick of this woman and her bad attitude and they were going to clear the air. Once and for all.

"You don't get it at all!" Arizona yelled down the hall as the woman walked away from her.

"What! What don't I get, Arizona?"

"This isn't about you! Who cares if you are tired! Go to bed early, take a nap! Anything, but refusing to see patients because you are "tired" is selfish. This a community, we are a tight nit group and we rely on each other here and these people are relying on you to show up tomorrow. So SHOW UP!" Arizona yelled at the woman hoping she would finally "get" what she was telling her. "Look, it's not about you. Okay? I glanced at my messages earlier and I have ten missed calls. Ten people that think they are going to have the chance to see a local doctor without having to drive for two hours. These are people that need shots or diabetic supplies, you won't be seeing anything crazy. It's just....this is my town...do you get that? These people, they are my family and we all need each other."

Callie stared at the woman and she finally understood what she was telling her. As much as she didn't want to work tomorrow she really was finding no way to avoid it. She was tired of fighting with the blonde and just didn't have it in her to argue about it anymore.

"Fine. Get the board, sign people up, it looks like I don't have much say in it," Callie said and turned and walked out of the room, defeated.

The weird thing about it was when she turned and walked away, Arizona caught a small glimpse of a smile on her face and the way the sun was coming in the kitchen windows just then it glinted off her face and Arizona couldn't help but notice for the first time just how beautiful the woman was. And then she couldn't help but notice her ass as she walked away, good god! How had she not seen that before? The way her long, muscular legs stretched out from under it in those short cut offs she was wearing. Mmmmmm, yes, that was a really nice view.

"No, no, no, don't. Even. Think. About. It," she said to herself and walked outside to check on the chickens. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You about ready?" Arizona called out from the hall to Callie who was getting ready in her room. She thought she had finally broke down some of the barriers that had been in place all day and was hoping that tonight would help with the remaining ones.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Callie said stepping out of her room and into the hall. She looked at Arizona and immediately her face fell. Arizona had on a low cut shirt and some shorts, and looked very casual. Callie had dressed all wrong. "I'm sorry, let me change," she said and started to open her door up but Arizona grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No! You look really nice! You should leave it, this was what you wanted to wear, so keep it on," Arizona told her, mostly because the woman looked down right incredible and she didn't want her to change. 

Callie had on Maxi halter dress that bunched in the back showing off almost her entire back. Arizona found herself wildly attracted to the woman tonight and knew that wasn't a good thing. She couldn't start anything with her, no way! And besides that, she had no idea if the woman was gay or not. She certainly hadn't seemed the slightest bit interested in her so that made her think she knew the answer until.....

"You look nice tonight too," Callie said and smiled at her and just then her eyes fell to Arizona's cleavage for just a little too long. And that right there have her the glimmer of hope she needed.

"Then let's go," Arizona told her and the two of them walked down the stairs, she let the brunette go in front of her, mostly because she wanted a good view of her walking down the stairs. Things had been lonely in this town for her for quite some time and the woman was definitely stirring a fire in her that had been put out for a long time.

"Is this...your vehicle?" Callie asked stopping beside the large truck that was sitting in the back.

"Yep! Hop in," Arizona said and opened the drivers door and watched the brunette try to get up into her truck. She kept the truck around to help her parents mostly, sometimes they needed an extra vehicle to haul a trailer and she was always available.

Callie finally was able to get a foot up on the inside and grab hold of the handle above the door and pull herself up into the truck.

"Wow! That's...really tall," she said trying to think of something to say that wasn't completely offensive but she was having a very hard time.

Arizona giggled a little and turned on the truck and away they went. Now that Callie was in the truck and looking around it occurred to her she hadn't been anywhere in the town other than the square and she wondered where Tim and Teddy lived.

"So how long have Tim and Teddy been together?"

"They've been married eight years, but have been together pretty much their whole lives."

"And why doesn't she go by Robbins?"

"Wow! Big city girl like you thinks it's odd the country girl didn't take her husbands name! Gloria Steinam wouldn't be impressed with you at all," Arizona joked at her.

"I don't mean it bad it's just...I was just curious is all."

"Teddy had already been a lawyer for awhile when they got married so she kept her last name for professional reasons. If they had married before she went to law school I'm sure she would have changed it."

"They waited until after?"

"Mmmm, Teddy wanted to wait. Wanted to finish her degree and not give it up for a man. Be able to stand on her own. So they married after."

"And Tim. What did he do?"

"He joined the army, after high school, then when 911 happened he went to Iraq. Teddy and I were both doing our undergrads when it happened and we watched him leave. It was the scariest thing in my life up until that point. I prayed for his safe return every single day. And then one day, we got that call. He had been hurt, had taken some shrapnel in the leg and they were discharging him. He had been over there for four years at that point and was ready to come home. He had seen all he needed to see.

"So he moved back home, ran for sherif and that's it. A few years later they were married and now they have two amazing boys that I love more than life itself. We're here!" She said and pulled into the drive of an old farm house sitting on acres of property with crops growing all around it.

"Are they farmers too?"

"Everyone farms around here it's just that most farmers these days also have day jobs,"she said hopping down out of the truck. 

"Aunty Arizona!!!" They heard and looked at the house to see two boys with blonde hair running towards her. She grabbed the littlest one and swung him around then grabbed the bigger one and swung him to her back and started running towards the house with the little one running after screaming he wanted a turn. They looked to be about six and four if Callie was to guess.

Callie just stood and watched with a huge smile on her face as the woman took off with the boys. She had been so horrible all day and now here she was being the best aunt ever. She was laughing and the smile on her face was out of this world, it was certainly contagious.

Callie had always wanted kids but now that she was getting older she felt those days were quickly dwindling down. She didn't want to be one of those parents that had kids in her 40's she wanted to enjoy them while she was young. Lately she had finally come to terms with the fact that it might not happen for her. 

She watched wistfully as the blonde ran off with the boys. She seemed to be having fun with them. Callie wondered why the woman hadn't gotten married and had kids yet, she certainly seemed to enjoy them.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled as she walked in the house with both boys hanging off her and Callie walking not too far behind her. 

Teddy stepped out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and saw what the boys were doing. "BOYS! Get off your aunt and go wash your hands! Dinner is almost done," she yelled and went back into the kitchen. "You all want some wine?" She called and Arizona and Callie followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Callie said and sat down at the kitchen island and the other two women looked at her and started cracking up. "What?" She asked and turned a little red, unsure why they were laughing at her.

"Nothing! Here," Teddy said and sat a glass in front of her and bottle figuring she could use it. "Help yourself, you seem to have had a long day, you can probably use it."

"You have no idea," Callie muttered and filled her glass up and started to drink and felt a little weight lift off her shoulders. 

"I'll set the table," Arizona offered and grabbed the plates and started putting them out on a farm table off to the side. Callie looked around and noticed the view was beautiful, looking out at field after field of corn and trees off in the far distance. 

"Its beautiful here," Callie said staring off in the distance.

"Wow! Big city girl like you can appreciate the open farm?" Arizona asked with a little playfulness in her voice, enough that it caused Teddy to do a double take and glance at her sister-in-law again. What was that?

"I can appreciate beauty," Callie said looking at the blonde and Teddy stood with her mouth open and then turned and started bringing plates over to the table.

"Tim! Dinner is ready!" Teddy yelled from the door outside and it wasn't seconds before Tim came in the house and smiled at everyone.

"Callie, glad you could join us," he told her and leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek then went to the table and sat down. "Where are the boys?"

"They were supposed to be washing their hands. I can only imagine what they are actually doing." She said and cringed a little thinking of the mess they were probably making.

"Boys!" Tim yelled and instantly the two came running in and sat at the table. Callie and Arizona joined them and Teddy finally sat down and they were finally all there.

Tim said a quick grace and soon they were passing around the food. Callie noted that it all looked amazing and was starving after only having some lettuce earlier.

"So Callie, you say you are on your way to a new job?" Tim asked her and placed some chicken on his plate and passed it to her.

"Yes, I just recently took a job in California working at my best friends practice out there," she said putting some chicken on her plate and handing it to Arizona.

"And you've been working in New York?"

"Yes, I've at a hospital there since I came back from Africa." She told them and all of their heads perked up.

"Africa? Why were you in Africa?" Teddy asked her passing the mashed potatoes to her.

"I won a grant and went to work there after my residency was over. I helped establish clinics for adults there,"she said and scooped some potatoes and put them on her plate.

"A grant, huh! Ummm, which grant?" Arizona asked and took the potatoes from her and swallowed hard hoping she didn't say what she thought she was going to say.

"The Carter Madison grant," she said with a smile and took a biscuit from the basket and put it on her plate.

Arizona just sat and stared at Callie not taking the basket of biscuits from her.

"Arizona?" Callie said pulling her from her haze.

"Oh, right, sorry," Arizona said with a forced smile and taking the basket. 

It was her, she was the one that got her grant. Seriously, what were the chances? She had always wondered who had gotten her grant and what they had done. If they had opened the children's clinics like she planned, but apparently this woman opened up clinics for adults. It was amazing to her.

"Hey, Arizona, didn't you?" Tim started but she quickly cut him off.

"You helping dad tomorrow? He mentioned they were going to try to bring in that field of corn in the back,"'she said talking over him and making a face at him to shut him up. She didn't want Callie to know that she had been nominated for the grant first.

"Oh, yeah I was going to go over first thing in the morning. We need to get that done and then work on getting all the hay put up too," he told her and then looked up at her. "We could use you driving, you know." He told her with a big smile and Callie noted they had the same smile and so did the boys. The genes were strong in this family, that's for sure.

"Sorry, can't. I have to work in the office tomorrow. People have been calling all afternoon to make an appointment with Callie and I think i should be there to help out."

"I'm sure I can manage on my own if you are needed elsewhere," Callie told her with a smile.

"No, I really think someone is going to have to man the actual office and I wouldn't be surprised if a few parents bring their kids with them because they need to be seen too," she told the brunette then turned to Tim,"Tell daddy I will be out one night this week and I'll help out."

"Okay I'll let him know," Tim told her and continued to eat.

"Teddy, this food is amazing! I don't think I've ever had chicken this good before!" Callie said with a big smile and dug into her plate and ate more.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight Callie," Teddy told her with a smile.

"I don't think I caught either of your names." Callie said to the boys that were being quiet and eating. She didn't think she had ever seen kids with such good manners.

"I'm David!" The younger one piped in.

"And how old are you David? Thirty-seven? Thirty-eight?"

"Noooooo! I'm FOUR!" He yelled and laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "How old are you?" He asked causing her to smile.

"David I'm going to give you a little lesson in life and you must always remember it? Okay? You ready?" And he nodded at her. "There are thee very important questions you must remember to never ask a woman. One, never ask a woman her age. Two never ask a woman her weight and the third one. Never ask how much the bag cost," she told him and smiled while the other adults laughed a little at how serious she was being with him.

"My name is Sam and his name isn't David it's DAVEY!" He said and Davey punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Sam!" He told him. "My name is so David, right dad?"

"That's right son. Your name is David, we just all all you Davey."

"See! Told you!"

"And how old are you Sam?" Callie asked trying to curb the arguing between them.

"I'm six but I'm almost seven," he said with a proud smile.

"Not for five more months!" Davey said and Sam glared at him.

"Are you two in school?"

"I am, I'm in first grade," Sam said and looked at his brother. "He's in baby school," and that was the wrong thing to say.

"AM NOT! I'm a big boy!" He yelled and started kicking Sam on the leg.

"Davey!" Tim yelled and the boy stopped. "Why don't you come sit with me," he said and picked up the plate and moved the boy closer to him and away from his brother.

Callie smiled at the interaction between the boys and remembered how she and her sister had once been like this. They were always so close and now she felt like she never got a chance to see her. She missed family dinners and playing with kids, hanging out with her mom and dad. It had been so long since she had, had an actual "family" in her life. Most all of her friends were professionals, unmarried and no kids. Like her. She was trying to remember the last time she had been invited to a family dinner and not a cocktail party at someone's apartment. 

Erica never wanted kids, said she didn't have time for them. Callie had really thought she would be able to change her mind one day and brushed it aside for another day. But now that she really thought of it. None of their friends had kids either. 

She really missed this. Sitting around the table with friends, talking to kids, being part of a....family.

"Callie?" She looked up and saw Teddy was asking her something.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked with a smile and pulled herself out of her inner thoughts. 

"I asked if you wanted some more?" Teddy told her with a smile.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly, it was all so delicious, thanks so much," she told her and everyone got up from the table and started to clear the dishes away. Callie stood up and grabbed her plate but was quickly told to sit back down.

"You're our guest, please sit." Tim said and grabbed her plate from her and took it over to the kitchen. 

She looked at the family working together. Arizona was clearing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, while Teddy was making some coffee and Tim was helping the boys work on a Lego project that was off to the side.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert ," Teddy said bringing over some smaller plates and forks and putting them on the table. 

"Oh my gosh! I don't know if I can!" Callie said and put her hand on her stomach. She had eaten so much at dinner because it was all so good and now dessert! How could she possibly say no?

"Coffee is almost done, I'll grab some mugs, Arizona you want to start dishing it out?" She asked and Arizona brought over a large, deep pan with crumbles on top and sat it down on the table. Callie watched intently to see what it was. Tim grabbed some vanilla ice cream from the freezer and brought it over to the table.

Arizona sat a dish of peach crumble with a large scoop of ice cream in front of her and all Callie could do was sit with her mouth open wide staring at it. It looked amazing. Teddy brought over the coffee and everyone grabbed a cup and had it with their dessert. The boys had milk with theirs in coffee mugs and everyone started to dig in.

"Oh...my.... gosh..." Callie moaned out and this caused Arizona to perk up. That was unexpected. "This is amazing! Really, everything tonight has been unbelievable. Thank you so much for the invitation." She said and scooped up another bite and took it, washing it down with the coffee.

"You're more than welcome. Thanks for coming, you are welcome anytime." Teddy told her and smiled at how much the woman seemed to be enjoying her crumble.

"These peaches are so good!"

"I picked them!" Davey said in between bites and Callie looked over at him.

"Oh! Did you help pick them at the store?" She asked and he shook his head and started laughing.

"No, silly! In the orchard!" He said and pointed to some trees that were close to the house and Callie noticed they all had fruit growing on them.

"You grow your own peaches?!" She asked, amazed at these people.

"Sure!" Davey said and took a big bite of his, finishing it off. 

"Okay, boys! You need to go upstairs and get cleaned up for bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Tim said and the boys grabbed their plates, dropped them off in the kitchen and took off like rockets up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute to check! You better be in bed!"

Callie stood up and started helping remove some of the dishes. "I'm not kidding about the guest thing, sit," Teddy said playfully and gave her a small smack on the arm. Callie just smiled back at her and sat down at the bar in the kitchen and watched as Teddy and Arizona cleaned up the area talking about their day-to-day lives. 

"Your dad says his leg is hurting him again," Teddy told her and Arizona stopped for a second and thought hard then continued drying the dishes Teddy was washing and handing her.

"He needs to go see a specialist but he's too stubborn," she huffed out and sat the last dish in front of Callie. Callie could tell there was something wrong but she wasn't going to ask until they were willing to give up the information

"Well you know he isn't going to do that," Teddy said with a concerned smile then looked at Callie and stared at her for a second.

"Maybe you could talk some sense into him, Callie," she said and stood in front of her with a smile on her face like she had finally figured it out.

"What's wrong with him?" Callie asked and waited for one of them to fill her in.

"He's a stubborn old man," Tim said coming in the kitchen and grabbing a glass and filling it with water and sitting next to Callie.

"Stop it Tim," Arizona said quietly and threw her towel at him then looked at Callie. "You about ready? We have a big day tomorrow." She said with a forced smile and Callie took this to mean she didn't want her to know what was wrong with her dad. 

"Sure," she said and stood up and looked at Teddy and Tim and gave them her best smile. "Thank you so much, really, the food was great and it was so nice of you to include me," she said and Teddy leaned in and gave her a hug and Tim walked them out.

"Come back anytime," Teddy said and the two women went to the truck and climbed into it.

It was a silent trip back to Arizona's and Callie could tell the blonde was thinking about a million things right now. She'd give anything to be part of those thoughts. 

"You okay?" Callie asked and looked over at the quiet woman that was sitting next to her.

"What? Oh.... Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff,"'she said and it was obvious she wasn't about to let Callie in just yet.

"Okay...well if you need to talk, just let me know....okay?" She told her and gave her a smile that said she was willing to listen.

"Thanks a lot Callie," Arizona said and pulled up into the drive of her house and turned off the truck.

They both slowly worked their way into the house and up the stairs

"Do you need anything Callie?" Arizona asked her quietly, and she could tell she was still somewhere else.

"No, thanks a lot, but I'm good," she told her and opened the door to her bedroom and walked in then turned and looked back at the blonde. "Thanks again Arizona, for everything," she told her and gave Her one last smile then walked into the bedroom and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I only had a few people that wanted the daily updates. I was glad to hear from so many of you on this. I personally like the longer chapter. I think it gives me a lot more freedom with the characters. When I was updating everyday I was sometimes struggling to tell the story.

Oh! I forgot to address the Arlo question. The guest named Ellen got it! The song "Alice's Restaurant" by Arlo Guthrie. Listen to it sometime. But not the whole thing. It's like 18 mins long and no one has time for that!!

Btw....I am in love with this chapter. Seriously. Hope you like it too!!!!!

 

Callie woke up early to loud noises coming from downstairs and glanced at the clock in her room. 6:25. Why was it so noisy this early? She had every intention of sleeping until at least 7 or 7:30 that morning especially after yesterday, she really just wanted to hide under the covers for a few days and not show her face. But, it would seem that wasn't going to happen. Someone really had it out for her.

She pulled herself from bed, did a quick stretch, grabbed her glasses and walked down the stairs to see what the commotion was. This was not at all he she liked to be woken up on the mornings. 

"Oh good you're up!" A very perky Arizona looked up from the stove to see a sleepy looking woman standing in her kitchen. She looked adorable in her very skimpy sleepwear and glasses. 

"It's early," Callie husked out and walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup, added some sugar and cream then sat down at the table. The blonde was just a bit too perky for her this morning. She wondered what she put in her coffee to make herself act like that.

Arizona couldn't help but watch the woman that was in her kitchen. When she turned to grab a cup of coffee, Arizona found herself staring at her ass in her very short sleep shorts. They were so short if she cocked her head just a little to the left she could actually see...

"So what's on the agenda today?" Callie asked pulling Arizona from her brief ogling of the woman. Arizona quickly cleared her throat and straightened up and tried to will away the red flush that had come over her face. 

"Oh, well I made some breakfast for us and then your first appointment is at 8, and the last one is at 5:30, so you are going to have a pretty busy day ahead of you," she told her and brought over a couple of plates and sat them in front of the woman. "I'll be here the entire time so if you have any questions just yell out to me and I'll come running," she told her with a smile.

"That's real nice of you," Callie said, rather condescendingly if you were to ask Arizona's opinion, "but I've been a doctor long enough now that I should be able to manage just fine," she said and stood up from the table. "Thanks for the breakfast, but I'm not that hungry, I'm just going to shower and get ready for a huge day," she said and if Arizona wasn't wrong she was pretty sure Callie said it kinda perky and she might have been making fun of her. She could t be certain but it made her squint her eyes a little and wonder. Hmmm.

Arizona watched her walk out of the room and shook her head. Welcome back standoffish Callie, she hadn't missed her a bit. Arizona had actually been glad when Callie seemed to finally let down her guard at Tim and Teddy's yesterday and was acting civil towards her. She was not excited to see the return of the grumpy side of the woman, but maybe she just wasn't a morning person. Because that woman had no idea what was in store for her and she was going to need to play nice at some point if she wanted Arizona's help.

Arizona sat down at the table and dished out some food and dug in, it was going to be a long day and she certainly wanted her energy.

At about 7:30 people were parked on the street in front of the office and a few were waiting on the chairs Arizona had on the porch. She had busied herself making sure the front office was stocked with charts and the exam rooms were fully stocked with supplies. She wanted today to run as smoothly as possible.

"Why are there people outside already," Callie asked coming down the stairs and seeing the cars and people.

"They have appointments to see you today, remember?" Arizona said without looking up at the woman as she came into the room.

"Yes, I am well aware there are patients with appointments today, but why are there so many here already? I don't see anyone for another half hour," she said looking at her watch and making sure the time was correct on it. 

Arizona looked up and what she saw wasn't what she was prepared for. Arizona was very casual in her business, jeans and sweaters most days, she always looked professional, but she never tried to out dress the rest of the town. 

Callie was dressed in a pencil skirt with red ruffled blouse, red heels and a very well tailored jacket. She was carrying her white lab coat on her arm, another thing Arizona didn't usually wear. To say she looked amazing was an understatement, her hair was done up on the sides, swept away from her face and she had large earrings on that showed off her eyes. 

Arizona was staring, she knew it, Callie knew it too apparently by the look on her face and cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, sorry, it's just you certainly look nice, there's no questioning that but here in my office I try to..."

"Arizona, if you want to remain a casual country doctor that's fine, but I'm not, okay? I am a professional and I will remain as such, this is how I dress when I work, this is how I'll dress when I'm here too. I'd also prefer it if you referred to me as Dr. Torres when we are around patients," she said and gave Arizona a stern look saying that she meant business. 

Arizona didn't get a chance to explain to the woman that here most people were always on time or early. Seldom did she have an appointment with a patient that they weren't at least fifteen minutes early for. It was just the way the farm community was.

"You know what? Fine," Arizona said and got up from the office chair and walked back to the chart room to grab a few more empty charts, they were going to need them. 

At 7:45 Arizona unlocked the front door and the patients that were waiting started to come in. She handed out questionnaires to all of them and started by putting the first two appointments in the exam rooms while having the others in the office fill out the necessary paperwork.

At 8:01 she still hadn't seen Callie emerge from the back of the house so she went to look for her. She was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Hey Callie, your first two appointments are waiting in the exam rooms," she said and the brunette looked up at her. She was wishing she had that conversation with the brunette about country people and punctuality. As much as they were always on time, they expected you to be as well.

"Sure, I'll be in to see them in a few minutes," she said brushing Arizona off.

Callie was actually in deep thought about Addison who was probably going nuts since she hadn't been able to reach her now for an entire day. She was going to have to remedy that situation today somehow. And she really needed to get a new phone even if she had to drive ten miles out of town to use it.

"Callie it's just that I have a very strict schedule you need to stick to today if you want to see all these patients," Arizona told her and that caused Callie to snap.

"Arizona! I get it! Okay! I know how to be a doctor! The patient comes in, I diagnose the problem, I fix the problem, I send them on their way. I told you I'd be out in a few minutes!"

"You know what?! Fine! You figure it out yourself then!" Arizona said and left the room and went back out to the waiting room and started checking in the rest of the patients. 

Finally Callie emerged from the back at 8:17 and made her way to exam room 1 and entered the room.

Arizona was sitting out front talking to one of the patients when Callie poked her head out of the room.

"I'm going to need a tetanus booster and a flu vaccine," she announced and started to close the door.

"In the drawer under the sink," Arizona called out without looking up.

"What?" Callie called back at her and Arizona turned around to see a very pissed off Callie Torres staring back at her.

"In the drawer under the sink are all vaccines you will need," she said and turned back around.

"Arizona, could I see you in the back for a moment," Callie asked, her voice dripping with irritation and sweetness. 

"Sure," she said and hopped up from the chair and followed her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked as soon as Arizona stepped into the kitchen.

"Well...I was checking in patients and filling out their charts," she said with confusion.

"I thought you were here to help me today," Callie said with her hands on her hips.

"I am! I'm checking in the patients and making sure their questionnaires are complete and getting them to their exam rooms."

"No! I thought you were going to help ME, today. You know, administer shots, draw blood, take urine samples," she told the blonde woman who seemed to not really know what it meant to "help".

"Ohhhhh! You thought I was a nurse! No, sorry I am not your nurse, you are the doctor and you will have to do all those things," she told the woman and grabbed a coffee mug and filled it up.

"You know what?! This is bullshit! I demand that you walk out there and help me with these patients! There is no way I am going to be able to see them all today if I have to do all the grunt work," Callie yelled and Arizona was pretty sure anyone in the waiting room heard her and there was a good chance the patients on the porch heard her too.

"Callie, I am really trying to keep my cool with you, okay? Do not yell at me! Do not tell me what to do! This is my office! I own this place! We don't have a nurse that works here! Okay! Because I don't charge $800 for flu vaccines, I barley charge over the cost because most of my patients can't afford it at cost! So get your ass out there and DO YOUR JOB!! Administer shots, take their bodily fluids that you need and you know what? BE A DOCTOR!" She said and huffed past Callie and went back out to the waiting room and plastered her best smile back on her face.

Callie on the other hand stood in the kitchen fuming for a few minutes. What was it with this woman? She was so sick of her always telling her what to do and what sort of practice was she running that she didn't have any nurses working here.

"This is completely ridiculous you know that! This is not a doctors office, I've worked at better offices in Africa than I have here," she yelled out walking up behind Arizona and surprising her..

Arizona quickly hopped up from her chair, "Then go to Africa and work when you are done here but for now, you work in this office and this is the way I do it! So get used to it," she said and stood in front of the brunette. She really wanted to stomp out of the building but decided not to do it this time. She was going to stand her ground.

"If I have to do all the grunt work and see all the patients there is no way I going to get through all these charts," Callie told her, looking a little defeated.

"I know. It's why I told you we have a very strict schedule to keep, you are now thirty-seven minutes off schedule and you've only seen the one patient and you aren't finished yet. You need to hurry up," Arizona told her and the brunette just stood waiting to see if she had anything else to add. But she didn't.

"Fine, I'll go back to work," Callie told her and went back into one of the offices leaving Arizona out in the waiting room with the other waiting patients.

"She's a little off schedule, but she'll see you all soon," Arizona told them with a smile and went to work on some charts.

The day pretty much progressed like this. By the time lunch rolled around Callie was an hour and a half off schedule and there were fifteen people sitting in the waiting room to be seen.

Arizona considered jumping in and helping her by seeing a few patients but she knew it wouldn't go over well and that Callie needed to figure all this out on her own or she would be running behind like this everyday for the next month.

Callie stepped outside at 1:30 just to catch her breath and rolled her neck trying to stretch it a little. This was hell for sure. She had seen everything from bronchitis to high blood pressure to an ingrown toenail that was infected. As Arizona told her, nothing was major, it was all pretty run of the mill stuff, but she was sucking. And sucking bad. 

It had been a long time since she had to be an actual doctor. She was used to having two or three nurses at her disposal that would do most of the actual work. She walked in, picked up a chart, and gave a recommendation for treatment. She seldom had to even ask a question because the nurses would ask all the necessary questions before she ever got to the room and she just had to connect the dots. When had she stopped being a doctor?

She stepped down off the porch to stretch her legs and that's when she felt it. Screaming pain in her leg and looked down to find that damn chicken attacking her again. 

"ARIZONA!!!! GET IT OFF!!!" She started screaming and running for the house and ran in the door, with the chicken still attacking her leg. She ran through the offices and in the waiting area where Arizona had jumped up and was running for her and when she saw Mr. Brady attacking Callie, well she laughed. She started laughing and she didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Stop laughing and get it off!" Callie screamed and kicked and finally Arizona pulled herself together, reached down, grabbed the rooster by his legs and hung him upside down.

And he stopped moving immediately. 

"What...what are you doing? What happened?"

"Chickens have a very small brain, smaller than your thumb nail, but a large body, hang them upside down, it rushes all the blood to their head and paralyzes them. Come on Mr. Brady, get outside. Next time don't bring the chickens in the office, kinda cuts down in the sanitary conditions," she said and walked out back with the bird.

Callie stood there for a second trying to gather herself then finally came to her senses. She hated that bird, almost as much as she hated this town. She wondered if Teddy would fry him up for her as a going away present when she left at the end of the month. She could only hope.

Callie glanced at the clock, 1:35 and then glanced at the board. She was behind. She needed to step it up and soon. She was going to be here until 7 as it was but if she kept up this pace that number was just going to keep getting later and later. She grabbed another chart and went to the exam room for the next patient, hoping she would start getting the hang of things soon.

At 8:20 Arizona finally closed the door to the house. It had been a long day for both of them. Arizona had worked on charts and had seen a few kids that had come in with their parents, she had tried to keep up on all the paper work so the assistant wouldn't have to do it all tomorrow. 

"That was the last one?" Callie asked leaning against the door frame of one of the exam rooms.

"Yeah, last one. You did great today by the way. I know it was a long day for you, but you really did a good job," Arizona told her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change real quick then grab something to eat, I'm starving." Callie said and headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

She shed herself of her heels first thing and looked down at her feet. They were red and swollen, being in the heels all day had really done a number on her. She next took of her suit and replaced it with some jeans and a loose fitting shirt. She needed to be comfortable right now after that long day. She had been on her feet seeing patients for over 12 hours. She went to the bathroom and washed her face wanting to get all the makeup she had off and just relax. She really just craved a night of doing nothing.

She slowly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Arizona cooking at the stove. She hadn't taken a lot of notice of the woman, but she was beautiful, there was no way around that. Her eyes were captivating and she had a great personality, somehow they just kept clashing with each other. She didn't want that to keep happening, she really wanted to finally make nice with this woman so they could work the next month together in peace.

"I figured you could use a good meal," Arizona said pulling Callie out of her thoughts, and glanced back At the brunette who looked really tired. She knew the day had been especially hard on the woman, she had seen 24 patients that day and ha another full day booked for tomorrow. 

"Thanks, I'll eat anything at this point," Callie said and grabbed a glass and filled it with water drinking the whole thing down and staring in the cute little backyard she had. There were flowers planted in boxes and there was a porch swing on the back. It was the quintessential small town and her house for right in. It was seriously something from Mayberry. 

"Tomorrow should go a little smoother, you were doing much better as the day went along," Arizona told her and continued to cook dinner for them.

"Yeah it's been a long time since I've had to do that much...."

"Work?" Arizona asked with a little smile but it didn't set well with the other woman.

"I work! I work all the time! I do ER shifts that last for 24 and 48 hours sometimes!" Callie yelled out unable to help her lashing out at the blonde. She didn't mean for it to happen, the words just sort of slipped out. 

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, it's just..."

"No you did. You did mean something by it. I get it you're a country doctor and you have to save costs to make it all run, but you need a nurse. At least a few days a week, this is absurd that you do all the work!"

"No it's not absurd, it's my job! And it's your job now too! So get used to it," Arizona yelled back. She was so tired of this woman telling her how to run her business.

"I refuse to work under these conditions," Callie told her. She was tired and now she was picking a fight. She just wanted to eat something and go to bed and now...now she was fighting with the woman again. Why did this keep happening?

"Well you're going to have to Callie because this is how we do it here," Arizona told her and turned off the pan and walked out of the room. She was tired of this woman. Tired of her telling her how backwards they were. Tired of her telling her she did it all wrong. She was so tired of her.

"I'm going to bed," Callie said and brushed past her bumping Arizona  
a little on her way up the stairs. She just wanted to sleep.

"Oh my god you are such a jerk!" Arizona told the woman that had just bumped her.

"I am not a jerk!" Callie yelled out at the woman. That was it. She'd had enough of her.

"You are! You're upset because things aren't up to the way you would run this office, well guess what? It's my office and this is the way I run it. So I hope you are ready for another big day tomorrow because it's going to be just as big. So show up tomorrow, work and stop being a jerk!" Arizona let her have it, she's had enough of the woman and her surly attitude. 

"Stop calling me a jerk! You are the jerk!"

"Jerk!" Arizona yelled and stared her down. She had no intentions of backing down.

"Say it! Say it one more time! I dare you. Because if you do I promise you I will shut you up!" Callie yelled out pointing at the woman and daring her to say it one more time.

Arizona looked at the woman who was standing right in front of her, only millimeters away and through clenched teeth she let it go. She couldn't help herself, "Jerk!"

Callie couldn't believe she had done it and so in response she did the only thing she could think of to shut the woman up. She kissed her.

And boy did she kiss her. It was a hard kiss, taking Arizona by complete surprise and really it took Callie a little by surprise too, to be honest. She had meant for it to only surprise the woman but pressing her lips up to the other woman's lips caused something to happen between them. She was unable to describe it and so when she kissed her, she gave it everything she had. When she pressed her lips to the other woman's she felt something stir inside of her, something she had no intention of quashing. She liked this.

She pushed Arizona up against the wall and kissed her causing Arizona's arms to flail above her head because she was so in shock. Callie kissed her like she had never kissed before, she ran her hands up to Arizona's face and held her still while the kiss became more heated. She was kissing her with everything she had, bodies pressed up against each other, pinning her to the wall while she had her way with the blondes lips.

Arizona didn't know what was happening and it only took her a few seconds to wake up and start to take control of her body again. She immediately let her hands fall into Callie's hair and start to grind her body against the other woman. She pushed back against her quickly and slammed Callie into the wall behind her so that she could control this situation. If this was going to happen she was going to be the one with the control, not the brunette. Feeling her under her body was amazing, she was beautiful and her curves fit perfectly against her body and felt wonderful under her fingertips. She wanted more.

She kissed Callie back, hard and let one of her hands drop out of the raven hair and grab her ass. She had been staring at that ass for two days now and she loved that she was now gripping it. There was really only one word that could describe this: awesome.

Callie was surprised when the blonde threw her back against the wall and was shocked the other woman had it in her. But there was no way she was going to lose control to her. She was going to take it back and show her what she was made of. She rolled Arizona down the wall and pressed her up against it, loving that the other woman was grabbing her ass the whole time. She loved when women did that to her, it caused her to grind up against Arizona. It provided the necessary leverage for the perfect amount of friction between the two.

The kisses were beyond heated at this point and occasionally one of them would have to break away for a quick breath but for the most part they were keeping up with each other. They were still fighting for dominance in this little tryst but there was no sign of backing down on either party.

Arizona was trying desperately to take back the control she lost and pushed the woman, with quite a bit of force, to the wall behind her causing a picture to fall to the ground and break, but neither woman paid attention. When Arizona pushed her against the wall she pinned her there with her body, one leg between the two legs of the brunette while her hands quickly pushed up under her shirt and grabbed her breasts and roughly began fondling them.

Callie was beyond turned on by this woman, and what she was doing was driving her crazy. Crazy with want, crazy with desire and need. As much as she didn't like giving up control, to say that she was turned on by the forcefulness of the blonde was a gross understatement. She had been with her fair share of women over the years but none had been like this and it was just making her want to take the blonde that much more. 

She reached her hands behind the blonde and grabbed her ass and pulled her in closer to her and the blonde used this leverage to grind on her a little while she threw her head back and Callie started kissing her neck with a bit more force than the blonde would normally like, knowing there was a good chance some marks nights be left behind, but really at this point she had let all her inhibitions fly out the window. Leave a mark, why did she care it's why there was cover-up. 

About now both women were ready to explode and were still trying to determine who was in control but neither really cared anymore because what they were doing felt so amazing that all they could really focus on at the moment was trying to touch more of each other. Hands were all over and mouths were exploring intimate areas while they were roughly pressing up against each other.

Arizona still had her hands under Callie's shirt so she lifted her head from being thrown back and quickly ripped the brunettes shirt over her head and threw it down the hall. Callie saw this as an invitation to do the same and lost no time in working on trying to rid the blonde of her shirt by pulling on it but it had gotten caught on something and she gave it one more tug and then heard a rip. She had quite literally ripped the shirt from the blondes body.

She pulled back for a second and gave the blonde an apologetic smile and then leaned down to start kissing the blonde between her breasts. Arizona took her turn and quickly shed the brunette of her pants and pushed them down her legs and grabbed the woman by the front of her bra and pulled her into her bedroom and pushed her into the bed. 

Callie couldn't contain what she was feeling and let out a loud moan because she was so turned on by the assertive blonde. Who knew? She looked up as the blonde climbed onto the bed and straddled her and then leaned down to started the kissing again. 

When Arizona heard the moan from the other woman she smiled big knowing she had done that to the woman, she had made her feel that good and loved that she had finally brought the forceful woman to her knees. So to speak. They'd get to that later.

The two women fought for dominance the entire time slowly losing clothes until both were naked on the bed screaming out each other's names. Until finally they both released at the same time and were both laying spent in bed. 

Callie laid there, next to the blonde with a big grin on her face, unable to believe what had just happened. They both sat there panting out trying to recover and catch their breathes when finally Callie let out a little laugh.

"Oh my god I can't believe we did that. That was really unexpected and I mean....I don't even like you!"

And that was the wrong thing to say......

 

She hadn't meant for it to come out that way but her verbal diarrhea problem got the better of her once more and she couldn't take it back quick enough. She didn't mean she didn't like her, she liked her a lot! She just meant up until that point they hadn't liked each other much. They had spent so much time fighting this little escapade was very unexpected. 

"Wait! What!? You don't like me?! Oh no! I don't like you!" Arizona said jumping up from the bed and grabbing a new shirt and throwing it over her head. "I cant believe I let that happen. What an idiot! How could I let myself sleep with the biggest JERK I've ever met!" She said and grabbed some underwear and started putting them on. Oh and there was that word again, she really wished the blonde would stop calling her that. 

"I told you to Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Callie screamed and jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room to grab her clothes. She reached the hall and picked up all her clothes and headed for her room.

"If I'm so repulsive then you shouldn't have kissed me!" The blonde yelled out grabbing her pants and trying to shove her legs in them, while following Callie into her bedroom.

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!" okay that was a lie but she couldn't think of anything else to say. "I should have known you would be like this! I will say I always pegged you as a pillow princess though so you did surprise me there, but it's when you open that mouth that makes me not like you!"

"I don't care if you don't like me! Because I HATE YOU!" Arizona yelled and slammed Callie's bedroom door and ran down the hall.

Callie stood there wondering what happened when she heard a scream and crying coming from outside the door. She flung open the door and saw the broken picture on the floor and a trail of blood going down the hall. Arizona must have forgotten about the picture and stepped in the glass. 

Callie let out a loud sigh and figured she better find the blonde and see if she was okay and try to apologize for what she had said. How did she manage to keep screwing this up?

 

Well??? What did you think? Might be my most favorite chapter I ever wrote.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona took off running from the room, slammed the door and ran down the hall completely forgetting about the broken picture lying on the floor. As soon as her foot stepped on the glass she let out an agonizing scream and started to cry because of the emotional moment she had just had.

She hobbled down the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind her and managed to get into one of the exam rooms and up onto a table. She pulled her foot up, looked at it and inspected the severity of the cut. She could see at least two large pieces of glass in there, she was going to have to get them out somehow, but it didn't look or sound like any sort of fun. 

She grabbed some tweezers and tried to get to the glass but it was just too difficult. It was her right foot so she was trying to use her left hand to get the glass out and the angle was just too hard to manage to get to the glass and so she finally just lay back on the table and started to cry. How had she let this happen? What an idiot she was. And she wasn't talking about the glass in her foot.

What had happened between her and the brunette? Callie had kissed her, that was for sure, and when she did they both just let everything go. She guessed there was a lot of built up sexual tension between them and that had led to them having sex. She certainly had never done anything like that before, it was totally out of character for her to just let go like she had and sleep with the brunette.

Jesus it was hot though. She had wondered what the woman would be like in bed and she finally had her answer. Amazing. The worst part about it was she had liked the little taste she had been given and now she wanted more. She knew she was just going to crave this woman now that she was off limits again.

God why did she have to let that happen!!! Stupid, stupid sex. But really, it had been a little while for her....how long? She mentally counted, had it really been that long??? Jesus, no wonder she let it happen. And it had been good, sexy even. And hot. God why did it have to be so good? Why couldn't the woman have been a lousy lay? But instead she was very close to one of the best she had ever been with. And that was saying a lot.

"Arizona?" She heard Callie say and she quickly sat up and wiped her eyes. She really wished she hadn't been crying. She could always just say it was from the pain of the glass in her foot but it still made her look vulnerable. The last thing you want is to be caught crying after sex.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie asked and walked into the room and saw her foot and the blood running out of it. "Oh my gosh! Here, let me take a look," she said and started to touch her foot.

"No thanks, I'll manage on my own," Arizona said and turned her body so that she wasn't facing the brunette and Callie couldn't see her foot. She really didn't want the woman touching her anymore and she definitely didn't need her pity.

"Please Arizona, let me look at it, okay?" Callie asked putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling on her slightly.

"Fine," she said and turned her body so it was facing the woman but kept her head turned away from her. "I can't quite reach it so I'll let you look at it."

"Ouch," Callie said bending down and looking at her foot and the glass that was embedded in it. She had managed to get two large pieces embedded in her foot and she could barely make out a couple of smaller ones on the side. This was going to hurt.

"Can you get it out?" Arizona asked still not looked at the woman.

"Yeah but it's going to be painful, let me get set up and I'll get this outfit you," Callie told her and grabbed a local, some gauze, and a few other items she was going to need. She then washed her hands and snapped on some gloves, sat on a rolling chair and moved over in front of Arizona's foot and examined it a little closer.

"Okay I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt," Callie said and leaned down into her foot. "I'm going to give you a local then remove the glass."

"I don't need a local just remove the glass, okay? I'll be fine," Arizona told the woman and looked over at her. She was close enough to her foot that she could feel her breath on her. 

"Right now I'm the doctor and trust me, you are going to want that local. I count five pieces of glass, you won't be able to sit still by the time I get to the smaller pieces. So lay back, be a good patient and let me get this out, okay?" Callie told her and the next thing she knew the shot was being thrust into her foot. She swore that the local always hurt worse than the actual pain of the injury.

Callie worked quickly and fished out all the glass then applied some ointment and gauze to her foot and finally she was done with the woman. She was concerned about a couple of the cuts and she wasn't sure if they needed stitches or not. If she did stitch them up it would only be one or two and on the bottom of her foot they might not hold so she decided to wait until the next morning to see how they were healing.

"All done," Callie said and gave the top of Arizona's foot a little rub.

"Thanks," Arizona said and moved her foot away from Callie and sat up on the exam table.

"Look Arizona I'm really sorry...."

"It's okay Callie I don't expect anything from you, just forget it," she said hopping off the table and trying to walk away but her foot was in a lot of pain.

"Hey!" Callie said and stopped the woman so they were face to face with each other. "I mean it! Okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't like you, okay? That was just me and my problem that I have sometimes.."

"Callie I really don't want your pity right now, okay? I already had to ask for your help, I don't want to hear your excuses for why you slept with me."

"But that's what I'm trying to say. I'm sorry for the stupid thing I said after. My best friend Addison says I have a problem of verbal diarrhea when I get nervous or excited and I think that's what happened. Because I don't not like you. I mean I was wrong when I said I didn't like you. I meant that we didn't like each other," this caused Arizona to squint her eyes and Callie knew it was all coming out wrong. "Oh god, I really suck at this. I just meant that we have been fighting so much and I up until that point neither of us liked the other very much and then that happened and I realized I sorta can't not like you. I mean I like you. I'm sorry, this is all wrong!" She said and hung her head. 

Arizona looked at the woman and tried to understand what she was trying to tell her. She thought she was trying to apologize for saying she didn't like her after they had sex together. Because really that is at the very top of the list of things you don't want to hear when you are done having sex. But whatever the woman was saying was all coming out wrong and Arizona was having a hard time keeping up with her.

"Callie, please stop talking, okay? I've heard enough. I'm very tired and ready for bed, so I'm going to go upstairs now and I'll see you in the morning," she said and started to move very slowly to the door.

"Arizona please let me help you," Callie said and took Arizona's arm and swung it over her own shoulders and tried to get the woman to let her take some of her weight.

"Callie you really don't have to do this. I can make it on my own."

"No! Arizona! I'm so sorry! Please listen to me when I say it. I didn't mean it. I like you, okay? And things have been awkward between us and I think that we both just need to give a little more and stop being so hardheaded," this warranted an eye roll as Arizona listened to the woman. Yeah, that's it. Arizona needed to stop being hard headed. Pfft, as if.

 

"You know Callie it's fine, really I'm not expecting anything from what happened. It's over and lets just leave it that way okay? We slept together, and I think we both can agree that it was a mistake, let's just both forget it ever happened, all right? I'm okay with that, so let's not talk about it anymore and we both can just move on past this night. Can we finally agree on that?" Arizona looked at Callie and noticed the woman looked....sad? Remorseful? She couldn't tell quite what it was, but there was something there.

"Is that what you really want? To pretend like it never happened?" Callie asked and swallowed hard. Arizona was sure she heard a little hurt in her voice. But she had to be wrong, this woman cast her aside after, there was no way she could be upset that Arizona wanted to forget this night.

"Yes, more than anything I want to pretend like this night never happened. So can we please stop talking about it and move on. We have to work together and if it wasn't hard before I can't imagine what it's going to be like now. So let's just try to move past this little...episode? And forget that it ever happened. Okay?"

"Sure, if that's what you want," Callie said and helped Arizona hobble up the stairs around the mess in the hallway and to her bedroom. She pushed open the door and saw the bed was messy from their encounter earlier and it just made her swallow hard when she saw the tornado they had left behind. 

"Thanks Callie," Arizona told her and dropped her arm from around her shoulders and hopped into the room. "I'll see you in the morning." She said and shut the door leaving the brunette shut out. Arizona leaned her forehead up against the door and let out a big sigh, little did she know on the other side of the door Callie was doing the exact same thing. Their heads were literally just a mere inch apart from each other and yet it felt more like a thousand miles were separating the two. Where had they gone wrong, they both wondered and would they really be able to move past this?

Callie eventually stepped back from the door and looked down the hallway and decided to clean up the mess they had made. She went to the kitchen and found a broom and a mop and worked to make the hall look new again. She then followed the blood trail back downstairs and cleaned up everything there as well. 

When she was done she went to the kitchen and found the uneaten dinner on the stove still. She walked over to it and saw that Arizona had been in the process of making stir-fry for them. She got a sudden urge to finish the dinner and turned the heat back on and warmed everything up. Then she rooted around in all the cabinets until she found everything she needed. Perfect. She was going to set things right.

Arizona removed her head from the door and hobbled over to her dresser and changed her clothes then went to the bed and sat down. What a truly horrible day. First the two women had fought all day then they had shared the intimate moment with each other, the moment she was trying desperately to get out of her head. Why had she done that? Even if Callie hadn't said she didn't like her when they were done it didn't change the fact that the woman was going to be leaving for California in a month. And she would be left here. In her same old house, with her same old practice in her same old town she had grown up in. She should never have slept with the woman because one of them or both of them was bound to get hurt. There was no question about that. 

She was lying in bed over analyzing what had happened when she heard a knock at her door. She stood up, went over to the door and opened it slowly. She wasn't sure what Callie wanted now but she wanted to be cautious from now on with all the personal interactions they would have. She needed to be all business from now on. 

When the door was opened she looked out but Callie wasn't there, instead she looked down and on the ground was something she never imagined. There was a tray with a plate of the food she had begun cooking, a drink, napkin and a small vase with a flower from the garden out back. Folded up next to the vase was a piece of paper that she picked up and held in her hand for a second looking at the letters written on the front. She had nice penmanship for someone that always seemed so busy and in a rush. Arizona.

She smiled and picked up the tray and hobbled back into her room and sat it on her bed then crawled up onto the bed and lay down next to the tray and opened up the note.

I could spend the rest of my life apologizing to you and it still wouldn't be enough. I am so incredibly sorry for what I said, but not for what we did. I'll never be sorry for that. So if you could see it in yourself to accept this apology I would be forever grateful.  
-C-

P.s. I do like you, actually a lot, maybe more than I should.

 

Arizona read the words over and over trying to hear exactly what Callie was trying to tell her. What was she trying to say? Was she saying she liked her? Like, liked her liked her? It couldn't be possible that she actually liked Arizona not after everything they had said to each other....but.....maybe she did. Arizona had tried to pretend very hard not to like the brunette when in fact she did like her. She was attracted to her, there was no doubt about that. She was a beautiful woman, what wasn't to like?

But she had said she didn't like Arizona. After they had sex no less. Why would she say that if she did in fact like her. She had tried to talk to Arizona and explain to her what she had meant when she said it but Arizona kept brushing her off. She refused to listen to her. Maybe that was a bad decision on her part.

And then when she told Callie she didn't want to talk about it anymore Callie had looked at her in a hurt way. Could that have been genuine? Had she really meant it when she wanted to talk about what happened? Arizona assumed she just wanted to clear the air and make sure it never happened again. It never occurred to her that the woman might have actual feelings for her.

She looked at the note again and traced the letters with her fingers imagining her writing the words to her. 

She sat up and had a few bites of the food, it was good to get something in her belly. She was starving after the long day and now all she really wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to a new day. 

Another day with Callie Torres working in the same office as her. If things were awkward before she had no idea what tomorrow was going to be like. Arizona fell asleep thinking of the brunette with the note clutched in her hand.

Xxxxxxx

Callie woke up bright and early the next morning and walked down the stairs. Arizona wasn't in the kitchen yet, so she puttered around and made the coffee. Next she opened up the fridge and looked around for what she could cook. There were certainly plenty of eggs. Maybe omelets would be good today.

She grabbed all of the necessary items and put them on the counter top and started to break the eggs into a bowl. Next she rummaged around the cabinets and came up with a pan to cook them in. 

"Hi," she heard behind her and looked up to see a very sleepy blonde entering the kitchen hobbling on two legs trying to get in the room.

"Hey, you should have called for me, I would have helped you down," Callie said and came over to her side and helped her to the island barstool. "I'm making omelets, what do you like in yours?" She asked with a smile. She was going to try her hardest to send up every peace offering she could. Starting with breakfast.

"Oh, Callie you don't..." Arizona started but was quickly shut down.

"Uh, uh, uh, no way! I am making breakfast, now what would you like?" She asked and waited for the blonde to give in because she wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"I'll have whatever you are having," Arizona told her with a small smile deciding she needed to give a little if they were going to make it through this month. Plus she was still thinking about that note Callie had written to her last night. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Great! Coming up," Callie said with a smile and moved back over to the eggs and started cracking them again. Then she grabbed two mugs and poured some coffee for both of them and sat one of the mugs in front of Arizona. "Cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Just cream," Arizona said and watched the woman work in her kitchen. Her movements were fun to watch. She moved with ease around the room.

"So tell me a little bit about Arizona Robbins, MD," Callie said catching her by surprise.

"Me?" She asked and looked at Callie.

"Well, yeah. I mean we are going to be living and working together, I'd like to know a little bit more about you," she said flashing Arizona a smile that was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Okay, well I was born here in Brave, my dad was a military man and we traveled with him sometimes but when he went overseas we stayed here. He went to the gulf for the first gulf war, I was eight when he left. Tim and my mom and I stayed here; he was stationed out of North Carolina at the time. He wasn't gone three weeks and was already sent back minus one leg. He had been in a tank and ran over an IUD. It took a lot of therapy and work but he finally got back to his rightful self. We settled permanently in Brave, my mom was the town pediatrician working out of this house. So I've pretty much lived in this house my entire life, save for a few years here and there in the early days,"'she said with a smile.

"Wow! Your mom was the pediatrician? And you took over her office? Why?"

"She and my dad were in a bad car accident a few years ago and after it happened my mom wanted to retire. I took the opportunity to move back home and take over for her."

"Where were you before that?"

"Maryland," she said not giving up any more information. "What about you?" She asked trying to divert the conversation away from herself.

"I was born and raised in Miami Florida, part of a large, overbearing Latin family that likes to be in my decision making process at all times. My mother is an attorney and my dad is a...businessman, and I have a sister that likes to tell me what I should be doing because she is older than me," she told the blonde while she cooked. 

Arizona couldn't help but watch her. She was a natural in the kitchen, she worked flawlessly, chopping and whisking while talking to Arizona the whole time.

"Which reminds me, I'm sure they are going crazy because I haven't been reachable for a couple of days. Could I use your phone today to call them and my friend Addison? I am supposed to be arriving in LA tonight and if I don't show up she is going to freak out. Not to mention what my dad will do."

"Of course! Feel free to use the phone or the computer in the office anytime you need. Please let me know if there's anything I can do. I can't imagine what my family would do if they couldn't reach me for a few days!" She laughed out thinking of the possibility.

"Thanks, I normally talk to Addie a few times a day and if she thinks something is wrong she will go crazy and call my dad and that's the last thing we need," she cringed at the thought of her dad calling in the National Guard to search for his daughter. Yeah she was going to need to call them sooner rather than later. "Here you are," Callie said setting a plate in front of Arizona and looking at her. My god the blonde was beautiful. How had she ignored that so strongly for the past few days? Where was her mind that she had missed it?

"Callie?" Arizona said calling Callie out of her daydream.

"Um, what?" She asked shaking her head and looking at the blonde. 

"I said," she laughed at the woman, “your food is getting cold! Eat up, we have a busy day. April will be in today to help us out, which will be good."

"I still think you need to consider hiring a nurse to help out," Callie told her taking a bite of her omelet.  
"Oh my gosh! This is great!!"

"Well I'm glad you are proud of your work," Arizona said laughing at the woman.

"No, I don't mean the actual omelet but the eggs, they are tremendous!"

"Ahhhh, they don't have farm fresh eggs in NYC?"

"Well I thought they did, but they don't taste like this. Are these from Mr. Brady?" Callie asked walking to the window and looking out at the chickens in their coop.

"Haha.....ummmm, wait. Are you serious?" Arizona laughed at the woman.

"Well, yeah I mean you must get your eggs from your chickens, otherwise what's the point of having them?" Callie asked oblivious to why Arizona was laughing.

"You do realize Mr. Brady is a rooster, right?" Arizona asked looking at Callie but she just stared back at her. "Which means...he is a boy, so no eggs."

"Oh," Callie said looking at her. "Ohhhhhhhh, right. Is that why he looks different?"

"Have you seriously never seen a chicken??" Arizona asked perking up and looking at the woman standing in front of her like she had two heads.

"There's not a lot of chickens running around Miami!" Callie defended herself.

"Oh, wow. How about a cow? Have you seen a cow?" Callie shook her head. "Horse?"

"Yes! I took riding lessons for years as a kid. Horses I know!"

"Good! So you know at least one farm animal. We'll take a ride out to my parents farm one night. Dad needs help putting up the hay this week and he'd like for me to come out. You can hang out with my mom and Teddy."

"Why can't I help?" Callie asked looking hurt.

"Seriously?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded her head. "Okay, ummm have you ever slung hay bales?" Callie shakes her head? "Drive a tractor?" Callie shakes her head again.

"But! I can drive anything! Just show me and I'll have it figured out in no time."

"You seriously want to dive the tractor while Tim and I sling the bales?" Arizona asked shocked by this woman.

"Well, yeah. I'd like to help out if I can. You sound like you all could use the help, so count me in," Callie said enthusiastically trying to convince herself and the blonde at the same time. How hard could it be to drive a tractor, right? There are pedals that make you go and stop. Easy.

"Okay, well I'm up for it if you are, I'll teach you. I was thinking of going out there either Wednesday or Thursday and giving them a hand. I'll cut our hours short that day maybe around noon and we can spend the afternoon helping. I'm sure mom will want to make a big dinner for us ," Arizona said and got up from the stool. "I need to go get a shower and get ready for the day." She said then stopped and thought of her foot. She'd need to have a new dressing out on if she was going to shower. Or she could put her foot in a bag but there was a lot of blood on her foot and she needed to get it all cleaned off.

"Take your shower, when you're done I'll put a new bandage and ointment on it for you. I want to get another look at it anyway. There were a couple of spots that i thought could use a stitch and I want to see how they are healing today," Callie told her and went to the sink and started rinsing the dishes to put in the dishwasher. 

"Thanks Callie," she said and started to hobble out of the room then stopped. "And thanks for the dinner last night. I really appreciated it."

"Oh sure, no problem," Callie said with her back to the blonde wondering if she was going to mention the note. When she didn't hear anything more her shoulders slumped a little and she went back to washing the dishes.

"Thanks for the note too. It was greatly appreciated," Arizona said and turned to leave the room.

Callie turned and saw the blonde walking away. She had to think quick.

"I meant it. Every word," Callie blurted out which caused Arizona to stop walking. She turned and faced the brunette trying to pick her words carefully.

"Callie I'm glad you gave me that note, but I really think it's best if we remain friends and colleagues and that's all. Because soon you are going to leave and I'm going to still be here and I think that's just too hard on my heart. So if it would be okay with you, I'd love to be your friend. Okay?"

"Sure, Arizona," Callie said and turned herself back to the sink so she wouldn't see the tears that rolled down her face. Just another person to add to the long list of people that turn their back on her at some point. This one was just a little sooner than normal. Would she ever be able to find that person that looked at her and saw deep in her soul and saw her for the person she really was? Someone that just wanted to be loved and adored the way she always loved and adored her partner. Was that really so much to ask for?

Arizona hobbled up the stairs and to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. She got the water running at the optimal temperature and removed her clothes and maneuvered herself into the shower. She stood under the hot water and let it roll over her, loving the feel of the water on her skin. She wished water could wash away memories the way it washed away dirt. It would certainly make things a lot easier. 

She finally had enough and got out of the shower and grabbed her robe and threw it on. She'd been living by herself long enough now that a robe wasn't necessary but with the house guest she was going to have to wear it. She tied it and looked down at herself and let out a sigh. It was a little shorter than was appropriate but there was nothing she could do now. She took another towel and wrapped it around her hair and exited the bathroom and headed back to her room.

And of course as soon as she opened the door Callie was standing in the hall waiting for her. When she stepped out of the room and into the hall she could see that Callie was checking her out. Stupid, stupid robe.

"Umm, sorry, I just wanted to check you out. Your foot out. Not you. Your foot, just your foot." God she was an idiot sometimes. "Do you mind?" Callie asked trying to divert her eyes from Arizona's revealing robe. Jesus she was hot. Long, long legs. Good lord what was she doing to her?

"Oh, sure, yeah we can do it now," she said and walked towards her room and looked at her bed. It was a little high and there was no way around the fact that she was going to give Callie's a little show trying to get up on the bed. "I think I'll just sit on this chair," she said and sat on the wingback chair that was sitting off to the side. 

Callie knew what the blonde was doing and didn't argue with her, though for a second, she was hoping to see her crawl up on that bed, slowly, maybe adding a little sway in her hips as she did it glancing back at her, over her shoulder giving her that little mischievous smile she had seen pop up on her a few times. Her robe was so short there was no way anything would be hidden from her view. Callie would have given anything for that little show.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and walked over to the blonde and kneeled down in front of her and moved her foot so she could see the bottom. 

"Hmmm, it looks good, I don't think it needs stitches, they are just too hard to work with on the bottom of the foot, I wouldn't want you to rip them. Here," she said and started to apply ointment and bandages to her foot. 

She was a little nervous since at the moment there was only a very thin layer of silk separating the two of them. And she smelled so good just coming out of the shower, Callie could smell her soap and shampoo on her and her skin was so incredibly soft since she had just gotten out. She wondered briefly what it be like to get out of the shower with this woman everyday and maybe help her apply lotion on her body....

"Callie?" Arizona called out for the third time pulling the woman out of her very inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, all done," she said and flashed her a smile and looked at Arizona for a second and the two locked eyes. Callie still had her hand on the blondes foot and her other hand was resting on the arm of the chair. Looking at the blonde like that she couldn't help it. She wanted to kiss her. She desperately wanted to recreate what they had done last night. 

She kept Arizona locked on her eyes and slowly started to lean in. And she could feel Arizona lean in too. This was it, they were finally going to kiss. Oh sure, they had kissed last night but this was different. This time it was going to mean so much more. She was going to take her time this time and show her how she felt about the blonde. 

There was just a few inches separating the two now and neither woman could hardly wait for the moment to occur. And finally just as their lips were about to touch.....

"ARIZONA!!" They heard and jumped away from each other. They both looked at each other with guilt and fear in their eyes. 

They had agreed not to do this. They had both agreed they weren't going to let this happen and only remain friends. It was what Arizona wanted and Callie had agreed to it but it didn't mean she liked it.

"ARIZONA!!" They heard again.

"It's April," Arizona said and stood up and went to her bedroom door. "I'll be down in a few minutes April," she yelled out and looked at Callie who looked like she didn't know what was happening. "I need to get dressed," she said and waited for Callie to leave the room.

"Arizona, I'm not going to apologize for what just happened. We almost kissed," she said and moved towards the blonde and grabbed her arm.

"I know that Callie and we promised to just be friends. So from now on, no more kissing or almost kissing or sex! Absolutely no sex!" She said and Callie just stood in front of her then reached up with her hand and cupped the blonde woman's cheek. 

"I'm not going to promise any of that anymore," she said and rubbed her cheek with her thumb then leaned in and kissed her on the temple, holding her next to her for just a second, then walked out of the room leaving a very stunned Arizona standing in her room. 

Callie is letting down walls but Arizona is putting them up!


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona was left in her room in shock when Callie walked out on her. What had happened? They had agreed they weren't going to do this. They were going to both take a step back and be friends. That's all they could ever be.

Well Arizona was just going to have to try harder even if Callie wasn't willing to try. What could Callie even want with her? Was she some sort of a conquest for her? She was going to be gone in less than a month, so they would never be able to be more than just friends, that once slept with each other.

Well even if Callie wasn't going to try and avoid any sort of intimacy, Arizona was. No more kisses, no more in each other's rooms, and certainly no more sex! From now on she was going to be nothing but professional with her. If Callie wasn't willing to do that well Arizona would just have to try harder.

Arizona grabbed her clothes and started to get ready for the day. She had s busy schedule ahead of her and needed to be ready for her day. 

Callie went downstairs to find a red headed woman sitting at the desk in the waiting room. The woman turned when she saw Callie enter and looked up with s huge smile.

"Oh! You must be Callie!" The woman said to her.

"Dr. Torres. It's nice to meet you," Callie said thrusting her hand towards the woman that was taken aback at the formal name.

"Oh, oh, yeah sure....Dr. Torres...I'm April and I help Arizona out a few days a week. Let mE know if you need anything or if I can help out."

"Great April, what's my first appointment?" Callie asked grabbing her lab coat an putting it on. 

"Your first appointment is at 8:15 and you have appointments all the way up until early evening, Arizona has you booked solid!" she told her looking at the board and noticing the tight schedule the woman had.

"Great, thanks," Callie said and walked back to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. The blonde was in there making a fresh pot and drinking a cup while she did it. She certainly liked her coffee.

"You know too much coffee can be seen as a bad thing," Callie told her coming up behind her and startling the blonde.

"I've loved off coffee pretty much my whole life. Life on a farm, we drink coffee all day." 

"I thought you grew up in this house, not on a farm," Callie said grabbing a mug and waiting for the coffee to finish brewing while listening to the woman speak.

"I did, but my grandparents owned a huge farm on the outskirts of town. My dad farmed it his whole life, still does, actually. So even though we lived in town, he went to work on the farm each morning. They settled out there years ago and mom just used this for the practice after we left home."

"Wow I had no idea you were a real life, actual farmer!" Callie said with a smile that could blow the world away. 

"I'm not a farmer, I'm a doctor, I just grew up farming. It's in the blood, I still help when I can, anytime my dad asks. Tim's property is part of the farm where we were the other night. I love it, out in the fields, the smell of the crops, I can't help myself," she said with a wistful smile looking out in the distance. There was no doubt in Callie's mind where the blondes mind was at that moment. 

"Anyway, we have a big day, if you need anything just let me know, otherwise I'll see you this evening I'm sure," Arizona said, grabbed her coffee and walked out of the room.

Oh yeah, Callie watched her walk out of the room. The blonde was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with an oversized pink sweater with a cowl neck on it. Damn it she was beautiful and seemed to have Callie's full attention at the moment.

The morning ticked away quickly, both women busy with their cases and rarely did they run into each other. Arizona wasn't able to see as many patients as she normally would, because she only had one exam room now that the brunette was sharing space with her. Normally she could double book and go back and forth between exam rooms while she was waiting on results. 

The same went for Callie, the day before she had been incredibly busy because Arizona had her double booked all day. But now, she was actually able to breathe a little and work on the patients she had. As the day progressed she slowly started to fall behind but not nearly as quickly as the day before. She was slowly getting the hang of the way Arizona ran her office. It's not the way she would have done it but talking to Arizona about that seemed a bit like beating a dead horse. 

"April, what time are the Meyer kids coming in?" Arizona asked walking out of her most recent exam with a newborn that was a little colicky and had nervous first time parents.

"They're suppose to be here at 1, so you have time for lunch if you want to grab some," April told her with a big smile.

"Thanks, I think I'll run over to Aunt Katie's, I haven't seen her for a couple of days."

"Hey where is Jax by the way, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, he had a little incident the other day and has been hiding," Arizona told her hanging her stethoscope on the hook by the door.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"He got spooked and has been hiding in the top of my closet. I'm sure he'll come out soon enough. I'll be back soon, and I'll bring you something," Arizona told her and walked out of the house.

Truth was, Jax had been hiding in her closet since Saturday when Callie had almost run them over. Seems that now that the woman was in her house that really did it for him. She had tried everything to get that silly cat to come out but he was having no part of it. He'd eventually come out, but there was a good chance he wasn't going to warm up to the intruder.

"Katie!" Arizona called and walked into the house across the street from her. Her aunt Katie was her mothers oldest sister and had spent the better part of her life living in Brave, just like most of its inhabitants. Once they were here they seldom left.

"In the kitchen," she heard her aunt call and she went back to find the woman elbow deep in dough.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Making some bread for dinner. Got enough for two loaves, thought you could use one."

"Of course, thanks. How's the knee feeling?"

"Same as always. Hear you got company staying with you," she said and flashed her smile at her niece.

"Oh yeah."

"How's that going?"

"It's going, that's all I can say."

"She a good doctor?"

"Seems to be, I haven't heard any complaints. She saw a lot of patients yesterday and I've got her booked solid again today. She should have her hours in no time," Arizona told the woman and stood up to get a drink. "Do you have any iced tea?"

"I haven't brought it in yet, it's still out back," the woman told her patting down the bread and putting it into loaf pans. Arizona walked out back and saw the pitcher of sun tea that was sitting on the stoop and bent down to get it.

"Mind pouring me a glass while you're at it?" Her aunt asked and Arizona busied herself making the glasses of tea. "There's egg salad in the fridge, I was going to have sandwiches for lunch if you want to grab that while you're over there."

"Mind if I make a couple of extras?"

"Course not. You bringing some for April and the Doctor?"

"Yeah, I don't think either of them will be able to stop today so I thought I could bring them some lunch. You need more eggs?"

"I could always use eggs if you have extra. I Was thinking I'd make egg noodles tomorrow."

"Great I'll bing some by later," she said and got busy making the sandwiches for all of them. 

Aunt Katie had the bread in all the pans now and had set them aside to rise before she baked them. Arizona loved fresh baked bread and was already trying to decide what she was going to make for dinner.

"Why are you limping?" Katie asked and Arizona cringed. She had forgotten all about that.

"I got some glass in my foot last night," Arizona said simply and not adding more to it.

"Oh yeah? What did you break?"

"A picture."

"Where at?"

"Upstairs in the hall."

"What were you doing that you knocked that off?"

"Oh nothing, I bumped it and it broke and missed some of the glass when I was cleaning and then I got it in my foot." Damn lies.

"Do I need to look at it for you?" Katie's asked washing her hands in the sink to rid them of the excess dough that was on her hands.

"Nope, Callie looked at it and got all the glass out for me."

"Oh well I guess that's handy having a doctor living with you." Katie said and Arizona still didn't look at her. If she looked at her she'd know Arizona was telling a lie. But a lie was better than the truth in this case. Nope, Katie didn't need to know about that.

"You should be more careful. Okay! You got the sandwiches done?"  
Katie said clapping her clean hands together and walking over to Arizona. 

"Yeah they are done, care if I take mine to go? I still have a full day ahead of me."

"Sure, I'll give you your bread when you come back with the eggs later."

Whew, that was a close one, Arizona thought as she walked across the street and back to her house. 

"What are we having today?" April asked when she walks in. "Oh yay! Egg salad,"'she said and took her sandwich from Arizona.

"Hey Callie." Arizona said when the brunette came out of the exam room.

"Hey, how's your day?" Callie asked not looking up instead busying herself with filling out a chart.

"Great. I had a little break and went to my aunts and she had some sandwiches for us," she said and handed one to Callie.

"Thanks," Callie said holding the sandwich and looking at Arizona like she couldn't believe she had brought her a sandwich. "What is it?" She asked opening the wax paper and pulling out the sandwich.

"It's egg salad. She makes fantastic egg salad."

"Egg salad, huh,"'she said and bit into it. "Wow. I've never had egg salad before, this is great."Callie said with a smile and dug into her sandwich with enthusiasm. 

"Never had egg salad! Wow you must have never had a poor day in your life then," April said with a little laugh.

"What?" Callie asked looking shocked and a little hurt at the same time.

"You know. A poor day. A day when you didn't have any money. Egg salad is cheap and good. It's just something my grandma used to say. If you've never had a couple of egg salad days In the month, you've had a great month . Never mind." April said and turned back to her sandwich and continued to eat.

"It's just not something that was prepared for us," Callie said and looked visibly hurt by what April had said. Arizona could tell.

"She didn't mean anything by it Callie," Arizona said and gave April a look that told her to be quiet.

"I know she didn't, I'm just...sometimes I get sensitive about money is all."Callie said and finished her sandwich. "I have to go back to work, there are three patients waiting on me. Thanks for the sandwich."

"No problem Callie." Arizona said and waited for her to disappear into a room. Callie stood for a moment and looked like she wanted to say something else, and gave Arizona a strange look then glanced quickly at April, then walked away.

"Why'd you say that!" Arizona said giving her a look

"What! I didn't know! What's she so sensitive about?"

"I have no idea. But no more talking about money."

"So... what? She was either dirt poor as a kid and doesn't want to talk about it or she has a silver spoon in her mouth and doesn't want to talk about it. Either way I don't know what I did."

"Just don't bring it up again okay?"

"What was that look?" April asked causing Arizona to stop walking.

"What look?"

"That look she gave you....you guys are making nice aren't you?!"

"What! No!!"

"You aren't being nice to each other?"

"What! No, I mean yes, we are, we are being nice to each other, we have to. We are living and working together so we have to be nice."

"Oh! You guys are going to have so much fun! It'll be like when you were kids! You can hang out and do each other's hair and watch scary movies!! Oh my gosh! Can I come over and do it with the two of you?!"

"What!! No!!! You can't!!!!"Arizona yelled out a little too loud and startled the red head.

"Sheesh, okay, sorry I don't want to do it with you," April said and picked up her paper work and started working on it again.

"I'm sorry April, of course you can come over and hang out with us one night, I'm sure Callie would love it. I have to go back to work now." 

Arizona walked into the back of the house and closed herself in the kitchen for a few minutes. She needed to get a grip on what was happening. 

Arizona left Brave for college when she was eighteen and went off on her own. She had always been attracted to women more then men, and when she got to college and realized that other women were attracted to her too, well she came alive. 

She began dating women and only women and settled in nicely. During the summer times she would return home to live with her parents and it was always the longest months of her life. There were no other gay women in Brave so she was limited during that time and didn't date. But as soon as she was back in college she was happily going out again.

When she was accepted to medical school she moved to Maryland and settled in right away and met her girlfriend. And when she moved back to Brave she sort of fell back into groove with the town.

The one thing she had never done was actually tell anyone that she was gay. She'd never had the need to. She wasn't hiding it, she just hadn't seen fit to tell anyone. She's never had the opportunity to bring anyone home. Ever. College and med school and residency all happened so fast and before she knew it she was back at home and she'd never brought a person home to meet her family. 

Tim teased her all the time about it. Wanted to know why she didn't date. Why wasn't anyone worthy of going out with. What he didn't know was it didn't have to do with the guys. It was her. She should have told him years ago, but now she kind of felt silly about it. He was away when she figured it all out and by the time they were actually back in the same state he was married with a kid on the way and she was sad after losing her girlfriend. 

So no one knew. Still. After all these years. She didn't think anyone would care, she was still the same old Arizona, but it was a small town and she was never quite certain so she never said anything. 

But now. Now there was this amazingly beautiful woman living with her that she was wildly attracted to and wanted to throw her down and kiss her every time she saw her. She had a feeling she was going to have to deal with this eventually. Probably sooner rather than later if she was a good guesser.

"Arizona?" She turned and saw Callie standing in the room. "You were a million miles away just then," she gave the blonde a little smile. "Hey we are all out of diabetic supplies and I didn't know if you had anymore. I have a patient I need to help get started."

"Sure, I'll get them for you." She said and started to walk across the room.

"Hey....are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking," She told Callie and gave her the best smile she could come up with. 

"Okay it's just a lot has happened in the past few days and I want to make sure you are okay with it."

"I am Callie. I mean I have to be, right?"

"Yeah I suppose so. What would you say if I made us dinner tonight? I make a mean chicken piccata,"  
She told the woman hoping she would cave a little.

"You know, that would be really nice. It's been a really long time since a woman has made me dinner. Years actually."

"What? How's that possible!"

"Well it just happens I suppose. But tonight dinner would be great. Now let me get those supplies,"  
She said and hurried from the room before anything else could happen. They would remain friends and friends only. She had to keep telling herself that. Over and over. 

Arizona had a light schedule in the afternoon and finished up well before the brunette did. She decided to grab all the eggs she had and take them over to Katie so she could pick up her loaf of bread to have with their dinner.

"Katie! I'm dropping off the eggs,"'Arizona yelled when she walked in the door.

"Bread is on the table!" She heard from out back and grabbed the bread and dropped off the eggs. "What are you going to do with that bread?" Katie asked walking in the kitchen wiping her hands on her pants.

"Callie has offered to make dinner. Chicken piccata. Thought we could have the bread with dinner."

"Well that sure is nice having someone to cook for you."

"You should come over and join us," Arizona offered up knowing that a third person might help ease the tension between the two of them and also ensure that no funny business happened.

"Oh you don't need an old woman like me ruining all your fun. You girls have a nice evening and I'll see you tomorrow," Katie said and gave Arizona a little pat on the arm and walked back into the yard.

Damn. She really had been hoping to use the woman as a buffer. Now she'd have to come up with a new plan. A better plan. But what was the plan? 

Don't sleep with the woman! That was the big plan. She would just keep repeating that to herself. It would be her new mantra. She would just keep repeating it. I will not sleep with Callie Torres. I will not sleep with Callie Torres

"I will not sleep with Callie Torres," she said out loud as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?!" She heard and turned to see April standing at the sink getting a glass of water. Ahhhh, crap.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." Arizona mumbled and turned beet red.

"Did you say...."

"No! I didn't say anything," ahhhh this was not how she wanted this to all go down. She needed to curb this and soon. "You know what April, it's been a big day, why don't you cut out of here early and go home to Jackson? We'll see you tomorrow," Arizona told her and the red head just looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, I'll do that. Thanks. See you tomorrow, Arizona," April said apprehensively and walked out of the kitchen to grab her things.

She needed to figure out what to do about this. There were so many things that needed to be considered here. First up, she needed to make sure nothing happened between her and Callie anymore. Second...it was high time she had that long avoided conversation with her parents.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Callie was exhausted. Again. While she had seen fewer patients today that yesterday she was still worn out. And she still had to make dinner for Arizona like she promised. 

She had been hoping to have some quiet time with the woman so they could talk about the previous night. She thought a good way to do that was to make a romantic dinner for the two of them. Though she had to down play the romantic part quite a bit. She knew if Arizona figured out what she was doing she'd be upset.

The sex....well it was amazing. It was quick and heated and well, the blonde knew what she was doing. Really knew. It had been quite some time since she had been with that skilled of a lover. 

Erica and her had met at the hospital and clicked. They were friends and then lovers and eventually they merged. And that was their downfall. Things just happened. There weren't any grand gestures on either of their parts and so a lot of the spontaneity in their relationship was lost.

They simply became girl friends. Then they moved in. But really Callie had to admit their relationship became more of roommates with benefits after awhile. They didn't kiss when they said goodbye. They didn't kiss when they said hello. They slowly moved into a relationship of convenience with each other.

And then Erica cheated. It was inevitable. Callie knew it. It was bound to happen over time because they had certainly lost all their...zing? The magic had disappeared, if there actually was any magic. She wasn't really sure anymore.

But Erica begged and pleaded with Callie to not leave her. She loved her and she wanted to try again. And so Callie gave in. She listened to the woman she loved plead with her....the thing was....she loved her. But she wasn't in love with her.

But she caved and gave in. And they tried, for a few months and soon they fell back into their old habits. Sex? That was almost non existent since the cheating. Once? No twice....sort of? If that second time counted.

And then she caught Erica again. It had been six months since the last time and she swore Erica WANTED her to find them. She knew what time Callie was coming home, and yet there she was with the neighbor. In their bed, on their 3000 count Egyptian cotton sheets that she had bought. 

Erica begged again. But this time Callie said no. She knew they loved each other but there wasn't any spark. And that was what made her cheat. She wasn't necessarily mad at the woman for seeking comfort from someone else. They certainly hadn't been close to being intimate for months. Three months when Callie found her in bed with the neighbor.

How did that happen? How did you love someone so much but yet you couldn't find the time for a hug, or a cuddle or dinner out. 

And so she kicked her out. Erica needed to be on her own this time and figure herself out. She called Callie all the time. And the texts! Oh the texts! At first it was hundreds in the day, then the next week it slowed to around seventy then the next week it was down to fifty. 

By the time Callie was quitting and leaving the state she was down to only one a day. Still begging for her to come back. Always the same.

And then she was driving out of the state, her escalade bogged down with all her personal belongings and ready for the other side of the country. She hadn't bothered to tell anyone, it was literally here today gone tomorrow.

And then her phone blew up. Erica must have heard. The begging began again and she wanted to talk. She needed to talk to her. Please could they just talk. She wanted her back, couldn't live without her, wanted her and was willing to quit her job and move to LA to be with her. 

They'd try again! For real this time, she would make all the necessary steps and this time they would be different. She needed her and couldn't live without Callie in her life. Erica was going to give notice on Monday (today) and she would move to LA and make all the necessary steps this time. She promised it would be different. She wanted to marry her. Start a family with her. She'd do anything, but she couldn't lose her.

That was the text she was reading when she ran off the road. Erica wanted to get married. She wanted to be with her forever. 

It was too much to take in. Until now. Callie looked at the blonde that was standing in the yard talking to her chickens and wondered if this was a sign. Maybe this was God telling her to consider all her options. 

Or was this just a bump? Is that what Brave was? A bump in her road to LA? Or was it more? Was it fate that she was reading a text from Erica when she ran into the other woman?

Because this woman....this woman was unreal. She was beautiful and smart and she made Callie feel things she had never felt before. Ever. She had never had a one night stand before. Did this really qualify as a one night stand....yes, for sure. But the way she made her feel the day after...well she had never felt that before. She wanted to get to know her. She had a taste of the beautiful blonde and now she wanted, no....needed more. She had to have more.

And watching her work with the kids that came into her office was life affirming. There was good in this world. There really was. She very clearly wasn't doing this job for the money. She could move away from this town and easily make 400k a year and not have to do much work. 

But instead she chose to work her ass off in a town that couldn't afford to pay $30 for a flu shot clinic so she would subsidize those that couldn't afford it. She had learned this from one of her patients that wouldn't stop talking about Arizona and how wonderful she was. On and on she had listened to the woman talk about Arizona and how wonderful she was while Callie lanced her boil. 

But It had made Callie all that more infatuated with the blonde. She needed more. Wanted more. Craved more of the woman.

So she offered to cook her dinner so they could learn a bit more about each other and maybe have a conversation about last night.

But what did Callie really want to talk about. What could she tell her? She was going to leave in a month and would be working in LA at a clinic that charged $500 for a flu shot and no one cared because they all had insurance. This clinic she would be working at was like club med compared to Arizona's office.

What could she offer the woman? A month. That was all she had to offer. That's all she could offer. She would leave after a month but maybe while she was here they could make the most of their time together

Because to be honest, she really wanted to get to know the blonde better. She had a dull ache for the woman that she couldn't shake and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. She had never felt this way before. She was sure she was just lusting after the beautiful woman and that was all it was.

But she wasn't so sure.

"It smells wonderful in here,"  
Arizona said walking into the kitchen and noticed the brunette at the stove. She had her heels off, was working barefoot with her suit still on but had shed her blazer and found an apron. God she looked sexy as hell right now. Her hair was pulled up high in a messy bun revealing a lot of neck. A neck that was begging Arizona to come up to it and start kissing it, light kisses on the nape, tickling the hairs on the back of the brunettes neck as she tickled her with the tip of her tongue ever so gently. 

"Oh, thanks!" Callie said and turned to see the blonde standing in the kitchen with her mouth open, and Callie knew without a doubt she had been checking her out. 

Callie quickly walked the few steps towards the blonde and kissed her. She held her head in place and kissed her gently, letting her hands caress the blondes face while she held her in place.

And they stood like that, kissing and exploring each other while dinner slowly simmered on the stove.

And finally the blonde pulled away and looked up at the brunette who had her sexy eyes on right now, trying to pull her in. But she couldn't allow it to happen. She wouldn't allow it to happen again. She had to remain strong. 

"I think dinner is burning," she said and took a step away from the brunette and then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some plates. 

"Do you really care if it's ruined ?" Callie asked and stopped the blonde by grabbing her arm as she walked by. 

"I do. I'd hate to see all this effort go into something only to see it get ruined for nothing." Arizona said and didn't look at Callie, because she didn't want to look into those eyes, the eyes that would drag her back in. "I can't do this Callie. You are leaving in a month and I can't get involved with you." She told the brunette and walked over to the table and placed the plates on it. Never once looking at the brunette for fear of what she would see.

"I am leaving in a month, but I really like you. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Why? So you can leave and go to LA and talk about the poor country doctor you slummed with one summer?"

"No....it wouldn't be like that at all..." Callie started but was cut off by Arizona.

"That's exactly how it would be Callie. We'd have fun, have amazing sex for a month, then you'd leave and I'd be that girl you slept with that one time. Oh what was her name? Alabama?.....Well I don't want to be that girl. Find someone else, pick someone else, because it's not going to be me. I want nothing but a professional relationship with you. So I'm asking, please. Don't do this. Don't pursue me."

"Is that how you really feel? Is that what you really want from me?" Callie asked moving closer to the woman and resting a hand on the back of the blondes neck, linking them together, holding her close and looking in her eyes their foreheads almost touching.

"Yes. It's what I really want," the blonde whispered while looking up at the beautiful woman that was holding her so close she could feel her breath on her. 

"Fine, then you have my word, I won't pursue you anymore," Callie said taking a step back and dropping her hand to her side and giving the blonde a little nod that said she meant it.

Arizona eyed her suspiciously and then decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe the beautiful woman that was standing in front of her. What else could she do but believe her.

"Now how about that dinner?" Callie asked with a forced smile, walked over to the food still simmering on the stove and brought it to the table. She could do this, if it was truly what the woman wanted, she wouldn't ask for anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie did her best to avoid contact with Arizona for the next few days. They would pass in the hall and she would catch a whiff of her perfume or shampoo and immediately get pulled into the charms of the blonde, but she was bound and determined to abide by the wishes of the blonde and not pursue her anymore. She could do this no problem. She would do this. 

Callie spent the next three days watching her though. Getting to know the woman and all her little nuances. Like she already knew Arizona loved her coffee but what she also discovered was that on cup three of the morning she would add in a little Dutch cocoa to her coffee and a tiny bit of sugar and cream. Making her a little homemade mocha and after that cup she seemed to be a little extra chipper, even more than she was normally.

She also preferred scrambled eggs to any other type and bacon to sausage with her eggs. She stopped drinking coffee around noon when she started to drink iced tea and boy did she drink it. It seemed like by the gallons though it wasn't nearly that much. 

Arizona on the other hand was doing her absolute best to avoid the brunette altogether. The more time they spent together the more time she wanted to spend with her. She was attracted to the beautiful woman there was no doubt about that. And when she was around her she found that she wanted to be touching her, being close to her and generally being as near to her as she could.

It appeared that Callie was starting to settle in nicely here. Arizona noticed a lot more smiles than frowns, and she was really starting to loosen up too. She had caught her a few times in the back yard checking out the chickens, always from a safe distance, and occasionally giving them a little extra scraps. Arizona was trying to keep Mr. Brady far away from the brunette and most days left him locked in the coop. While he was not pleased with that, she felt it made life for Callie a little less stressful.

Even Jax had come out of hiding and she found him curled up in the lap of the brunette one morning while she was drinking her coffee and enjoying the local paper. Jax generally despised everyone but Arizona was impressed by the cat and she also was impressed because she didn't peg Callie as the cat type of woman.

Callie had found some time to call her parents during the week. She assured them she was fine and would be in LA once her car was fixed. She absolutely left out the part of jail and community service. She didn't need that headache right now. Addison on the other hand....

"You're where?!?!? I've been calling you for days!! It's like you fell off the earth!"

"Brave, Missouri."

"Where in the hell is Brave, Missouri?"

"You know I really couldn't say, right off the interstate? I have to wait on my truck to be fixed and then I'll be on my way."

"Did they say how long that would be?"

"Oh you know....normal time. 2-3 weeks or so."

"3 weeks! Are you nuts? And what, you're just going to hang out in Brave and do what? Learn to line dance and go fishing? What?"

"Well turns out they needed a town doctor so I'm lending them a hand while I'm here. You know, like a good will ambassador," Callie said trying to make it sound like she was doing this on her own.

"Okay. Enough. What's really going on? I know you're lying because your doing that thing with your voice where you talk two octaves higher than normal. Spill."

"Fine. I was trying read a text from Erica that had come in while I was looking for a gas station, I was digging on the floorboard for the phone that I dropped and when I looked up I had to swerve to miss a woman standing in the road and did some damage while I was at it. Now I have to perform 300 hours of community service in the next month to pay off my debt to society."

"Hahahaha, oh my god that's rich. Wait! Your serious! You aren't kidding! What are you nuts!? Your mother is the best attorney we know! Why didn't you call her?"

"I couldn't, my phone was smashed and I couldn't call anyone...anyway the point is I'm going to be here a couple more weeks then I'll be on my way to LA. And I swear if you tell my parents anything about this I will tell Bizzy about your marriage and annulment to Sloan in Vegas last year. So mums the word."

"Fine! No need to get nasty. Hey so speaking of Hahn, word is she quit and is moving to LA too. You two aren't back together are you?"

"Hell no. But she seems to think we are going to be. The message from her was she was moving because she wanted to marry me and start a family. No joke!"

"Oh my god. Well you can't blame a girl for trying! Anyway, what are you going to do about her? She is moving out here and looking for a job. I'm sure anyone would be happy to snatch her up."

"Well good for her, but I really don't want anything to do with her anymore. We were toxic for each other. I loved her. I really did, but I was never in love with her. I loved her like I love you. And with her I felt this sense of obligation to be with her because we had been together long enough that I felt I owed it to us to try again. By not this time, this time I'm not going to fall back into that routine with her. I want love Addison! I want to watch my love walk in the room and I want to rip her clothes off because she is so damn sexy, I want to wake up and look at her in the morning and even though her hair is a mess, she has on last nights eyeliner and she has morning breath I still want to, want to make love to her. I want kids and vacations and I want it all. And I don't believe that exists with Erica. If we were to get back together it would be because I felt like I couldn't do any better, and I can. I can do better and i deserve better," Callie was very animated as she was telling Addison her wants and needs and found herself looking out the back window of the office at the blonde woman that had peaked her interest. She found herself not only speaking to Addison but to someone else too. 

What if she had already met this person but she wasn't allowed to have her? What if she was the person standing right in front of her and she had promised not to pursue her. What was she supposed to do then?

Thursday morning rolled around and Callie looked at her board and noticed it was lighter than normal.

"Hey," Callie said to Arizona when she walked in the office. "We are only booked until 1 today?"

"Yeah, today I was going to go to the farm, remember? If you want to come along you can but if you have other things you'd rather...."

"No! I'd love to go out to the farm with you!" Callie said and got a little excited. She had been looking for ways to spend time with Arizona and this was going to be perfect. She would get to see her with her family and spend all day with her. She couldn't ask for a better day.

"Okay, well you are going to need to dress comfortable, do you have tennis shoes? Or something for your feet that doesn't have a heel? And jeans?"

"Of course I do!" She said and did a mental checklist hoping she did. She seemed to remember bringing some running shoes with her.

"Great, when you're done with all your appointments just meet me down here after you're ready," Arizona told her with a big smile.

Callie found herself standing in front of the mirror in her room trying on different outfits. What said farm? She didn't want to wear something too revealing yet it was always nice to peak a little interest when she could. She finally settled on jeans, a tank top and an extra shirt tied around her waste.

"You ready?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie head down the stairs. Arizona was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt and work boots.

"Do I need long sleeves?"

"No, I'm going to be slinging the bales and it cuts your arms up so I want the shirt to protect me. You look great. I mean fine. I mean,"huge sigh,"you look perfect," she said and walked to the back of the house and headed to the truck.

"So what are we doing today?" Callie asked looking over at the blonde and noting that she looked beautiful like this. Her hair was up and she looked relaxed.

"Well my dad baled hay yesterday and now we have to go pick it up. We need someone to drive the tractor, you, while someone flings the bales up on the trailer, Tim, and another person arranges them on the trailer, me! My dad would normally drive the tractor but if you can do it then he can bale the other field. It will save us a lot of time."

"What will you do with all the hay?"

"We'll sell off most of it, but some we'll keep back for the winter and the cows. My parents don't keep a lot of livestock but they do have some."

"What do they do with the livestock?" Callie asked and Arizona glanced at her to see if she was serious.

"Ummmm, well, we eat it," Arizona told her and Callie's eyes got huge and she considered what Arizona was telling her.

"Why?" She asked quietly and looked hurt.

"Well because we like steaks and bacon so we raise enough for our family and a few people that ask for us to do it."

"But how can you do it? How can you look it in the eye knowing your going to eat it?"

"Callie, are you a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Then where do you think that steak comes from that you eat? A farmer raised it, took care of it and then make you a nice steak dinner."

"But... WAIT! The chicken we've been eating that's not your..."

"No, that's isn't from my chickens. I buy chicken at the store," Arizona said laughing at the woman that had a genuine hurt look on her face.

"You aren't going to make me kill anything are you?"

"Of course not Callie, don't be ridiculous! It's not slaughter season anyway," Arizona said pulling into a large farm and Callie just looked at her trying to decide if she was making fun of her or if she was being serious. Something in her face made her think she was being serious. What the hell was "slaughter season?" And how did she make sure she was never part of it?

"We're here," Arizona said and pulled up to a large fame house and watched as a couple of dogs ran out to greet them. 

Arizona hopped out of the truck and waited for Callie to join her and they went up on the porch and were greeted by a woman that was drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey there Arizona and you must be Callie. I'm Barbara Robbins, it's nice to meet you," the woman said extending her hand to Callie who graciously took it and smiled at the kind looking woman. She looked like a mom, apron on and years of work on her. She never would have guessed the woman was a doctor. 

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins," Callie said and Barbara just shook her head at the brunette.

"Barbara will be just fine, or if you want to get super fancy I'll answer to Doc, though I think most people save that for Arizona these days. Come on in, have a quick lunch so you can get started. Tim should be here soon and then you can get out there. Your dad is already out working on that other field," she said leading them into the kitchen and motioned to the table.

"Just some chicken salad and green beans. I'm making dumplings for dinner." She said and sat a couple of plates in front of the women. Arizona dug in right away and was almost done when Tim walked in.

"Hey, you about ready?" He asked when she stood up to clear her plate.

"Yep. Eat and we'll meet you out there. I need to go show Callie the tractor and what we are going to do today,"'she said and motioned for the brunette to follow her.

"Okay! You said you could drive anything. Have you ever drove anything besides a car?"

"Motorcycle?" Callie said and Arizona nodded and motioned for Callie to stir then slid in behind her.

"Okay, well it's just like anything that moves, there is a gas and brake and also a clutch. It's just like driving a manual transmission vehicle except for these levers, but don't use them, it raises and lowers the bucket on he front and the digger in the back which dad took off and we won't be using that today anyway. You are going to be driving straight and then turning and coming back. That's all. Think you can do that?" She asked Callie.

But all Callie heard was "Wah, wah. Wah" like one of those peanuts characters because Arizona had slid in behind her and had her arms wrapped around her while he was showing her the gears and levers. And what she really noticed was that her breasts were pushed up against her and she really wanted to lean back into her a little but knew it would be highly inappropriate. How was she supposed to think like this??

"Callie! Do you think you can do it?" Arizona asked again and got up from behind her and hopped down from the tractor. Callie just nodded her head and looked at all the gears and levers in front of her. She glanced back and noticed a large trailer was attached to the back of the tractor and Tim had hopped up on it and Arizona was jumping up next to him motioning for her to go.

Okay! She could do this! She is a Torres and they can do anything. Okay, clutch in and slide it into first and push on the gas and let off the clutch a little and they started moving.

The smile on Callie's face was out of this world. She glanced back at Arizona for some much needed acknowledgement of her achievement and Arizona couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"So how's it going?" Tim asked looking at her sister.

"Good! You? How's the boys?"

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about her. How's it going between the two of you?"

"Great, we've sort of both given in and are accepting the fate we have been handed. She has been a hard worker. This was her idea to come out today and help. I told her she could hang out with mom and Teddy but she wanted to work."

"So nothing else?" He asked looking at her and waiting for her to say something.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a little bit of panic. 

"Seriously, I've seen the way you look at her and how she looks at you. You must think I'm an idiot if you think I haven't caught it."

And she just sat there and stared at him. He knew. All this time and he knew. Or maybe he suspected.

"Hey, it's okay. I've always wondered I mean how many guys have I tried to set you up with over the years and you have never once shown any interest in them. So it's okay. You're my sister and I just want you to be happy. So if she makes you happy...you should go for it."

She just sat and stared at him. She couldn't believe it. All this time she had been scared for nothing. Of course. He was her brother and he loved her no matter what and of course he would still love her if she was gay. 

"Thanks Tim. You have no idea how happy this makes me,"'Arizona told him and had a few years running down her face while she told him. 

"Have you always known you were gay?" He asked her and she nodded at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure until I went to college and then I knew for sure. Here I just wasn't interested in guys, but there I discovered I liked women."

"Have you ever had girlfriends?"

"Of course, but none for a long time. There's not a lot to pick from here!" She said with a laugh and glanced up at the brunette that was bouncing along in the bucket seat with the biggest grin on her face every time she glanced back at them. 

"She's beautiful," Tim told her and Arizona snapped her head back at him.

"Hey! Watch it," she said and gave him a little glare and a smirk.

"You really like her, don't you?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

"I do, but I'm not letting anything come of it. She's leaving."

"She doesn't have to..." He told her and she just glared at him.

"What do I have I offer her? A practice that barely scrapes by each year, dirty work boots and a rooster that likes to attack her. I have a feeling that a girl like her is expecting more from a potential suitor."

"I think you have way more to offer than that. And if she doesn't see that well then she's the idiot. You know there's another option," he said and looked down at his hands.

"What's that?"

"You could always leave." He told her and they locked eyes. 

"What! But this is my home. I can't leave!"

"Of course you could. You've been holding yourself back all these years for this town. And we all appreciate it, but I think you deserve more. You deserve happiness and if this woman can give it to you....then I think you owe it to yourself to try."

"You just want to get rid of me!" She said and playfully slapped him on the back pushing him off the trailer.

"Hey!" He yelled and started running to catch up.

"Hey Callie! We're here!" Arizona yelled and the brunette stopped the tractor and let Arizona hop down. "Okay so we need you to drive straight that way," she said pointing to the east," and when you get to that creek we turn around. You need to watch Tim and see how fast he is moving and keep the tractor moving at his pace. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Callie said enthusiastically and started moving the tractor again.

Arizona was up on the trailer and Tim was on the ground. He would throw the bales up on the trailer and Arizona would stack them. 

Callie had noticed the blonde had put on a baseball cap and some gloves. She also noticed how adorable she looked. And now watching her. She was blown away. 

Arizona was absolutely the hardest worker she had ever met. At the practice she went above and beyond for all her patients doing all the work to save them money. And here on the farm watching her move the bales of hay at a speed that impressed her beyond words, she just couldn't believe it. 

It made Callie want to try harder. Be better. Work harder. Watching the work ethic of this woman left her speechless and fueled her to be a better person. And she didn't remember ever meeting another person that made her want that. That made her want more, to do more and be more. She was absolutely perfect in every way.

Except that she lived in Brave, MO and Callie lived in LA. 

"Okay Callie, get ready for the turn," Arizona yelled and Callie made the turn with little effort and they started back up the field.

Back and forth they did this. They stopped a few times for water breaks but the siblings just kept on.

"Water!" Arizona yelled and Callie cut the engine and they all sat on the flat bed that was getting full. Callie looked up at all the bales and then at the field. There were still hundreds to do. 

"I want a turn," Callie said and both Tim and Arizona glanced at her.

"Ummm, what?"Arizona asked and glanced from Callie and back to tin with a look of what do we do?

"I want to stack the bales." She said rather enthusiastically and jumped down from the tractor and walked over to one of the bales on the ground and eyed it.

"Wait!" Arizona yelled and jumped down to help her. "First you need gloves. Can't have a doctor messing up her hands. Second...ummm have you ever even picked up a bale of hay?" Arizona asked taking off her gloves and handing them to the brunette.

"Of course not! But if you can do it, so can I," she said and walked back over to the trailer and flopped herself back up on it.

Arizona looked at Tim and he just shrugged at her as if to say "why not?" Arizona walked over to the tractor and climbed up into the bucket seat and started it back up and went forward. 

Tim started throwing the bales up on the trailer and Callie picked up the first one and immediately noted that it was MUCH heavier than it looked. How had the blonde been doing this for the past few hours? She was tossing them around like they were marshmallows and callie could barely lift it. She sort of shimmied it over to the ongoing stack and looked up. Arizona had them going fifteen high and sort of had a Tetris game going of ones that she could stand on. What had she gotten herself into?

She looked at Tim who gave her an encouraging look and then stepped up on a bale and flung the bale in her hand up. She was only able to get it up one level. How in the world had the blonde been managing this?

She glanced at Tim and he had four bales waiting on her. Arizona hadn't ever once been behind even when she was climbing up on the mound of bales. She was always right back down for the next one. 

Arizona cut the engine and hopped down.

"Don't you dare come back here. You get back on that tractor and drive! I'll figure this out!" She yelled at the blonde who thew up her hands and hopped back on the tractor and started it again.

Okay. She could do this! She said to herself and started moving the bales around and trying to find spots low enough that she could get them up to it. 

She had worked through about thirty bales when she felt the tractor stop and saw Arizona hop down and come back to her.

"Need some water?" The blonde asked the very red and out of breath brunette who just nodded.

Arizona handed her a cup of water and Callie had it drank before she could pour herself one. 

"How do you do this?!" Callie asked falling on the flatbed and watching the two that didn't seem to be fazed by the manual labor in the slightest.

"We've been doing it our whole life. This is one of the first things you can really help out on. You can start doing this when your ten or eleven and as the years go by you do more and more. Sometimes dad hires laborers to do it, but we try to get most of it done ourselves. Hay can mean a big profit so the more we can save the more we earn as a family."

"How much does hay sell for? I mean on average?"

"What we are selling is a high crop, meaning it's a better blend so it can be sold to organic cattle farmers or high end horse breeders at $6 a bale. We get around 125 bales an acre, we crop about 300 acres of high crop hay."

"But that over $200,000 dollars on hay! That's insane! Do you really make that much off it?" Callie asked looking at them like she didn't believe them.

"We sell more than that, it was conservative the numbers I was giving you. But ours is the best quality and considered organic grade so we get top dollar for it. Tim and I won't get that much put up before dad will have to call in for some help. We like to still come out and do a couple of days work in the fields. Makes us feel like we are earning our share,"Arizona told her and hopped down.

"Should I drive?" Callie asked nonchalantly but hoped that the blonde would say yes because she couldn't sling another bale. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off. She was certain if she threw one more bale up they would go flying with the bale of hay.

 

The three worked for a few more hours until Tim and Arizona had a full trailer of hay. Callie looked up at what they had accomplished and smiled her best smile at it. She couldn't believe they had done that. Never in a million years did she think she would be part of something like this. 

She had accomplished a lot in her life. There was no doubt about it. Her grant for Africa was something that most doctors only dreamed about. But not her, she had won that award and helped set up five clinics there. Clinics that were helping people each day.

And she was proud of it. But it was nothing like she was feeling at his moment. Africa had been work and timing and money. She had all the people she could handle helping her at evey turn and while she loves what she had done there. That entire grant had been provided for by other people. She just came up with the idea it was everyone else that made it work.

But this was different. She had done this. Or helped at least. Because the three of them were very much reliant on each other. They couldn't have done it without the other two being there and helping. She was just as important as they were.

"I can't believe you are still standing," Callie said to her and looked at her in awe. This woman was amazing. There was nothing she couldn't do.

"Hey why don't we walk back and Tim will drive the tractor back,"  
Arizona told her and Callie hopped down from the seat.

"Of course," she said and watched Tim climb up into the seat and start the tractor up and slowly start driving away. The last thing they wanted was for the hay to spill and them have to pick it all up and stack it again.

"Well how was your first day on the farm?" Arizona asked Callie as they started walking towards the house. 

"I am shocked at how much work you did today and that you are still standing. I mean really it's out of this world," she said looking at the woman. She was dirty and red from the sun, but she looked beautiful. Callie was certain she'd never seen a woman so amazing in her whole life. She was falling for this woman....and hard. How was she going to avoid this? She had made a promise to he woman, that she wouldn't make any more advanced but she didn't know if she could keep that promise.

"I've been doing it my whole life, I guess I really don't know any other way," Arizona told her and took off her cap and shoved it in her back pocket. A lock of hair had fallen into her face and Callie couldn't help herself when she reached up and brushed it back for her. Letting her hand linger on the blondes neck for a minute. God she would give anything to kiss her right now.

And the look Arizona was giving her said she wanted to be kissed. But Callie had made a promise and she wasn't about to break that trust that they had built up, so instead she turned her head and looked away but reached down with her hand and grabbed the blondes hand and held it while they walked in those golden fields while the giant blazing sun was setting off to the west and was putting on an amazing red show for them. The sky was on fire tonight and Callie was certain she had never seen the sky look so big. It was by far and away the most beautiful moment of her life. 

"You know I've traveled all over the world, seen the sun set on five oceans, but this," she said stopping and looking at the blonde in the eyes,"is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." And they stood and stared in each other's eyes, but Callie wasn't going to make the move. This was left to Arizona this time. She had promised.

Arizona looked at Callie and understood what was happening. She was waiting for Arizona to make a move on her. Arizona looked at the beautiful woman standing before her, she was sweaty and had bits of hay on her clothes and in her hair. She had tried today, really tried to fit in and work hard. Arizona was impressed, it took a lot for someone to keep with the Robbins twins. And she had done it, had made it the whole day with them in the fields. It was an accomplishment that couldn't be said by many.

And Arizona looked at her and knew she had to let her go. This wasn't her life, this was Arizona's. She had just said it, she had seen the sun set on five oceans, had traveled the world. Those were things she'd never be able to give her.

"Come on, let's get back, I'm starving,"'Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her along the fields.

Callie let out a loud sigh at the lost moment. She had really been hoping that the blonde would choose differently, but she hadn't. She, just like everyone else, had not chosen Callie. And while it shouldn't have been a complete shock to her. It still hurt.

The finally made it back up to the house, Arizona had dropped Callie's hand when they found a large praying mantis in the field that she wanted to bring for the boys, who were joining the for dinner along with Teddy. She had enjoyed having that connection with Arizona while they walked along the fields. It had felt nice to have her beside her, heading in from a long days work for dinner with her family. This is what she had always wanted, what she dreamed of. It was so close, just within her reach, her grasp and yet, it was still out of her control. 

"Come on in and get cleaned up, dinner is on the table," Barbara said walking out on the porch and greeting the girls as they walked up onto the porch. Callie had no idea how Arizona was still walking, she was exhausted and hadn't done nearly the amount of work that the blonde had. She had sat and drove the tractor all day and she felt like she could fall asleep right now. 

"All right kids, dig in," Daniel Robbins announced after grace was said and they all quickly started passing food. Barbara had made chicken and dumplings and Callie was certain she had never had it before but it looked good. She placed a large helping on her plate and some fresh bread when it came by as well as iced tea. 

"This is amazing, thank you so much," Callie said between bites and she meant every word of it.

They were all engrossed in conversations and Arizona glanced over at Callie and smiled. She was sitting at the table, fork in one hand while the other hand held her head propped up while she dozed at the table.

They must have really worn out the woman today.

"Maybe we should get going," Arizona said pushing back her chair and startling the brunette and waking her.

"I'm up! I'm totally awake," she said shaking her head.

"Come on, you've had a huge day, let's go home."

"No way, I was just resting my eyes, this meal is amazing and I've never been this hungry in my life, let's stay and eat," Callie said digging in again.

"I made apple crisp for dessert," Barbara Called out and Arizona smiled, that was her favorite.

"See you mom made a crisp, we can't leave." She said with a smile and stifled a yawn. "I'll be fine, just enjoy your family and dinner. I can't guarantee I'll stay awake on the way home though!"

The conversation was light and there was talk of crops and prices and what it all meant for the family. They also talked about the new doctor that was in town and how happy people seemed to be now that they could run to town and see a doctor.

"We're glad you're here, Callie," Daniel said and smiled at her. He and Barbara had been watching their daughter interact with the woman all day and knew something was going on between the two of them. They had certainly suspected Arizona might be gay, years ago in fact, but she never once said anything to them, never once brought a girl home or even spoke about a girl in a different way than she did a boy so they had left it alone. It was her secret and if she wanted to keep it they weren't going to force her to tell them. But now, watching her eyes light up, seeing her speak gently to the woman next to her, they knew for sure. She was in love with this woman, she might not know it, but it was clear as day to them. They had glanced at each other a few times making faces and acknowledging what they other was pointing out, that was what thirty-eight years of marriage did for you.

"I am stuffed," Callie said standing up from the table and grabbing some dishes to help bring them to the kitchen. They all worked at clearing the table and helping Barbara clean up and finally the girls were ready to go home. 

Callie jumped in the cab of the truck next to Arizona and immediately felt her eyes drop.

"If you fall asleep I'll wake you up, it's okay," Arizona told her quietly and gave her a little kiss on the temple. "You've had a big day."

"Thanks," Callie said and laid her head back on the seat and before she knew it Arizona was shaking her.

"Come on, you have to get up," she told her and Callie finally opened her eyes and looked at the blonde that was leaning over her. God she wanted to kiss her. Grab her and scoop her up in her arms and hold her next to her while whispering sweet nothings to her until they fell asleep together. But, she knew it wasn't going to happen. The blonde had already made it quite clear nothing could happen.

So instead Callie let out a sigh, extracted herself from the seat and walked into the house. This was sheer torture to want someone so bad, and know that you could never have them.


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona woke up the next morning a little tired but she knew some coffee would get rid of that feeling. She had pushed their appointments a little later this morning knowing they would most likely be tired from the hard work of the previous day. 

She quickly hopped in the shower, got dressed for her day and went downstairs to find the brunette that was always there waiting on her.

But today, she was no where to be seen. She was always already up, had the coffee made and was working on breakfast when Arizona would come down. Arizona frowned and looked around but didn't see her anywhere. She had a minor panic attack at the thought that she could have left. Skipped town over night and was half way to LA now. 

She walked quickly back up the stairs and approached the woman's room, her heart was pounding fast. This was not something they had done yet. She hadn't been in Callie's room, except briefly the night they....well that night where things got unexpectedly out of hand.

She lightly knocked on the door and barely opened it, there were no sounds coming from the room, "Callie? Are you okay?" She quietly whispered hoping the woman was still here.

"I can't move," she heard a very heavy voice say and Arizona let out a little laugh and sigh of relief. Well at least she knew she was still here, and Arizona was glad, because that had left a very bad feeling in her stomach, the thought that the woman wasn't here anymore. She didn't like how that had made her feel at all.

"Can I come in?" Arizona asked quietly and looked at the woman who was flat on her stomach and splayed out like a starfish.

"Yes," came the croaky answer.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked and gently sat on the end of the bed trying not to jar it. "Are you sick?"

"I am so sore, I can't even roll over to look at you. Are you up? How are you walking around?" Callie asked not even moving her head to look.

"Well, yeah, I'm up and moving. I'm guessing you are sore from yesterday? Hang on and I'll get you something," Arizona said and ran downstairs and grabbed a few things then came back up. "Okay, first you need this, but you're going to have to roll over to take them," she said shaking a bottle of pain relievers at her and setting a glass of water on the nightstand. Callie groaned as she tried to roll her body over. Every single muscle in her body hurt.

She had never been this sore in her entire life. Sitting in the seat of the tractor was work, she found out as the day went along, she was sore from keeping her abs tight as she drove and the bouncing of the seat had made her entire back hurt. But also throwing those few bales had really put her over the edge. 

She leaned over, grabbed her glasses off the end table and threw them on. Next she took the bottle of pain relievers and poured the entire bottle in her hand. "This should cover it," she said and Arizona laughed as she picked two out and put the rest back in the bottle.

"How are you up and moving around? You did a lot more work than I did yesterday," Callie asked looking at the woman in front of her. She'd a shower, was dressed and she didn't seem in any sort of distress. How?

"I'm used to it. This isn't new for me, though I am a little sore today but I think you are probably feeling it more than me. Okay!" She said clapping her hands together and startling Callie a little,"Next, here is a heating pad, let's put that behind you," she said and leaned over to plug it in and pushed Callie to sit up a little and gently put the heating pad behind her.   
She could feel the woman catch her breath as Arizona leaned in behind her to place the heating pad on Callie'sk back.

Callie loved that the blonde was taking care of her and was so close. She wanted to lean in to her a little, give her a little snuggle, but she refrained from it.

"There," Arizona said and leaned back and looked at the brunette. She was so beautiful, there was no way around it. She would love to wake up to this woman every morning, but knew that wasn't allowed. It was absolute torture to have this woman so close to her, yet not be allowed to have her. She gently pushed the brunettes hair behind her ear and let her hand rest for a brief second on her face. Pure torture.

"Why don't you sit like that for a little bit, I'm going to go run you a hot bath with some salts and by the time you are done soaking you should start to feel better. Okay? You don't have any appointments until ten so you have plenty of time to rest," Arizona said and got up from the bed, walked down the hall to the bathroom and started to draw a bath for Callie. She threw in some salts to help her muscles heal faster then went back to the room to get the woman.

"Callie?" She asked and walked in the room. She was back down in the covers and moaned a little when Arizona called her name.

"I'm so sorry!" Arizona said and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "How about if I make it up to you?" Arizona asked sweetly and part of a head popped out from under the covers.

"How would you do that?" She asked with lots of thoughts running through her head.

"Well tonight is the annual Fall Festival in town, I was thinking of going there for dinner, maybe you'd want to go with me I'd buy you a funnel cake?"

"Extra powdered sugar?" A little more of the head popped out.

"Is there any other way?" Arizona asked with a big smile on her face.

"Okay fine I'll go, but just let it be known you asked me out." Callie said stripping back the covers and Arizona got a good look at the woman in her sleep wear. Or barely there wear would be a better name for it. She had on the tiniest pair of loose sleep shorts and a loose cami. Callie had a few inches on Arizona and it showed on those long legs that were very well tanned.

"Wait! I'm not asking you out, I'm asking if you want to join me. Strictly as a friend."

"A friend huh? What if I already had plans?"

"Do you?" Arizona perked up and couldn't tell if the woman was playing with her or not.

"Maybe," Callie said and swung her legs over the side of the bed and groaned as she got up. "I'll think about it," she said with a giant smile plastered on her face and sauntered down the hall to the bathroom with a little extra sway in her hips because she knew the other woman was watching.

Arizona didn't know what to say. She had asked the woman to come with her tonight to be nice but now she wondered if the other woman really did have plans. Maybe she was going with someone else. Anyone of her patients from the last week could have asked her to go. She knew that Callie liked her but that didn't mean she was strictly gay, what if she was bisexual? She hadn't even considered that. 

Truth was she desperately wanted to spend time with the woman but she was still having her abandonment issues about the brunette leaving for LA. And while she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved she certainly didn't want her involved with anyone else. That just wouldn't do. Maybe she just needed to buck up and ask her. As a date.

She went back downstairs and started the coffee and contemplated what to do. She really only had two options. She could ask her to go with her tonight, just because they were going together didn't mean they were getting married. It was just a fall festival. No pressure. 

Her other option made her cringe. She could allow Callie to go with the mystery person. And that just wasn't going to work. 

She poured two cups of coffee and walked them up to the bathroom. Her head was in other places and she just walked into the bathroom without thinking.

"Okay, fine. I want to go with you tonight. Would you like to be my date to the fall festival? Or do you already have plans?" She asked and sat the cup of coffee down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at the brunette who was looking back at her in horror trying to cover herself up with a towel she had quickly grabbed. 

"Arizona! Do we need to talk about this now?!" She yelled out adjusted the towel that had shifted a bit.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking,"'Arizona yelled and ran out of the room and stood on the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry Callie! My mind was elsewhere and I didn't see anything! I promise!" She let her head fall to the door and she let it bang a few times against the door while she berated herself.

"Arizona! Stop hitting your head against the door!" She heard Callie yell from the other side and then heard the sloshing of water as the woman must have been getting out.

"What are you doing?" The door swung open and a towel wrapped woman appeared in front of the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was thinking about you going to the fall festival with someone else tonight and that started to bother me because I don't want you to go with someone else, I want you to go with me but I'm scared about that too. Does that make sense?"

"Arizona. I'm naked and dripping water all over your floors. Do you think that maybe we could have this conversation in say a half hour when I'm a little more decent?" The mildly irritated woman asked and Arizona just looked at the puddle of water at their feet.

"Yeah that would probably be okay," Arizona said and started to walk away a little defeated.

Callie started to walk back in the bathroom then poked her head back out.

"Hey Arizona?"

"Yeah?" She asked and turned to look at the woman.

"I'd love to be your date tonight," she said and closed the door on the beaming woman standing in the hall.

"Great! But it's not a date!" She called out and the door popped back open.

"Yes it is. You are taking me to the fall festival tonight and you will buy me a funnel cake and you will lost likely hold my hand. It is most certainly a date." Callie told her and closed the door.

"It's not a date," the blonde called walking down the hall.

"It is too!" She heard from behind the closed door and smiled as she walked down the hallway.

She had herself a date! Now what was she going to wear? It had been quite a few years since she had been on a date, and certainly hadn't bought a lot of date clothes in the past few years since they weren't needed. But now...

Who could she call for advice? If Tim suspected that meant that Teddy suspected. She would call Teddy. They had been friends their whole lives, she would accept her. Right? They were family. 

"Hey," Arizona said when Teddy answered the phone at her office.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I need some advice."

"Okay, about what?"

"Maybe not over the phone. Can we meet?"

"Of course, where?"

"How about the diner in ten?"

"Okay, I'm on my way," she said and Arizona threw her shoes on and walked out of the house and towards the diner. 

She slid into a booth and ordered coffee for both of them and a simple breakfast.

"Okay, what's going on?" Teddy asked sliding into the booth and looking at Arizona and noting that she looked distressed.

"So I'm having some issues."

"I see that."

"I've never told you and Tim mostly because it's never come up or rather it's never needed to come up but recently it has come up and I think I need to tell you that I'm gay,"Arizona told her and Teddy just looked at her.

"Okay."

"I'm gay Teddy," Arizona said again and Teddy just looked at her.

"I heard you the first time. So what the problem?"

"You don't care?"

"Why would I care? Is that the problem? You thought I would care that you're gay?"

"No that's not the problem. The problem is living in my house for the next three weeks."

"Ahhhh, right. Callie Torres. Hmmm, so what? You like her?" Teddy nodded, she knew earlier in the week she had seen something pass between the two women and now Arizona was confirming her suspicions.

"I slept with her," Arizona said quietly not believing she was actually admitting it. 

"What!" Teddy yelled almost spitting out her coffee.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Arizona said and looked around to make sure know one was paying attention.

"You slept with her? How was it?" Teddy asked with a huge smile on her face. While she and Tim had both suspected for years that Arizona was gay they had never had any sort of confirmation and if this wasn't the confirmation they needed then it didn't exist!

"It was amazing." Arizona said with a sigh and took a long swig from her coffee.

"So what? Why the long face?"

"She's leaving."

"What? When? Not for three and half more weeks! Live it up."

Arizona just looked at her and finally the other woman got it.

"Ohhhhh, you like her......Right. Well does she like you?" Teddy asked and Arizona nodded her head. "How do you know?"

"She pretty much told me. But I told her I didn't want her to pursue me because she was leaving. So she listened to me but it's becoming harder and harder. I mean she's beautiful and talented and smart and I'd love to have the opportunity to get to know her better."

"But...." Teddy drew out.

"She's going to leave for LA and I'm never going to see her again. I don't think I want that heartache."

"So you'd rather sit around this town for the next twenty years playing the what if game?"

"What?" Arizona perked up and looked at her. "The what?"

"What if I'd tried? What if I'd kissed her one last time? What if she'd stayed? That doesn't sound like a fun game does it? Look I get it, she's supposed to leave at the end of the month, but there's nothing saying she has to. What if she stayed? What if she chose you instead of LA?"

"I couldn't ask her to do that. We barely know each other," Arizona told her and looked down at her hands wondering if it was possible.

"What about a long distance relationship? To get to know each other after she leaves."

"Nope, don't believe in them. I did ask her to go to the fall festival with me as in my date."

"Really! Well that's great! It's just a date, nothing has to happen, just take it as time to get to know her a little better."

"That's the thing, I want to know all about her. I want to spend time with her and take her out on dates and now that I've asked for this one, I'm going to want more."

"So let there be more. Let yourself be happy Arizona. She very clearly makes you happy. So let it happen. Live in the moment for once."

"What if she leaves and tramples all over my heart?"

"Wouldn't you be happier knowing that you gave it your all and had her in your life for a little while rather than not try at all and never know what it was like to have her in your life?"

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"Of course I am. Now come on, go get your girl."

"Stop, she's not my girl." Arizona said with a smile and loved the idea of being able to call Callie Torres her girl.

"So you going to try?"

"I think so. But I'm going to take it super slow. I don't want to jump in head over heels and then she just up and leaves. I have to take my time with her and see where this could go."

"I think that's a good plan. I have to go, I have a budget meeting. I'll see you tonight, we'll be there with the boys."

"Great, thanks a lot Teddy. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." She said and walked out of the diner and back down the street. 

Arizona got up, paid Alice and walked out, headed to her house. She could do this. No problem. They would just date casually and see where it took them. Teddy was right, she shouldn't miss out on something because she was scared. It was better to live in the moment than to not live at all. 

She got back to the house to find a frantic woman in the backyard.

"Where did you go?" She asked with concern on her face.

"I met Teddy to talk about something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and walked back in the house with Arizona trailing behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know where you were and I freaked out a little. Thought maybe you were upset about this morning. I know tonight's not really a date. I was just teasing you because I could. I'd love to go with you tonight and share a funnel cake, but I don't expect anything else," Callie said and Arizona felt her entire body deflate. She had finally talked herself into this only to find out that the woman didn't actually want to go out with her.

"Oh, no i know you were just teasing, it's fine, really. Well I have a big day," Arizona said and forced a smile on her face and walked out front to get started. That didn't go at all like she had planned.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a very confused brunette was standing in the middle of the room wondering what had just happened. She felt like she might have said something wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was. She really hoped the woman knew she had been kidding about the teasing, she really hadn't meant anything by it at all.

Their day cruised along rather quickly as they were both pretty busy and neither one had much time to see the other. Callow wondered all day what she had said that was wrong while Arizona wondered all day what she had done wrong to make the woman not want to go out with her in a date. 

So the two kept busy and stewed in their heads drumming up scenario after scenario that could be why the other was upset. But like usual, this got neither one anywhere.

Finally Arizona closed the door on her last patient and walked to the back of the house to grab a drink. Callie was already sitting there with a glass of wine in front of her.

"How's the muscles?" Arizona asked with a shy smile.

"Much better. Taking the medicine, the bath and moving my body really helped. Thanks. If it wasn't for you I'd still be in bed."

"You were a big help yesterday, it's the least I could do. So about tonight, there is a chicken dinner in the hall and then there are some food truck vendors outside. Tim and Teddy will be there and the boys will want to ride all the rides, plus there is the deer shoot going on..."

"Ummm the what?" Callie asked looking at her.

"The annual deer shoot. They put up targets on hay bales and you can bring your shotgun and shoot at the targets and the closest wins. You have to pay per round and the money goes to the school."

Callie just sat there with her mouth open. 

"So there will be guns? Like out in the open?"

"Well yeah, I mean they don't let you bring them in the hall when you eat but you can have them out on the grounds."

"Riiiiught, because having them in the hall would be ludicrous, but out on the grounds makes all the sense. Now tell me, will there be alcohol?"

"Well yeah, the whole event is sponsored by Bud Lite, I mean this is Missouri, you can't drink Coors!" Arizona laughed and Callie just stared at her. She wasn't sure what to think about all this. It took her a little while to realize she wasn't kidding. But to be out walking around with guns. She had never really even seen a gun, let alone been around them.

"Wait! Are you going to bring a gun??"

"Well I normally shoot Tim's since he always brings one."

"Wait!! Do you have a gun in this house??"

"Callie. This is rural Missouri, of course I have a gun in the house. It would be stranger if I didn't."

"What sort of gun do you have?" She asked quietly in disbelief.

"Guns."

"What? Guns? As in plural? There is more than one gun in this house?!"

"Callie guns are not bad things. It is an object that sits in the house to be used by someone that has had training."

"Guns kill people"

"No, people kill people, but sometimes there is a gun involved. Look, I don't have to shoot a gun tonight, I just normally do. That part of the festival is off on its own. We don't even have to go over there. It will be purely optional."

"Okay, well, we'll see how it's going, it's just that guns really scare me. I'd rather not be around them if I had my choice."

"Okay so we won't get down there."

"I need to go get dressed," Callie said and stood up from the table. Arizona looked at her and thought she looked amazing now and wondered what she would put on to make herself look even better than what she already did.

"Great, want to meet back down here in about thirty minutes?" Arizona asked and Callie stood up from the table and put her glass in the sink.

"Perfect, I'll see you back down here,"'she said and walked up the stairs. 

She stared at her clothes for a few minutes trying to decide what to wear. She had been trying her best to impress the blonde woman but so far she hadn't seemed to be able to break through. She needed to step up her game a bit.

Arizona was also stressing about what to wear and went to her room to pull together an outfit. She was so busy talking to Teddy about her sexual orientation and dating Callie she completely forgot to ask what to wear. She was going to have to do this on her own now. Finally she settled in a grey crossover sweater, some blue jeans and brown high boots. She let her hair hang loose in curls and touched up her makeup a little. She was ready to do this.

She went downstairs and waited for Callie to come down. Finally she heard Callie close her bedroom door and saw her come down the stairs. To say she was taken aback by the woman was a gross understatement. If she ever thought she was beautiful before tonight she was blowing those other times away. She was gorgeous, breathtakingly stunning tonight.

"Hi..." Arizona whispered out when Callie was at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. 

"You look amazing, Arizona," Callie told her taken by surprise at how beautiful the blonde looked tonight. "Really, you take my breath away." She told her with a small smile.

"Me? What about you?" Arizona sputtered looking at the woman standing in front of her. She had an off the shoulder grey sweater on, blue jeans and high grey boots with a heel that made her even taller than normal. Callie had curled her hair and it hung on her shoulders in dark locks that Arizona wanted to reach out and touch desperately.

"Thanks," Callie said and felt a little blush creep up on her cheeks making her look even more adorable to Arizona.

"Wait I need to ask you something. This morning when I asked you to go I wanted it to be more than just cordial. I didn't want to just ask to ask I was asking because I wanted you to be my date tonight, so will you? Will you be my date tonight to the fall festival?" Arizona asked, putting herself out there, Teddy had told her to live for once so this was her....living.

"Well, yeah, I'd really like to be your date tonight," Callie said sweetly to the woman standing in front of her asking her in a date.

"Well then, are you ready, for our date?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded at her. Arizona contemplated her next move. Would it be okay if she held her hand? They had held hands before but that was when they were on their own. She decided to throw caution in the wind and grabbed her hand and started to walk.

But Callie didn't move, she just stood still while Arizona stopped and looked back at her.

"Is that not okay?" She asked shyly looking at the drop dead gorgeous woman who smiled at her and nodded.

"No, it's perfect,"she said and started to walk with her, beside herself with the connection to the other woman.

They walked out of the house and Arizona noted that this would be the first time everyone in the town would see her with another woman. While she never actually cared if anyone knew, she certainly had never had a chance to show anyone. She was slightly nervous but figured she had to do this at some point and it might as well be with the woman holding her hand.

They walked over to the town square and Callie noticed that it looked beautiful tonight. There were large white light bulbs hanging in all the trees lighting up the whole area. People were slowly milling around and a few people glanced at the women who were holding hands but no one seemed to care. 

"Do you want to eat first?" Arizona asked Callie and she nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great, I'm starving," she said and followed the woman to the town hall. She looked at the sign outside that said "please no guns in the hall" and stopped for a second contemplating that sign. It really made her think long and hard about why they needed that sign.

"Come on I see my family," Arizona said and walked towards her parents who were sitting with Tim, Teddy and the boys.

"Hey! You made it, you both look great," Teddy said and noted that they were holding hands and saw that as a good sign. Arizona noticed her parents both glanced at their hands that were locked and they both just smiled at the two of them. She let out a little sigh of relief and reminded herself to have that conversation with them, soon!

"We're going to go get something to eat and we'll be over," Arizona said and motioned for Callie to go to the line.

"So what are we having?" Callie asked as they got in a line.

"Oh, only the best fried chicken this side of the Mississippi, greens, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and desserts to follow. Hope you brought your appetite," she told her with a smile.

"I'm going to have to find a gym if I continue to eat like this while I'm here," she laughed out then cringed at her wording. Arizona tightened her grip for a second and seemed to have caught it as well. Callie let go of her hand and slid a hand behind the small of her back pulling her a little closer to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Callie said with concern on her face.

"Callie, it's okay. I mean it's no surprise to me that your going to leave. It's always been known, since day one here. I get it. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" Arizona said, grabbed a plate and started to go through the line. 

Once both had their food on their plates and they went back over to the table to join her family. 

"So how was your day, honey?" Daniel asked Arizona and she perked up quickly. 

"It was busy, like always. We seem to be even busier now that Callie is in the office. Between the two of us we are going to need a revolving door soon," she laughed out and everyone continued to talk about different things.

"So, sis, you ready for a little competition? I'm going to beat you tonight!" Tim said rubbing his hands together and looking over at his sister.

"Have fun, but I don't think I'm going to compete this year," she said and watched the shock appear on his face.

"What are you talking about?! We always compete! Are you afraid I'm going to beat you this year? Because I was damn close last year! Besides how can you turn down the grand prize?" Tim asked her astounded that she want going to compete this year.

"I'm just not going to do it this year," she said and continued to eat.

"But why?"

"Can you drop it please?" She said and Callie watched them.

"I'm scared of guns," Callie blurted out and everyone looked at her. "I've never seen a gun and they kind of scare me and Arizona said she wouldn't compete because I didn't want to go to it. But I didn't realize it was such a big deal so if you want to, go ahead," Callie said and gave her a little nod.

"No, really, I don't need to compete this year."

"But you're the champ five years in a row! We all want to beat you!"Tim said and Callie perked up and looked at her. 

"Really if you want to compete go do it. I'm sure there will be things to keep me busy. Besides, you can't let Tim beat you," Callie said with a smile and let her hand rest on the blondes thigh while she talked which made it harder for Arizona to concentrate. 

"Okay, as long as you don't care. I really want to take home that trophy again!" She said and got up with everyone else to go register for the competition.

Arizona signed up but the competition wouldn't start for awhile so the two walked around for a little bit and took the boys to ride on some of the rides. 

"Hey," Callie said pulling the blonde in closer to her. "Someone promised me a funnel cake with extra sugar," she said with a smile.

"Okay, coming right up," Arizona said and ran over to the cart to get them one.

"So, what's your plans?" Teddy asked Callie nonchalantly when Arizona was gone.

"You mean....?" Callie said and gestured to the blonde.

"Yeah. I love her like a real sister and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I would never hurt her. But I also have no idea what is going to happen. She seems to be looking at me in a different light, and id like a chance with her, but i can't tell you what's going to happen to us in three weeks either. I have no idea."

"I don't know if it possible, but don't hurt her, okay?"

"I won't. I like her too much."

"Can you honestly say that? That you won't hurt her?"

"I can honestly tell you I don't want to hurt her. That my intentions are to not hurt her, but I can't tell you what's going to happen either. I'm kind of at a loss of what to do."

"She likes you, but she scared and rightly so. I just....I just want you to think about what you're doing, before you make her fall for you and then leave. Okay?"

"I will, I promise," Callie said and gave her a little smile.

"Okay! One funnel cake, extra sugar." Arizona said coming up with the hot little concoction. 

Both women dug in and ate the cake while they watched the boys ride some of the carnival rides. They boys each had huge grins on their faces as they rode and the women also had smiles just watching them.

"Arizona! It's time," Tim yelled from the other end of the green.

"You sure you're okay with this?"  
Arizona asked and Callie nodded her head.

"As long as you don't expect me to watch,"'Callie said and Arizona got up to leave.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Arizona said and started to walk away.

"Good luck," Callie called to her and Arizona nodded and walked off.

Callie sat with Teddy while the boys played games. She even showed them how good she was at the basketball shooting game when she won them each a stuffed animal.

"Can we sing karaoke?" The boys begged and Teddy explained that it was for the adults.

"How about you Callie, can you do it?" They asked her and she smiled at them.

"Well I guess I could. What should I sing?"

"Anything!" They both yelled and she went over and picked a song to sing.

What she didn't know was that Arizona was done shooting and on her way back to the brunette when Callie stepped up on the stage. 

Callie stood in the stage, gripping the microphone and started to sway to the music....

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

 

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

 

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

 

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

 

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

 

Hey  
Whoa

 

I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

When Callie looked up she saw Arizona staring at her, she gave her a little smile, set down the microphone and walked over to the blonde.

Arizona was sure she had never heard anything as beautiful as the voice of the brunette signing that song. She showed such emotion while she sang and Arizona knew who it was she had been singing to.

"Hey..." Callie whispered to her, she was finally standing in front of the woman she had poured her heart out for. Every word had been meant for Arizona.

"Let's go home," Arizona said and grabbed Callie's hand, giving her a smile and pulling on her a little. 

"Yeah?" Callie asked looking at her,  
knowing what she meant. "You sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life. Take me home Callie Torres," she whispered to the woman and gave her a little kiss on the lips and looked in her eyes.

"Gladly," Callie said and started walking with Arizona back to her house.

They took the walk slowly, Arizona was cuddled up to Callie as they walked, her arm wrapped around Callie's holding on for dear life. Callie leaned in ever now and then and gave Arizona a little kiss on the head or temple, smiling into the kids each time. 

Arizona opened the door to her house, Callie let her walk in first and closed up behind them.

The two stood in the front hall looking at each other, they hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, but the room was getting enough light from the festival.

"How'd you do at the shooting thing?" Callie asked taking a step closer to Arizona while she wrapped one arm around her waist and let the other linger on her face. 

"Who cares?" Arizona asked and leaned in for a kiss. This time it was a real kiss, they weren't going to ruin it by being fast. This time they both decided to take their time with each other. They hadn't voiced this but they were both under the same assumption. This time it counted.

"You are so beautiful Arizona, I can't take my eyes off of you," Callie told her and leaned in for another kiss. 

Arizona found her hands running up the sides of the woman standing in front of her. She leaned in and kissed the brunette, loving the feel of her under her touch. Why had she been fighting this? She could have been touching the woman like this for days if she hadn't been so stubborn. 

"Come on,"Arizona said and gave her hand a little pull, as she led the brunette upstairs. 

When they were upstairs, Arizona opened the door to her bedroom and led the other woman in. She leaned down and started to unzip her boots, but Callie stopped her.

"Let me," she said and gently helped the woman sit back on the bed and leaned down and unzipped Arizona's boots. She kneeled down in front of her and removed both boots and gave her feet a little caress when they were off. 

Next she ran her hands up Arizona's legs slowly and let them linger on her knees, Arizona met her hands, running her own up over the brunettes, then running them up Callie's arms and to her face. Cupping her cheeks she pulled her in close and kissed her.

"I'm taking my time this time. I plan on kissing every single square inch of your body this time," Arizona told her when she pulled back.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard," Callie said and crawled up  
on the bed next to Arizona and pulled her next to her so they were both laying next to each other. "I don't want you to wake up and regret this," Callie whispered while she gently rubbed her arm. 

"Never," Arizona said and leaned in to kiss Callie. "I promise."

Arizona rolled Callie so she was on top of her and started kissing her again, and ran one hand down to her torso and let her hand linger on the brunettes stomach. 

Callie leaned up into Arizona's kiss and ran her hands down her back and grabbed both of her butt cheeks causing Arizona to smile big into the kiss. 

"Mmmmm, I like that,"She laughed out a little causing a huge smile to come across Callie face.

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked and let her hands run up under her sweater and gently caress her sides while she worked them up finally removing her sweater. 

"Yeah, but I like that better," she looked down at her and suddenly felt the brunette move and she was flat on her back with Callie hovering over. "Damn, that was a good move," she said and ran her hand up to Callie neck while the other stayed on her back. "You have waaay too many clothes on. I need them off,"

"So take them off," Callie smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. "I certainly won't stop you."

Arizona took Callie's shirt off next and now Callie was laying on top of Arizona, warm bellies touching each other. The skin on skin contact was doing amazing things for both of them. Other than their little tryst the other day neither woman had been intimate with someone else for awhile and now they realized how much they missed this. The contact, the touching, the sweet caresses while they kissed. They could both gladly do this for hours. 

But they were both ready for more. They had been ready since they had their brief and amazing taste a few days ago.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Callie asked Arizona while kissing her on the neck.

"No because I am too. I don't want to screw this up." Arizona said while massaging Callie's back.

"Oh i don't think there's anything you can do to screw this up," Callie said a laugh. "Me on the other hand..."she said as she trailed kisses down her neck and stopping on her collar bone where she stopped kissing and started to give her little nips. Tasting the woman under her. Touching her skin with her tongue and licking her ever so gently. 

"What? What could you possibly do to mess this up? Because everything you are doing right now is amazing."

"Well I could open my mouth and say something really stupid, I seem to have a knack for that," she laughed and Arizona laughed with her.

"Then we'll just have to keep it occupied," Arizona told her and rolled them over and started to kiss down the woman's body. All she could think about was how amazing this body was. Callie had all these beautiful curves that she wanted to spend all night running her hands over and kissing. She had certainly not spent enough time kissing this woman. And she deserved to be kissed.

"Well I'm going to hold you to that," Callie said and started to undo Arizona's jeans and ran her hands inside the back of her pants, over her butt and removed them.

"Damn, you're good," Arizona told her with a laugh.

"Tell me that again later," Callie said and looked at the woman that was laying on top of her. "You are so beautiful, I want you to know I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I desperately want to make love to you now," Callie whispered in her ear giving her a few little kisses as she did it and made the woman on top of her melt into her body.

Arizona pulled herself up a little, so she was straddling Callie and looked down at her, running her hand from Callie's mouth and trailing a finger down her sternum to her belly. The way Callie was looking at her was enough to throw her over the edge in about a minute. It certainly wouldn't take long this time. 

"Come here," Arizona said and crooked her finger and called Callie up to join her. Callie sat up and Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's back and started to kiss her again. "I want you now," she whispered at the brunette who was more than happy to oblige. A woman like this at her fingertips, who was she to deny her anything. They say there, kissing for a few minutes exploring each other and giving gentle touches to each other. Starting to memorize their skin and touches.

"Gladly, but we have got to get these clothes off!" Callie laughed and started removing the remainder of their clothes until they were both finally naked on the bed, Callie slightly laying on top of the blonde while they took their time kissing. Finally she moved her hand, slowly. Excruciatingly slowly, down the blondes body until, she found it. And as soon as she did Arizona let out a moan that just urged the brunette to do more and to stop wasting time. But really, they had all the time in the world tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona woke up to the best feeling in the world, holding onto another woman. She missed this. She loved early morning cuddles and talks, being together and then getting to be intimate before the day really began.

Callie was laying with her back to Arizona while the blonde held onto her, kissing Callie's neck and running her hand along her stomach. Scratching her nails just barely in the surface to elicit goose bumps on her skin. She loved when she could give another woman goose bumps. It ensured she was doing something very right.

"Good morning," Callie croaked out and Arizona smiled at how undeniably sexy she sounded. Arizona leaned in a little more and kissed Callie's ear while giving it some little bites on her earlobe and pulling it, playing with her new lover.

"Good morning to you," Arizona whispered into her ear and ran her hand up and down the side of the woman next to her loving her body. She had loved on this woman all night, barely catching a few winks a couple of hours ago, but having her like this just encouraged her to keep touching her as much as she could.

What she had discovered last night was that Callie was beautiful all the time, but having her naked in her bed just fueled any sort of want she had for her. She was soft and feminine, she giggled and played, she was giving and caring, she was everything Arizona ever dreamed of in a woman.

Finally Callie turned so she could face Arizona and saw that the blonde was bright and chipper with a smile plastered to her face. She was downright adorable the way she was looking at Callie. She couldn't help herself, she leaned in and took her by surprise by kissing her with as much passion as she had the first time they kissed. It caught the blonde off guard and she melted quickly into Callie's touch.

"That was unexpected," Arizona said a little out of breath when Callie finally pulled away. "But it was good," she told her and leaned back in for more. Callie rolled over onto her back and pulled Arizona along with her so the blonde was lying on top of her. Now she could kiss her and caress the blonde’s body with both hands. This was so much better.

"You have a cute ass," Callie told her while she squeezed it and laughed. Then gave her a little smack on her butt.

"Hmmm, I'm going to take that as a compliment and leave it there."

"You absolutely should. Not everyone can pull off an ass like this," Callie said peaking over Arizona's shoulder and looking down her body at the blonde’s ass. "Yep. Adorable, just like you," she said and gave Arizona a quick kiss.

"Hey! You said cute and adorable! About my ass! That's what you say about puppies as kittens. I want to hear sexy and rock hard!"

"Mmmm, let me see," she said and leaned over her shoulder again. "Wiggle it a little," Callie told her and Arizona started laughing uncontrollably while Callie kissed her neck and laughed with her.

This was what she loved. These early mornings with another woman. She had missed being intimate like this with another woman. While the sex was amazing, this was what she really loved, being so comfortable with someone that she could lay in bed with her, laughing and joking with each other. Sex was just that, you could have sex with anyone, but you couldn't be like this with just anyone. This was something special. This really meant something.

"Nope! Cute and adorable, gonna have to stick with that assessment," Callie said and Arizona grabbed the covers and pulled them up over them. "Ahhhh, why'd you do that? I was enjoying my little show," she told her and kissed on her neck, leaving very big open mouthed kisses up and down the length of her neck. She was very quickly pulling Arizona in for what could be considered a marathon night.

"I am not your little dog and pony show," Arizona told her and leaned up for a minute so that she was now straddling the other woman.

"No?" Callie asked with a smirk on her face and rubbed her hands along the blonde’s tight ab muscles. Yes she had felt those muscles contract a lot last night. They got almost as good of a work out as when she was throwing the hay bales.

"No." Arizona said and pulled up all the way in a pretend pout and crossed her arms over her chest. Callie looked up at the very naked woman with her arms crossed trying desperately to look cross but doing a lousy job of it.

Callie stopped rubbing the blondes stomach and reached up, pulling on her arm, and pulled her back down so she was laying on top of her again.

"What if I tell you how beautiful I think you are?" Callie asked kissing on her ear and feeling the other woman smile and lean into the kiss.

"Nope, not gonna work," Arizona said playing exceptionally hard to get. She wanted to make the brunette work for it a little.

"What if I told you that I've never been with a better lover in my life and I can't seem to get enough of you," Callie admitted, halfway regretting she had said so much.

"Mmm, maybe," Arizona whispered in her ear and pulled back to see that the woman wasn't smiling at her but had a very serious look on her face. "Okay that might make up for it."

Callie leaned into Arizona and kissed her again, making their playful moment turn heated quickly. Callie rolled them over and started to slowly, meticulously work her way down the body of the gorgeous woman that was under her. It wouldn't take her long to get used to this at all.

Hours later they woke up from their late slumber and early lovemaking with smiles on their faces. Everything about this was perfect.

"I really hope we don't have a room full of patients waiting on us downstairs," Callie said while letting the other woman kiss lazily on her neck and smiling her crazy big smile.

"Nope clear schedule today and tomorrow. I have to go to the farm today to help out again. So I didn't schedule us any patients." Arizona told her while kissing on her neck and rubbing her shoulders with a little force causing the brunette to moan every once in awhile. Arizona was becoming addicted to that sound.

"Mmmmmm, what are we doing at the farm?" Callie asked loving the attention the other woman was giving her. God she was amazing and her hands.....oh the things she could do with her hands....

"Callie you don't have to go to the farm, you can stay here if you want," Arizona told her not wanting her to feel like she had to go out and work on the farm all day.

"Oh. Do you not want me to go? Because I don't have to go," Callie said and looked a little hurt.

"Callie I would love for you to come out to the farm with me. I just don't want you to feel like you have to come out there and work on your day off. You've done a lot lately and maybe you could use the day off." Arizona told her and pulled away from the brunette who turned over so they were face to face again.

"I'd really like to come out to the farm if it's okay. I really enjoy being with your family, they are amazing," She told the blonde hoping it was okay.

And the blaring smile she got in return told her it was.

"Good," Arizona said with a kiss. "I'm glad you like it out there." She said and laid her head on the chest of the other woman and snuggled into her.

"What do you have to do today?"

"Daddy is cutting the soybeans today and could use some help swapping trucks, but I think Tim is going to be doing that. Mama wants to pick the last of the apples off the trees, more than likely I'll help her. Plus the boys will be there to help. They love to pick the apples but they don't last too long."

"Sounds like a perfect day," Callie told her and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the Arizona while they had a quiet moment together.

"Okay, as much as I don't ever want to get out of this bed, I told mom I wouldn't be too late. So do you mind if we get cleaned up?" Arizona asked raising her head from Callie's chest and looking down at her huge almond eyes. Her lips were beautiful and full, even more so today because they were swollen from all the kissing. How could this sight ever get old? Waking up to this dazzling woman each morning, kissing on her a little then going about their day. Yeah, that would be a rough life.

"Sounds perfect, I'll go get the coffee going while you hop in the shower," Callie said pulling herself from the bed. Arizona watched as she pulled on a sleep shirt over her beautifully naked body, and walked out of the room.

Arizona went to the shower and got it going. She felt amazing this morning, she noted as the warm water hit her body. She heard the door open and glanced behind her to see a form on the other side of the door.

"It's creepy if you watch, but if you help, then it turns sexy," Arizona called out and heard the shower door open and felt the other woman press up behind her.

"What do you need help with," she husked into Arizona's ear while rubbing her hands over her body. "I'll help anyway I can." She said and kissed Arizona's neck leaving her speechless. Arizona couldn't find the words needed to express what she wanted as Callie's hands helped rub the body wash all over, trying desperately not to miss a single inch of her body.

Arizona leaned back into Callie and wrapped her hand around her lovers neck pulling her closer to her body the whole time Callie was working the body wash over her meticulously making sure her body was clean, sometimes rubbing over certain areas more than once. Oh yeah, Arizona thought, she was very thorough.

Finally Arizona turned around and wrapped both her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her in for some very intimate kissing while the shower ran over their body. Arizona used her very soapy body as a sponge and rubbed all over Callie working the body wash onto her.

"Jesus, you were the one that wanted to get cleaned up and go to your parents. You can't expect me to do that with you rubbing your very sexy little soapy body all over me." Callie told her feeling the other woman rub up and down on her while they were kissing.

"Mmmmm, you don't like?" Arizona asked and pushed her bottom lip out in a very exaggerated pout. Callie quickly sucked Arizona's lip in between her lips and began sucking on it and massaging it with her tongue. It caused Arizona to throw her head back a little and arch her body into the brunette.

"Is this what you want?" Callie asked as Arizona felt her body get pushed up to the side of the wall and felt Callie press her body against her and grind into her a little. "Or are you ready to go?" She asked and pulled back, leaving a very flushed blonde woman leaning against the shower wall panting.

"Get your ass back over here,"Arizona called pulling Callie back by the neck and slamming her body into hers and kissing her while holding her anchored to each other. Yeah, this what she wanted, the farm could wait.

Finally, after a very.....very leisurely morning the two women were in Arizona's truck and in their way to her parents house. Callie scooted a little closer to her and rested her hand on Arizona's thigh, who looked down at the hand and grabbed it, holding it, while it rested on her. She couldn't possible ask for a better day so far.

"Hey, ummmm, maybe we should have a conversation about last night," Callie said quietly and looked at the blonde who immediately cringed at the thought. What was there to talk about? It was flipping amazing and she never wanted it to end. Ever. But she certainly couldn't say that.

"Yeah, we probably should, but we are almost at the farm and really, I'm not sure what I want to say. So maybe we take the day to think, and we can have a conversation tonight?"

"I think that sounds like a fabulous plan," because while Callie knew they needed to talk, she didn't want to talk yet either. She just thought maybe she should be a good person and bring it up.

"So today, we have fun and tonight, we'll have a conversation about what last night meant." Arizona stated bobbing her head like she really meant it.

"Perfect," Callie said as they pulled into the farm and she noted the large tractor in the distance moving up and down the field. "How many acres do you all have out here?" She asked getting out of the truck and looking around. It was a beautiful piece of property, there was no denying that.

"We have 880 acres that we maintain. Tim has another 200 that he takes care of. But him and dad work it together. Mostly corn and soybeans and the hay of course. Few acres of fruit trees but those are just for mom and all her canning. I'll introduce you to some of the farm animals today."

"Are we going to eat any of them? Because if we are I don't want to see them," Callie said with a very serious look on her face and Arizona let out a little laugh.

"Not today!" She laughed leaving a stunned woman trailing behind her not sure what that meant. No today...tomorrow? What? She'd make sure she did a head count on all the animals she saw from now on.

"Mama!" Arizona yelled walking in the house and seeing that her mother was in the kitchen.

"You're late!" Barbara called back and moved around the kitchen trying to get things organized for the day. She had a lot of plans for those apples and needed to get them picked.

"Sorry," Arizona said not offering up any other explanation and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed two cups and filled them with coffee and fixed them the way she and the brunette liked. Barbara noticed that Arizona was very chipper and had no problem fixing the coffee and handing it off to the waiting brunette like the two had been doing it for years instead of a week. They seemed very comfortable with each other.

"The boys here yet?" Arizona asked grabbing a couple of plates and dishing out some food that was waiting in the stove. She motioned for Callie to join her, not sure what she would want. "I'm going to eat some breakfast then go out and get started. Why don't you grab something too," Arizona said and started putting food on her plate.

Callie just watched her not sure what she was going. She had a biscuit and was putting white sauce on it.

"What is that?" She whispered and Arizona looked at her.

"This?" Arizona pointed to her plate and Callie nodded. "It's biscuits and gravy. Have you never had it?" She asked and Callie just shook her head at her. "Oh....hmmm well, try it, you'll like it. What else? Grits, eggs, cornbread, that it mama?"

"What else do you want?" She asked setting her towel down and looking at her daughter.

"You want something else?" Arizona asked and Callie just shook her head.

Arizona sat down at the table and Callie made a plate up and joined her.

"So what's in the gravy?" Callie asked poking it with her fork.

"Sausage, milk, flour, salt and pepper. Then you cook it and pour it over the biscuits. Mama makes the best biscuits," she said with a smile.

Barbara grabbed a mug from the table and filled it with cornbread, then poured some sugar on it and then warm milk over it. Callie stared at her, she had of course had cornbread before but had never seen anyone eat it like that. Barbara sat at the table with them and grabbed a spoon and started eating it like it was cereal.

Callie looked back at her plate and started to eat her eggs. She wondered what the chances of her getting a bagel with some smoked salmon cream cheese was.

"So apples today?"

"Yes, I need them all brought in. The gator is out there with the buckets. I'm going to make apple butter and applesauce with what you bring in today. "

Barbara looked at her daughter and noticed she looked wonderful today. Then she looked at the woman that seemed to be the source of that happiness and saw the brunette staring at her daughter with dreamy eyes. She wondered what that could mean for the two of them.

"Okay, I'm done, I gotta go check on something out in the barn then we'll get started," Arizona said and for up from the table, put her plate in the sink and waited for Callie to join her.

Callie hopped up from the table and followed Arizona outside after cleaning up after herself.

"What's in the barn?" She asked Arizona as she walked outside. She walked up to a gator and hopped in motioning for Callie to join her.

"There is a cow that's in the barn getting ready to have a baby, I wanted to go check on her." Arizona said and Callie jumped in next to her and they took off.

"Dads been watching her, she should have the calf soon. Interested in seeing a calf be born today?"

"Are you kidding?" Callie asked with excitement and fear on her face.

"Nope! Not kidding! She's one of our best heifers and we've been watching her closely." Arizona said as they pulled up next to a large barn.

Callie could hear an animal yelling from inside and she guessed that was the cow in labor, though it didn't sound like a cow.

"I thought they mooed." Callie said and Arizona laughed at the woman.

"Sorry! Cows don't actually say "moo" and I think you must have noticed by now that chickens don't actually say "cluck cluck," she told Callie and they walked in the barn.

And there she was, a very large cow laying on her side yelling out in pain while she was huffing.

"Doesn't look like it will be too long. We'll need to keep an eye on her today and check on her about every hour. She might need some help." Arizona said and checked the cow to make sure all was well.

"When will she have it?" Callie asked as they walked out.

"I'd say before lunch if I had to guess. You ready to help her if need be?"

"I guess, it can't be all that different from a human, right?"

"A lot bigger and way more fluid, but yeah, we should be able to handle it between the two of us," Arizona said and drove back over to the orchard where Teddy and the boys were picking apples.

"Hey!" Teddy waved at the two women and set her apples down to come over.

"Hey guys!" Arizona called out and the boys came running up to them. They had seen some baby bunnies earlier and we're excited telling them all about the nest in the ground.

Both boys grabbed Callie and pulled her over to show her since she had never seen babies bunnies while the other two women had seen dozens of nests this year alone.

"Well, how's it going?"'Teddy asked smirking at her sister in law.

"Pretty good,"'Arizona said trying to hide her smile and grabbing some of the buckets from the gator and dropping them under the tree.

"You know, I would have thought you have been here a few hours ago....what held you up?" Teddy asked waiting for Arizona to give it up, but she wasn't going to do it

"Oh you know, just moving slow this morning," Arizona said and grabbed a ladder and started to pick apples and drop them in her sack that was slung around her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll bet you were. I saw that look the two of you gave each other last night. That have anything to do with why you were so late this morning?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Arizona said and just continued to pick apples.

"Come on! I have a husband and two kids. Let me live vicariously through you for a moment and hear about this amazing night you had.... And morning."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Arizona huffed out and picked more apples.

"Tell me you were up all night having the most amazing sex of your life and then slept in because you were so tired."

"Ummm is this you wanting to hear about my sex life? Because I don't think I'm comfortable telling you about it."

"Ha! So you admit you had sex!" Teddy said pointing her finger at her and Arizona glanced over at Callie who was down on her knees looking in a rabbit hole with the biggest smile on her face. It made Arizona smile watching the amazement on her face.

"I'm not going to confirm nor deny anything. But I will say....she is amazing Teddy." Arizona said climbing down from her ladder and looking at her sister in law a look of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"She was wonderful. She was attentive and caring and I don't know how I'll ever say goodbye to her."

"Stop selling yourself short. Maybe you won't have to. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"How that?" Arizona asked perking up a little wondering what she had seen.

"The same way you look at her. Like you are falling in love with her."

"Oh Teddy! I'm not in love with her! I've only known her a week," Arizona said and climbed back up on her ladder and started picking more apples.

"Mmmm, okay. I'll make sure I remember that in three weeks." Teddy said and went back to picking apples.

Arizona went and checked on the calf every hour like she said she would and finally right before lunch she came and grabbed Callie up.

"It's time!" She yelled and Callie hopped in the gator with her and they took off for the barn.

"Okay, what do we do?" Callie asked when they went in the barn doors.

"Make sure you talk nice and soft. She will sense if you are nervous and we don't want her to get upset. She's in pain now and we want her to be as calm as she can." Arizona said and walked over to the cow. Callie noted a large sack of fluid was hanging out of the cow and wondered what it was but didn't ask.

Arizona motioned for her to follow and they both washed up in the sink that was closest to the cow.

"Okay, so I am going to have to pull the calf out. I have some calf chains I'm going to wrap around its legs and then I will help pull it out. She normally is good on her own, but this one seems to be causing her some problems and she needs some help.

"Her sack is out and now the feet have come out too and I'm just going to give it a little tug to help it out," Arizona said and walked over to the mama cow and checked again. Sure enough Callie could see two small hooves sticking out and saw Arizona take a small chain and wrap it around the hooves and then she braced herself and pulled on the calf.

The mama calf stated to really belt out when Arizona pulled on the calf, but she had a couple of good yanks in her and before she could say or do anything there was a small calf on the ground. Arizona quickly cleared its nose to aid it's breathing and started to help remove some of the fluid that was on it.

Callie bent down looking at the calf and couldn't believe it. The calf looked up and gave out a little bleat and that caused Callie to let out a little whimper because of how amazing this moment was.

Arizona looked over at the woman and saw the tears that were in her eyes. She forgot that Callie had never witnessed something like this before. It would be a pretty big event to witness for the first time and she sort of ran through it all with motions rather than taking the time to savor just how amazing it really was.

"Arizona!" Callie exclaimed quietly trying not to startle the mama or the baby. "Look at her!" She said and pointed to the baby.

Arizona stood up and picked up the calf and carried it over to a pen that was clean and had fresh straw in it. Then she helped the mama up and walked her over to the calf.

The mama started cleaning the calf up and urging it to stand with her nose. Finally the baby stood up on two very shaky legs and started to nurse on the mama cow.

"Look!" Callie exclaimed and pointed at the calf that was nursing from the mama. They were naturals at this she noted and stood and watched the calf eat then sit back down and the mama continued to clean her up.

Arizona busied herself by cleaning up the area as well as herself and finally walked over to join Callie watch the cows start to bond.

"I'm going to guess you've never seen that before?" Arizona asked quietly while standing next to the brunette who grabbed Arizona's hand while she watched the very emotional moment that was taking place.

"Me? No way!" Callie said laughing because if you had asked her a week ago if she thought she would ever be assisting in the birth of a calf she wouldn't have been able to answer for her loud laughs

But now.....she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. This moment right now, watching Arizona pull that baby from the mama and watching it bleat out for the first time. She glanced up at Arizona and saw she was watching Callie very intently.

Arizona leaned down and kissed her on the temple and rubbed her back a little.

"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. What are you going to call it?" She asked watching the baby fall asleep while the mama was washing it with her huge tongue.

"Ummm, we don't normally name the animals."

"But your chickens have names!" Callie said and looked at the baby that was laying in the hay. "She needs a name," she said quietly and waited to see if Arizona was going to let her name him.

"Callie....okay, you know what? Fine. If you want to name her, go ahead," she said not able to deny the beautiful woman that was looking up at her with pain in her eyes.

"Yay!" She squealed and jumped up and gave Arizona a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"All right, well what's it going to be?"

"Wow....such pressure. I mean a name is a big deal. It needs to say something about her personality and her spirit," Callie told her looking very serious at the calf and trying to come up with the perfect name for her.

"How about......Buttercup!" She said very proud of herself with the biggest smile Arizona had ever seen.

"Okay, Buttercup it is," Arizona said with a big smile that the other woman was so happy about something so small.

They went back up to the house and everyone was at the table for lunch.

"We got a new calf?" Her dad asked walking in the room and Arizona nodded at him.

"Yup! And it has a name, Buttercup," she said and smiled over at Callie who was beaming at her choice of names.

Everyone sat and looked at the two women who were smiling at each other and not really paying attention to anyone else at the table. If everyone else got up and left at that moment there is a good chance neither of the women would have noticed.

They all finished up lunch and the boys captured Callie again because they wanted her to show them the baby calf. Arizona found it endearing that the boys had taken to Callie since normally they only wanted Arizona, so it must have said something about her to have them like her so much.

Arizona got up and started to help clear the table and then looked at her parents that were both sitting finishing their iced tea.

"Hey, you know, I think we should have a talk," Arizona said and sat back down. They both looked at their daughter knowing what was coming. They were surprised it had taken this long, but were glad it was finally going to happen.

"So I'm going to guess youve seen that Callie and I have grown close to each other since she has been here. And I haven't ever talked to you about it but I think it's time that I told you. Ummm, well I'm gay," she said with a big sigh and watched her parents for any sort of reaction.

"You know Arizona we've always suspected but I'm really glad you decided to tell us," her mother said while her dad just sat and looked at her.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly wondering what he was thinking.

"Are you who I raised you to be?" He asked her finally and she looked at him and blinked.

"What?"

"My only question for you is, are you still who I raised you to be?"

"Of course daddy," she said and felt the tears spring into her eyes. She had wanted to do this for so long but had always been a little scared of how her father, the marine, would react. "Daddy, I'm still Arizona Robbins, daughter of a marine colonel and a pediatric doctor, that will never change. You both taught me what's right and what's wrong and I'm always going to be that person."

"So you like this woman?" He asked his daughter looking her in the eyes and wanting to hear what she had to say but also wanting to see what her eyes told him.

"I do daddy."

"And is she planning on leaving when her community service is finished up here?"

"We haven't talked about it but yeah I think she is."

"And you're okay with that? Getting involved with someone that's only going to leave."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, daddy. I can't force her to stay here. She signed a contract with a firm out in LA. For her to not make good on that contract would be wrong of her. For now we are just getting to know each other, we'll see what happens later."

"Alright, I have to go finish the back fields, I'll be in later," he said getting up from his seat and looking at his wife and giving her a small peck on the lips. He was done with this conversation for now Arizona guessed.

"I'll help clean up mama," she said and got up and started to pick up the remaining dishes that were on the table and help her mother clean up.

Arizona was sitting on the porch enjoying a glass of tea when Callie and the boys car back all with smiles on their faces. She couldn't tell which of the three was more excited. She sat there for a second and briefly let herself believe this was her life. She was sitting on their porch, watching the love of her life walk up with their kids from playing in the fields.

She shook her head and dismissed the thought, they were no where near close to those thoughts, and even if they were she had to keep reminding herself Callie was leaving. She had a job waiting on her and a life that didn't involve hunting for frogs and snakes in the creek with two boys.

"Hey," Callie said approaching her and gave her hand a little squeeze then dropped it. "You look a million miles away right now."

"Yeah that's about the right number," Arizona said and stood up from her chair. "Want something to drink? Or are you ready to finish up?"

"Let's finish up!" Callie said all smiles on her face and eyes. She was in love with this farm and the family that inhabited it. It was all so new and fresh and....real. It was like she when she went to Africa and she experienced everything there for the first time. She had loved it there too. It didn't involve yachts, prada or her families vast fortune that everyone always wanted to get a piece of. She loved being somewhere that she could be herself, and she was finding out that Brave was certainly one of those places.

Callie noted that they had been picking apples for hours. How much applesauce could one family eat??

"Hey so, quick question for you. We have picked a lot of apples today and I'm curious how much applesauce your family eats over the year?" Callie had stopped picking apples and was holding the base of the ladder that Arizona was standing on.

Arizona gave her a huge smile and sat on the top of the ladder and swung her legs over capturing Callie and pulling her in for a kiss. It was okay if she did that, right? She thought after she did it. It seemed so natural and she just couldn't help herself.

When she pulled away she looked at Callie who had a dreamy look on her face and Arizona realized it was perfectly okay that she had kissed her.

"Well my dad saves about ten acres of corn on the south side of the property and each year we cut a big maze in it and mom makes all this apple butter and applesauce while I make a ton of strawberry preserves and Teddy makes peach pie filling. We sell it all at a stand outside the corn maze. Tim drags all the kids around on a tractor for hay rides and we sell hundreds of pumpkins that mom plants. Anyway, it's turned into a huge thing, people from all over come for it each year now. We don't charge much and the profits all go into the school so we don't make anything off it." Arizona told her and Callie just looked at her in awe. She couldn't believe her family did something so selfless for other people so readily. It seemed like they gave and gave and never once asked for anything in return.

Callie was used to having a big bank account and gave money each year to countless places but thats all she did. Write checks. She didn't actually put any effort into helping any of the organizations she gave money to. Her mother was on boards for charities and she threw balls and galas for them but she had people that worked for her that did all the work. And really it wasn't actual physical work like they were doing right now.

"You're amazing," Callie said and stared up at the woman that was very quickly capturing her heart. How could one person be so selfless in everything she did?

Arizona just beamed at her and gave her a quick kiss and started back to work.

"So is it an actual maze? Or do you cut a big theme out in the corn each year?"

"Usually we cut some sort of a theme but this year we are going to cut a big Cardinal out since it's looking like our beloved St Louis Cardinals are going to make it to the playoffs! So Tim and I have been working on a piece of graph paper and plotting it all out."

"You mean the two of you actually sit and do it? You don't hire someone else to do it?"

"Nope! We have a small plane that daddy bought one year for us that we go up in and fly over to look at the field when it's done and snap a picture."

"You have a plane?"

"Oh don't get too excited! It's nothing fancy. Daddy bought it off someone years ago before the helipads were put in here so if there was ever a big emergency we could get to the city quicker if need be. We used it a few times for that. Now we just keep it around for fun, Tim and I both took flying lessons as a kid and we can both take it up. It only seats four people and that is a squished ride!"

"I really can't get over how amazing your family is," Callie told her while watching her pick apples.

Callie immediately went back to her post and started picking every apple she could see! She was going to help this amazing family in every way she could.

Arizona had spent the last hour of their time picking apples trucking them over to where her mom cooked them until finally there were no apples left. The boys had long since given up and we're playing in the creek.

"Hey, I was thinking of riding out to see daddy and Tim, you interested in a horseback ride?" She remembered that she mentioned she used to ride when she was younger and thought she might enjoy it.

"Id love it!" Callie said and followed Arizona to the barn. There were two big Appaloosa horses in the barn munching on hay.

"Oh my goodness! They are beautiful!" Callie said and slowly approached the stall of the first one and gave her a little nuzzle on her nose. "You are so pretty! Aren't you?"

"Tim and I used to barrel ride as kids, now the boys are starting to learn to ride so daddy always keeps horses here. This is Queen Estrella but we all call her Stella and this one is General Beaureguard. We all call him Beau. Which do you think you'd be happier on? They are both pretty gentle I don't think you'll have a problem on either."

"I'll take Stella because you are so beautiful!" Callie said and nuzzled the horse some more whole Arizona started pulling out all the tack.

"Okay, you want to get her ready or should I?" Arizona asked and Callie just looked at her. Oh how was she going to explain this? She had never gotten a horse ready to ride. That's what stable hands were for. When she was ready she called ahead, put on we riding togs, showed up and there was always a horse waiting for her. She never once had put any thought into the fact that someone would put all the tack on for her, it was just something that was done.

"Why don't you do it this time?" Callie asked quietly and Arizona could tell she had said something wrong but didn't push it.

Callie watched very intently as Arizona dressed the horse with riding blankets and saddle until finally Stella was ready to go. She quickly got Beau ready and mounted him then looked down at Callie who was standing next to Stella.

"Need some help?" Arizona asked wondering what Callie was doing. Truth was Callie was staring at the saddle wondering if she would be able to pull herself up there, she was used to a small step being provided for her because a woman certainly didn't swing her leg up and over a horse.

"Ummmm," Callie said and placed her left foot in the stirrup and tried to gather the nerve to do it. Arizona just watched, wanting to see if the woman could handle it. She'd gladly hop down and help her but if she wasn't going to ask for the help then Arizona wasn't going to offer it up.

Callie hopped up and down a couple of times gathering her nerve and finally did it, throwing her leg up and over the big horse and beaming once she was on top. She had done it! She didn't need any help!

She looked back at Arizona who had watched the whole thing unfold and she smiled at her not really sure of what had happened but knew it was big to Callie.

"All right, let's go," Arizona said and the two women took off trotting out of the barn and down a small path that Callie hadn't noticed earlier. It seemed to lead out through pasture after pasture on the farm. They must ride this way a lot.

"So you ready for that talk yet?" Arizona asked and Callie kicked it up a little to catch up to Arizona. She had been trailing behind her most of the time. She looked at her and saw the big fields rolling behind her, pasture after pasture of crops in the distance. They had been out in the sun a lot the past few days and Arizona had a little red on her cheeks and her blonde hair was shining in the sun that was slowly starting to set over the big farm. The sky was starting to light up in red flames as the sun began to find its way down for the night. Callie had seen the sun set all over the world but so far the sunsets she had seen in Brave were some of the best ever. The sky was huge because the land was so flat and you could see for miles off in the distance while the sun would set everything a bright red and orange each night with pink colored in behind it all.

"Sure." Callie told her not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, well i just wanted to say that I had an amazing time with you last night. And not just the part when we were together. But the date too. But I'm a little concerned with everything."

"I know." Callie said and looked down at her horse. What was she supposed to say here? I'll give it all up! In a heartbeat I'll give it all up and stay in Brave with you forever!

That's what she wanted to say. Callie always wore her heart on her sleeve. People always knew what she was feeling because she couldn't hide it. She would love nothing more than to be a little better at it, but she was really bad at hiding her feelings.

"I think we should take this slow. Get to know each other and when you leave....well I guess we will both know we had a great time together while we could. I know you can't stay Callie. And I don't expect for you to. Your life is in LA, this life, here in Brave, is my life and I don't want you to think I am asking you to stay here and see if we can make a go of it together. Because I know we couldn't do it. You'd never be happy here in our little town with no cell service or fancy coffee shops. So let's just enjoy ourselves while we can. I'm okay with that. I really am."

But Callie was looking at her in a hurt way. She was saying all the things Callie had hoped she would never stay. What she wanted to hear was, "you are amazing and I want to spend my life getting to know you. So please promise you won't go in three weeks time."

But she hadn't said that at all. She just wanted to have a little fling with her then send Callie packing to LA.

"Okay," Callie said quietly and they worked their way to the back of the farm to where the guys were finishing up. Callie could see Tim up ahead and she really didn't want the blonde to see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes so she did the only thing she could think. "Race you to Tim!" She yelled and took off for him. It only took Arizona a second to catch up and encourage her horse to take off too.

Callie was good, there was no doubt in Arizona's mind that Callie had spent a lot of time on a horse. She knew how to race as well as make the necessary jumps.

Callie was leaning into the animal with knowledge and well known handling as they closed in on Tim. But Arizona was closing in on her, she also had spent s lot of time on horses and was wasting no time trying to push Beau to catch up to Stella.

At the last split second Arizona pushed up on Callie and almost closed in on her and Stella, but it wasn't quite enough as Callie went flying past Tim with Arizona right behind her. Callie glanced back at Arizona with the biggest smile on her face while laughing the whole time. Arizona was laughing too and couldn't believe Callie had beat her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had beat her in a race.

But if she was going to lose she was glad it was to the brunette.

"Hey!" Tim called to her and waved. Arizona turned around and took off towards him with a big smile on her face and when she got over to him.

"You allowed someone to beat you!" He said and slapped Arizona on the knee when she got over to him

"Whatever jerk!" She said and swung down off the horse and as Callie approached he went running over to her.

"Damn! As I live and breathe the person that finally beat my sister at something! Let me help you down!" He said and gave Callie a hand getting down from the horse.

"You know what, you're just sore that I've been beating you at everything our entire lives. Even beat you coming into this world first! Face it, you'll never win against me," she said and gave him a shove on the shoulder. "By the way, where is my trophy from last night?" She asked not really knowing if she had won but just trying to give him a little more of a ribbing.

"It's at the house," he said and rolled his eyes at his sister. Of course she had won the shooting contest again. She won every year. The rest of the guys didn't stand a chance against her. "Anyway! I'm going to take the boys fishing tomorrow. You want to come with us?" He asked them both looking at them seeing if they were interested.

"You up for fishing tomorrow?" Arizona asked and Callie scowled a little. Fishing. She hadn't been fishing before other than deep sea fishing on her dads yacht and that certainly didn't count. She had someone that would put the bait on and take the fish off when needed and even then she didn't go but once or twice. It really wasn't her thing.

"Ummm, sure why not," she said with a big smile and wondered what she had gotten herself into now.

"Awesome, we'll head out to camp first thing in the morning and spend the day out there. Teddy said she'd pack us some food. Meet at our house in the morning?"

"Sure," Arizona said and hopped back up on the horse and looked over at Callie who was bent down looking at something on the ground. "You ready?" She asked when Callie looked up at her?

"Sure," she said and approached Stella and put her foot in the stirrup. Tim went to help her but she had swung her other leg up and over the horse before he could get close to her. He watched her take the horse and turn it with little effort and catch up to his sister. She had left him speechless....his sister had finally met her match.

When they got back to the house the boys were waiting for them at the barn.

"Callie! Callie! Can you help us collect fireflies!!" The boys yelled at her as soon as they could. "Grandma and Grandpa said we could have a fire and make smores! But we have to get sticks! You need one too! Come on!!" They yelled at her

Apparently they didn't want Arizona, only Callie, as they pulled her by the hand off into th woods to find the perfect stick and all the fireflies they could fit in a jar

Arizona took the horses to the stable and took off all their tack. By the time she had them brushed down and back in their stalls Callie was back with the boys and she was sitting with one on each knew showing them the perfect way to roast a marshmallow. Next to them was a mason jar with a dozen flies keeping them in light.

Arizona stood and watched them and wondered what it would be like to share a life with this woman. How could someone so perfect exist yet be so unobtainable to her. Why did things like this have to happen? Here she had a beautiful woman that was smart, great with kids, an extraordinary lover and yet, she couldn't be with her.

"So....you decide what you're going to do?" Teddy asked walking up behind Arizona and watching her watch Callie and the boys.

"There's nothing to do," Arizona told her and turned to her. "We had a talk today and decided that for now, we would just spend our time together but when the three weeks was over.....she would go to LA."

"Did you both decide that or was that what you told her to think?" Teddy asked and noticed Callie had perked up, she could tell she could hear them talking.

"It's what we decided. Together. I mean she's beautiful and wonderful and everything I could ever hope for, but she will leave in three weeks. No matter what we say no matter what we promise each other, I'm telling you now, she isn't going to stay. So I'm not going to delude myself into thinking she might stay or wishing on stars or any of that. I'm going to live in my reality world and in three weeks I'll kiss her on the cheek and remember her as the wonderful woman I spent a month with."

"How did you become so jaded?" Teddy asked her and didn't laugh at all, but was serious and walked away to help the boys out with their smores.

Teddy scooped Davey up and put him on her lap. She glanced up at Arizona and knew she had struck a nerve with her. Arizona stalked off to the house to grab something to drink for them. When she came back she could hear them talking. The boys were close to the fire roasting their sweets.

"Would you stay? If she asked you to?"

"I don't think it matters, she has made it very clear she doesn't want me to."

"I think that's just her guarding her heart. What would you do if she asked you to stay here? Would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat," Callie said and didn't miss a beat. Arizona stood there with a smile on her face wondering what to do next. So she walked the last few steps over and stood next to Callie who looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm ready to go home. You ready?" Arizona asked extending her hand down and the brunette reached for it getting a huge smile from the blonde. She didn't know why she was smiling so big, but she loved it nonetheless.

Arizona pulled Callie to the truck and opened the door for her but before she got up in the truck she stopped her and looked up at her.

"Do you mean it?"

"What?" Callie asked not sure what she was asking.

"Would you really give up LA and stay if I asked you to?"

Callie looked at her, leaned down and kissed her softly. Barely brushing their lips together as she let her hands rest on the blondes sides. Then she pulled back and looked at her.

"All you have to do is ask. Not today, but someday when you are ready, you ask and I'll stay."

Arizona looked at her in amazement, and couldn't believe what she had just admitted to. She had really put herself out there with that admission.

"Let's go home," Arizona said and crossed over to the other side of the truck and drove them back to the house. Hands locked. Smiles on their faces. A giant obstacle out of the way that seemed to be holding each other back from just letting go.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie woke up with a mass of blonde hair in her face. It was tickling her nose and she kept brushing it away but somehow it kept coming back. She looked down at the owner of the hair who was holding her around the waist and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon. Their legs were intertwined and she could feel the hot breath of the woman coming in easy patterns on her chest.

This was amazing. Erica was certainly never one for cuddling. If she could convince her to have sex it was quick, they usually weren't naked and as soon as it was over Erica was out of bed, in the shower and back in bed dressed with her flannel pajamas on. On her side of the bed. Callie wasn't allowed on her side of the bed. If they had sex, it was always on Callie's side. The sides of the bed were a really big deal with Erica. One that Callie never understood. 

She tried on numerous occasions to instill a "let's swap sides every month" but that didn't ever happen. She didn't think that they should be possessive about a side since they shared the bed together. She felt like it was their space and they should share it, welcome each other on either side. Erica didn't feel like this at all.

Another thing Erica didn't like was oral sex. Giving or receiving. Callie always felt like this was a pretty big part of a relationship and never understood why she didn't like it. And the amazingly ironic part of it all was, she had found Erica giving oral sex BOTH times she had cheated. And surprisingly both times Callie couldn't recall the last time they had had oral sex. Yet there she was, apparently it was okay with random strangers just not your girlfriend. It made Callie a little self conscious about it after while. Was it her? Was she bad at it? 

But after two nights in bed with the blonde at hand, she wasn't feeling self-conscious anymore. She certainly didn't seem to mind.....anywhere for that matter. On the stairs, in the shower, in bed, she seemed to be more than happy for that to happen anytime and anywhere. The kitchen table last night, after they decided they needed a quick break and a drink, had been most unexpected.

Erica was strictly a bed girl. Callie couldn't remember them ever having sex anywhere else. But Arizona.....she seemed to want to seek out other places. She wanted Callie all the time, everywhere! And Callie was certainly okay with that. It was new to be wanted like this and it made Callie feel really good about herself. She loved being wanted. Was there anything else you sought out more in life than someone to want you all the time? Someone that found you so incredibly sexy they had to take you right then no matter what.

She gave the blonde a little kiss on the head and thought about what they had talked about last night.

Could she give up LA? In a heartbeat. This is what she had always wanted, a real relationship with someone that wanted to be in a relationship with her. She could get a place of her own in...Brave. That thought sort of made her skin crawl. The housing market here was a a little....underdeveloped. As in, barely existent. She could temporarily live in one of the homes here until she could build a home she supposed.

And this is where Callie stopped all thoughts because she knew how insane it sounded! She was thinking of building a home, in a place she lived for a week so she can be with a woman she barely knows. This is about the time her parents would normally jump in and save her, reminding her where her loyalties should lie and with whom she should lie. And she could guarantee they would not choose Arizona.

A gravy eating farmer is not what they had intended for their daughter. If she was going to be gay damn it, the least she could do is be gay with someone that had a sense of style and class. That was what they had told her about Jules, the yoga instructor with the tree of life tattooed on her back, that Jules couldn't wait to show her parents. 

That was the last of Jules. 

And so it went with the women Callie would date. Until, Erica. They had loved Erica. Of course. She was accomplished, beautiful, and always had her wits about her. You never had to worry about her lifting her shirt and showing off her tattoo. Not that she had one, heaven forbid she blemish her near perfect skin with ink. 

Callie had always secretly wanted to get a tattoo. And to make matters even worse...she always wanted to get a MATCHING tattoo with someone. 

Was that too much to ask for? Maybe each other's initials on their hips. Or matching stethoscopes with their initials on the bell. 

She felt the blonde start to stir and really wished she wouldn't. She'd love to hold her like this all day. Caressing her body and giving her little kisses, just staying in bed together and not doing anything. Well maybe some things....

"Mmmmm," she heard and felt the blonde start to stiffen her body giving it a little stretch and making the absolute cutest sounds ever.

They had come home from Arizona's parents house last night and things suddenly became awkward. What now? They walked in the door and suddenly became very shy with each other. Callie desperately wanted to spend the night curled up in Arizona's arms again, but she wasn't quite sure how to make that happen. 

So she had given the blonde a little kiss on the lips and told her good night. She kept hoping that the blonde would make a move on her and they could be together. Things had become awkward because there were no lines. They were living together yet didn't know how to make things work. If they were dating she would invite Arizona back for a drink and more than likely they would sleep together.

But this, she didn't know how to make this work. Did she invite her to her room or for a drink? She didn't know so she just decided to leave it.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and started to undress and get ready for bed. She finally settled in and was laying in bed when she heard a little knock. It brought the biggest grin ever to her face. She knew who that was.

"Callie?" She heard and sat up in bed and looked at the blonde woman that was standing in her door. Completely naked, with one hand on the door jam and the other perched seductively on her hip.

Callie threw back the covers and jumped out of bed and engulfed the woman in hugs and kisses right away taking Arizona completely by surprise. She was hoping Callie would be excited to see her but this....yeah she could deal with this.

Callie quickly picked her up, grabbing onto the backs of her legs and helping her wrap them around her torso and pushing her back into the wall while kissing her. 

Arizona was constantly surprised by this woman. How was she not attached to anyone? How had no one scooped her up yet? She must have some huge flaw that Arizona hadn't seen yet, and she seriously kept waiting for it to appear. 

But so far nothing had surfaced to make her think this woman wasn't the most perfect woman on the planet. 

And god she was amazing in bed. Maybe it had just been too long for Arizona since she had had an actual lover, but she was sure that wasn't it. Callie was exceptional in bed. She could do things to the blonde that made her wonder why she ever thought it was a bad idea that they had slept together that first night. And it just kept getting better!

Last night had been amazing and she really thought she had seen all the brunettes tricks, but having her legs wrapped around her torso while shoved against a wall while Callie attacked her neck let her know there were a few more tricks up her sleeve.

"Good morning," Callie heard the blonde say and snuggle in a little deeper to Callie and seductively rubbed her naked body against Callie. Oh boy.

"And good morning to you too," Callie said and leaned down and pulled the blonde so she was laying directly on top of Callie. 

"I don't like to be like this," Arizona said and started to move off Callie.

"Why? I love it, I can feel all of you," she said and used her hands to rub up and down on Arizona's back and then across her butt giving it a little squeeze with both hands. "See, I couldn't do that if you weren't here." 

"I don't like it because I feel like I'm squishing you," Arizona told her and started to roll off again but Callie caught her.

"Don't you think I'd let you know if you were squishing me? Don't you think my breathing would be labored and I wouldn't be able to talk? I'll let you know when you are hurting me, but for now, stay put." Callie told her and continued to run her hands all over Arizona's body. She was warm and soft, the perfect blanket.

"So are you up for this fishing adventure today?" Arizona asked, amazed that the woman was so readily accepting her family. They could be a little "in your face" sometimes but she seemed to be okay with it so far.

"I guess, but I have to be honest with you. I've never really been fishing before," Callie told her and sort of cringed as she said it.

"Wait...what?" Arizona asked pulling back and looking at the woman under her. She was serious. "Like, never?"

"Well I've been deep sea fishing a few times but the crew does all the work so as far as taking a pole putting some bait on it and throwing it out in the water, no I've never been."

Arizona just stared at her. It never really occurred to her that people out in the world had never been fishing. It was something she had grown up doing. She and Tim had spent as much time fishing as kids as doing anything else. It was part of their lives. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" Arizona said and sat up while sitting on Callie's hips. "I mean seriously! You have no idea! Okay first! We need some bait," she said and swung out of bed leaving a very stunned brunette by herself. She let out a little huff and made a pouty face.

"What?" Arizona asked looking back at her while she was throwing some clothes on. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"I was enjoying that." Callie said quietly and crossed her arms and rolled over on her side. The blonde was way too excited for fishing instead of laying in bed, naked, with her. It didn't seem fair.

"Ohhhhhh, what's the matter?" Arizona said and fake pouted with Callie and crawled up behind her teasing her. "Come on baby don't be mad!" She teased then realized what she had said. It sort of just came out. They certainly weren't ready for pet names and by her doing it she felt like she had really screwed up. They both tensed up and Callie turned to look her in the eyes.

There was pure panic in Arizona's eyes and pure adoration in Callie's. 

"I'm sorry, it sort of slipped....it just felt right in the moment," Arizona said and started to really panic.

Callie leaned in and kissed her lips to shut her up. She had noticed that worked really well on he blonde. Callie pulled her down and really started to kiss on her. Letting go of her lips and starting to work on her neck while Arizona was still trying to come to terms with what happened.

"Callie I just want to say I didn't.."

"Arizona, shut up!" Callie said and flipped the blonde so she was hovering over her. "Just for once, shut up," she said and started kissing her again and removed the clothes the blonde had started to put on.

Guess they were going to be late for fishing.

Arizona and Callie pulled up to Tim's house, the boys were playing outside while Tim was pacing in front of his truck.

"It's about time!" He yelled when they pulled up. He had wanted to get out to the lake an hour ago but here he was waiting on his sister. He should have just had her meet at the lake.

"Sorry! We were running late," she said not offering up any sort of explanation beyond that. She grabbed the poles out of her truck and threw them in the back of his truck then grabbed the rest of their gear.

Callie had already been grabbed up by the boys and they were off in a hole looking for more worms. Callie didn't seem like the type of person that had ever dug for a worm, touched a worm or handled a worm but she was a good sport about it that's for sure. Arizona was amazed at how good she was with the boys and how much they were in love with her.

"You know if you say your going to be here early you should be here early! Instead I gotta stand out here for an hour waiting on you and trying to keep the boys entertained."

"Timothy! Enough!" Arizona heard and turned to see Teddy standing in the door. "She's here now! Leave her alone. Boys! Get in the truck, now!" Teddy yelled and all three boys obeyed and got in the truck without hesitation.

"Damn, she's good," Callie whispered to Arizona looking at Teddy in the door and slightly waving at her.

Teddy turned and walked back into the house with a little wave over her shoulder.

"Woman of few words," Callie muttered and walked towards the truck.

"I think she was looking forward to having the house to herself today. We were hindering that," Arizona said and climbed up into the truck and Callie squeezed in next to her while the boys were in the back of the cab.

Tim turned out of the driveway and started down the road then turned into a pasture and started driving in the field. Callie grabbed the 'Oh Jesus Handle' and felt the truck bounce up and down as they drove through the field. 

"Where are we going?" She whispered into Arizona's ear.

"To the lake," she said like that answered it all. Oh, of course, the lake. 

They drove for about fifteen minutes then Callie could see it, there was a large lake in the distance with trees surrounding it. It was beautiful. She perked up right away and listened to the boys talk a mile a minute about all the fish they were going to catch.

They pulled up to the lake and Tim and Arizona started getting all the gear out and setting it up. They had a dozen poles and bait boxes that kept coming out. Finally they worked their way down to the lake and set up chairs to sit on. 

The boys had their poles in their hands and were already trying to put on worms. "Sam make sure you help Davey," Tim said and Sam grabbed Davey’s pole to help him with the worms.

Callie picked up a pole and looked at the hook that was hanging in the end. She watched as the boys attached a worm to their and figured she could do the same.

She grabbed a bait bucket and flung it open assuming there was worms in it but when she reached in to grab one something jumped on her and she let out a scream and jerked her arm back and sent the bait box, and all the crickets that were in it, scattering.

"There go my crickets," Tim said with a sigh and Arizona just gave him an apologetic smile.

"Arizona!!!! There were big flies in there!!!"

"Those were crickets and yes I know. Tim likes to fish with them."

"You fish with crickets?! What do you catch?"

"Well I would catch bass normally, but not now,"' Tim said and sauntered over to help the boys. This was not the day he had planned at all.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea I just thought it was going to be worms and I wanted to try to do it myself but then that bug jumped on me and it scared the crap out of me. Can you tell him I'm sorry? I don't want him to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, it's fine. He'll be okay, he's got other things to keep him busy today, like two boys. Seriously it's okay," Arizona said and gave her a little peck on her cheek and helped her get it set up.

Once Callie had the pole in her hand she started to throw it out but Arizona stopped her.

"Hang on there, let's talk about how to cast a pole."

"That I can do! I've done it before!"  
Callie said and was very excited to show off her casting skills and took the pole in her hand with a huge smile on her face and reared back and threw it out into the lake. The entire pole. 

She looked over at Arizona who just looked at her with a big smile. 

"We might want to work on your casting a little more," she said and started to wade out to get the pole. Tim just looked at them and sighed knowing there wasn't going to be a fish left on this side of the pond at this rate.

"Okay, let's try again," Arizona said and handed the pole back to Callie and showed her how to do it this time.

Callie nodded the appropriate amount of times and looked at her like she was listening then reared back and this time threw the line out but the bait went soaring off the hook.

She looked at Arizona with a big smile and Arizona gave her a little kiss on the cheek then went back to her pole and got herself all ready. She looked back over at Callie who was holding her pole in her hand and looking at the hook.

"I need another worm!" She said and showed Arizona.

"Okay well we are going to have to put another one on there."

Callie grabbed another worm and gently laid it over the hook then reared back to throw it out again.

"Whoa there slugger!" Arizona said and walked up to her. "Ummmm, whatcha doing?"

 

"I'm fishing," she said and looked at Arizona like she was crazy.

"You do know you actually have to attach the worm to the hook, right?"

Callie just looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you do that?"

"You take the hook," she said grabbing the hook. "And the worm," and you put the hook through the worm." She said and did it while the poor woman looked horrified.

"But! I can't kill the worm!"

"You can't kill the worm? Wait! What did you think we were going to do with the fish?" Arizona asked her and Callie stood thinking about it for a minute then sat down.

"I'm not sure this is for me," she said quietly and watched as Arizona put the pole down.

"I'm sorry you aren't having much fun. If you don't want to fish you don't have to. The boys will be ready for a hike soon," she told her and went back to getting her pole ready. 

Pretty soon the boys came running up to them yelling about the fish they had caught and how they wanted to go for a boat ride.

"Callie! Take us out in the boat!" The boys started yelling at her. They'd been fishing for about two hours and they were ready for something else.

"Okay," she said and walked over to the small boat sitting on the shore.

"Oh! Umm hey, have you been on a boat before?" Arizona asked her running up to them and grabbing life preservers and helping the boys put them on.

"Of course! I practically lived on a boat my entire childhood," okay so a yacht with a crew wasn't the same as a Jon boat and two boys.

"So you can row them if need be?"

"Of course!" She said and sat down in the boat with the boys. She could figure it out.

"You're going to have to push it off the shore to get it going," Arizona said flatly at her while waiting for her to get up.

"I know!" Callie said and stood up, got out of the boat and started to push it. "Wait! How do I get in without getting wet?" She asked and stopped the boat before she touched the water.

"Ummmm, you don't. You'll get your feet wet," Arizona said looking at her in confusion. Was she for real?

"Oh.....okay," Callie said and started to push the boat out into the water then propelled herself over the side, landing in the bottom of the boat. 

Each boy had an oar and were furiously paddling but of course Sam was older and stronger so his side was going in circles while Davey tried with all his might to get the boat to even out. But it wasn't happening. What did happen was they kept creeping closer to the shore again. Callie really didn't want to step in that mucky water again, it sort of grossed her out to stand in it. In her only pair of tennis shoes, that were now ruined.

"Hey Davey can I have a turn?" Callie asked and he handed her the paddle and she evened out their path putting them out from the shore and the muddy water. Much better. 

The boys were still paddling out on the water when she heard it. She didn't want to. She kind of had a thing for it and when she heard the boys say it, well she sort of panicked.

"SNAKE!!" Davey screamed and Callie perked up and looked and sure enough there was a snake up in a tree....dangling down...not far from them. The boys had somehow made them go closer to the edge again and that stupid snake was just feet from them.

And then it happened. The one thing you don't want to happen when you see a snake dangling in a tree that you are about to pass under. That son of a bitch fell out of the tree and into the damn boat.

Of course. 

Well Callie kinda has a fear of snakes and when you say fear it's more like a phobia and when that snake dropped in the boat, well, she freaked.

Of course she stood up and when she did, she fell out of the boat. Of course. But when she fell out, the boat sort of tipped and the snake came out with her. So there she was. In the water with the fucking snake.

"ARIZONA!!!!! HELP!!!" She was screaming and thrashing about. Now a normal person would have realized all that screaming and thrashing about had scared the poor snake who took off, but not Callie. She was too busy screaming for Arizona. 

"ARIZONA!!!!" She screamed out again. The boys were still in the boat, they had enough good sense to stay sitting when the commotion broke out.

Tim just looked at his fishing poles and shook his head knowing there was no way he was going to catch a fish today. Callie had scared every damn fish away that was for sure.

She just kept thrashing about in the water screaming "snake!" At the top of her lungs. The boys thought it was all very funny and were caught up in a fit of giggles while in the boat.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled but she didn't hear her. "Damn it, guess I better go save her before she drowns in two feet of water," Arizona said and started off towards the brunette. 

"Callie!" She yelled from the bank but she still wasn't paying attention. So she waded or to her and grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. All this time she had been barely over waste deep in the water thrashing about trying not to drown and to avoid the snake that had long since left the lake and was probably long gone by now.

Callie stood up, finally, and the water was up to about her waste. She looked up at the boys who were still in the boat laughing, the whole thing had been pretty funny to them.

Then she looked at Arizona who had a big smile on her face. She felt a little stupid now and she smiled back at Arizona and smiled. She let out a little laugh and then Arizona did too and it didn't take long for the two of them to really start laughing hard. 

Callie waded out of the water and up into the bank next to Arizona who was really laughing now. 

"You think this is so funny?" Callie asked laughing and pulling on the blonde’s hand so that she could hug her. She took her arm and crooked it around the blonde’s neck and held her close to her. 

"I think this is all very funny!" Arizona laughed out and gave the woman a kiss on the lips. "It was just a little old snake!" She said and gave her another kiss.

"Yeah well it looked like a boa constrictor from where I was!" Callie said defensively. "Besides, I may or may not be a tiny bit scared of snakes. And by scared I mean petrified." She said and looked at the woman in the eyes. "Like I don't care if I never see one again. For the rest of my life!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Arizona told her and grabbed her hand and helped her out of the water. "Come on, it's about time for lunch," she told her and drug the very wet woman out of the water.

"I need to dry off, I'm soaked."

"Tim! I'm going to take her up to the cabin and get some dry clothes!" Arizona yelled out.

"There's a cabin?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, daddy built it years ago, Tim and I would come out here and sleepover in the summer. There might be some clothes in there." Arizona told her walking along the bank of the very large lake. It seemed to go on for acres with little hideouts in it here and there.

Finally a little cabin appeared and Callie couldn't believe how cute it was. Arizona opened the door and they walked in, there were a couple of beds against the wall and a small dining room, but that was about it.

Arizona started going through a few drawers but couldn't find any clothes.

"We used to always leave a couple extra sets here. Mama must have taken them out to clean up. Well you have two options," Arizona said approaching her. "You can just be wet and set out in the sun, orrrrr," she said and came right up to her and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt letting her hands linger in her waste and playfully dip into her waste band. "Or, you could join me for a little swimming."

"How in the world is that going to dry my clothes?" Callie asked looking at Arizona like she was nuts.

"Wellllll, see we take all your clothes and set them on that rock over there in the sun and then we get in the lake together and wait for them to dry. It could be hours you know....." Arizona told her, eliciting a smile from the brunette.

"What about Tim and the boys?"

"He's going to feed them lunch and move to the other side of the lake. We won't see them for awhile."

"What about snakes!"

"Trust me you've scared every snake and fish away, besides," she said leaning up and kissing the brunette seductively. "I'll protect you. What do you say?"

"I say, let's go!"

It wasn't long before the two were swimming out in the lake, clothes drying on the sun. 

"You know, I've never been skinny dipping before," Callie said and swam up to Arizona and kissed her. Arizona grabbed Callie's legs and pulled them so they were wrapped around her. Yes, she liked this a lot.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad I'm the one that changed that," she told her and gave her a kiss. She started to let her hands explore the woman that was lazily wrapped around her body. "We should spend the night out here."

"What! Is there electricity?"

"Nope. We'd have to generate our own," Arizona told her and started kissing in her neck and Callie let her head hang back so the blonde had every square inch to choose from.

They stayed like that for a very long time. Arizona kissing on her neck while Callie carefully ran her hands all over the blondes chest. She pulled and twisted, tweaked and fondled. They lazily spent the afternoon together making out like a couple of teenagers. It was everything Callie had ever dreamed of. She loved every second of it. 

Finally the two women emerged from the woods with their clothes back on. Callie had to use the restroom at one point and Arizona showed her where to do that, much to her dismay. She really couldn't believe she was going to pee in the woods. She held onto it as long as she could but there was no way she was going to hold it for hours before they left.

They caught back up with Tim and the boys who had finally caught a few fish and was much happier. The boys were glad to catch up to their favorite adult and grabbed Callie's hand, dragging her off into the woods in search of wild grapes for jelly.

"You two seem pretty happy," Tim said as Arizona threw her line back out.

"Yeah," was all she offered up, not really sure where he was going to take this.

"Teddy says Callie would consider staying here. What do you think of that?"

"I think I'll believe it when I see it."

"What's that mean?"

"It means we barely know each other and a lot can happen in the next three weeks. If in the next three weeks we continue to.....whatever it is were doing, then we can visit the thought of her staying. But I can't see it happening."

"Because you don't want her to?"

"God no. I want her to stay so bad I can taste it, but I'm not going to allow myself to go down that rabbit hole until I actually see the moving van pull up. She has a medical contract and a house waiting on her in LA. Plus a life there. I just don't want to get my hopes up only to be let down."

"You should trust her to make the right decision. Not everyone is Kate," he said and looked at her and her head snapped back at him. 

"What? How'd you know about her?"

"I told you I always suspected you might be gay. When you first moved here after the accident I heard you talking on the phone to someone named Kate a few times. It didn't take long for me to figure out who she was. I'm guessing she was your girlfriend and she didn't want to move here?"

"No. Small town life wasn't in the cards for her. She wanted the big city not small town America."

"But that was Kate. Not Callie. Maybe this is what Callie has always dreamed of. Have you asked her? Have you talked at all about that sort of thing?"

"No."

"Then don't sell her short. You are an amazing person, if Kate gave up on you then you know what? I'm glad."

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't think you were meant to be with Kate. She was just part of your journey....you had to leave Kate, to move back here so Callie could find you."

"Jesus. When did you become such a sap?"

"When I was face down in the sand, my leg bleeding out because it had hit an artery and I was afraid I’d never see Teddy again. I love her with all I have and I can't imagine a single moment without her. I don't want you to be face down in the dirt a year from now, upset that you missed your opportunity. Okay? So try. Tell her. Give in. She's pregnant again," he said with a big smile and Arizona could barely hold it in.

"No!!! Are you serious? Oh, that is amazing! I'm going to be an aunt again! You have no idea how excited  
I am for the two of you. Really."

"Thanks. She's been sick so I wanted to give her some time alone today. She needs it," he said with a smile.

 

"Daddy!" They heard and looked over to see two boys and Callie running for them as fast as they could and then they smelled it.

"Oh god!" Arizona yelled holding her nose. "What happened!??" 

"We were digging for frogs and Callie got in a hole to look and there was a mama skunk in there with her babies! It sprayed Callie!"

"Yeah, we smell that." Arizona said holding her nose and waving her hand in the air.

"Get it off!!!!" Callie was screaming and throwing her arms around and crying. There were large tears streaming down her face and she was desperately trying to get the smell off her.

"Oh hell," Arizona said and walked close to the screaming woman, but not too close because she was a stinky mess at the moment. "Callie! Calm down! You have to stop screaming!" She yelled and then the woman stopped what she was doing and just stood still, hair hanging in a mess from being tipped over in the boat, clothes a real sight from being wet and dried in the sun and muddy still and then there were the giant tears coming down her face and don't forget the smell. Oh the smell was horrible.

"Tim I think it might be time to call it a day," Arizona said and both boys started yelling.

"You know what, it sounds like fun, riding in a smelly truck but just tell Teddy to come and get us in a couple of hours, you take my truck back." He told her. He had no interest in riding anywhere with the skunk smell.

"Come on," Arizona said and the two women walked towards the truck. Callie went to open the door but Arizona stopped her.

"Ummmm, whatcha doing?"

"Well I was going to get in the truck to go home."

"Uh, huh....yeah see, you can't ride up front," she said motioning to the truck. "You're going to have to ride in the back of the truck," she told her and Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Have you lost your damn mind!? There's no seats! Or seat belts! Where will I sit?!"

"Anywhere in the back, you'll be fine! I spent my entire childhood in the back of a truck. Don't worry!" Arizona said and opened the tailgate of the truck and offered a hand to help Callie but instead she got a cold shoulder as Callie threw herself up into the back of the truck glaring at the woman.

"I'm really sorry, but it's a quick ride and then we will get you cleaned up."

"I just need a quick shower," Callie said and Arizona looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Ummm yeah about that, see the smell of skunk kind of lingers, so a shower isn't going to cut it. We are going to have to give you a series of baths for the next week or so. See you at the house!" Arizona yelled and jumped in the truck before Callie could say anything else and took off down the road.

Every once in awhile Arizona would glance back at the poor woman that was sitting in the back of the truck. She was crying and was upset and Arizona wanted nothing more than to grab her up and hold her....but...she smelled. That skunk had gotten her good!

Arizona thought hard the whole way back to town trying to decide what was the best way to get the smell off the woman. She'd heard tomato juice worked, but that wasn't true. She was going to have to try something different to get this smell off the poor woman.

She glanced back again and she was still crying and looked horrible. Arizona pulled into her driveway and hopped out. 

"Come on," she said extending her hand and helping her out of the truck.

"No!!!" Callie cried out and started sobbing more. 

"Callie, it's not that bad, we'll give you a shower and a couple of baths and we should be able to get it off," she said to her sweetly but the other woman was just all that more upset.

"No!!!! I smell awful!!!! It's never going to come out and I look horrible and I have mud all over me," she sobbed out and laid down in the truck. finally Arizona crawled up in the truck and grabbed her, gave her a little kiss on the temple and held her from behind.

"No! You'll smell too!" Callie started to protest but Arizona stopped her.

"So I'll smell," she said and held onto the other woman while she cried. 

Finally her sobbing stopped and Arizona gave her another little kiss and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's get you all cleaned up okay? I'll put you in the shower to get you clean and I'll mix up what we need to get the smell off you. Okay?"

"Okay," she said and wiped her eyes then looked at Arizona. "Hey Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she told her and gave her a little smile.


	15. Chapter 15

After a quick look on the Internet Arizona learned that you should not take a shower, that would just spread the oils onto the body and make the smell worse. Instead she made a peroxide and baking soda paste and had Callie strip her clothes off.

So there was a naked and exposed Callie, standing in front of her new lover, smelly and raw from the day, allowing Arizona to spread a stinky paste on her body. There was no way to make this situation more humiliating than it already was. Not only had she made a real ass of herself today but now, the cherry on top of it all, was having to endure this torture.

After applying the paste they let it absorb the oils and then brushed it off and did it again. If she got it wet too soon the oils would spread and she would really smell. Not that she didn't already smell. There was no doubt about that. 

While the paste was doing its job Arizona went around the house and opened all the windows. The smell was bad, but she didn't want it to get worse. They would have an office of people waiting on them tomorrow and none of those people were going to enjoy the smell of skunk.

Luckily it hadn't spread yet so the smell wasn't really bad. And applying the paste over and over really seemed to be working. As well as anything else they could try.

But that didn't change the fact that Callie was being humiliated. She had wanted to go out in the wilderness today with Arizona and show her she wasn't a city mouse. She could survive out here just like Arizona could! But all she had done was prove that she was in fact, the city mouse and the country life was not for her.

She seemed to always find a way to make a complete idiot out of herself no matter what she did. There was no way Arizona was going to want her after this. She couldn't bait a hook, cast a pole, ride in a boat or take a hike without disgracing herself. She wanted to prove to Arizona that she could live here, make it in this small town, but all she had done was make herself question what her own intentions were. She could only imagine what Arizona was thinking about all this.

"Okay, let's do it one more time and then I think it's safe to take a shower. You up for it?"

"Sure, why not," Callie said quietly, still contemplating all that had happened today.  What was she going to say? No thanks, I'd rather smell like this for the next few weeks, but thanks for offering to save me one more time today.

Arizona mixed up the paste and applied it to Callie's skin where the skunk had sprayed her. As much as Callie was hating this, Arizona was not. It gave her a chance to be close to the brunette, really get a feel for her. She had handled it all pretty well, she had to say. Arizona wasn't sure how she would have taken the day if it all had happened to her. 

"Okay, let that sit for a few minutes then take a shower and see how you do,"Arizona told her. "I'm going to run downstairs and make us some dinner. I'll be back up to check on you in a bit." Arizona told her sweetly and gave her a little kiss on the cheek and ran down the stairs. She was trying desperately to keep Callie's spirits up, she could tell she was starting to falter.

It was very apparent to Arizona that Callie had spent very little time in the woods. Or country. There was no denying that, but from the looks of today, she really had underplayed that. It was almost like the woman had never been outside of the city. Ever. She had been to Africa so she had to have spent some time "roughing" it. There was no way it could have all been luxury hotels there. 

But the more time Arizona spent with the woman the more she wondered how she had spent her childhood. Even Kate was able to manage the outdoors when they would do something. They occasionally had gone camping or hiking and while Kate had grown up in the city, she was able to still make it the entire weekend without getting sprayed by a skunk or have a snake fall on her head.

Arizona had met Kate right when their residency had started and they clicked instantly. They had spent a lot of time together over the next few years and they started to date. Soon they were living together and talking about their lives together. They were both commited to each other and when Arizona would occasionally mention going home for a visit, Kate never once said she wanted to go with her. 

Arizona never read more into it than she wasnt ready to meet her family. And since she was so busy with her residency she didn't go home all that often. It wasn't until her parents were in the car accident and she went home to care for them that she finally asked Kate to come with her.

She had said no straight away. No hesitation, no thinking about it, just a flat, no. Arizona was a little put off by it, but Kate said she was busy with her residency program. This was also about the time that Arizona had won her grant to Africa and Kate informed her she wouldn't be going there either. Arizona could go to Africa and when she returned, Kate would be waiting for her, but she was very happy in the center of her universe in Maryland.

Arizona went home to brave to attend to her parents and saw the severity of their injuries and knew she was needed there. She had also been asked to take over her mothers practice and she couldn't say no to that.

When she returned to Maryland and told Kate she was going to move to Brave and be the pediatrician there, Kate told her she thought that was a great move. For her. But not for Kate. She had no desire to live in rural America where people would judge her for being gay. Where she couldn't get a latte and the New Yorker at a newsstand. 

So she told Arizona that if she wanted to move home to Brave she would have to do so on her own. Kate was not going to go with her. While she loved Arizona very much, she didn't want to spend her life in a small town where everyone knew her business. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city, being able to shop on the weekends at nice department stores. 

So Arizona left, heartbroken and returned to her town. She had also informed the grant committee she couldn't put the grant to use because of a family emergency and they should give it to someone that could.

She and Kate talked quite a bit at the beginning. She had hoped that Kate would desperately miss her and come running for her. But she never did. Arizona couldn't leave the town, or her parents, she had made a commitment and she intended to keep it.

She slowly fell into a routine and suddenly she found herself living a life she never thought she would. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened that she had become....boring? She was always the life of the party, buying shots and dancing with all the girls and now...she had a cat, lived by herself and made stir fry for dinner on Mondays. That was her routine. 

But this. This breath of fresh air that came flying into town had taken her by surprise. She was beautiful and amazing and Arizona wanted her. All the time. And not in the sense that she hadn't had regular sex for so many years but she actually couldn't get enough of this woman. She had all the right curves. All the right moves. Arizona loved to run her hand up her hip, up her side, along her breast and then back down again. Over and over, usually causing goose bumps to form, which she would then lean down and start to kiss. When they would all disappear she would do it all over again.

Callie loved to be in bed with her, there was no denying that, but Arizona could tell she really held back. Arizona would encourage kisses and touching all the time, while Callie would often hold herself in reserve from Arizona. Arizona was typically the initiator she had discovered, which was amazing to her because once she got the brunette going, there was no stopping her.

"Hey," she heard and turned to see the beautiful brunette standing in pajamas in the kitchen. Her hair was wet and combed through, she had her glasses on and looked so much better than she had earlier in the evening. She looked besutiful.

"Hi. How are you feeling? Better?" She looked better, but very tired. They hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights because of their extracurricular activities so she knew the woman must be really feeling it.

"I feel a lot better but I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a little smile, gave Arizona a small kiss in the cheek and retreated up the stairs.

Arizona was disappointed in that turn of events. Callie looked sad and she didn't want that. She took a few minutes to clean up the kitchen then walked up the stairs and went to her room. She did all her night things and got ready for bed, then climbed in and sat there. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about the woman in the other room. 

She missed her. They had only spent two night together but she really had been hoping to continue their time together. She had enjoyed holding the woman next to her. Whispering together, giggling late into the night, she wasn't ready to give that up yet.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, walked to the door and opened it. What now? Did she dare go to the other woman's room? And if she did, what did she say? Did she have to say anything? She supposed she probably should. 

Then she heard it. The sound of the door opening and there stood Callie in her pajamas looking out the door at her.

"I miss you," she said and Arizona grew the biggest smile of her life and walked down the hall to Callie and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good. Because I missed you too," she said and Callie turned to walk back into her room with Arizona following. Callie climbed into the bed with Arizona right behind her and the two laid down with Arizona holding Callie from behind.

"It's only been a couple of nights but I've grown addicted to you holding me," Callie told her and Arizona just peppered the back of her neck with kisses while she softly caressed her side. 

"I know exactly what you mean. Do you think it's weird?"

"What?"

"That its only been two nights and I don't want to sleep without you next to me already?"

"So don't," Callie said and snuggled into her. "I'm sorry if I still smell."

"You don't really anymore. Though my nose might be used to it now, I'm not sure."

"Haha, let's hope that's not the case."

"Tell me something,"Arizona whispered to her.

"What?" Callie asked and pulled back a little to turn and look at her.

"Something. Anything. I want to know all about you and I feel like I barely know you, yet I already can't imagine you not in my life."

"You know a lot. I grew up in Miami, from a large family..."

"Tell me about them,"'Arizona said leaning into her, she was enjoying being close to her. This was something she could get used to real quick.

"My mom and dad are great, they were not happy when I first came out, we are a very religious family and they weren't happy that I was "choosing to be gay" so they tried to talk me out of it."

"Did you always know?"

"I think so. I wasn't really attracted to boys and seemed to gravitate towards girls so yeah I think I always knew."

"Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Oh! Heather James, she was blonde, pretty and we had science together. I was an experiment for her and she went running back to her big boyfriend Todd that glared at me every time he saw me after that. I was glad to get out of high school! I was the kid in the back of class eating her hair. College went a lot better for me and I really found myself there."

"I don't see you as ever not being in complete control of yourself," Arizona said and Callie started to laugh.

"You were there today, right?"

"Oh! Well yeah I guess but that's different. I think you were just out of your element. Why is that by the way? I mean I know you're from the city but it's almost like you've never been outside before."

"Umm, well yeah it can seem like that I suppose. I was brought up in the sort of house that would frown on camping and fishing, things like that."

"So you never went camping as a kid?"

"Nope. I always dreamed of going to summer camp as a kid. You know those ones where you go and sleep over for the whole summer and you do all sorts of out door things outside all day. But that was never going to happen in my house. My mother told me I had a perfectly good nanny to take care of me, I didn't need some silly camp."

"Nanny?" Arizona asked and Callie cringed. Arizona could feel her tense up when she said it and now it was out there. If you had a nanny, you had money. 

Arizona knew Callie had money, it wasn't hard to tell from the way she held herself, spoke and acted, but the talk of a nanny put her in a whole other ball game.

"Oh, well yeah, as a kid my sister and i had a nanny."

"Hmmm, what was that like?" Arizona asked, deciding to take this news in a different direction.

"What? Growing up with a nanny? I guess okay, my parents were gone a lot so there wasn't really another option, we didn't know any other way. I wouldn't do it to my kids I know that."

"You want kids?" Arizona asked hoping it didn't come off as an interrogation question because it kinda was.

"Well yeah,"'she said and rolled over to face Arizona. She wanted to see her. "I've always dreamed of a whole mess of kids. I've always wanted them, but so far it's not been in he cards for me. My relationship luck seems to be short run most of the time. What about you?"

"Always. I've always wanted kids, I want them in my house in my womb the whole bit. I love Teddy and Tims boys like they are mine, oh guess what?!"

"What?" Callie asked smiling at the woman in front of her. She seemed to get so excited about the littlest of things.

"Teddy is pregnant!"

"No way! Oh that's so awesome!" Callie said with a genuine smile. "They seem like great parents, I'm really glad for them. Think they'll a get a girl this time?"

"If they don't Teddy will return it and ask for a refund! She wants a girl so bad she can barely take it. She's already threatened Tim before they started trying again that she better not have any more boys! Like he has a say in it. But he loves her so much he will keep trying until she gets her girl. And I think deep down he wants one too. A little girl to be sweet on and dress in pink and bows."

"Who wouldn't want that? I love being around the boys though. They are so much fun. When my sister and I were growing up it was always riding lessons and ballet lessons, dresses and galas for different things. I love being out with them in the dirt, seeing things I wouldn't normally see if it wasn't for them. It's so much fun."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it,  
though I have to say I'm a little jealous." Arizona said and leaned in and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek, then on her neck and just kept kissing her.

"Oh....whys that?" Callie was finally able to ask. She loved how this woman loved on her. She was always so affectionate with her, and Callie couldn't get enough of it. Much like Arizona couldn't get enough of her. 

"Because I always used to be their favorite and now you are. They always used to grab my hand and take me off to find bugs and worms, but now they have you. They don't need me anymore." She said and pouted a little bit, but Callie leaned in close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"How about if i promise to make it up to you? Every time they take me away I'll shower you with kisses later on?" She asked and started to kiss Arizona on the neck causing both of them to break out into smiles. 

They just sat there like that for awhile, Callie kissing on Arizona while she smiled and let her. Occasionally they would switch off and Arizona would kiss on her. Both loving what was happening. They were having a moment together that didn't involve sex, but rather just an intimate moment between them. And they both couldn't get enough of it.

As much as Callie loved to be on the receiving end of Arizona's affection, Callie loved kissing on the other woman all the time. They both seemed to truly enjoy each other and loved all the new found  attention they were getting.

"You must be tired," Arizona finally said pulling back from Callie who was still kissing on her.

"Nope."

"Ha, you are too, I can tell! Come on, we have a big week ahead of us, we both need a good night of sleep."

"But I don't want to," Callie said and pouted at her a little.

"You have to sleep at some point. I'll hold you all night, how about that?" The blonde asked pushing on Callie's should to roll her over.

Callie smiled real big and rolled over letting the blonde hold her.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Arizona told her and snuggled into the back of the woman, getting comfortable.

"You know, no one's ever been this nice to me before, if you keep this up I might get used to it," Callie said quietly and the blonde leaned into her, kissing on the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?"she whispered.

"The cuddling, all the kisses, treating me like I'm special, I've never really had that."

"Who were these idiots that you've been dating?" Arizona asked amazed that there were people in this world that didn't treat Callie the way she deserved to be treated.

"You know, that's a really good question," Callie said and started to doze off.

"Don't worry, I'll always treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated like."

"Hmmmm, that's funny," Callie laughed a little with her eyes closed.

"Why?"

"The very first time we met you called me princess but you didn't mean it in a good way. Now when you say it, you say it completely different."

"You deserve to be treated like a princess, you deserve nothing but the best."Arizona whispered into her ear, and giving her a very loving kiss. "I don't understand how anyone could ever treat like anything but that."

"You'd be surprised," Callie whispered and let the other woman hold her and caress her while giving her kisses on the back of her neck. Slowly they both started to nod off.

The next morning Callie woke up feeling great. She couldn't believe that they had slept together all night, with clothes on, and nothing happened. It felt so good to have someone treat her like this, to show and treat her with respect. This was certainly new territory for her.

 

She pulled herself from the bed trying not to wake the blonde and snuck out of the room. She needed coffee and she also needed to call Addison to see if she could get an idea about her contract and how binding it was. If she decided to stay in Brave and see if they could make a go of things she would need to address the fact that she had signed a year long contract with another firm.

"As I live and breath it's Callie Torres. Where are you?" Addison asked groggily, it was still early on her side of the country.

"I'm still in Brave,"Callie told her and waited for what was going to come next. 

"I can't believe you are still there. Would you stop playing and get out here. I have a dinner party to go to next week and I really thought you could go with me."

"Addie, I have to finish up this community service and there is no way I'll be there next week for a dinner party. I have three more weeks to finish up and then I'll be out there."

"I'll never understand why you didn't just call your mom. You'd be here by now and I'd  have a date for next week if you had called her and let her get you out of this ridiculous predicament."

"Sorry Addie, it wasn't an option. You'll just have to find another date for next week, give me three more weeks and I'll be out there, I promise." Give or take a lifetime, she thought to herself.

"Fine. But you need to call off Erica, she is driving me insane. Seriously she is texting me and calling me and I think she might have called your parents."

"Oh Jesus, why can't she just let me breath for once?" Callie said and knew she was going to have to call her parents before they found out about the community service. That was assuming Erica hadn't already told them.

"So are you going to marry her when you get out here?" Addison asked laughing, knowing what the answer was already.

"Ugh, getting married to Erica is the last thing on my mind right now. I need to finish up this community service first," Callie told her and fiddled with the pen on the desk.  She was going to have to set Erica straight at some point, they were over! She needed to get a life and move back to NYC. "I also need to get a new phone so I can check all my messages. I'll work on that soon. When did my contract say I needed to be out there?" Callie asked and prepared to write it down. She needed to figure out how airtight this contract was and if she could get out of it. Her mother should be able to help with that but she wasn't ready to involve her yet.

"You need to be here by October 1, that's when your contract starts."

"And what happens if I needed to change that date? What if it took me longer to get things fixed here?" She was trying to be nonchalant while she asked, getting a feel for Addison and how she would take it if she didn't get out there soon. Or ever.

"Well we could probably give you a day or two here or there but we are really struggling right now without a GP, so the sooner you get here the better. Why? Are you thinking it will be longer?"

"No! I just wanted to see if it took longer would it be a problem. I'm going to be there by October 1, no matter what. Okay Addie, I have to go, I'll give you a call in a few days," Callie knew that even if she did decide to stay in Brave, she was going to have to go to LA to deal with the contract and the house she had bought. If she could finish up the service then go to LA for a week or so and deal with the legalities of the contract she could try to get back as soon as she could.

"Okay, Cal, see you later," she said and hung up. Callie stood up from the desk and walked out of the office and down the hall to make them a special breakfast. Arizona had gone above and beyond to be nice to her the day before and she was going to treat her to breakfast in bed.

Callie walked down the hall and down the stairs but what she didn't realize was that Arizona had been standing at the bed room door listening the whole time.

Arizona had heard her, Callie was leaving and she was getting married, she never had any intention of staying, she had always planned on leaving, even if Arizona was to ask her to stay like she said.

Arizona let out a big sigh and walked down the hall to go join the other woman for breakfast. She put on her brave face, and decided she wouldn't say anything to Callie about what she had heard. She always knew the woman wasn't going to actually choose her and stay here, she had a life outside of this town. But what she would do was enjoy these next three weeks as much as she could. If she couldn't have this woman for a lifetime she would have to deal with that but she did get her for the next three weeks and she planned on making those three weeks the greatest of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

After Arizona had listened to Callie on the phone she took a few minutes to herself then walked downstairs to find Callie cooking breakfast. She quickly put on her happy face when the brunette turned around.

"Awww, youre up! I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Callie  told her and gave her a kiss. "Mmmm, did I ever tell you that I think you look beautiful in the morning?"

"Just the morning?" Arizona asked and snaked her arms around Callie's waist and held on.

"Of course not just in the morning, but for you, when I see you in the morning, you look fresh and you don't have any makeup on," she said with a kiss. "And it reminds me of that day I watch you toss those hay bales. You were such a badass. And totally sexy," kiss. "And I just find that the times I am most attracted to you are the times when I wouldn't be attracted to people normally. There is something different about you that is uniquely Arizona."

"Uniquely Arizona huh? What's in your coffee, you're uniquely corny today." Arizona said with a laugh looking up at the slightly taller woman. 

"I'm serious," Callie said with a straight face and leaned down for a kiss. "I want you to know, I think you're amazing, and I'm glad we are getting this time together." 

Arizona looked up at the woman and wondered what to say. What was she supposed to say? I know you are getting married and you are just using this time as a distraction. Using me as a distraction. But I'm okay with that. Really I am.

"You're beautiful too Callie," Arizona told her and leaned up for a kiss from the woman. "Want me to go back to bed so you can bring me my surprise?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want things to get heavy, she wanted to try to keep the conversation small for now.

"No, you can stay, but come sit with me and talk," Callie told her and fixed the blonde a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. Callie moved around the kitchen making their breakfast while Arizona sat and watched her and kept up the conversation.

"Oh! I meant to tell you, Tim and Teddy are taking the boys to St Louis for the weekend for some fun, they wanted to know if we wanted to go with them. I thought maybe we could get you a new phone."

"Oh! Perfect! I actually need a few things I haven't been able to get here. I also need some new tennis shoes since mine were ruined the other day," Callie told her with a huge smile. Civilization at last! Maybe she could get a latte....oh the possibilities!

"You have an enormous smile on your face. It might be the biggest smile I've ever seen."

"Oh, well yeah, I really need to check messages and I haven't been able to do that. I know I have a bunch waiting on me and I've been a little stressed about it."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were so worried about checking your messages," Arizona told her and thought it was strange. She had heard her talk to her friend Addison and she mentioned when she had spoke to her parents. But if she did have a girlfriend she hadn't mentioned it. Not that she would, but she hadn't mentioned talking to anyone else and Arizona hadn't seen her on the phone with anyone on a regular basis. You'd think she would be talking to a girlfriend semi-regularly if there was one. 

But then again why would she mention her girlfriend to the person she was currently....dating? Sleeping with? What were they anyway? 

She needed to stop thinking about this so much and just live in the now. This was temporary and she needed to make the most of it while she could.

"Arizona?" She heard and looked at Callie who was staring at her with a confused look.

"Oh...sorry! What?"

"I asked what we were going to do while we were there."

"Oh, I know they want to take the boys to a baseball games and maybe the city museum. I'm not sure what else."

"Oh, fun! I love museums! Yay! Hey let me worry about the hotel rooms, okay? I can use my dads discount and get us some nice rooms," discount....free...same thing. 

"Well as long as you're sure, just let us know what his discount doesn't cover and we will make up for it," Arizona told her and smiled at her thinking of what a great time they could have. 

She had a big surprise for Saturday night for Callie and couldn't wait to take her. It would be nice to have a weekend away from the farm and have some fun in the city.

"Oh, hey, my dad is going to come in this week, his leg has been bothering him and he agreed to come in and have you look at it for him. Can you do an extra good job with him?" Callie just lifted her eyebrow at the blonde. "Not that you don't with everyone it's just that he has refused for anyone to look at it lately and he might not agree again for another ten years so we have to make the most out of this visit while we can. Okay? I'm not saying you don't give it your all every time, it's just that this might be the only time we get him here so...do your best! He needs a new leg but won't make an appointment to get one. See if you can talk him into it."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Breakfast is done, I'm going to go check for eggs and feed the chickens and I'll meet you back here," Callie said setting the breakfast on the table and heading outside.

Arizona just watched in awe that Callie had become so comfortable here. She walked to the window and watched as she let the girls out and avoided Mr. Brady and grabbed up the eggs that were in the coop then walked back to the house. 

"Three eggs already!" She said with a huge smile and put the eggs in the fridge with the rest then walked over and sat down. She still was amazed everyday when she would bring the eggs in. She loved that they were often still warm and sometimes she had to kick the broody hens off the nest. "What?" She said looking at Arizona and wondering what was wrong. 

"Nothing," Arizona said and dug into her breakfast. Glancing back up to see Callie looking at her suspiciously but not questioning her about it.

The girls finished up and cleaned up the breakfast and went to get cleaned up. Callie was back downstairs when April walked in.

"Whoa!" She said and grabbed her nose.

"What?" Callie asked and got a little nervous.

"It kind of smells in here, like skunk." April told her holding her nose.

"Is it bad?" Callie asked and was hoping it wasn't too bad. Maybe she hadn't gotten off all the stink like she thought she had.

"No....not too bad, but I can smell it. Maybe I'll open the windows up," April said and got up and started to open all the windows. "What happened anyway?"

"Oh I had a little accident yesterday out at the farm and..."

"Oh, you went out to the farm again?" April asked as she finished opening the windows and looked at the brunette. There was something about her she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Umm, well yeah, Arizona went out to go fishing with the boys and Tim and she asked if I wanted to go, but I ran into a skunk with the boys and it sprayed me."

"Ugh, that's horrible! They can be such a menace. Well it's not too bad and I'm sure with time it will just get better. You have a very busy day today, Arizona really has you booked solid," April told her handing over the first few charts for her to look over.

Callie glanced at the charts and let out a big sigh and started off to the exam room to begin her day. 

The week went like this for both of the girls. They were often booked solid all day long and up until around six each night then they would slowly unwind and make dinner while chatting and making light conversation. At the end of the day they would end up in bed together taking and making love for hours each night. They were very slowly falling for each other. Callie was happy to let it happen, loving every moment she could get with the other woman. 

Arizona on he other hand would admonish herself each morning for allowing herself to fall just a little more for the beautiful woman that had captured her heart. She was mad that she was letting herself fall so easily for the other woman and not guarding herself a little more. While she enjoyed the woman she knew she wasn't planning on staying here forever and needed to remember that.

But then the day would end, Callie would make her dinner and she would allow herself to be seduced by the woman once again

"Hey," Callie said one night when Arizona came in the room. "Come here," she said as the music played in the background. 

Arizona approached her, not sure what was going to happen until Callie grabbed her and pulled her in close and pressed their bodies together while swaying to the music. 

"I need to dance with you," Callie whispered into her ear and ran her hands along Arizona's back. They slowly started to sway to the music, Callie pulled her close and kept Arizona right next to her as they moved together. 

Arizona ran her hands up to Callie's neck and held her close while she kissed her. She slowly started to pull away from her lips and kissed down her neck. Callie let her head fall back while she swayed to the music as Arizona gently sucked on her neck, never once leaving any part of her neck out. It all needed to be taken care of. 

Arizona felt Callie run her hands under her shirt and start to run them up and down her stomach. Callie seemed very preoccupied with Arizona's stomach muscles, she was constantly touching them or kissing them, any opportunity she had, Callie was loving on them again.

Callie slowly took Arizona's shirt and pulled it over her head still allowing Arizona to continue to kiss on her. There was no way she was going to stop that. 

"I like dancing with you," Arizona told her and let her hands drop to Callie's hips, having her hands on them as they slowly moved in time to the music just turned Arizona on even more.

Callie's hips were beautiful, while Callie centered on Arizona's stomach, Arizona found herself taken with Callie's hips. She loved to touch them, hold them, feel them as she moved. She often found herself kneading them, running her hands over them again and again then squeezing them. She would often find herself kissing them, sometimes sucking on them, leaving large open mouthed kisses on them while her hands still worked their magic on them. There was no doubt she couldn't get enough of this woman. 

And tonight was like no other night as she felt her hands drop to her hips, she began to run her hands over them and then slowly wind her hands under her waste band so she could feel those plush hips under her hands. She just had to have them under her fingertips all the time. 

She pulled her hands out and slowly undid her buttons on the brunettes pants and leisurely pulled them down and followed their direction with her own body. Kissing, slowly, down Callie's body as she moved down until finally her lips were right next to her hips. And like always she had to make a decision. Right or left? She loved both sides equally, but today she moved to the left. For no good reason, other than she just did. 

She slowly started to kiss on her hip, while her hands made small circles on them both then hooked onto her panties and began pull them down then stopped, pulling them down just enough so that her pelvic bones were sticking out.

Callie's panties, that was something else that Arizona couldn't get enough of. She wore beautifully matched sets all the time that showed off and accentuated all her best assets. Sometimes Arizona would get her down to her intimates and leave her that way because she loved to look at her in them. It was Callie that shed the much too soon for Arizona's taste. She would gladly leave them on because Callie in her underwear was almost as sexy as Callie out of her underwear. Almost.

She glanced up at Callie and saw her looking down at Arizona with adoration. Arizona ran her hands off her hips and ran them back to her butt and started to knead the flesh there now. Her underwear was the softest she had ever felt, it was thin and silky but sheer lace allowing Arizona little peaks at what was under it.

"Arizona...." Callie called out, the blonde was doing that thing where she took way too long. Callie had been so used to rushing to the end she had long forgot about all the good stuff in between. But the snails pace that Arizona took things at was sometimes hard to appreciate. 

She felt two hands run back around front and slowly hook her panties again and start to pull them down, slowly, kissing right behind them as she revealed new flesh that hadn't been kissed yet. She got them to her knees and let them fall the rest of the way then trailed kisses back up her leg to her hip and slowly stood up, kissing as she went. Her bra was still on, she decided to leave it. She liked that bra, it was sexy as hell and loved how it looked on the brunette.

She leaned Callie back onto the island and there she had her greatest masterpiece in front of her, looking up at her seductively, wishing that Arizona would get to moving things along a little quicker, but she knew better than to rush her. That only made her move slower when Callie tried to rush her along.

Arizona hovered over her and slowly started to work down the body at hand again, delicate kisses along her belly, sucking gently every so often and leaving the faintest of red marks that would disappear quickly. She pulled Callie to the end of the counter and draped one leg over her shoulder as she looked down at the beautiful woman in front of her. She laid the absolute gentlest of kisses on the crook of her knee that was right by her head, then at an glacial speed finally started the kisses moving in the direction Callie had wanted them to go. And when Arizona finally got to the best spot, her favorite spot on the brunette, Callie let out the softest of moans, almost a whisper and Arizona couldn't help it anymore when she heard that. That was the sound that put her over the edge and she had to have her right then.

Some time later, dinner abandoned and their dancing long forgot about they lay in bed, holding onto one another. Callie couldn't stop herself from kissing the blonde over and over as they lay there. Callie was lying between the blonde’s legs with her head on her stomach. Her favorite spot in the world at the moment and she could just keep kissing over and over for as long as Arizona would allow it.

"Why do you keep kissing me there. Come up here! I want you by me," Arizona begged but Callie wasn't going to budge.

"No, this is my spot," she said and laid her head sideways using her tummy as a pillow. 

"Please, I want you by me. I want to kiss you. You are getting to do all the kissing and all I get is to lay here!"

"You get to be kissed!" Callie said and looked up at her, resting her chin on Arizona's  belly button, she was adorable, trying to look like she was pouting but it wasn't coming off well. It just made her look cute.  "You're beautiful, did you know that?" Callie said with the most serious face she could conjure up. It only made Arizona blush a few shades redder than normal and turn her head so Callie couldn't see her. 

Callie crawled up the blonde until she was lying right next to her and pulled at her face so they were eye to eye and she looked deep in her blue orbs and held her face so they were nose to nose.

"Don't turn away from me, I'm serious you are so beautiful and I am so lucky to get to be with you. Like this."

Arizona just looked at her and smiled. She felt pretty lucky herself, having the brunette like this. 

"When we are together you always want to rush everything. Why? I love taking my time with you, kissing all over you and you are constantly trying to hurry me. Hurry us."

"Mmmm, well that's a story," Callie said and pulled away laying on her back not wanting to look in the eyes that were trying to get a read on her. "My last relationship wasn't......all that great? Productive?  I don't know how to describe it. Erica," Arizona perked up at the mention of the name she had heard earlier in the week. "Wasn't on the same level as you, how about that?"

"We haven't talked about exes. Is that what she is? Is she your most recent ex?" Arizona asked wondering what she would say.

"Yes. She is the reason i am moving to LA," Callie told her and the blonde perked up a bit more and waited for a better explanation.

Callie soon realized that she was waiting for more and decided to give it.

"We were together for about three years....and she cheated on me...twice."

"What! Why?" Arizona was beside herself, how could someone be so dense as to cheat on...this woman!!

"Well I really don't know," Callie said laughing. "You'd have to ask her. I took her back the first time, but the second time I couldn't do it. We weren't right for each other, we were happy to have someone in our lives but we weren't happy that it was each other. If that makes sense. We were good at being....friends but all the other stuff we weren't very good at," Callie said and shrugged her shoulders not sure what else to say.

"What do you mean the other stuff?"

"Everything jut kind of fell into or laps. We were friends and started to date and then lived with each other and there was never any grand gestures. We loved each other but we weren't in love. We weren't spontaneous, we never had sex anywhere but the bed, and even then it was just quick and nothing exciting," Callie said and looked over at the blonde who had her mouth hanging open.  "What? Did I tell you too much?"

"No...I just.... What was wrong with her?! Didn't she know?" Arizona asked and sat up a bit so her hand was supporting her head and she was looking down at the brunette.

"What?" Callie not sure what she meant.

"Didn't she know what she had in front of her? I mean how could she not just take you all the time? Everywhere! I look at you sometimes during the day and I don't know how I haven't taken you to the back and had my way with you ten different ways!" 

"Arizona..." Callie said and kind of hid her head in the blondes shoulder. 

"No!" She said and pulled her chin so they were face to face. "Don't hide from me. I'm serious! You're beautiful and I can't imagine how stupid she must be to have ever treated you like you were anything but the most wonderful woman on this planet. You walk into a room and my heart sings, my hands sweat and all I can think of is how I want to kiss you. Do I want to give you a little peck on the lips or do I want to take you to the back room and kiss you like I mean it."

"I never know how to take you. I've never been treated like this before, by anyone."

"Well then they are idiots!"

Callie laid her head on Arizona's chest and just sat there, trying to take in all that the woman had said. She actually seemed like she meant it.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona said quietly and waited for her answer.

Callie sat up a little and looked at her, leaned down and kissed her on the lips, softly, so she knew she could always ask anything she wanted.

"Anything,"'Callie said and kept their lips touching while she gently stroked her cheek and looked in her eyes.

"Are you going to marry Erica?" Arizona asked quietly and the brunette pulled back for a second not believing she asked that.

"What?! No! Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"The other morning, I wasn't trying to listen but I heard you on the phone with your friend and I heard you say you didn't want to think about marrying Erica right now. Does that mean you are going to? Are you going to marry her in the future?"

"No! I left New York because i needed a fresh start and my best friend is part of a practice in LA. They had an open General spot and wondered if I would like it. So I jumped at the chance to start over. Erica and I have been broken up for about six months. When I found her cheating last time I told her that was it. She begged and pleaded but I was having no part of it. But I still needed a fresh start. So I decided to join Addison's practice. As soon as Erica found out, she freaked. She quit her job in New York and moved to LA and wants to try again. I don't want to though. She says she wants us to get married and we can try a new start and this time she would like to actually start a family.  But I don't what her Arizona. I haven't spoken to her in months and I don't want to marry her. And I can't talk to her because I don't have my phone. I need to call her and tell her we are done, that I'm not going to go back to her and that I don't want to marry her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Your the only person I want in my life. I told you before, all you have to do is ask me...and I'll stay and try to see where we can take this. I'll get a place of my own, play doctor here in town and we can...date...get to know each other. But you have to ask Arizona. I'm not going to assume you want me here. I'm not going to just stay and hope that it all works out. You ask and I'll stay, but if at the end of my time you haven't asked I'll know that you don't want me to stay and I'll leave. But you have to ask me."

And the blonde just sat there, not sure what to say. The last person she asked she had loved very much and never thought she would say no. But she had. Now she had the most remarkable woman in bed with her telling her all she had to do was ask. Just ask her and she would stay....and try to make a go of things. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

 

Well...what did you think?   
Will she ask?


	17. Chapter 17

April walked into the office Friday morning, like always, and preceded to the kitchen to put her lunch in the fridge, like always, and fill her cup with water, like always. She found her throat got dry talking to the clients all day so she always kept a glass of water on hand.

She stepped into the kitchen and found a sight she had never seen in this house before. There were clothes all over the room, hanging off cabinets and on the floor. And as she inspected a little closer....it was two sets of female clothing. Bras and panties and were those...stockings??

She quickly filled her cup and then went to her desk and sat down. She was a little early today. Earlier than normal because she had wanted to talk to Arizona about a few things.

Arizona was sleeping soundly upstairs when she felt the warm body next to hers shift.

"I think I heard something," Callie said and started to get up.

"Nooooo," Arizona moaned out and grabbed on harder around the waist of the brunette keeping her anchored and to really add to it, she wrapped her leg over the other woman's leg and locked them together.

Callie let out a little laugh and leaned in for a kiss. "You're beautiful sweetheart but it's....after seven, we need to get up. Wasn't April coming in early to talk to you?"

"Oh, crap," Arizona said and let go of the brunette who immediately hopped up from the bed at her release. But a naked Callie wasn't something Arizona could turn away from. She immediately snaked her arms around the brunette and started to caress her stomach while she held her from behind, letting her hands travel all around the woman's chest and pressed her body up against her.

"Come back to bed....please. I'm not ready to give you up just yet," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear and felt the goose bumps erupt all over the brunette while Arizona kissed on her ear and gently tried to pull her back. Slowly she kisses the shell of her ear, then ran her tongue along it running it down to that spot she had recently found right behind her ear that made her audibly moan every time Arizona licked it, then gave it a little kiss. Yes, she loved this spot, it made Callie jello every time.

Callie slept hard each night, once they finally got to sleep, but in the mornings she was first out of the bed and ready for the day, often before Arizona had even woke up. Arizona had never been like this before, she was raised on a farm and the were up early each day but since she had met Callie.....she had changed. She couldn’t get enough of Callie and they spent so many hours up all night that in the morning all she really wanted to do was stay in bed with her lover. They hadn’t had the chance to do that enough, but she was hoping this weekend away they would be able to.

Callie allowed herself to be pulled back to the bed, sitting on the edge while the blonde say behind her legs wrapped around her torso.

"Arizona..." Callie called out while the blonde just continued to kiss on her neck and tried to pull her down on the bed but Callie was doing her best to fight it. She needed to get up, they had a busy day and she still needed to pack to go to St Louis later that night.

"Arizona, honey, we need to get up," Callie said and turned a little to see the blonde pulling her in with her eyes. "God how do you do it?" Callie asked and turned over completely and started kissing the woman with force. If they were going to do this, she was going to be in charge for once.

Callie ran down the stairs about a half hour later to start the coffee, she had luckily thrown on a robe and while she was filling the pot with water she heard a throat clear and turned to see April standing in the kitchen looking at her. Callie looked at the kitchen and saw the big mess they had left. She gave her a little smile, turned twelve different shades of red and started to pick up the clothes that were all over.

"Oh man, how did that get there?" Callie said to herself picking up one of her stockings that was draped over the top of the fridge. She stopped for a second and remembered Arizona pulling them off....one by one....slowly and kissing down her leg while she did it. It might have been the most seductive thing she had ever been part of now that she was remembering it. Then she looked at April who was still standing there and quickly cleared her throat and finished picking up and ran up the stairs.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled and heard the blonde in the shower. She entry bursting in and saw Arizona peek out.

"You want to join me?" She said with a smile, pulling on the robe tie while trying to get her in the shower.

"April just walked in on me in the kitchen." Callie said but Arizona just gave her a look of, so what. "While I was trying to pick up our clothes that were all over the room! One of my stockings was on top of the fridge."

"Haha, oh yeah....I remember that," Arizona said looking in the distance while Callie clapped her hands together.

"Arizona! Focus! I think April might be onto us....have you mentioned anything to her about us?"

"Ohhhhh, no. I haven't. She doesn’t even know I'm gay. Guess I'll have to have a conversation with her," Arizona said and closed the door to the shower only for it to be swung right back open by the brunette.

"Excuse me? What do you mean she doesn't know your gay? How can she not know?"

"Well....it's not like I go around talking about it. And since I moved back here I haven't really dated anyone," Arizona said and shut the door only for it to be opened again.

"Say that again," Callie said and swung the door open. "What do you mean you haven't dated since you've been back here? How long have you been back here?"

"Oh let's see.....hey can you come in or out so I can finish this shower up?" Arizona said and Callie dropped the robe and stepped into the shower. Arizona looked at her and couldn't help herself, she immediately started to pull the woman close to her.

"Oh no! No way! We are already running late because of earlier. You shower! That's it," Callie said wagging her finger at the blonde that had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Fine, I can do that," Arizona said and poured out some body wash on her hand and started to sensually rub it all over her body knowing the brunette was watching her. As soon as she got to her breasts, it was all over. Callie couldn't help herself, it was very unfair of the blonde to do that to her.

Twenty minutes later the two women exited the bathroom and Callie went running to her room to get dressed, if she thought they were late before now they were just being rude.

"We still need to talk!" Callie yelled as she was throwing clothes on and trying to do something with her hair.

"Tonight! I promise!" Arizona yelled from her room.

"I'm serious, Arizona!" Callie said and stuck her head out the door but didn't see the blonde.

"Callie," Arizona said walking into her room, watching her apply makeup. She was putting on mascara and had her mouth opened like all women do and she found her beautiful. She wanted to scoop her up, and take her back to bed....forever.

Did she mean that? Is this the woman she had been waiting on? Did she actually mean forever about this woman she had only known for two weeks? She really had no idea, but she was certain this woman had pulled her in like no other woman every had.

“I promise, we will talk tonight,” Arizona said and gave her a kiss on the lips and looked at her, amazed that it didn’t take her long to look like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Fine! Tonight,” Callie yelled then went flying down the stairs and grabbed her first charts and ran into her exam room and there was Daniel Robbins. Great.

"Mr. Robbins, it's good to see you," Callie said and walked into the room like nothing was wrong.

"You're late. Twelve minutes," he said and tapped his watch.

"Yes sir, I know, and I'm sorry for that. What can I do for you today? I hear you've been having some problems with your leg?"

"That's what they say, it's not what I say," he said sternly and crossed his arms while Callie sat in the stool and scooted over closer to him.

"Can I have a look Mr. Robbins?" She asked and he glared at her and finally stood up to remove his pants.

He took his pants off and laid them on the table then sat back down so she could get a look at the leg.

"I'm going to remove the prosthetic and have a look at your residual limb, alright?" She asked and he didn't make eye contact with her but nodded his head at her.

She knew that a lot of people didn't like for their limbs to be touched so she was being extra cautious with him to make sure he was comfortable.

She removed the limb and got a good look at the residual limb, it was swollen and red and there were blisters in several spots.

"Mr. Robbins, I think you are going to have to do a few things here to make this get better. You really could use a new fitting, if you have lost or gained weight since you were last fitted it can make a big difference in the wear of the leg. I recommend you seeing a specialist but in the mean time I should be able to help you out a little," she said and started moving around the room getting band aids and a new sock for his leg. She assumed Arizona must keep them in here for him.

"When do you leave for LA?" He asked as she move around.

"Oh...well I have two and more weeks of work and then I will be all done with my community service," she said and smiled up at him while she applied ointment to the broken blisters.

"You didn't answer my question," he said and winced when she touched the sensitive skin.

"Well, that hasn't been determined yet, I have been considering my options here and in LA and I'm not sure. I have to be out by October for my contract."

"Still not an answer." He told her and looked at her while she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"That's because I don't have a good answer. Honestly, I don't want to leave, but that's not my decision to make," she told him and started working again.

"Seems like it would be yours and only your decision, who else could make that decision?" He asked a little lighter because he knew.

"I don't think there's any doubt you know who I'm talking about. I'd like to stay, get to know her, but I've left that up to her. I don't want to stay if she doesn't want me to. It's up to her now. There! All done. Now about that specialist, would you like for me to make some calls?"

"No thank you, I can do it." He said and stood up to put his pants back on.

"How about this, I'll make the calls as get you set up with someone good. I have a feeling if I leave it up to you it might not happen," she said with a smile and he finally smiled back at her. She wasn't quite sure what passed between them but she felt it was good.

"Do you like her?" He asked and squared up his shoulders.

"I do,"'she said and stood up in front of him making eye contact.

"You make her happy. I've never seen her this happy. She's never been unhappy, but you've done something to my little girl I've never seen before. I hope you stay," he said and started to move to leave but stopped when she spoke.

"Me too," She said and he glanced back at then left the room.

Meanwhile........

"April! How are you today? I completely forgot you wanted to talk this morning, think we could do it at lunch?" Arizona said enter the office and seeing the red head scowling at her desk.

"No. I need to talk, that's why I asked." She said and held her ground while Arizona looked up at her.

"Oh, sure yeah, I'm sorry. Let's talk. Where? In the kitchen?"

"That'd be great," April said and got up to walk to the back of the house.

April walked to the back and made herself a glass of water and sat down at the table where Arizona was already sitting.

"I'm sorry about this morning April, I should have remembered. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly then looked up at Arizona trying to gauge how she would react.

"April! That's fantastic!" Arizona said and hopped up from her seat and gave April a big hug. But she didn't look as happy.

"What's wrong?! Why aren't you happy?"

"Because I haven't told Jackson yet and I don't think he wants kids and we aren't married. Why did I sleep with him?!" She really started to cry and Arizona held her and tried to comfort her while the red head let it all spill out.

"April, honey, why do you think he doesn't want kids? Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah he's mentioned he doesn't want them. What do I do?" She asked looking up at the blonde waiting for an answer.

"Well I think you need to tell him first. Let him tell you what he does and doesn't want. Maybe he's just been waiting for the perfect person to make him want kids. But you won't know until you talk to him."

"But I don't want to trap him. I want him to want kids with me, not want kids because I'm pregnant. I'll never know if he's doing it out of obligation or because he wants us."

"Do you want him?"

"I think maybe."

"Well maybe isn't a good enough answer. The two of you just started dating. Maybe you tell him about the baby and then tell him you want to take things slow. You have roughly nine months to figure things out."

"Why did I sleep with him?! I was such a fool!"

"April, you have to tell him what you want. You can't expect for him to know what you're thinking or wanting. You have to be honest with him and just ask him. Don't be scared of what might happen in a year from now, but be happy now, if he makes you happy you should go for it," Arizona said and then sat back and waited for the red head to respond.

"Thanks, Arizona, but now I have to ask, what's going on between you and Callie?" April asked and Arizona looked at her not sure where to begin

"Okay, well I know we've never talked about it before but maybe you should know that I am gay. And since Callie has bee here we have been seeing each other."

"What am I an idiot? You think I don’t know you’ve been sleeping with Callie?”

Arizona just opened her mouth and then closed it unsure of what to say. Then did it again still trying to come up with something.

“Please, you think I don’t see the flirting and the looks that have been going on. All I ask is that if you are going to have sex in the kitchen could you make sure you aren’t on anything that I eat off of? Maybe you should think about getting a place of your own if this is going to continue.”

“Wait! This is my place. What do you mean?”

“I mean if you are going to be living with her then maybe you should have more space. You don’t even have a proper living room. And once again, I get that this is your place but when I come in the morning I would like to be able to put my lunch in the fridge without finding your thong hanging off the kitchen sink.”

“I don’t wear a thong!” Arizona yelled and stood up then sat back down thinking about the black skimpy panties Callie had on last night and smiled to herself. Oh, well Arizona doesn’t wear them….

“Hey! I’m serious! I don’t want to walk in on you in the morning, or your skimpies or anything related to sex!”

“Well it doesn’t matter because she is going to be gone soon,” Arizona said and April looked like a balloon had been popped.

“What! What do you mean? Where is she going?”

“She is going to LA to work for a practice out there, this was just a stop along the way. An accidental stop. Unless….”

“Unless…what? Unless what?”

“We have been getting along really well and I really like her April. A lot. And she had said to me that if I ask her to stay, she will do it. She would stay and we could try to make a go of things. We could date and see where we might be able to take this.”

“Okay…so what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know if I should trust her. I’m worried I’m going to ask her and she is going to leave anyway.”

“Why would she?”

“I don’t know. Why would she want to stay here? It’s such a small town and she is used to the big city. What could I possible have to offer her?”

“You.” April said immediately and Arizona looked at her and realized what she had to offer. She was worth it to stay, right? Not every woman was Katie and was going to run away from the country life. She was offering to stay. She wanted to stay. Katie had never made any of those attempts. She never wanted this life and always said so….but Callie, she wanted this and was asking permission to stay.

“You’re right. I can offer her me. And that’s enough, right?” Arizona said with a big smile and looked at her friend who was smiling back at her. The two could light up a room like no on else. 

“Of course it’s enough Arizona. She’d be a fool to turn away from you. It’s obvious she is just as taken with you as you are with her. You are worth it!”

“Thanks April, I really appreciate it.”

“Sure no problem, not sure how we made this about you when it was about me, but fine. Okay, I have to go to work, I’ll talk to you in a little while.” April said and got up from the room to leave.

Arizona walked out into the hall and saw her father exiting the exam room.

“Daddy! How are you?”

“I’m fine Arizona, I just got done with my appointment with Callie, she is going to give me a hand with a new doctor,” He told her with a smile and she just looked at him in amazement. How had she done it?

“Daddy, that’s great. I am so proud of you.”

“She says she is thinking of staying here. What do you think of that?”

“I think it’s the best news I’ve ever heard,” She said and gave him a hug.

“I have to get back out to the farm, I’ll talk to you after the weekend. Have fun in this weekend and keep an eye on your brother.”

“Sure, daddy, tell mom I said hi,” she told him as he walked away.

She had big plans for the brunette this weekend, and now she had decided she was going to ask her to stay. She was going to put herself out there and ask Callie to stick around and try to make things work between them. She normally had a big grin on her face, but it was nothing like the wide smile today. 

Today was an awesome day!

Okay!!! She is going to ask….but what are her big plans for the weekend? What is her secret she is hiding?


	18. Chapter 18

Both women had a very busy work day but Arizona stopped all scheduled appointments at 3 for both of them. She wanted to make sure they had time to finish packing and meet up with Tim and Teddy.

Callie was in her room packing a bag when Arizona came in to check on her. There was a large suitcase on the bed and Callie was filling it with all sorts of clothes.

"You know we'll be back on Sunday, right?" Arizona asked plopping down on the bed next to the large case.

"Of course," Callie said and continued folding the clothes and placing them in the bag. She must have enough for two weeks in the bag Arizona noticed as she looked in. Then she noticed the pretty things at the bottom

"Hey what are these? I haven't seen them before," Arizona asked digging in the bottom of the bag for the purple underwear set at the bottom.

"No peaking!" Callie said and smacked Arizona's hand who feigned hurt and pulled back.

"But I haven't seen them before!" Arizona said and looked back in at the very lacy and very revealing set at the bottom that happened to be the perfect color lilac that Arizona thought would look amazing against Callie's skin.

"Wouldn't you rather I modeled them for you this weekend? If so, do you really want to pull them out now and look at them? All limp and lifeless and not wrapped around my body," Callie said edging closer to the woman until she was right between Arizona's legs and leaned down, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "Your choice," she whispered and kissed her again this time opening her mouth a little and letting the blonde get a good taste of her. When she pulled back Arizona had her dumbfounded face on and just nodded her head.

"I vote for model," she whispered and Callie pulled away and packed the last few items.

"Good choice. So the hotel is all set we just need to show up tonight. There is a pool so make sure everyone has their suits with them," Callie said and grabbed a few more toiletries and started to close the bag.

"Where are we staying?"

"Hotel Lucia," she said hoping there wouldn't be too many questions. They still hadn't had the conversation of money yet.

"Really! What kind of discount did you get us, because that place is way out of our league!" Arizona said and perked up when she heard the name of the hotel they would be staying at. She had heard of it, but had never stayed there because it was certainly a luxury hotel.

"Oh you know, my dad travels a lot and can get good deals," she said but Arizona only squinted her eyes at the woman that was trying not to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Uh, huh....you mentioned he is a business man, what sort of business is he in?" Arizona asked, knowing something was up.

"He's in real estate," she said with a little falsetto on the last two words and began looking under the bed for the shoe she couldn't find. She really needed to change the subject, and soon!

"Real estate. So what he is an agent?"

"Not really," she said from under the bed. Where in the hell was that shoe? "What all is planned for this weekend?" She said grabbing the shoe that made its way to the back of the bed. She vaguely remembered it getting thrown there in the heat of passion the other night.

"We are going to a baseball game, but we don't have tickets yet, city museum, a little shopping and I have a surprise for us on Saturday night," she said with a big smile as Callie crawled out from under the bed.

"Surprise? What sort of surprise!" She asked with a huge smile. She loved surprises, good surprises, sexy surprises any sort of surprise really.

"Well I can't tell you," Arizona said leaning over to kiss the lips of woman that was still on the floor. Callie accepted her kiss and started to pull her in for more as she felt Arizona start to slide off the bed to meet her on the floor with a loud thump. "Ow," she said rubbing her knee that had hit the Hardwood floor when she fell.

"Awwww, here, let me," Callie said and started to move down the body of the blonde kissing as she went until she got to her knee. And Arizona knew right then that this woman had a magical power possessed by no one else because how could kissing someone on the knee be so amazing. It's a knee. There is nothing sexual or sensual about a knee....until you insert Callie Torres into the equation and then, and only then do you find out just how amazing it is to be kissed on the knee.

"Callie..." Arizona trailed off while Callie was starting to kiss back up her leg. She had luckily worn a short skirt today. Lucky because now she could feel this amazing woman kissing up and down her legs.

"Yessss?" Callie asked looking up at the blonde that was on the floor and raised her head slightly to see the smiling brunette with her best mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"We have to get going," Arizona said and let her head fall back again on the floor with a thump. "Ow,"'she said and felt the brunette running her hands along Arizona's legs. Thank god she had remembered to shave this morning.

"Fine," Callie said and gave the blonde a kiss on each knee then stood up from the floor and extended her hand to the blonde that grabbed it and pulled up.

"Thanks," she said and gave Callie a kiss once they were on the same level.

"I can't wait," Callie said kissing her on the ear while she talked. "To get you alone tonight. I just can't seem to get enough of you," she said and locked a hand behind her neck and looked the blonde in the eye. "There is a spa in the hotel and I signed us up for massages. My neck has been killing me, I really need someone to work it out."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have worked on it for you," Arizona said and started to massage her neck for her while Callie threw her head back and felt it go limp.

"Oh my gosh....that feels so good." Callie said while Arizona rubbed on her neck.

"Okay, we really have to get going," Arizona told her with a little pat on her butt and a kiss on the neck and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Callie that wasn't ready for her neck rub to end.

They both grabbed their bags and brought them downstairs. Callie had a good sized suitcase, makeup bag, a portfolio and a purse. Arizona had a small overnight bag and a purse.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Arizona asked trying not to focus on all the stuff she was bringing and had long since decided Callie seemed like a high maintenance woman so it shouldn't surprise her she had so much stuff for two nights away.

"Yeah, let's go!" Callie said with a big smile and the two took off.

Tim and Teddy had the boys in the van already when they got there and everything was already in it, waiting on the women.

"You're late! Again!" Tim said grabbing bags from the truck and looking at all of it. "Why do you have so much crap? It's two nights!" He said throwing their things in the van on top of their one suitcase the family of four were sharing.

Callie just looked at Arizona like she had no idea what he was talking about and shrugged then climbed into the back of the van. Arizona rolled her eyes at her brother then went to the house to grab Teddy.

"Hey! We're here!" Arizona yelled and Teddy came out from the kitchen.

"About time, I thought he was going to lose it. Haven't seen you all week, how's it going?"

"Great," Arizona said with a big smile and Teddy gave her an unexpected hug.

"I'm glad," she said and pulled back looking at her friend then heard the horn on the van honk. "I'm not going to survive this weekend," Teddy said and let go of Arizona and walked out of the house.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked as they walked out to the van.

"Good, surprisingly, I was so sick with the boys and either the morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet or it's just not going to happen. I think it's because it's a girl and she wouldn't do that to her mom."

"Ummmm, how far along are you?"

"About ten weeks," Teddy said with a smile and started to get in the van.

"Then you don't actually know if it's a girl?" Arizona said getting in.

"Oh I know!" Teddy said with a smile.

"She doesn't know, she just thinks it's a girl. Says she has a feeling," Tim said once Arizona was in the back sitting next to Callie.

"Keep it up Robbins and you won't be getting any feelings," she said with a smile and glanced back at the boys who already had headsets on and were watching Netflix.

Arizona leaned back and glanced over at the brunette and wondered what she could be thinking. She had a scowl on her face and was looking off in the distance. Arizona grabbed her hand waking her up from her thoughts and Callie gave her a big smile and leaned over for a small kiss.

"No making out!" Tim yelled and both girls jumped.

"It was just a little kiss." Arizona said and pulled away a from Callie and glanced back up at her brother as he was driving along the road. Cranky, was all she could think.

Callie was beyond excited to be headed into the city. She needed quite a few things and hadn't wanted to ask. She was about out of shampoo and conditioner as well as the shoe problem and of course the cell phone issue.

This was causing a lot of internal struggle for her because she knew that Arizona would be with her when she turned the phone on. And would probably see a few hundred messages from Erica. She didn't want Arizona to get the wrong idea about things but she really needed to talk to Erica and get her to realize they were officially done and had been for six months. There was no way she was going to take her back. Even if she had never met Arizona she never had any intentions of asking to work things out. She was done.

She had been in a relationship with Arizona for all of two weeks and it was more of an actual relationship than the entire three years she had been with Erica. They had shared a companionship but that was all. Maybe a friends with benefits relationship was a good way to describe what they had. They were good friends and loved each other, but it was definitely not a relationship.

She only had two more weeks left in Brave, her SUV was done, she was going to pick it up on Monday, so she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, it would be ready for her when she had to leave.

That was another thing she needed to find out about. Her contract. It was sitting on her hard drive and she needed to forward it to her mother to start looking at for her. How much of a penalty would she incur by breaking the contract.

"Hey," Callie heard a soft voice say and she looked over at the blonde that was watching her, again.

"I'm sorry, I'm a million miles away right now. I promise I'll be more attentive, I've just got a few dozen things in my head at the moment. I didn't tell you how beautiful you look today, I'm in love with this skirt," she said and leaned her head over on the shoulder of the blonde and snuggled into her for a minute and ran her hand along the thigh of the woman sitting next to her. "As much as I love the skirt and how much is shows off your legs, I'm going to enjoy taking it off even more later." She whispered in her ear and smiled at the woman that was watching her.

Arizona felt herself blush a little and buried her head in the crook of Callie neck and kissed her then settled in for the long car trip.

It was about three hours to the hotel and Callie and Arizona both managed to fall asleep along the way. But finally they all pulled up to the hotel and started to pile out of the van. Callie called over the bell boy and started to go in to check them into their rooms.

"I'll come with you," Arizona said and grabbed her hand while they walked in.

"Fine," Callie said and walked in the hotel knowing what that meant. She would soon be found out.

"Miss Torres, it's such a pleasure to have you with us this weekend, please let us know if there is anything at all we can do for you or your guests," the concierge said as soon as they walked in the doors.

Arizona watched as the man approached them, Callie hadn't introduced herself and they hadn't even gotten to the front desk before the man was standing in front of them.

"Thanks James, I'll let you know if we need anything."

"The bell boy has the keys for you, he'll show you upstairs. Have a great weekend."

"Oh I did want to ask, do you have any Cardinal tickets for the weekend, we were going to go to a game and I wanted to see if you had any."

"Of course, you need 6?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I'll have them sent up, is tomorrow's game work for you?"

"I think Sunday would be better, they mentioned it was an afternoon game."

"Of course. I'll have six tickets for the game waiting for you at the front desk. Is there anything else?"

"I had spa appointments set up for all of us. Can you make ours an in room?"

"I'll have that changed for you."

"Perfect, thanks," she said and saw the bellboys enter with their things. The boys were dragging their feet because they were tired as they walked through the lobby.

Arizona just watched Callie and didn't say anything as they walked along the lobby and entered the elevator with everyone else. She never took her eyes off the brunette who tried very hard not too look at the blonde.

The reached the top floor and the bell boys split between the two suits while one took Arizona and Callie to their room, while the other took the other family to theirs.

Finally they were in the room and the bell boy was gone and Callie was unpacking her things when Arizona flopped on the bed.

"Okay. Spill," she said looking at the brunette who stopped and looked back at her.

"My dad owns this hotel. He isn't really in real estate; he owns hotels all over the world. Hotel Lucia is the American brand we have."

"Really?" Arizona asked and perked up a bit.

"Yeah," Callie said and Arizona laid back on the bed and watched the brunette unpack.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Callie asked and wondered what that meant.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay you don't want to talk about it. Your family had money and you own hotels all over the world. Great."

"You don't care?"

"What about having a sugar mama that can get us great hotel rooms and tickets to the Cardinals? Heck no!"

"Arizona...." Callie moaned out and dropped down on the bed and buried her head in the crook of the blonde.

"Seriously. Why would I care if you have money?"

"Because it ruins everything. My relationships suffer. My work suffers, it changes everything when people know."

"I really don't care about the money. Have it or don't, it won't change anything honey," Arizona said and rubbed her shoulder and gave her a little kiss.

"Okay," Callie said and they heard a knock coming from their door. She jumped up and went to get it.

"This place is amazing!" Teddy said as they all entered the room.

The boys were running around the room while the adults moved to sit down in the living room.

"Charge everything to the room you need. Room service is covered so don't be shy with it. Use it! The chef here is great so order whatever you want," Callie said while she moved to the mini bar and grabbed a few drinks for them.

This was what they called a party room. There were three suits attached to the large living room in the center. The boys were sharing one of the bedrooms while the adults had their own as well. Each hotel room had a separate living room and bedroom besides the community party room on the center. It had everything they would need to be comfortable.

"Seriously though, what do we owe you for this place?" Tim asked once the boys had run back to their room.

"It's all been taken care of. I even set up some couples massages for us for tomorrow, when its your turn Arizona and I can take the boys to the pool so you can just relax," Callie said and watched as Teddy's eye sparked.

"Couples massages! That's amazing! Why don't you ever get us massages?" She yelled at Tim and gave him a whack on the shoulder.

"Thanks for that Callie," Tim said with a look of hurt on his face

"Seriously if things don't work out between you I might be available Callie," Teddy said and watched as the twins both looked at her. "What?! She's pretty awesome! I could be gay if it meant all this."

"How do you feel about vaginas?" Arizona asked and Tim immediately got up and left the room while Teddy made a face.

"Yeah, I don't think it's for me. I Have a vagina and I barely like to be responsible for its happiness, I don't think I want to be responsible for someone else's," Teddy said while Callie and Arizona both started to laugh.

"Yeah that's going to be a deal breaker for me Teddy, sorry." Callie said and reached for Arizona's hand and felt the blonde start to play with her hand while she held it.

"I'm ready for bed," Callie said and both blondes got up. "Teddy we will see you in the morning. I have the chef making a breakfast and sending it up. If you have an special requests for you or the boys let me know and I'll change what we need."

"I'm sure it will be great, thanks Callie," Teddy said and walked out of the room while the other women walked into the suite.

"I'm exhausted," Callie said going into the bathroom and starting her nighttime routine. She was removing her makeup when Arizona walked in and started to brush her teeth.

"I'd like to sleep in tomorrow," Arizona said between brushing and spitting. Callie just watched her and stopped all her movements. "What?"

"You can't be in here!" Callie said and walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona said following her out of the bathroom.

"You...you followed me in, I need mystery still. I don't want to see you brushing your teeth and flossing! You are bursting out bubble!!" Callie yelled walking into the bedroom and throwing back the comforter.

"Callie..."

"No! You don't get it! When I was with Erica it was all...we were friends, you know? And we lost all the mystery, actually we never had it. I'm not ready to lose that with you yet. I need the mystery still....okay?" She asked and Arizona nodded.

"Okay. Mystery. Got it," Arizona said nodding her head. "Can I go finish brushing my teeth? Are you done?"

"I need to take my contacts out, but then I'm done," Callie said and looked at the blonde.

"Well! Go do it!" She said with a smile. She got it, she found it cute that the brunette was making such a big deal about something so small. But if it was that important to her, she'd abide by it.

Soon the brunette came walking out, ready for bed with her glasses on.

Arizona finished up in the bathroom then came in the bedroom to see Callie under the sheets with her laptop on.

"Okay if I can't be in the bathroom while you are, then no computers in the bed," Arizona said and pulled the laptop of her and set it down then looked at her and crawled onto her lap and faced her. "I like you in glasses, you look sexy-nerdy in them," Arizona told her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss but Callie pulled back.

"Nerd! I am not a nerd. I am a badass," she said and scoffed but Arizona grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her face to her, forcing the kiss this time.

"I like the glasses, they make you look sexy as hell," Arizona said continuing to kiss on her. Then she pulled the glasses off her face and sat them on the table. "You won't need these tonight," Arizona told her with a smile as she pulled her in again and started kissing her again.

Callie woke up the next morning to the blonde sprawled out on her stomach taking up most of the bed. Callie swept away her hair so she could see her face and she was still out. She lifted up the sheet a little and noticed the blonde had a scar on her ribs, she'd have to remember to ask about that. So she leaned in and kissed it. Arizona's breathing patterns changed for a split second then went back to normal.

So Callie leaned down and did it again and watched as the blonde barley caught her breath while she was sleeping. This could be a really fun game, she decided. So this time she leaned in and kissed the side of her breast and watched the very small crook of her smile appear and then disappear.

She wondered how far she could take this game before she woke the blonde up. She sat up a little and pulled the sheets back to reveal a very naked woman, her favorite type, and looked at the indention just above her ass, where her back dipped and then her spine started up her body. There were two dimples on her back just above her butt and she leaned down to kiss them, and let her tongue linger on the blonde for a second, getting a little taste of her body. The blonde moved just a little and shifted her head, she had apparently taken it just a little too far this time.

She was tired of playing and wanted her lover to wake up. Time to pull out the big guns, she decided and looked at her back and starting at the base of her spine ran her tongue up the spinal column of the woman all the way up her body, by the time she had gotten to her neck the blonde was shifting a little and she stopped.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked in a very sleepy voice when the other woman finally reached her neck and started kissing on her.

"Trying to wake you up," she whispered in Arizona's ear and looked down at the blonde that had her eyes closed and was smiling her biggest smile.

"This is much better than an alarm," she said while the woman continued to kiss on her. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea," the brunette said and leaned up and looked at the clock. "It's just after eight," she told her and leaned back onto her pillows and waited for the blonde to start getting up.

"Why are we up so early?" Arizona asked and leaned down for the sheet as she rolled over onto her back and snuggled into the brunette.

"I woke up and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen was sleeping next to me and I couldn't help myself." Callie told her while Arizona blushed. "So can we have that talk now?" Callie asked looking down at the woman that was resting on her chest.

"Sure. Where should I start?" Arizona said and sat up looking at the brunette.

"Well you mentioned that you hadn't had a girlfriend since you moved back. Where were you?"

"Oh....well I had just finished up my residency at Hopkins when my parents were in a bad car accident. That was about five years ago and I came home and took over her practice for her. I was in a loving relationship at the time with my girlfriend Kate, but country life was not what she signed up for and she decided to not follow me. My plans were to be the best pediatric surgeon ever, but helping out my town and returning home seemed more urgent. So i moved back, took over for my mom and slowly time got away from me. I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but there's not a lot of lesbians in Brave...just me and now you. So I haven't dated."

"In five years??" Callie asked amazed at what the woman was telling her.

"You know...occasionally I come to the city and I have met a few women but nothing has ever happened. So I've just fallen into this life."

Callie just stared at her not sure what to say.

"Well I guess even though I have been in a relationship it wasn't the most healthy so maybe neither of us has any room to talk."

"I think you're right," Arizona said and leaned back into the woman that was holding her. "I've missed this," she said and tried to roll over but Callie held her right and wouldn't let her move.

"What?" Callie asked while kissing her neck and slowly massaging her stomach and letting her hands slowly creep up her stomach and to her breasts. As soon as she reached the underside of them she felt Arizona shift a little and let a little noise escape her lips.

"Being intimate with someone. The cuddles, kissing, hand holding, I miss all of it,"she said while the woman holding her let her hands wander up to her breasts and start to caress them. Callie started kissing Arizona's ear while her hands worked their magic on her body and she felt herself start to want more from the woman.

Arizona tried to roll over again but Callie wasn't having any part of it. Having the blonde like this, under her grasp was wonderful, and she wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"Stay, let me touch you," Callie whispered in her ear and continued her movements on her breasts and kissing on her neck and slowly she let one hand continue to work on her chest while the other hand started to slowly work down the blondes body until she reached an area that made the blonde start to arch her back. This was amazing and the blonde was letting Callie have full control right now.

"I find you so beautiful, I can't stop looking at you. Sometimes I see you walking down the hall at work and I look at you and can't believe I'm allowed to be with you. That you let me touch you, and kiss you. That you allow me to share this with you,"she was whispering into Arizona's ear while Callie's hands were both at work on the woman. "I just can't get enough of you, I want you all the time, my hands on you, I love to feel you when you are about to release."

Arizona was listening to the woman talk to her and it was doing amazing things for her. It wasn't long before Arizona felt her orgasm come crashing down on her and Callie had to help hold Arizona's body down while she let it run its course through her body.

"Oh my god. That might have been the sexiest thing ever," Arizona panted out while the brunette continued to kiss on her ear while Arizona tried to recover.

"We should get up and get showered, I had breakfast coming up at 9,"  
Callie told her and started to release her.

"Ummm, no!" Arizona said and grabbed Callie pulling her down. "There's no way I'm letting you leave after that," Arizona told her and started kissing on her.

"Arizona I want you to know I'm not one of those girls that expects you to reciprocate every time. I actually really enjoyed that."

"And I'll enjoy this," Arizona told her as she started kissing on her.

An hour later they finally emerged to the central room to find the other family eating.

"Hey, it's about time!" Tim said as they walked in and grabbed plates.

"Shut it Tim, I don't need you riding my ass all day," Arizona said with a big smile as she put food on her plate.

"Fine what are the plans today?" Time asked.

"Well Callie really needs to get to a mall for a few things. What if we took  
the boys with us and you could get your massages done this morning and have some alone time. And when we get back we can head over to The City Museum?" Arizona asked.

"That would be great," he said and Teddy nodded.

"Yay City Museum!" The boys both cheered.

"I love how excited the boys are about a museum!" Callie told Arizona.

"Hmmmm, yeah, they love it there," Arizona said with a smile. Callie had no idea where they were headed today and assumed it was a cultural museum, but she was in for a big surprise!


	19. Chapter 19

Callie and Arizona made it to the mall with the boys and found themselves wandering in the large stores. This was not something that Arizona enjoyed but she looked over at Callie and she had a huge smile on her face, she was in her element.

"First thing is, I need a latte," Callie said heading for the closest Starbucks. 

"I didn't realize you were missing coffee that much," Arizona said quietly watching the woman get overly excited about a cup of coffee.

"Oh I need this coffee," she said and paid for her large latte then took a long swig of it and let her eyes close, and released out a large sigh.

Arizona just watched her, taking it all in and wondering if maybe she could get a little espresso machine for the house.

That was if she stayed.

And Arizona asked her to stay. She was still internally struggling with that. There was still so much they hadn't talked about and she really needed to talk to her about….everything. 

"Hey," Callie said quietly watching the blonde that was very far away at the moment.

"Sorry, just thinking," Arizona said with a little smile and bringing herself back.

"It's okay, just wanted to make sure you were good."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Look why don't you go get your new phone and I'll take the boys to get a pretzel," Arizona told the brunette knowing that it could take a little bit of time.

Callie was VERY grateful for this turn of events. If she could get her phone back quickly and retrieve the messages maybe she could call her mom and Erica before she met back up with Arizona and the boys. She would have to hurry since both conversations were going to be lengthy ones.

Twenty minutes later she was standing with her new phone in her hand and getting ready to turn it on to retrieve all her missed messages.

She pressed the button and waited....and here they came. Aria, Addison, mom, dad and Erica. And then the numbers started popped up next to their names.

432 text messages from Erica. Christ it would take her an entire day to go through them. 

She needed to call her mom first while she had the time.

"Callie! How are you? Where are you?"

"Hi mom, I'm still in a town close to St Louis, my car is almost done."

"Oh good. I don't know why you didn't just leave it there then have it shipped to you when it was fixed. What have you been doing with your time?"

"The town I've been in needed some help with their doctors office so I've been giving them a hand."

"Tell me what really happened," her mother said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Callie said trying to feign her innocence but she knew it was futile.

"Callie!"

"Okay fine, I was speeding through a small town and wrecked and they are making me pay it off in community service by being their town doctor."

"Why didn't you call me?! I could have worked to get you out of it."

"My phone broke in the accident and I didn't know your number so I had to defend myself."

"Calliope! What were you thinking?" Her mom yelled into the phone. Callie knew this was coming, there was no doubt her parents would be livid when they found out what happened.

"Really it's okay mom, the town has been great and that's one of the reasons I was calling. If I send you my contract with Addison’s firm could you look at it and tell me how hard it would be to break the contract if I had to."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I've been considering staying in Brave and being their doctor for a little longer,” She said quietly to her mother.

"Erica has been worried about you Calliope, she had called the house numerous times and really wants to try to work things out with you. I think you should talk to her and give her a chance."

"Mom, the contract."

"Erica is a good girl, she is sweet and loves you, I think you should talk to her."

"Mom! The contract! Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening to you! And I know what it means. You've met a girl! What is she this time? Don't tell me, she rides in the rodeo? Or no! She's a truck driver! What? Because the only time I ever see you start to throw away your future it's because of a woman! Someone that you think you love and you think loves you. No! Not this time. You get your head screwed on straight Calliope. Your father and I are tired of bailing you out of these situations. Finish up your community service, get in your car and drive yourself to California where your job and your girlfriend are waiting on you."

"Mom, Erica isn't my girlfriend we broke up a long time ago."

"Erica is a nice girl, she has a promising future, she will make a very good wife for you."

"She cheated on me! Twice! I don't want that, I don't care if she's nice I want someone that loves and respects me."

"Oh, get over yourself Calliope if you think that doesn't happen in relationships. Fine, she cheated on you, marry her! She won't do it again."

"You don't know that! I don't love her, mom. I'm not going to marry her. Please look at the contract I'm sending you and tell me if I can get out of it."

"I'll do no such thing, you finish up that service and get out to LA."

"Mom! You aren't listening to me, I don't want to! I want to stay in Brave, I want to be their town doctor."

"Calliope, this is the last time I'm going to say this. You will finish up your service and you will drive out to LA where you will join Addison's firm. That’s it. End of discussion."

"Mother, I am an adult, if I want to stay in Brave, I'll stay here, I don't need your permission. I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Callie said and hung up the phone. She wondered what she was going to do now. She really needed to talk to a lawyer.

She glanced back at her phone and saw the messages from Erica. She was going to have to tackle this sooner or later and while she would rather it was later, she was going to have to suck it up.

"Callie!" She heard when Erica answers the phone. "Oh my gosh I have been so worried! Where are you? Your parents said you got detained and no one has been able to reach you. I've called Addison every day and she didn't know where you were. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"Erica! Calm down! I'm fine, I got sidetracked on my way to California but I'll be out there in two weeks. Why are you out there?"

"If you bothered to check your messages you'd know that I want to try again Callie. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. When I found out you left New York and didn't tell me I couldn't believe it."

"Erica, we aren't together, I don't have to tell you what I'm doing! We are done! Okay? You need to pack up your stuff and go back to New York."

"Cal, I know you don't mean that. If you could just see, I’ve changed, I have! I promise I will never cheat on you again, I was stupid to do it. You are an amazing woman and I can't think of my life without you near me. Please. Cal, I am actually begging you. Please."

"Erica. I gave you a second chance and you screwed it up. I wanted to believe you changed last time but you didn't. We went right back to how we were. I love you, I do, but I'm not in love with you. I love you because you are an important person in my life, I love you because you are special to me. But I say those same things about Addison too. I love her, but I love you both as nothing more than a friend."

"I can't accept that Cal, we need to talk. I need to see you, where are you?"

"You are not coming here. I'm telling you that right now. I will be in LA in two weeks, if we have to talk, it will have to wait."

"Cal, please tell me we aren't over. Please. I need you in my life still, I can't imagine you not being next to me for the rest of our lives. Please."

"Erica I am trying very hard to tell you that we are over. I don't want you back, I have moved on."

"Moved on. What does that mean?"

"I've met someone, someone that I really like, someone that I can see a future with."

"Who is it?"

"You don't know her. But I see a future with her, I'm really happy with her Erica."

"It's not fair Callie! You have to give me a chance!"

"I gave you three years of chances Erica. Three years! I'm done, I've moved on and you need to do the same."

"I'm not ready to give up yet Cal. I still want you, I need another chance. What will it take? I'll do anything, just tell me what you want me to do. Do you want to get married? I'll get married. You want kids? I'll have kids, whatever you want."

"Erica....listen to yourself. Yes I want to get married and yes I want kids, but....I don't want any of that with you. It's time for both of us to move on. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done. When I get to LA we can talk but nothing is going to change for me. I am moving on and I suggest you do the same."

"I want to know her name."

"No. You don't get to know her name. Please. Erica. I am telling you that I really like her. If you actually care about me that should be enough for you to understand. I really want a chance with her and I need you to stop all this. Please." Callie was at the end of her rope.

"I'm sorry Cal but I can't do that," Erica said and hung up the phone. 

Callie was left standing in the outside smoking area of the mall, the only place she could find some privacy, staring at her phone wondering what to do. She thought at least the contract issue could get resolved but all she really did this afternoon was dig herself two gigantic holes. And what really stunk was that Erica and her parents were working together. 

The three of them alone were hard for her to stand up against, but when the three were on the same page, it was nearly impossible. She was going to have to figure this out, and soon!

She looked at her clock and realized she had been gone for over an hour and knew she needed to find Arizona and the boys soon before they started to freak.

She hightailed it back into the mall and headed for the closest pretzel shop, hoping they would still be there.

When they weren't there, she decided she would do her shopping and maybe she would run into them along the way.

She was able to get in and out of Sephora quickly with the products she needed. Her shampoo and conditioner were almost gone and she had recently misplaced her favorite eye liner. 

She was trying on shoes when she saw the blonde and the two boys walk by the store laughing and drinking slushies without a care in the world. Callie was slightly nervous that the blonde would be mad at her that she had ditched her for the better part of the morning. If she had lost Erica at the mall for over an hour it would not have been a pleasant ride home. Never mind that she had the two boys with her!

"Arizona!" Callie called and she turned and waved with her biggest smile and came in to see her.

"Hey! Did you get everything done?" She asked and grabbed a few of her bags for her. 

"I did! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. I got my phone, and that was huge, plus I was able to talk to my mom. I wanted her to look at my contract for me, but that didn't go over so well. I need to contact another lawyer to look at it for me."

"Oh....well I'm sure you'll think of something," Arizona said with a nervous stomach that Callie was talking so easily about her contract. She knew why the brunette needed to talk to a lawyer, she wanted to get out of her contract in LA. 

That scared her. She wanted to break her contract because she wanted to stay in Brave. She wanted to make a go of things. And it was all still resting on Arizona’s shoulders whether or not that happened. 

"Mom!" Davey said and both women turned to him.

"What?"

"Mommy is a lawyer," he said and both women's mouths dropped open as they realized, he was right!

"Davey! You're a genius! I can get Teddy to look at my contract. Okay I'm done, let's head out." Callie said and scooped up the rest of her bags and hey headed out of the mall.

The four made it back to the hotel and found Teddy and Tim relaxing in the party room.

"Hey!" They both yelled out and the girls could tell they both looked very relaxed, much more relaxed than when they had left to go to the mall.

"How were the massages?" Callie asked and threw all her bags down on the table.

"They were perfect! Thank so much! If there's anything we can do to make it up let us know." Teddy said and Callie gave her a huge smile.

"Well now that you say that, I do have something I need from you," Callie said and ran into their room to grab her computer. When she came back she and Teddy sat down and looked at the contract for a few minutes while Tim got the boys dressed for the museum.

Arizona grabbed all of Callie's bags and brought them into their room and sat them down. She heard Callie's phone buzzing and looked at it sitting on the table.

Erica: Cal I love you so much, please don't forget that. And I meant it when I said I wanted to marry you. Will you think about it?

Mom: Calliope, you need to call your father, he would like to speak to you

Aria: Girl! What did you do?? Mom is PISSED!! Call me, can't wait to hear this one!

 

Arizona looked at the messages and wondered what that was all about. She figured that Callie had been making the calls when they couldn't find her and decided it was best to let her have her privacy. 

She had mentioned Erica and had assured her that there was nothing going on between them anymore. But reading this message really made her wonder if there was more to it.

She wasn't going to stress about it. If Callie wanted to talk about it, she would, but it was pointless for her to stress about it. All she could do was trust that what Callie had told her was the truth because she had no reason to believe it wasn't.

She went to the bedroom and grabbed out some workout clothes and changed and also grabbed her knee pads and a second set she had brought along for Callie. They would need these for the museum for sure.

"Hey," Callie said when she came in and saw the blonde sitting on the bed. She immediately pushed the blonde back on the bed and started to kiss on her neck in a very excited way while Arizona roared with laughter.

"Hey!! Stop! Stop!!" Arizona said laughing out hard while Callie kissed all over the woman.

"Can't!" She said and kept on kissing. "I've missed this all day," she said kissing down the chest of the woman and smiling while they played. 

Finally Callie stopped her kissing and looked up at the blonde that was out of breath from all the laughing.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked looking at he strange attire of the woman. The tight black workout pants looked sexy as hell on the blonde and her fitted work out shirt looked great too, but it seemed odd that she was going to wear this to a museum.

"Yep! And I suggest the same for you. Nylon is your friend in this place," she said with a big smile and walked out of the room leaving a stunned brunette sitting on the bed. Nylon?

Callie had luckily brought along some workout clothes so she changed quickly then put on her new tennis shoes and went out to join the others.

"You won't need your purse today, I have a little pocket if you need to carry anything," Arizona said and looked at the family waiting on her. They were all dressed similar, loose fitting clothes and tennis shoes. And they were all carrying knee pads except for Teddy.

"Okay, I'll grab a few things," Callie said and dug through her purse and handed over a few personal things and then they all left the room.

Callie watched as the city moved around them, she could see the Mississippi River and the Cardinals stadium and of course the arch was standing proud over the whole city.

"Did you know that Lewis and Clark began their expedition here in 1804? The Cahokia Mounds are just east of here and were inhabited in 900 AD by native Americans. Also the worlds fair of 1904 was held here and that's where we first had iced tea, the waffle cone, cotton candy and my favorite, Dr. Pepper," Arizona said proudly talking of the large city.

"Wow! I had no idea," Callie said and watched as they entered an industrial looking area where they all seemed to be old factory type buildings. "You drink Dr. Pepper?" She asked looking back at her and Arizona just smiled.

"We're here," she said with a smile and Callie looked at the large building they were under. 

"Is that a school bus??? Why is it hanging over the edge? And an airplane? What is this?" Callie asked getting out of the van and looking around. There was....stuff everywhere! Planes and slides, busses and a Ferris wheel on top of the building! "Seriously! What is this place?" 

"It the City Museum, it's an interactive museum for kids that is made entirely of recycled products. The guy that built this place scoured the city finding all this stuff and repurposed it for us! Here, you'll need these." She said handing Callie some knee pads. Callie just held them in her hand unsure what they were for. Arizona pointed up and Callie looked above her head and saw a series of open rebar tubes that were five stories in the air that people were climbing through. As well as a number of slides leading from the top all the way down.

"Holy..." Callie said and Arizona grabbed her hand and drug her into the building so they could pay. 

Soon they all had wrist bands on and before she knew what was happening Davey was dragging her up three stories and they we're waiting in a long line.

"What is this?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"A slide!" He said and before she knew what happened he had hurled himself down the three story slide and now it was her turn. She sat on the edge and looked down, it was a 45 degree angle and she watched as he ran his hands along the enclosed part which moved. She looked at the rollers and realized they were rollers from an old conveyor belt that someone had painted. There were hundreds of them, all painted and it was beautifully done. 

She watched as Davey reached the end of the slide and now it was her turn, she laid down in the small triangular tube and pushed herself off. And now she understood the nylon, she was FLYING!! She could see Arizona at the end of the tube smiling up at her and when she reached the end she went flying off the slide and fell into a wall.

"Holy crap!" She said standing up and looking at the family that was watching her. "Seriously! This place is amazing!" She said and Davey grabbed her hand.

"Again!" He said and the pair took off up the stairs, this time with Arizona and Sam tagging along. They got to the top and took turns going down.  
The group did it two more times and then they decided to move to something else. 

"The tunnels!" Sam said and took off with Arizona in tow as Callie and Davey followed. They made it over to a large room that was all mosaics. There were large fish mosaics all over the floors and walls. There was a giant aquarium with huge catfish in it. Callie glanced at Tim and saw that he was drinking a beer.

"Hey!" She said and before she knew it both boys were on the ground climbing under a large hole and had disappeared. "Davey!" She yelled and followed them. 

They slowly made their way crawling through a series of tunnels under and over things, at one point, she was above the ceiling in one of those rebar cage tunnels pulling herself through. They had only been here for twenty minutes and she was already tired and sore. 

The family slowly made their way through the museum, seeing a circus perform, listening to a story teller while they made paper snowflakes in the shape of dinosaurs. Arizona chose a butterfly and Callie chose to make a violin.

They stopped and had lunch, some of the best pizza Callie had ever had and the girls enjoyed some beer with their pizza while the boys had slushies.

The boys took them to an old skate board park that had been reassembled in the building and they ran up and down the ramps and in the tunnels under it. Callie was thankful for the knee pads otherwise her body would really be hurting.

They eventually made their way to the roof, eleven stories up where a bus sat perched on the edge of the building half on and half off. The boys of course went scrambling in and ran to the front of the bus. Callie peered out over the edge and looked down. It was a little scary, sort of like in the cartoons when the car is teetering over the edge of the cliff.

Next thing she knew they were all climbing up another rebar tube and headed up even higher. It led to another slide that they all went down and once again the nylon made her go fast as she held her arms right to her chest since there was very little space. 

She looked up and saw Teddy and Tim were holding spots for them for the Ferris wheel. It was an old time Ferris wheel with the type of seats that you could rock, but she had no intention of doing that since they were already so high up.

"What do you think?" Arizona asked and Callie just looked over at her and kissed her hard, holding her head with her hand on the back of the blondes neck, keeping her in place. 

"This place is amazing! I've never been to anything like this before! I though we were going to an art museum or a natural history museum, but this place is out of this world!" She grabbed the blonde’s hand while she gushed about it some more telling her about all the amazing things she had seen.

Soon they were done with outside and Teddy and Tim said they'd meet them downstairs and Callie just looked at them as they took off for the elevator. 

"How are we getting down?" She asked and the boys took off running. And the next thing she knew she was going down a ten story spiral slide to get to the bottom which put them in....a cave?

"Where are we?" She asked when they got out of the slide. It was cold, dark, wet and dirty!

"There are caves under here, we can explore the in a little while, they go on forever. But let's go find Teddy and Tim first." 

They found the other two adults waiting for them, but the boys wanted to go outside rather than in the caves. And before she knew what was happening Callie was on a slide that was almost straight up and down. 

"I can't do this!" She said and then out of the blue Arizona grabbed her hand and they flew down the slide so fast they flew of the edge and came to a crashing halt. "Arizona!!" Callie said trying to catch her breath. 

"It was fun! I knew you could do it!" She said and Callie sat for a second and caught her breath while the others headed back up to do it again. 

They stayed there all day, playing and going down slides, drinking beers and playing in ball pits with beach balls. She didn't know if she had ever had this much fun.

"This is amazing!" Callie said giving the blonde a kiss and grabbing her hand. "Seriously, this is the best time I've had in years. I can't believe this place exists and it's for kids!"

"Well it's not just for kids, I mean look at that group," she said pointing to a groups of five college aged guys. "They aren't kids and aren't with any kids, they are here for fun. It stays open until midnight on Friday and Saturday nights and that isn't for the four year olds! The boys love to come here and honestly I have a ball. I'm glad you had a good time, but we have to get home and get ready for your big surprise! You ready to go?" Arizona asked as she watches Teddy and Tim try to corral the boys and head towards the exit.

"Yeah I guess so..." Callie said wistfully looking back at the huge three story slide she and the Davey had started their day out on. "Wait!" She said and grabbed the boys and took off running up the stairs.

Arizona watched as Callie raced the boys up the stairs and saw that she was taking the boys on the big slide one more time before they had to head back to the hotel. It was hard to determine who was the kid today!

"Okay I'm ready!" Callie yelled when she got to the end of the slide and came crashing into the wall again. There were no words to describe how much fun she had, had today.


	20. Chapter 20

They all left the museum and went back to the hotel. Both women were tired and decided to have a quick rest before their night out.

"I had an amazing time today Arizona," Callie said with her eyes closing while Arizona laughed at her.

"I'm glad you had such a great time today sweetie but why don't you get a little nap in," Arizona told her and saw the woman roll over and that was her cue to cuddle up and hold her. Which she was happy to do.

Arizona was tired, but not as tired as Callie and had a harder time turning her brain off to fall asleep. Instead after she heard the brunette sleeping soundly she got up from the bed and went to run a few errands. She needed to get things done for tonight.

"Hi, James this is Arizona Robbins. I just wanted to make sure everything was in order for tonight," she asked the concierge they had met in the lobby the night before. 

"Of course Miss Robbins, your driver will have everything in your car when we pull it around."

"Thanks so much! You are a lifesaver. I'll see you tonight!" She told him and hung up the phone.

She was sitting on the couch going through her plans for tonight when Teddy walked in.

"Are all the boys asleep?" Arizona asked her.

"Of course. I'm tired but not as tired as all of you. Why aren't you having a nap? Where's Callie?"

"She's sleeping and my mind was running too much so I couldn't fall asleep if I wanted to. How are you feeling?"

"Good. It's been a pretty easy pregnancy so far, I couldn't ask for a better one. So you got everything done for tonight?"

"I hope so! I called James the concierge and he helped me with most of it. He has a car that is going to drive us so we don't have to worry about that. Plus this way we can both drink a little bit."

"Sounds amazing. I think she is going to love it. So..." Teddy said looking at her friend.

"What?"

"What do you mean "what"? What are you going to do? Are you going to ask her to stay?"

"Oh Teddy I have no idea. I mean I'd love for her to stay, but I worry that what she is feeling right now is just excitement of a new relationship. Is she going to feel like this in a year? Five years? You should have seen her at that mall today. She belonged there. Drinking her latte and shopping in all the stores. I can't offer her that. I can offer her a homemade latte and shopping at Mildred's five and dime."

"I think you are putting too much on her and on you. You've only known each other two weeks. There is a really good chance things won't work out, but from what I've seen of the two of you I think you have a chance. Consider it, okay? At least talk to her and tell her your concerns."

"Yeah that's what we should do...talk," Arizona said and looked off in the distance for a minute thinking about all the things she still needed to tell Callie. They hadn't even talked about Africa yet.

"I hope you guys have a great time tonight. We are going to order room service and have a night in with some movies."

"Oh! That's sounds great. Hey do you care if I get ready in your room tonight? Callie has this thing about "keeping the mystery" in our relationship. Also I thought I could pick her up at our door. It'll seem more like an actual date."

"Of course. When the boys wake up we are going to take them swimming so that will give you the place to yourself."

"Did you get a chance to look at Callie's contract?"

"Ummm, yeah she and I looked at it for a little bit, I'll really have a look when we get back to Brave and have a better chance to read through it."

"So what all was in it?"

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked looking at her friend surprised she would even ask what she was asking.

"I mean what is she giving up? What's her salary? Bonus? Come on, tell me."

"No way! I'm her lawyer I don't care if you are my best friend I'm not going to give it up! You want to know about the contract you can ask her." Teddy said and got up from the couch.

"You know you suck, right?" Arizona called after her.

"Yeah well I might be small town but I still have my integrity. Ask your girlfriend what's in her contract," she said disappearing behind the door.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Arizona yelled after her and sat there for a second. Was she? What were they? It was up to Arizona to make the next move in the relationship and define what they were. Callie had already said what she wanted, she wanted to stay and make a go of things. 

"Hey," she heard and looked up and saw a sleepy brunette walk in the room.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" Arizona asked while the brunette came over to the couch and lay down with her head in Arizona's lap.

"Good," she said and closed her eyes while the blonde played with her hair. “Mmmmm, I like that.”

Arizona decided she was a real fool for not wanting to try this. She was perfect, this woman, and here she was, lying in her lap, waiting for Arizona to tell her "yes" or "no" on whether or not she stayed. It was ridiculous.

"Callie?" Arizona asked quietly and the brunette rolled over so she could see the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Would you miss it?" Arizona asked quietly.

"What?"

"The city. Your lattes and shopping, all the stuff that you seem to really enjoy."

"Not nearly as much as I'd miss you if I left."

"Mmmm, good answer," Arizona said and pulled Callie up and kissed her. "So do you still think you want to stay and try?"

"Try what? I want to hear you say it," Callie said, she wasn't going to let the blonde get off this easy.

"Us, do you want to stay in Brave and try to make a go of us. As a relationship?"

"Yeah I really do," Callie whispered with a huge smile as she looked at the blonde that was beaming back at her. "I want to stay, I want to get to know you and see if we can make this work. I hope I'm not saying too much when I say this but...I can feel something happening between us, there’s something drawing us together and I don't know if you can feel it too? But I just feel like this is right, this is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Arizona said and pressed her forehead to Callie's and held her there with her hand in the back of Callie's neck anchoring them together. "So what are we then?"

"What?" Callie asked opening her eyes and pulling back a little."

"What are we? Are we girlfriends?"

"Well, yeah!" Callie said and grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her with the biggest grin ever on her face. "So I'm staying?"

"You're staying," Arizona said and smiled. "I hate to break this up, but we need to get ready for our night out," Arizona told her and gave her another little kiss on the lips and started to get up.

"Please can I have a hint. I need to know what to wear," Callie said trying her hardest.

"You wear that lilac bra set," Arizona whispered in her ear and gave her a little kiss on the shell of her ear and a little tug on her earlobe with her lips that melted the brunette's heart. 

"Okay, but if we are leaving our room, I need to know what to wear. Come on! Arizona!!" Callie whined out and stamped her foot, which only made the blonde think Callie actually managed to look cuter than normal.

"Oh my god you are adorable. Okay, how about this, you can wear anything, but there won't be air conditioning where we are going so shorts wouldn't be a bad idea," she told her with a smile and got off the couch to go and grab all her things.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"In order to "keep the mystery" I'm going to get ready in Tim and Teddy's room. I'll pick you up at 7, don't be late!" Arizona said and left the room with all her things.

Callie went back to their room and started to get ready for their date with her girlfriend! Now she really had to figure out her contract and what she was going to do.

She glanced at her phone and saw the missed messages from her mom, Erica and her sister and a missed call from Addison.

"Callie Torres, what is this I hear about a girlfriend?" Addison said when she answered the phone.

"I've met someone," was all Callie said in response.

"Tell me about her."

"She's amazing and beautiful and smart and I don't want to come to LA."

"Is this why you were asking about the contract? You want to try to get out of it and stay there with a woman you barely know?" Addison asked with a lot of skepticism in her voice.

"Addison listen to me, she's the one."

"What?"

"I mean it. She's it, so I'll break contracts and do anything I can to stay here. I've never met anyone like her before. She makes me come alive, I am the person I've always wanted to be when I'm with her, she makes me a better person. This is it. I'm telling you right now."

"Well as I live and breath I can't believe Callie Torres has met the one. What about Erica?"

"I never said she was the one," Callie said defending herself.

"No, I'll give you that, you never did. Well, I’m happy for you. I'll help you any way I can with the contract. We'll just need you to come out and help us find another doctor to replace you and once that happens I don't see why we can't break your contract."

"You just made my day Addison!! Seriously. I don't know how to thank you," Callie said and gave a little squeal. 

"Erica called me today."

"I figured, how else would you know I met someone?"

"She isn't going down without a fight. She bought a house, which reminds me, what are you going to do about your house?"

"For now, nothing, I really love that house, I was thinking of keeping it sort of as a get away for us."

"Jesus, "get aways" and "for us" you really do have it bad. Look I have to go, I have another horrible date planned for tonight and I need to show up for drinks so I can leave before appetizers."

"Addison! Why do you do it?! Just say no! You don't have to go out with all of them!"

"I know but this one has been after me for weeks. I finally caved. Call me again!"

"Bye, Ads!"

Callie hung up and considered calling her dad but decided against it, she really needed to start getting ready for her date.

At exactly 7 there was a knock at the bedroom door and with a huge smile Callie went to answer it.

Callie swung open the door to a beautiful blonde holding one red rose and a giant smile on her face.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Arizona said handing Callie the rose and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Of all the flowers methinks the rose is best," Callie said accepting the rose. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You quoted Shakespeare back to me," Arizona said in astonishment.

"Of course, he's my favorite, I know it's a little obvious, but I love the romantic in him," she said and looked at Arizona who was dressed in walking shorts and a white Oxford that was opened up just a little too far. "You look beautiful, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope! Still a surprise," Arizona said and grabbed Callie's hand and the two started off for their date.

Arizona had arranged for a driver for them since they weren't that familiar with the town and also she wanted to be able to have a few drinks and not have to worry about getting home.

They were on their way driving to their destination and Callie started sniffing in the air.

"What's that smell?"

"Are you telling me I smell bad?" Arizona said laughing and watching the woman trying to figure out what the smell was.

"No! It smells good, like....fried chicken," Callie said sniffing the air again.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure," Arizona said with a smile and looked out the window. "Oh! We're here." She said and looked out the window at the beautiful building they were sitting in front of. 

"Where are we?" Callie said as they got out.

"This building is the St Louis art museum," she said going to the back to help the driver that was taking some things out of the trunk.

"We're going to the art museum?" Callie said with a huge smile. She loved museums, and would gladly spend as much time as she could at one.

"No, I was just pointing out the building," Arizona said laughing and grabbed the last of items and thanked the driver and told him when to return.

"Arizona...." Callie said looking at the building. It was set up on a large hill and at the bottom of the hill were a series of fountains that were lit up. It was absolutely beautiful. 

"We are almost to our destination, just a little longer Callie," she said with a smile and bent down to pick up a basket off the ground and grabbed the brunette's hand and they started walking. 

"I can't get over how beautiful it is here," Callie said as they followed a crowd of people walking into the park. "What park is this?"

"It's Forrest Park, it was used for the Worlds Fair and the Olympics in 1904. It was the first Olympics to be held outside of Europe. There is a fantastic Zoo which is free, history museum, art museum and in the winter they use this to sled and skate," she talked while they followed the rest of the people until finally.

"Is this???" Callie asked looking at a stage in the center of the park with trees all a round it lit up with Christmas lights. The sun was just starting to set and the way the trees were lit up was beautiful. There were vendors and jugglers entertaining people as well as vendors selling food and wine. "Wine? And beer?"

"It's St Louis, they sell beer and wine everywhere!"

"Is this a play?"

"Not just a play, but only the most romantic play ever written. I'm trying to woo my girlfriend," Arizona said setting the basket down and opening it up to reveal a blanket. She took it out and spread it on the ground then set the basket on it and sat down next to it and patted the blanket next to her. 

"What is it?" Callie asked and sat down next to Arizona and started to peak in the basket.

"The play? First tell me what is your most favorite play? The most romantic play?"

"Well I'm going to guess that the Shakespearian quote you gave me earlier was my hint that the play is Shakespeare, now which is my favorite?" She said thinking hard while the blonde opened the basket and started pulling out containers and glasses.

"Shakespeare was your hint! Good job! Now the play. What's your guess? I asked you two different questions, what's your favorite and what's the most romantic, you can give me two answers," Arizona said trying to play a little ice breaker and get to know Callie a little.

"Oh.....gosh, are we only talking Shakespeare?"

"For now, yes," Arizona said and handed Callie a plate and some silver wear. 

"Okay well if I had to say the most romantic play, I know most people would say Romeo And Juliet, but I'm not that obvious, for me the most romantic would be....Much Ado About Nothing. And my favorite play is Midsummers Night Dream. Are we seeing either of those?"

"Well as a matter of fact we are seeing Much Ado About Nothing tonight," Arizona said and couldn't believe the look on Callie's face.

"Are you serious?" Callie asked quietly and waited for Arizona's answer.

"I am very serious, is it okay?"

"Okay? It's more than okay, it's amazing! No one has ever taken the time to ask me what my favorite anything was let alone my favorite Shakespeare play. Thank you," Callie said and leaned in to give Arizona a kiss on the lips. "Seriously this is the best date ever."

"But it hasn't even started yet!" Arizona said not wanting the brunette to get ahead of herself. There was still a lot to happen.

"No, this is unbelievable, thank you. You really took the time to find something that I would enjoy and I can't thank you enough. It's perfect."

"Okay, well I packed us dinner and some wine so let's eat before the play starts," Arizona said and opened up some of the containers. There was fried chicken and a few other items that the chef at the hotel had made for them. Arizona had gotten Callie's favorite red wine and her own favorite white and the two sat and ate while talking a little more.

"I’m stuffed," Callie said after a bit and set her plate down and noticed that some of the lights were starting to dim. "Looks like it's getting ready to start," she said and helped Arizona pack everything back up.

"I have some dessert in there we can have a little later," Arizona said and set the containers back in the basket and noticed that all the lights on stage had gone out. "Oh! Here they come!" She said and leaned back against a tree and motioned for Callie to join her. 

Callie looked at the blonde and smiled at her. She was completely enamored with the blonde, she had fallen for this woman, hook, line and sinker there was no doubt about that.

"Scootch," Callie said and gave her knees a little push, Arizona welcomed the brunette in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close while the show was getting started. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Arizona whispered in her ear while she held her. She didn't even want to watch the play now that she had this beautiful woman here with her allowing Arizona to hold her. This was what she might consider as close to heaven as you could get. "Thanks for coming tonight," Arizona told her right in her ear and gave her a kiss while the brunette rubbed her shins and welcomed the strong legs that were next to her body.

"Are you kidding? This might be as close to a perfect date as I could imagine. So I should be thanking you," Callie said and watched as the first actors came out and the at for started.

The girls watched and laughed, each one occasionally quoting their favorite parts as they came up.

The second act was starting and Arizona pulled out their dessert that the chef had packed for them. Strawberries and fresh cream. 

"This is my favorite dessert," Callie told Arizona as she scooped it out for them.

"I have a feeling the chef might have known that. I left some of this up to him," she said and poured some champagne in the flutes that had been provided and then handed one to Callie.

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day, thou art more lovely and more temperate," Arizona whispered to the brunette and clinked their glasses together.

"See how she moves the flute up to her lips, oh if I were that flute and could kiss those lips," Callie whispered back and caused Arizona to laugh.

"That’s not the quote," Arizona said and laughed at her.

"But I like mine better," Callie said and leaned in for a kiss from the blonde and was readily accepted. 

"Me too," Arizona admitted and gave the brunette another kiss. They finished their champagne and dessert and packed it away since the second act was well under way now.

Arizona lay down on the blanket and Callie wrapped up behind her, it was her turn to hold the blonde. She propped her head up with one arm and wrapped the other around the waste and pressed her lips into the hair of the blonde. 

Callie loved Arizona's smell. She had a mix of a few different scents and each one was distinct but when they mixed she smelled a lot like what Callie imagined heaven to smell like.

Her shampoo was amazing, Callie had gone as far as stalking the blondes shampoo to see what it was. It had hints of lavender and lemon as well as a bunch of flowers. All she knew was that she loved it and when she would bury her nose in the hair of the blonde she could get lost in the scent.

They both just lay there and watched the last of the play, laughing and enjoying the wonderful actors that were portraying their favorite characters. Occasionally Callie would give the blonde a kiss just to remind her that she was still here and she hadn't forgotten about her. 

Finally the show was over and the girls stood up and started to clean up their spot. They were walking towards the car when Callie saw a vendor that was selling Shakespeare t-shirts and Callie couldn't help herself. She grabbed up one for Arizona and a different one for herself. 

Arizona was throwing away their trash when she saw Callie handing the vendor money.

"What did you get?" She asked when she approached the smiling woman.

"I got us shirts!" She said very proud of herself. And handed one over to the blonde and motioned for her to put it on. Arizona slipped hers on while Callie put hers on and the two looked at each other and started reading them.

"And though she be but little she is fierce!" Arizona said while she read her own and laughed then looked at the brunette's.

"When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew," Arizona quietly read the shirt on the other woman and then looked up at the brunette's eyes and saw they were moist with tears and she immediately grabbed the woman and kissed her then looked in her eyes and smiled. The smile meant more than it normally would as she was answering the question the shirt had posed.

"Take me home, please," Arizona said and kissed the woman again and held her there for a minute. What they were sharing in that moment was more than either had planned, more than either wanted to give up right now. It was way too early in their relationship for this sort of declaration, but each wanted the other to know just how they were feeling. And it was deep, so deep that they couldn't help how quickly they were falling for each other.

They walked back to the car and the driver loaded everything back up for them while they settled into the backseat, never letting go of each other. Right now they needed to be anchored to one another to keep what they were feeling alive. It was almost as though if one of them were to let go the other might float off. 

Arizona leaned into Callie's side and let her lips rest on the brunette's neck where she could occasionally give her kisses as they drove back to the hotel. Callie held the blonde close to her and each time the blonde kissed her on the neck she could feel her pulse speed up just a little and then settle and the blonde would kiss her again and it would speed up again. If she didn't know better she would think the blonde was doing it on purpose just to get a rise out of her.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the hotel and they got out of the car. The driver had told them he would see that the basket made its way back to the chef and everything would be taken care of for them. 

When they reached their door they walked in and stood in their room looking at each other. Something had passed between them tonight and they were on a whole new playing field with each other. Callie looked at the blonde and slowly reached her hands up so they cupped her cheeks and pulled her in close, and lightly brushed their lips together, but not really allowing a kiss to happen.

She took one hand and ran it down Arizona's arm and to her hip while the other arm moved to the back of the blonde’s neck. The hand holding her neck was keeping the blonde anchored to her while the one resting on her hip pulled her in. Callie let her lips gently brush against the soft pink lips again but still not letting a kiss happen. She let her tongue come out of her mouth and licked the lips of the woman in front of her, like she was tasting her, testing her flavor. 

Arizona was mesmerized by what was happening and couldn't make any moves of her own, instead she stood there and let the brunette have her way with her. She was certainly commanding the moment and Arizona was letting it happen because she was so turned on by the brunette she couldn't do anything about it.

Callie let her lips slowly skim across the blondes face and start to kiss her ear, gently laying kiss after kiss on the shell and then gingerly she started kissing down the neck of the beautiful woman and once she got to the blondes pulse point she felt the blonde throw her head back allowing the brunette all the access she could want.

Callie pulled back for a moment and looked at the canvas in front of her. She kept her hand on the blonde’s neck but let her other hand come up and allowed her fingers to gently move down the blondes neck, it was almost like they were getting a taste of her too. Her hand latched onto the neck of her shirt and held on while her lips moved back in to the neck and started to kiss up it, with a little more force this time. She could feel the blonde’s pulse racing under her touch and that only encouraged her to take her with a little more force. 

She began to walk the blonde back to their room while she never let up kissing on her neck. When they finally made it to the bedroom Callie cupped the blondes face again and looked in her eyes.

"I can't get over you," Callie said while looking at her.

"Then don't," Arizona said and leaned in and took over. She began kissing the brunette hard and quickly had the tables turned so she was in charge now. She let her hands drop to Callie's hips and let them slowly start to work their way up and under her two shirts she was wearing and swiftly pulled them both over the brunette's head.

She looked down and there she saw it. 

"You wore it," she husked out and gave the brunette a sexy little smile as she undid the brunette's pants and pulled them down to confirm that was in fact wearing the lilac set she had seen the day before in the bag. "I didn't think there was anything you could do to make yourself look sexier than you already do but that set makes you look so damn hot." Arizona told her and began kissing down the brunette's neck but before she knew what was happening Callie had pulled away and slowly climbed onto the bed then looked back over her shoulder at the blonde that was staring at her with her mouth open.

Callie smirked when she saw the look on her face and gave her a little kiss in the air then flipped down and rolled over so that she was flat on her back. She put one hand in the air in front of her face and crooked her finger at the blonde and pulled her in with a come hither.

Arizona climbed onto the bed and didn't know where to start because the brunette looked so beautiful laying there in her barely there lilac set, she looked down and the bra was made of a see sheer material that allowed her to see through completely. She thought that was as good as any place to start and leaned her head down and licked one of the nipples through the material that was staring back at her.

This caused the brunette to arch her back and let out a little moan of ecstasy. This little display only caused the blonde to decide she needed more and she needed it now. She was normally one for taking things slow but they had been playing a cat and mouse game all night and she needed the brunette now more than ever.

It wasn't long before both women were yelling out each other's names for the first, but certainly not the last time that night. 

"Best date. Ever," Callie said and Arizona started to laugh when Callie rolled over and started to kiss her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona woke up and looked over at the beautiful brunette that was lying next to her. She smiled immediately when she looked at her, last night had been amazing and she was so glad they had both put themselves out there a little more. She gently pulled the sheet down to reveal a naked Callie. A naked Callie was quite possibly her favorite Callie. She was on her stomach with her head facing Arizona, so she was able to get a good look at her girl. She reached out to gently touch her lips. Callie had big beautiful lips that every woman dreamed of having and a lot of women dreamed of kissing. Her girl. How was that possible?

She softly moved closer to her girlfriend and kissed her shoulder and slowly kissed up her neck and started moving up her body until she was hovering over top of Callie and slowly laid her body down so she was directly on top of her lover. She mimicked her body, laying her arms over Callie's and then nestled her lips into the brunette's neck.

"Mmmmm," she heard and felt Callie move a little and she took the opportunity to move Callie's hair back a little and could see her smiling face with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning," Arizona whispered into her ear and kissed her and then let her tongue trace her ear and linger inside for a minute. She could feel the goose bumps rise on her girlfriend and kissed her on the neck while she tried to wake up.

"I like this way of waking up, my beautiful girlfriend naked on top of me....perfection," Callie said and tried to roll over but Arizona wasn't having it.

"Stay," she said and continued to kiss on the brunette's neck, long, open mouthed kisses on her neck. Occasionally her tongue would makes little swipes at her and Callie decided that there couldn't possibly be a better way to wake up, but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her chance at kisses.

"Arizona, if you don't let me roll over soon I'm going to throw you off me," she said with a little laugh as the blonde continued to kiss.

"You don't like?" She asked and let her hands start to wander down the sides of the brunette, softly caressing the sides of her breasts as they moved down. Callie lifted up just a little so Arizona could slide her hands under Callie's body and let her hands linger on her beautiful breasts. "Because I like."

"Oh, I like but I'm not finding this very fair. You are getting to do all the kissing and touching and I'm not getting to enjoy you at all."

"Then just enjoy me, enjoying you," Arizona said while her hands really started to knead at the brunette's breasts and kept kissing on her neck. She had been taking long licks up the back of Callie's neck until she would reach her hair and then give her an open kiss. Over and over, it was causing the brunette to start to squirm because she wanted so much more than this.

"Why do you always do this?" Callie asked as Arizona moved one of her hands down the body of the brunette and let it linger on her belly.

"Do what?" Arizona asked curious what she meant.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all the attention, but I just can't believe you do this. The long kisses and taking your time with me," Callie said and it caused the blonde to lift her body up off the brunette and pull back causing the brunette to look over her shoulder at the blonde that was looking down at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Arizona gave her a small smack on the butt and pulled at her hip.

"Roll over," she said and Callie rolled over and Arizona laid back down on her so now their fronts were pressed against each other and Arizona looked in Callie's eyes and then leaned down to kiss her. "I take my time with you, because I find you beautiful. Breathtakingly stunning," Arizona said while kissing on the brunette's neck, slowly dragging out her kisses. "I just can't get enough of you." She said and kissed down her neck until she reached her breasts and took one in her mouth while holding it with her hand. Her other hand had found the other breast and was gently rolling her nipple with her fingers.

"God...Arizona!" Callie said and tried to push the blonde up, but she was having no part of it. She had her mouth full of Callie's delicious breast and she had no intention of letting go anytime in the future. She spread her legs out so that she was now straddling the brunette's hips so that she had her locked in place. Callie wasn't going anywhere now, at least not until Arizona told her she could.

Arizona eventually switched to the other breast and took it in her mouth, rolling her nipple with her tongue, licking then sucking then rolling, over and over, and Callie was starting to arch her back now because the woman on top of her was actually going to drive her insane. There was no question about it, she had Callie under her full control and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I love taking my time with you because you’re worth it, every single kiss," she said kissing the brunette on the lips. "every single suck," she said and latched her lips onto the pulse point of the brunette. "Every single lick," she said and licked up her neck to her ear and hen whispered, "you're worth taking my time for, because I can't have enough of you and I want to take my time and worship your miraculous body." She said and pulled back and sat up on the hips of the brunette and looked down at the brunette who had hooded eyelids and didn't look like she was going to be able to take much more.

"Do you get it now? You are beautiful and you deserve to be worshipped. You mentioned your last girlfriend didn't do that, well I don't know her, but she's an idiot. She didn't know what an amazing woman you are and how you deserve to have hours of kisses each day spent on your body." Arizona told her and leaned up a little and the brunette tried to roll her over again. "No. I'm not done!" She said and laid her chest back down on the brunette and started over with the kissing.

"Arizona...please....I need...oh god, I want a turn," Callie said and threw her head back in pure want as the blonde just attacked the neck that was wide open now.

"Callie if you don't sit still and let me do what I want I swear..." She said kissing up to her ear and seductively licked it then whispered in it, "I'm going to tie you down with all those beautiful silk scarves you've been wearing into work and do this for hours until all you can do is beg for me to stop," she said and that was it. The thought of being tied to a bed while Arizona kissed on her for hours was the breaking point for the brunette. 

Callie swiftly sat up and took the blonde with her and threw her backwards onto the bed while the blonde squealed with laughter as Callie took over. She couldn't take anymore of the blonde’s torture. She was all done with that for today now it was her turn.

 

Xxxxx

The women finally emerged from their bedroom for breakfast to find the other family already eating. Arizona knew they were very late this morning but she really didn't have a care in the world right now after all the amazing things that had just happened behind their closed door.

"Well, well if it isn't the love birds," Tim said as they sat down at the table next to him and Teddy. The boys had talked their parents into letting them eat in front of the tv on the coffee table. 

"So today we have tickets to the game," Callie said changing the subject before the siblings started fighting. "They should be waiting for us at the concierge desk, also I arranged for a car to take us so we won't have to drive in and park. I hope that's okay?" She said and the others just stared at her.

"Well, yeah that's great," Tim said and could barely believe their luck. "We might want to go a little early so we can get something to eat, there's a lot of great places to eat around there," he told them but Callie chimed in quickly.

"I think they told me our tickets included meals? Some sort of box? But they said it was all we could eat and drink," she told them and Tim's eyes widened.

"If things don't work out between you and my sister I want you to know..." 

"Finish that sentence, I dare you,"  
Teddy said and caused the man to scoop up some food and start eating without looking at the other women.

"This morning Arizona and I are having our massages and then we should probably head to the park so we can get to our seats," Callie told them and looked at the blonde who was just staring at her. "Okay?" She asked and Arizona nodded vigorously.

"It's perfect," she said and started to eat. 

Both women were lounging on their massage tables while being worked on and thoroughly enjoying how great it was. Callie was used to regular massages but it had been quite some time since Arizona had, had a professional massage. 

"When we get back to Brave I need to schedule an appointment for a wax," Callie said casually.

"Wow, that kinda takes away the magic," Arizona laughed and heard Callie let out a loud laugh.

"I'm telling you because I need to know who you go to."

"Oh! Well I don't."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Self maintenance, there isn't a salon in Brave that does that, I think a few towns over there is a little shop that you can get that done," Arizona told her.

"Like full body?"

"Wait, what?"

"I need legs and bikini, too, " Callie told her and shifted a little.

"Oh, right, yeah I don't think you want that done over there," Arizona told her and thought about it for a minute. "You wax you legs?"

"Well yeah, it's so much easier than having to shave. I don't even own a razor anymore," Callie said and felt the massage therapist give her a little pat on the shoulder telling her they were done.

"Ma'am, not to intrude in your conversation but we have a full salon downstairs I'm sure they'd be more than happy to fit you in," she told Callie.

"Oh, perfect, I'll call down in a little bit," she told her and both women stood up and thanked the therapists and went back into the bedroom to change.

"Oh, that was amazing," Arizona said and flopped down on the bed. Callie laughed at her and lay down beside her.

"I'm glad you liked it," she told her and gave her a kiss on the shoulder.

"I mean seriously, I haven't felt this good in years," Arizona told her and moved a little closer to get a little cuddle in. They lay there like that for awhile until finally Callie broke it up with the need for a shower.

They leisurely hopped in the shower together and enjoyed their long shower of cuddles and kisses while they let the water roll over their bodies. 

"This is my favorite," Callie said into her ear while they stood there.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm, just holding you like this, this is perfection for me," Callie said and gave her some kisses while they stood in the shower slowly becoming wrinkled.

Xxxxxxx

"Finally!" Tim said when the women emerged from their leisurely morning, they were dressed and ready to go to the game. Arizona had on her Cardinals shirt and a large foam finger. Callie did not own a cardinals shirt but vowed to buy one when they got to the game so she at least fit in with the rest of the family that was dressed all in red.

"Cool your jets Tim, we have plenty of time,"Arizona told him as they gathered up the boys and headed down to the lobby to get their tickets and driver.

"Callie have you ever been to a game?" Teddy asked.

"I've been to a few, when I lived in NY we used to go to Yankees games occasionally, but that was it."

"Old stadium or new stadium?" Tim asked and Callie looked at him not knowing what he was asking. "They have the old stadium that they tore down and built a new stadium that opened in 2009. Which stadium have you been to?"

"Umm, I suppose the new one," she said and looked at the other women with a questioning look.

"Tim has a dream of visiting all the stadiums, dad took him to the old stadium years ago but he's not been to the new one," Arizona told her and Callie let out a big "ahhhh" as they walked to the concierge.

"Hi I'm Callie Torres and I believe I have an envelope waiting for me," Callie told the woman that was standing behind the counter. The woman got a look of surprise on her face and started digging behind the counter frantically for an envelope.

"Ms Torres!" She heard and looked to see James coming up from behind the house with a box. "I have your tickets here," he said and handed her a box of goodies.

"What's all this?" She asked and took the box and opened it up. 

"We took it upon ourselves to get you all jerseys," he said as she pulled out six new jerseys and started handing them to the squealing boys first. "Also inside you will find your tickets and three passes to the dugout after the game," he said and handed her three passes hanging on lanyards. "These will get you into the dugout and locker room after the game. Oh and here are some sharpies for the autographs," he said and handed them to the boys who were really yelling now.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Arizona said and couldn't believe their luck. She knew the boys and Tim would use the passes to get autographs after the game and it would be hard to determine which of the three would be the most excited.

Callie grabbed the rest of their things and thanked James some more before they left for the game. While James had gone all out she knew that her father probably had a hand in all this good luck. If his daughter was going to do something it was always going to be the best. She knew she needed to call him before they left the city while she still had reception.

They all piled into the car service and made their way to the stadium. 

"You have totally made their weekend, you know that right?" Arizona asked and leaned in for a kiss and then pulled back and looked at Callie in the eyes and brushed away a lock of hair.

"I'm glad they were so excited," Callie said and gave her another little peck.

They rode the rest of the way to the park listening to the boys talk all about the game they were getting ready to see, their new jerseys and all the autographs they wanted after the game.

They stopped quickly at the souvenir shop and grabbed a couple balls for the boys and programs then Arizona grabbed a scorecard and they all headed to the seats.

They kept walking down the stadium until they got to their seats, which were right on top of the dugout. 

"This is amazing!" Tim said when they sat down.

"Would you like your tour of the dugout now?" The attendant asked and Tim and the boys both jumped up while the girls held back.

"I know you really want to go, go ahead!" Callie told Arizona who jumped up and went scrambling after the boys while Teddy and Callie stayed back.

"Thanks so much Callie, you really came through on the tickets. The boys loved you before but now they are going to be head over heels about you."

"I'm glad I could get the tickets and they turned out to be so great," she told Teddy while they settled into their seats.

"Can I ask one favor though?" Teddy said getting serious and looking at Callie.

"Anything."

"Don't break her heart okay? I've seen the way she looks at you and you make her smile in a way I've never seen, but please be nice to her.

"Teddy, I really like her, I promise not to hurt her," Callie said 

 

"She's like my sister, you know? I mean technically she is my sister, but we've always been so close and I don't have a biological sister, but I have Arizona and I love her. It's amazing to watch her and Tim, they bicker and fight but they love each other. I love Tim with all my heart, I've been in love with him my whole life, and while he isn't perfect she makes him perfect. Does that makes sense?"

"Umm, maybe? I'm not sure," Callie said not really sure what she was getting at.

"I think we have all these amazing relationships in our lives, we meet people and they enter our life and they are there for a certain amount of time, for as long as you need them or they need you. They pass through and they help us along the journey but there are some people that stay. They stay with you because they were meant to be there for the whole thing, start to finish. Tim and Arizona are those people for me. I love him, he is my soul mate, but he's a guy and I can't tell him everything or expect him to understand why I'm crying over a tv show. But Arizona is the feminine part of Tim. It's like God decided they were both so amazing they needed to be split and she made two of them instead. And I get them both! I get the masculine side of him, the all male, great father that I always wanted. But with her I get the good listener, best friend that I need. And they are a package deal, you get one you get the other....Arizona will tell you she came back to this town out of obligation, because of her mom and dad but it wasn't that. She could have stayed in Maryland and pursued her dreams, but she came back here for more than just them. She came back for all of us. This is her town, her home, I don't know what she was like when she was living in the city, I wasn't there for it, but I do know that when she gets out on that farm she comes to life. She loves to be in the country. This is where she belongs, but I do believe if you were to tell her you couldn't be happy here...she'd give it up for you."

"I don't want her to have to give anything up. She should have it all....she asked me to stay," Callie told her and Teddy swung her head over to look at the brunette.

"Wow. That's big for her."

"I know.....I'm in love with her."

"Really! Wow!"

"I haven't told her," Callie said and looked over at Teddy.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we're ready for it yet. It's too soon."

"The first time I told Tim I loved him he was four," Teddy laughed out and Callie laughed with her.

"I don't think it's the same thing!" Callie told her laughing at a little Teddy telling a little Tim she loved him.

"No, but I told him again when I was five and then when I was six and I just kept telling him. I knew he loved me, he just didn't want to admit he loved someone that had cooties..."

"What changed his mind?"

"I got boobs."

"Haha!! Yeah that'll do it!" Callie said laughing and noticed the family coming back. They were all smiles and the two oldest had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

"I'm just asking that you don't hurt her, okay?"

"I promise I won't hurt her." Callie said and smiled at her new friend.

"How was it?" Teddy asked as they all came back chattering and talking about the dugout, the bats and everything else they had seen. 

"It was amazing!" Arizona said and flopped down next to Callie and grabbed her face and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you! This might have been the best gift I've ever been given!"

"Really??? But I didn't even do anything!"

"You got us these amazing tickets! Not just amazing, but the best there are! And new authentic jerseys and later the tour, this is unreal," Arizona told her while beaming at her.

"But I feel bad now," Callie said and slightly pouted at the woman that was all smiles.

"Why on earth would you feel bad!? This is amazing," Arizona told her and grabbed her hand.

"Because I didn't try. You made such a big deal about last night and it was amazing and you went all out for us. But me, I didn't do this, I didn't plan any of this, so it's not fair. You need to be amazed when I try! Not over this," Callie told her trying to get her to understand what she was saying.

"Sweets, this is great, I love it, the whole weekend actually. Yeah you didn't actually pick out the tickets for us, but you did get them for us. So I'm grateful for that. And I promise when you try, I'll be amazed! No way around it, okay?"

"Okay...as long as you promise to be wowed when I finally do go all out."

"I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like when you went all out," she said with a mischievous grin implying more than what she said.

"Haha...yeah I'll let you know when I'm going "all out"." She said and leaned in for another quick kiss before they settled back to watch the game.

Arizona grabbed her scorecard and started scribbling all over it and showing Sam and Davey what she was doing while Callie talked to the attendant about what they wanted for food and ordered for all of them.

"Oh! We need some of those tater tot nachos!" Arizona yelled at Callie who just raised her eyebrows then looked at the attendant and he nodded at her.

"Okay we will have those too," she said then looked over at Arizona who had Davey on her lap and Sam hanging over her. "What are you doing?" Callie asked and looked at her paper finally.

"I'm keeping score, I always keep score," she said and went back to showing the boys.

Soon the game started and the first ball was thrown out and the game began. 

Callie was busy talking to Teddy, who was as interested in the game as she was, while the other four were cheering and yelling for the team. 

Finally the third out was called and the team came running to the dugout and the catcher flipped the ball up to Tim who caught it with a huge smile on his face.

Arizona was happy for her brother but mad she didn't throw the kids off her lap to jump in front of her brother to get that ball. But Tim gave the ball to the boys and Arizona knew she would have done the same too so it didn't matter as long as the kids were happy.

They continued watching the game and eating while the kids kept themselves entertained with all  
the treats they were getting. Callie took them for souvenir baseball helmets with popcorn in them and they also were able to convince her to buy them each a game used bat at one point.

Arizona gave her a stern look when she came back with an armload of goodies but the brunette just smiled, very proud of herself for what she had bought the boys.

"Is this how you'll treat your kids? Buy them everything they want?" Arizona asked trying to get a feel for the woman.

"Of course! They are only little for such a short time, they deserve to have a fabulous day. They'll remember this forever and not because of what I bought, but because we are all together and they are loved." Callie told her and Arizona felt herself melt into the seat and grabbed her hand and turned back to the game.

"Good answer," she told her and started watching her game again. "Oh! 2-4-3 play!" She yelled at Tim when the game went on.

Callie looked at her and the field then at her paper and tried to make heads or tails of what she was doing.

"Seriously, what is this?"

"I'm keeping score, I keep telling you that," Arizona said and looked at the brunette that had grabbed her paper, but she grabbed it bad so she could continue to write.

"They have a giant scoreboard up there!" Callie said pointing to the giant jumbotron that had the score displayed.

"No, silly! Actually score, look,"Arizona said and showed her the card and all the names written on it and what they had all done during the game. Each field position was assigned a number and when that number touched the ball during an out it would be listed in the official scorecard. "So if the batter hits it to the pitcher, number 2, he then throws it to the second baseman, number 4, who then throws it to the first baseman, number 3, for a 2-4-3 double play, see?" She showed Callie.

"Ohhh, umm maybe. Why aren't their numbers on their shirt their number?"

"Haha, well because the number on the field is always the same. In this ball park or when Sam and Davey play. The catcher is always number 1, the pitcher is 2 and so on. It doesn't have anything to do with their number on their shirt."

"Hmmm, what are all those "K's" and why are some of them backwards?" Callie asked pointed to the players on the other team.

"A large "K" is a swinging strikeout, but a large backward "K" is a strikeout standing."

"What?"

"The player didn't swing the bat, he just stood there and struck out,"

"Wow, I think this is a bit to intense for me, I'll just drink my beer and eat my nachos!" Callie said and let Arizona go back to her scorecard.

Eventually the game ended and everyone was happy because the Cardinals had won. Tim was gathering up the boys to take them in the locker room for a quick tour and some autographs when the attendant stopped them.

"Since the kids are small you don't have to use a pass for them, you can use the two passes for two of the adults," he told them and Tim glanced back at the three woman and stood frozen because he didn't know what he should do. How did he decide who would go?

"Look, you all go on in, I'm really not that interested and you really want to go. Plus I need to call my dad and thank him for all of this," she said and encouraged them to go in. The three adults and two kids wasted no time in high tailing it into the locker room and leaving Callie to call her dad.

She sat back down in her chair, pulled out her phone and stared at it. The anticipation of what he was going to say was killing her. She knew she was going to hear about it.

"Calliope," she heard him answer after answering her call. 

"Hi daddy, thanks so much for the rooms and the tickets, the seats were amazing," she told him and waited for it.

"Who are you with?" He asked which surprised her.

"Another doctor from the town I've been staying in, her brother, his wife and their kids."

"And is this the woman that your mother says you have expressed an interest in?"

"Yes."

"And she's a doctor?"

"A pediatrician. Her brother is the sheriff, his wife is the mayor, you'd like them daddy, they are really nice people," she said hoping that he would listen to her.

"Your mother says you are considering staying in this town. Is this what you are planning?"

"I'd like to."

"And have you talked to Addison about it?"

"I did, my plan is to go out there and be their doctor until we can get a replacement."

"And Addison is okay with this?"

"She said she was. Daddy.... I'm happy, when have you ever known me to say that? This woman makes me happier than anyone else in the world. I see her enter a room and I light up, she leaves the room and all I can think is, when is she coming back? Please, can you be happy for me? Please?"

"Calliope, I love you, and if you are happy then I'm happy for you. You're an adult, what can I tell you? I have to stop picking up after you. I'll be happy for you if this works out and if it doesn't then you'll learn from it. I've always been there for you, and I always will. I know your mother likes Erica, but I never cared for her. She doesn't treat you like a princess. Does this other woman treat you like a princess?"

"No, daddy.... She treats me like a queen."

"Then I like her already. I want someone that will surprise you with flowers in Wednesday and take you out to dinner on Monday. I want you to be happy, and if she's what makes you happy, then I'll support you."

"Thank you daddy, I'm so glad to hear you say that. Oh, I did have a question for you, could you look into our scholarship program? I might know someone that could use it."

"Of course, just send me the info and I'll make it happen."

"Thanks again for everything, I love you."

"I love you too Calliope."

Callie hung up the phone and looked around the stadium, most people were gone and the staff was starting to clean up. She had no idea when her people would return so she decided to just sit and rest for a few minutes. She leaned her head back and let the sun warm her body. They had a long drive home and would probably need to get going back to Brave soon.

"You look beautiful right now you know?" She heard and looked up to see her blonde standing next to her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Join me," she said and opened her arm up and Arizona sat down next to her, laid her head on Callie's shoulder and then Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde. "Perfect," Callie whispered into her temple and the two sat there for a few moments before either decided to talk.

"Why aren't you still inside?" Callie asked.

"I missed you," Arizona told her and the brunette looked her in the eyes and gave her a kiss. 

"Thanks. I missed you too, but you could have stayed with them. I would have been okay by myself."

"I know you would, but I really did miss you." 

They sat there for awhile before the rest of the family emerged and couldn't stop talking. The boys had bats and balls and jerseys and of course everything was signed. 

"Thanks Callie!" They both shrieked and gave her a big hug and kiss when they saw her. 

"You're welcome." She told them and was beside herself at how happy they were. 

They got everything packed up and found their driver then headed back to the hotel to pack up.

Callie and Arizona took their time packing up their things, they weren't ready to head back to brave. They had enjoyed their time together the past few days and things in their relationship had certainly taken a different turn.

"This was a perfect weekend," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear when they were just about home. They would pick up Arizona's truck and head back to the house but neither was ready to let go of their weekend.

"Couldn't have been better," Callie said and gave her a kiss on the temple while they both drifted off.

"I'm going to miss you this week," Arizona said and felt Callie stiffen.

"Why? Where are you going?" Callie asked a little hurt when she pulled back at the thought she wouldn't see her for some reason.

"I'll be out at the farm most of the week. I thought I mentioned it. Next weekend is our annual Wounded Veterans Cornhole Tournament and I'll be out at the farm most of the week helping set up."

Callie just stared at Arizona then finally decided on. "One question," and Arizona nodded her head. "What the hell is cornhole?"


	22. Chapter 22

The girls made it back to Brave and settled in nicely. Things had changed for them over the weekend and there was certainly no more dancing around a lot of the insecurities of the week before. They had given up on two rooms and we're now sharing a bed each night without the hesitation of the week before. 

Callie still had all of her things in the other room because they had discovered early on, Callie had a lot of crap! But they both were in love with the domesticity they had fallen into since returning. Callie was still asking for privacy when sharing the bathroom, she wasn't ready to fall into any sort of traps just yet and Arizona was happy to make this happen. 

Callie was almost always the first up and happily kissed her sleeping girlfriend quietly on the temple, brushed her hair out of her face and walked down to the kitchen to start their coffee and breakfast. She had quickly fallen in love with the chickens and while Mr. Brady still wanted nothing to do with her, she fed him a little extra each day in hopes that he would warm up to her at some point.

Monday was like every other day in that Callie found herself in the kitchen making the coffee and then went out to the coop to let out the hens and give them a little treat. She got all the chickens situated and lifted the hen box and reached in for the eggs, but there was something odd today. 

She peaked in the hen box and saw it. A giant snake was staring at her and it was all black and had fangs! 

"ARIZONA!!! HELP! Arizona!!!" She started screaming and the large snake that had been perched on the back of the best box fell out at her feet and landed on them.

It was a wonder she didn't pass out with all the screaming and jumping and just the sheer fact that there was a giant snake at her feet.

Arizona was happily still in bed when she heard the screaming, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the window to see her girlfriend running around the backyard. Arizona threw on a robe, since clothes were not needed to sleep in these days, and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could.

She ran out the back door just as Callie ran in and the two collided into each other. Callie was still screaming like a mad woman something about a boa constrictor.

"Callie! I need you to calm down. Now what is going on?"

"I touched it! I touched a gigantic snake! It was in the nest box and I reached in for the eggs and grabbed it! Then it fell out in me!! It was huge and I'm sure it wanted to eat me!! Go get it!!!" Callie was still yelling and shoving Arizona out the door.

Arizona was not only still trying to wake up but she was also trying to gather all the information the brunette was telling her. She finally figured out that there was a snake in the hen house but how a boa constrictor got to Brave and in her chicken coop was beyond her.

Arizona walked out to the coop and didn't see anything so she flipped open the nest box and there it was. A small black snake was curled around the mornings eggs and trying desperately to eat them, but was having a hard time getting them in his mouth as he wasn't quite big enough for the egg consumption.

Arizona slammed the lid down and went walking back to the house. Callie had shut the back door and was staring out the window at her. Arizona went to open the door but it was locked.

"Callie unlock the door," she said and glared at the brunette standing on the other side.

"Did you get it?" She asked opening the door and slamming it shut again then quickly locking it and looking out the window at the hen house.

"No. I'm going to go put on some clothes and then I'll take care of it," Arizona said and walked up the stairs.

Callie was at a loss of what to do. If she took her eyes off the hen house it might get out and she wouldn't know it, what if it came into the house next! But she really wanted to know more about the plan..... She decided to follow the blonde up the stairs.

"What are you going to do with it?"  
Callie asked running to the upstairs window and staring down at the hen house. Snakes didn't climb did they? That one on the river did, it somehow got up in that tree. Callie quickly scanned all the trees by the house for snakes.

"I'm going to take it out of the hen house and I'm going to kill it."

"Wait! What?! You're going to kill it? Why?" Callie asked taking her eyes off the chicken coop and looking at her girlfriend that was busy changing her clothes. Callie quickly ran to her room and threw on some clothes too and ran down the stairs after Arizona.

"Why do you have to kill it??" She asked as Arizona was putting on her shoes.

"What would you like me to do with it?"

"It's a big snake, maybe someone wants it," Callie told her which only made Arizona scrunch up her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"It's a rat snake Callie, no one wants a rat snake."

"But I thought..."

"It's not a boa constrictor," Arizona said rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Can't you just release it?"

"If I let it go, it will just come back to the house and try and get the eggs again. They are smart animals, it knows how to get back here,"  
Arizona said which caused the brunette to glance at the hen house.

"But Arizona! You can't kill it! It's not right," Callie said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Aren't you going to the farm today? Why not take it to the farm and release it!" Callie said enthusiastically which only caused Arizona to look at her with more concern.

"So that it can get in my parents coop? Or the barn and spook the horses? No my dad would freak if I brought a snake to the farm," Arizona said and looked at her girlfriend that was pleading with her. "Ahhh crap," she said and went to the garage to get a bucket and a shovel.

"Arizona! Please! I won't be able to live with myself if I know you killed that poor harmless snake."

"Callie! What in the world am I going to do with it?" Arizona asked holding a shovel in one hand and a bucket in the other. She had plans to kill it and take it to the farm that mornjng

"Can we keep it? Like in a cage?"

"Keep it?! What kind of cage do you think a snake lives in?" Arizona sputtered out unsure what to tell her. What the hell was she going to do with this snake. It probably had diseases and who the hell knows what else.

"Please! You can't kill it Arizona, you just can't. Can we do something with it? Why can't we take it to the cabin and release it there? Or the boys! They would probably love a pet snake!" Callie told her and Arizona couldn't believe she was even considering this. 

"Fine. I'll find something to keep it in for now, but it can't live here. And by the way, you do know it eats mice right? We are going to have to find mice to feed it!"

"Oh....yeah I hadn't thought about that....what about the eggs! It really liked the eggs. I'll feed it eggs in the morning," Callie told her enthusiastically.

"No way! You are not feeding my precious eggs to that nasty thing. Shdjjddi fsnndjs," she mumbled a bunch of stuff and walked off while Callie smiled. As Arizona got closer to the chicken coop Callie went running for the house and ran inside and locked the door again. 

Arizona stopped, turned and looked at her then made a "come hither" with her finger. But Callie just shook her head on the other side of the door. 

Arizona threw all her stuff down and went stalking up to the door. She tried the handle and rolled her eyes into the back of her head when she remembered it was locked.

"Open the door Callie," she said and Callie noted that she didn't sound quite as loving as she normally did.

"Why?" Callie asked and didn't unlock it.

"Because you are going to help me catch this snake, now get out here."

"No way! I am not getting anywhere near that snake!" Callie yelled and shook her head at Arizona.

Arizona let out a huge sigh and tried desperately to control her anger that was building up. She hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet and here she was standing in her backyard trying to capture a snake that she wasn't allowed to kill but rather had to keep in her house and feed it eggs. It wouldn't take much to set her off now, not much at all.

"Callie if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to go get that snake and bring it in this house and leave it in the bathtub. Now OPEN THE DOOR!!" 

"Sorry....it's just that it kind of scares me. Do you think it's poisonous? I don't know if I have it in me to suck on your leg if it bites you."

"Callie, why the fuck would you suck on my leg?"

"You know...to draw the venom out."

"You are going to have to come out here and hold the bucket while I put the snake in it, then you put the lid on." She said changing the subject because she really didn't want to talk about sucking venom out of legs.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I'm not getting anywhere near that snake."

"How are you going to feed it eggs in the morning?"

"Oh well..."

"Oh no! I am not taking care of this snake! No way! You want this thing to live then you are going to have to take care of it! I don't want a snake, I am not taking care of it. No way."

"Arizona......" Callie whined a little but she could tell Arizona was not going to budge at all. "Fine! I'll do it, come on," Callie said and walked out to the back yard. 

Arizona walked back out to the coop and handed the bucket to Callie.

"I'm going to pick it up with the shovel and put it in the bucket, you need to then put the lid on the bucket. You think you can do that?"

Callie stared at the bucket then glanced back at Arizona. Could she do it? Maybe.....

"Okay, I'll do it," Callie said very unconvincingly. 

"Callie, you have to be sure, because if you don't put the lid on, it's going to crawl out. Do you want it to crawl out?" 

"No!!"

"Okay I'm going to do it then, get ready," and Arizona went into the coop and a second later came out with a rather small black snake on the head of the shovel and came walking toward Callie then dropped it in the bucket. Callie quickly out the lid on the bucket and smiled up at Arizona in a very proud manner.

Arizona returned the shovel to the shed and came walking back out and looked at the bucket.

"Okay we really need to talk about this. Are you seriously not going to let me kill it?" Arizona asked and Callie shook her head rather vigorously and Arizona hung her head for a minute.

"Do you really want to keep it? I suppose I could try to drop it off my the side of the road on my way to the farm," Arizona told her and Callie looked at the bucket. She didn't know what to do with it.

"I suppose we should let it go," Callie said peering into the bucket at the snake. He was kind of cool, not that she wanted to touch it or hold it, but it was kind of interesting. "What kind of snake is it?"

"It just a black snake or a rat snake some people call it." Arizona told her wondering what the brunette was going to decide. "If you keep it we are going to have to feed it mice. Are you prepared to put a mouse in there each week so that it can eat?"

"No.... I don't think I could."

"Okay, well I am going to take it with me when I go to the farm and I'll drop it off."

"Promise?" Callie asked looking at her and Arizona looked and saw a new look on Callie's face, one she hadn't seen before.

"Of course, sweetie, I will find a good little spot for it."

"I just couldn't take it if you killed it. Please don't kill it."

"You have my word, I will not kill the snake. He will live out his life in the best fields in the state, living off wild mice. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie said and looked back down at the snake again. "Goodbye snake. I'm sorry i screamed at you," she said and walked back into the house.

Arizona kept her word and found a nice little spot by the creek to let the snake go. She knew that Callie would be happy with the place she chose.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked when she walked in the door.

"Sorry, we had a snake in the hen house and I had to deal with it."

"Hmmm, what did the city girl think of that?" Her mother said with a big grin on her face.

"Let's just say she was a little shocked when she reached in and grabbed a handful of snake rather than eggs. That'll teach her to look from now on!" Arizona laughed and grabbed a cup of coffee and down at the table. "Daddy out in the fields?"

"I think so, he's been finishing up the last of the field corn, should have it all in by the end of the week. This weekend will be a good celebration for the crops being done for now," her mother said and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Arizona. "So how are you and Callie doing?"

"Good, great actually. She will be done with her community service soon and when it's all done she is going to go to LA and help find a replacement for her."

"A replacement?" Her mother asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, she'd like to come back to Brave and see where we might want to take things," Arizona told her quietly while staring at her mug then looked up at her mother who had a huge grin on her face.

"You know, I always suspected, even when you were younger. Timmy used to try to set you up and you'd just turn them all away. They used to call girls like you, tomboys when I was younger. Girls that liked to be outside, fishing, playing in the dirt, but I always thought it was more. I could tell you weren't interested in boys, but I didn't want to say anything to you in case I was wrong. A mother just wants her kids to be happy, and she will go to the ends of the earth to make it happen. You wanted to be a surgeon and you studied harder than I ever saw anyone else study so you cold make that dream come true. When you came back to brave I was worried you were going to resent your father and I for bringing you back here. I was worried you'd be upset you were here and not in the city being a surgeon. But as soon as I saw you back here, smiling that big smile of yours, I knew you were happy. This is your home, you belong here, in this town, with these people. I think you would have made an great surgeon, but not as amazing as a pediatrician you have made. I am so proud of you for never settling."

"Thanks mama," Arizona said and leaned over to give her a hug.

"Does she make you happy?"

"I've never been this happy in my entire life. She makes me see and feel things I didn't know we're even possible."

"Do you love her?"

Arizona snapped her eyes up at her mother. Did she love Callie? She knew the correct answer but she sure wasn't ready to admit that yet, and certainly not to her mother.

"I guess that's my answer," her mom said and got up from the table."Come on, we have a lot to get done in the next couple of days," her mother said that they went to work on the tournament.

 

Callie on the other hand wasn't having as great of a day. For starters Arizona wasn't around and that was kind of throwing her off her game. She was used to seeing the blonde all day long, even if they didn't actually spend that much time together. Little glimpses of her in the hall kept her going throughout the day. They would occasionally have a minute or two together and would often share a little cuddle in the kitchen, refueling the brunette for the day. 

Instead what she had was an office full of people and a receptionist that kept crying. And Callie didn't know why she kept crying so she kept asking and every time she asked April just cried a little harder, until finally Callie took her to the kitchen to talk.

"Okay, seriously April, what is going on?"

"We need to go back out there, people are waiting to see you," April said and started to get up but Callie sat her back down in the chair.

"Then they are going to get really mad soon if you don't talk because I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you are crying," Callie said and crossed her arms over her chest and say back in her chair a little. 

"I'm pregnant." She said and really started to sob. Callie of course already knew this, she and Arizona had already talked about it, but she didn't know if she was supposed to know.

"Okay, umm, so maybe we should set you up with an exam? I could do it this afternoon, once all my other patients are done and we could get you started on some vitamins.....does the father know?" She asked, knowing that she and Jackson hadn't really been dating long.

"I told him last night and he said he isn't ready to be a father!" She cried out and Callie got up from her chair to console the woman. 

"Maybe he just needs to process it. Why don't you give him a little time,"'Callie told her as she tried to get the woman to calm down but no matter what she said it wasn't helping.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. Arizona pays me well here but how will I afford day care and work. Oh god!" April just kept crying.

"Hey, look we will figure it out. The baby will be little for a long time and I'm sure Arizona won't care if you bring the baby with you to work."

"Oh that would never work! The baby would cry and..."

"Hey! Seriously you need to stop. Right now. There is nothing you can do right now but plan okay? You want to hear a plan I have? Or one that I'd like to see happen?"

"Okay."

"Nothing is official yet, but I really think Arizona needs more help here and what she could really use is a nurse. I was actually going to talk to you about it and see if I gave you a scholarship, would you consider going back to nursing school? Then you could work here for Arizona as a nurse rather than the receptionist."

"What...are you kidding? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I feel a little bad because I haven't talked to Arizona about this yet. My family has a scholarship fund and I briefly talked to my dad about it. I'd love to give you this opportunity if you want it,"Callie told her giving her an encouraging smile.

"But what about my job? I'll need my job still."

"Well mostly all you do during the day is the medical billing, you could do that anytime or even take it home with you. I'm sure that the two of you can figure it out. My only stipulation is..." Callie said and April listened intently. "After you get your degree you come back and work for Arizona and I at the clinic."

"Will you still be here?" April asked with anticipation, she had grown fond of the brunette and knew that Arizona had as well.

"I plan on it. So what do you say? Want to go back to school?"

"Yes!" April yelled and jumped into Callie's arms with excitement.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" They heard and turned to see Arizona standing at the door with a giant smile on her face.

"I'm going back to school!" April squealed and jumped up from her seat and gave Arizona a hug then went running back out to her desk.

"What was that about?" Arizona asked and waited for Callie to answer. Instead Callie grabbed her around the waste and pulled her in for a hug and s big kiss.

"I've missed you so much today," Callie whispered into her ear while she held Arizona close to her and gave her kiss after kiss on her cheek and ear. 

"I've missed you too," Arizona said with a big smile and pulled back to look at her girlfriend. 

"I thought you were at the farm today," Callie said and ran her hands up and down the back of her girlfriend while she held her.

"I was but I came back to town to take you to pick up your SUV from Alex."

"Oh! Perfect, I have one patient to see and then we can go and I'll tell you all about April." She said and started to run down the hall.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled and Callie stopped and turned with a quizzical look on her face. "Nothing, just wanted to see your face again," she said and saw the smile grow on her girlfriends face then she turned and walked away. She had on those killer heels today and one of her pencil skirts. 

Arizona had found out quickly that the days Callie wore this combination were the same days that Arizona would push her up against a wall at some point during the day and have a good old fashioned junior high make out sessions with the brunette. She loved the skirts and heels on the woman, seeing her strong leg muscles flex as she walked up and down the hall just made her think of those legs being wrapped around her the night before. 

Did she love this woman? Was it too early for something like that? Her mother and father had met and married in under three months. They always said they knew right away that they loved each other. But did she really believe that? She wanted to believe in it, she really did, but she was scared.

So scared. Scared that as soon as she put herself out there she was going to get her heart trampled on. She desperately wanted this woman next to her for the rest of their lives, but she was afraid to admit it to anyone. Least of all, herself.

"Hey! You ready?" She heard and saw the brunette standing in front of her with her big huge smile on her face. 

Arizona reached up and stroked Callie's face, then leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips. "You are so beautiful, do I tell you that enough?" Arizona asked wondering if she had.

Callie looked down with a small smile on her face and Arizona hooked her finger under her chin and lifted her face up. She gave her a small kiss and cupped her face with her hand.

"You're so beautiful. I believe you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I often look at you and wonder why you're with me," Arizona told her and leaned in for another kiss but Callie pulled her head back.

"Are you serious?" Callie asked looking at the blonde. "I find you amazing, stunning, I can't stop looking at you. I see you enter a room and I feel my heart flutter, my mouth dries up and I can't wait until you notice me. It looks like I'm waiting patiently for you to look at me, and acknowledge me, but really I'm a train wreck inside waiting for that second that you look at me and give me that smile. That smile that sets me on fire," Callie said with a huge smile on her face and then the blonde took her in her arms and held Callie close to her. 

They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other, occasionally one would give the other a small kiss on the cheek or neck. Finally Arizona pulled back a little and looked at Callie then leaned in for another kiss.

"Ready to get your SUV?"

"Yeah, let's go," Callie said and grabbed Arizona's hand and they walked out together as if they had been doing this for years.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay, so tell me about this again," Callie asked as they sat down to dinner with Arizona's parents. They had asked the young couple to come out for dinner so they could get a few things done before Saturday. 

"So it's sort of like...horseshoes. Ever play that?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded her head. "There are two boards with holes in them and they are spread 27 feet apart. There are two teams, one person from each team stands at a board, there are eight bean bags, each team gets four bags. You throw the bags at the board and the first team to reach 21 wins!"

"What are the points?"

"If you hit the board you get 1 point and if you put it through the hole in the board you get 3 points. BUT! You have to hit 21 on the dot, if you go over you drop back to 15 points. And points cancel each other so if you hit the board and I hit the board, there is no score."

"Okay...and how is this a tournament?"

"Well we have quite a few boards here from all the years of us doing this, and some of our friends have boards. we set up 50 stations, and we throw everyone's name in a hat and then draw out teams. Each person pays $50 to play, so $100 a team, $200 a station, we set up 50 stations, that's $10,000 in cash for the wounded veterans fund!"

"Wow! That's unbelievable," Callie exclaimed clearly amazed that they were going to take in so much money.

"Wait there's more! We also have a basket raffle and anyone that wants to donate a basket or an item can. Later we sell tickets by the arm length and you buy as many tickets as you want and place them in the bag in front of the item you want, that goes on all day. We end that just after dinner, we will shuffle up the tickets and draw a number from each and everyone takes home their prizes at the end of the night. As well as the big winner of the tournament that gets to take home the traveling trophy and the grand prize!" She tells Callie who looks really into it now.

"I really can't wait. What's the grand prize this year?"

"Oh.....well my parents are giving Buttercup as the grand prize," she said hesitantly and glanced at the brunette to see her mouth drop open.

"What....but why?" She asked and looked at Arizona then at her parents.

"It's a great prize to give out, a cow like that is worth a lot of money and anyone would be very happy to take her home," Arizona said and could tell her girlfriend looked sad at the thought of losing the calf.

"But I named her Buttercup," Callie said and Arizona could tell the woman was going to be heartbroken. They had only visited the farm a few times since its birth, but Callie always went running to the barn first thing to see her calf. 

"I'm sorry Callie," Arizona said and grabbed her hand and held it. Arizona had grown up on a farm and knew things came and went, but Callie didn't grow up like this and saw the calf leaving as a loss.

She sat with her head in her hand thinking about what had happened.

"Mom, did you hear about April? She's going to go back to school to finish up her nursing degree," Arizona said with a big smile.

"Can I use your phone to call my dad?" Callie asked and they all looked at her and Barbara nodded her head.

"Is she going to be okay?" Barbara asked and Arizona shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't sure. "So tell me more about April." She said and Arizona told her all about the scholarship and what Callie had planned for her. 

"And then when she is done, she will come back to the clinic and help out," Arizona told her parents and they both told her how excited they were for April and for her clinic. 

They continued to eat and eventually Callie emerged, she had red eyes and Arizona could tell she had been crying, which just made her feel even worse. 

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked when Callie sat back down at the table. 

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. I talked to my dad and he said his corporation would match all money raised on Saturday. And he would also give a package of hotel and Cardinals tickets just like we had, for the basket raffle," she told them all but she still looked sad

"That's amazing!" Arizona yelled and looked at her parents who both had wide grins in their face.

"My grandfather was in the service and was wounded in the Korean War, so my dad said this would be an honor to him."

"Seriously I can't imagine how we could ever repay him, thank you," Arizona said and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Callie gave her a little smile, but it didn't come anywhere near her eyes. It was breaking Arizona's heart to see Callie so defeated.

Daniel left the kitchen to finish up a few things while the women worked on the baskets they had already received and started setting up tables near the barn for the next day. There would be a few hundred people on the farm tomorrow and it was all hands on deck at this point. 

They worked late into the night and finally felt like things were looking good.

"You know if you want to spend the night here, you can," Barbara told the girls knowing they would need to be back out early in the morning.

"Thanks mom but we don't have any clothes here," Arizona told her as they were walking to the truck.

"You have a whole room of clothes still. We have to be up and early tomorrow, spend the night and I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning."

"Is that okay with you?" Arizona asked and turned to Callie who nodded her head. "Okay, we are going to head up now, okay?" She said to her mom and grabbed Callie's hand and they walked up the stairs slowly. 

This was new for sure. Arizona figured she would just take the bull by the horns and go with it. She wasn't sure if her mother would say anything about them sharing a room or not. She was an adult and figured she could sleep in the same bed as her girlfriend. 

When they got up to the room, Arizona dug in the drawers and found a couple of T-shirts for them and she showed the brunette where the bathroom was, gave her an extra toothbrush and let her have the room to herself.

Eventually the two were settled in the bed, quilt pulled up and covering both of them. Arizona noted the look of sadness in Callie's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before that my parents were going to give the calf away."

"It's okay," Callie said and rolled over causing Arizona to scoot in behind her and hold her close.

Arizona gave her kisses on the ear and neck and nuzzled into her while letting her hand travel around the brunette's stomach. Eventually Callie grabbed the hand and held it which meant, stop trying to feel me up in your parents house.

Arizona didn't want to do anything in her parents house but she was having a hard time being so close to the woman and having her be so sad. They had spent every night together and most of those nights included long make out sessions followed by late night lovemaking. While she certainly could go without touching the woman one night, she really didn't want to.

She released Callie's hand and let her hand wander up and down the side of brunette again. She was laying next to her in only a tshirt and a pair of those sexy panties that she wore. While Arizona always felt like she wore sexy underwear she had no idea just what sexy underwear was until she had met Callie. What she wore was in a whole other class and Arizona desperately wanted to know where she shopped for it. 

She let her hand linger in the top of her hip while kissing in her neck.

"It's not happening, you know that right?" Callie said and sighed a little.

"What?" Arizona asked and let her mouth kiss the brunette's ear while her hand massaged the hip of the woman.

"I am not having sex with you in this bed in your parents house. So don't even think you can persuade me," Callie said as the blonde let her hand travel under the panties and let her hand linger along the sensitive skin just inside her hip bone.

"Who said anything about sex?" Arizona asked as she let her hand massage the sensitive spot grazing the area over and over again while kissing her neck occasionally raking it with her nails. The brunette leaned back into the blonde a little and couldn't help feeling her resolve give up. Arizona had learned this spot on the woman early on and knew it drove her crazy. Crazy when she touched her there, massaged the area and especially when she let her mouth linger on the spot for just a little too long. She was capable of making the brunette moan and squirm without ever moving from that spot.

"Oh god woman you are going to be the death of me I just know it," Callie moaned out while Arizona smirked and continued with her massaging. "Oh god you have to stop," Callie said and could feel that the blonde was doing just the opposite. Callie seemed to be fueling her along, not something Callie had wanted to do. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to have sex with the woman in this house. No way around it! 

By now, her she was, with the blonde smashed up behind her, sucking on her neck and massaging her favorite spot. She wouldn't last much longer if she didn't shut this down soon.

"Arizona! You have to stop!" Callie said and then she felt it, the blondes hand moved ever so slowly from her favorite spot, just outside her hip bone and started its very short trip south. And before she knew it her head was thrown back and the blonde was doing exactly what she wanted and not what the brunette had told her to do, which was leave her be.

Afterwards Callie just laid there, panting while the blonde laid kiss after kiss on her. Delicate and soft kisses all over her now naked chest and neck.

"You are a horrible, evil person Arizona Robbins," Callie said and she felt the blonde laugh a little. "I told you no sex in this house and look what you did. You did exactly what I told you not to do," she said faking anger and the blonde looked up at her with concern on her face. 

Was she actually upset? She could understand why she might be, but it seemed like she enjoyed it, but now looking at her she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona said with a hint of a question at the end wondering if she really had made the brunette upset.

"Yeah well, all I can say is I'm mad. I'm mad at you for not listening to me. I told you under no terms would we have sex in this house and yet you just did what you wanted anyway," Callie told the blonde and sat up looking at her with her best stern face.

"Really, I didn't think you would actually be upset," Arizona started out and then felt the brunette push her back on the bed and kiss her hard on the lips while letting her hands start to wander the beautiful body.

"I'm just warning you, for that, you are going to have to be punished," Callie said and the blonde immediately sucked in her breath when she felt the brunette's hand land on her favorite spot.

Arizona woke up to the smell of coffee and knew she needed to get up right away today and not linger in the bed with her beautiful lover. She glanced over at her and gently pushed the hair out of her face and leaned in for a kiss on her lips. She would never be able to get enough of these lips. On her own lips, her neck, we chest and certainly other places. Those big lush lips were a thing of magic, there was no doubt about it. She leaned in a little more and kissed them again, this time letting herself linger on them. 

She had stayed just a little too long though and felt the woman start to wake up. She figured she had already woken her up, she might as well go for it now and let her tongue slide into the brunette's mouth while she pushed her into her back.

"Mmmmm, good morning," Callie said once the blonde was laying on her, both woman still naked after last nights round of very quiet lovemaking that only made them crave it more. It was lucky her parents were on the first floor, not that they had been loud, but she'd hate to think they could have heard them. "Oh god I am so in love with this," Callie said with her eyes closed and let her hands travel up and down the back of the blonde, not wanting to let her go just yet. 

Arizona stopped and looked at her but Callie had her eyes closed and clearly had not paid attention to what she had said. What would she be admitting to if she just said it? If she blurted it out right now, and just told her how she felt, what she meant to her, that she was in love with her. Not just the lounging and the kisses and cuddles but the actual woman that she had been doing all that with. 

She looked down at her and was willing herself to do it. She could do it, she could tell this woman that she was madly in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of her life making her smile. She wanted to be the reason for that big smile, the one that she had seen a handful of times and made Arizona melt into a pool of goo each time she saw it. 

Coward, just do it, she told herself.

"Arizona!" She heard and realized her mother was calling her. They had a lot to do before people started showing up to the house.

Callie opened he eyes and saw the blonde staring down at her with a strange look on her face. A look she hadn't seen before. What was that?

"Are you okay?" Callie asked and leaned up a little and took the blondes face in her free hand and caressed her cheek while she looked at her with a very concerned look. 

"Perfect," Arizona said gave Callie a little kiss and pulled herself from the bed. Arizona found some clothes for them and she went and hopped in the shower quickly while Callie tried to make the bed and tidy the room. Soon they switched spots and Callie was able to grab a shower while Arizona went down to check on her mother.

It was around ten when people started showing up. Callie and Arizona were busy with the basket raffle tables making sure they were situated nicely and had an empty basket for the tickets. It didn't take long for the tables to fill up and they needed to grab a few more from the barn. 

By noon everything was in full swing and they were ready to get the tournament started. Daniel pulled out names while Teddy wrote the teams on the board.

Callie had been paired with a man named Derek while Arizona had been paired with Tim. 

Callie had been hoping to get someone she already knew and Arizona had been hoping to get anyone other than her brother. They had a tendency to fight when they played this game. 

"Hi I'm Derek," the good looking man approached Callie. He had on cowboy boots and wrangler jeans with a white cowboy hat. Callie was a gold star, but this man was sexy as hell there was no doubt about it.

"Callie Torres!" She said and shook his hand. 

"Oh! Your the new Doc, right?" He asked as they approached their board.

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you," she said and looked down at the beanbags on the board. She picked them up and got a feel for them. 

"I'm the town vet,"he said and watched as she took one of the bags and tossed it down the alley to the other board. "Have you ever played this?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No but it's really important that we win today, okay? Can you do that? We have to win. I have to have that cow," she said and threw the rest of the bags and hoped that they would come close.

"Okay, well I'll do my best," he said with a chuckle and walked to the other side.

"Good luck today," Arizona said coming up to Callie and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah well just so you know I'm going to win my cow back," Callie said and threw her last beanbag down to the board and watched it go through the hole.

"Nice one, but what are you going to do with a cow?" Arizona asked and Callie just shrugged and collected the beanbags that had been thrown down to her.

It was a single elimination tournament otherwise they would have been playing long into the night. As teams were eliminated they would find themselves at one of the many kegs that had been provided or with the large table of food.

Tim and Arizona made it through their first two rounds with no trouble. Callie and Derek struggled in their first game as she was still trying to get a feel for the game but sailed through the second one.

They all had a few minutes to grab some food and Arizona saw Callie eating a hamburger and approached her.

"This is the best hamburger I've ever had!" Callie said taking another bite. "It's juicy but not fatty at all! I can't believe how good it it, and it has a strange taste to it, not a bad taste, it's good actually, it's like it's gamey or something," she said and Arizona felt her stomach drop. Oh crap.

"Ummm, did you get that off the blue table?" Arizona asked as Tim came walking up to them eating a burger and potato salad.

"Yes! I might have another one its so good!"

"Haha!!! Your eating Bam...ouch! What the hell Arizona!" He said as Arizona punched him in the arm to shut him up.

"What?" Callie asked mid bite and knew something was going on.

"It's just that, the burger you got isn't hamburger," Arizona said and shuffled her feet and looked up at the brunette.

"Oh...well then what is it?" She asked and looked at Arizona who had a worried look on her face while Tim just smiled big and rocked on his feet anxious to tell her especially since he had heard the snake story.

"It's deer!" He said and Arizona closed her eyes and silently cursed her brother and the fact that she was a twin. Why couldn't she have consumed her twin like so many embryos do?

"What?" Callie asked and looked at her wonderful hamburger and couldn't believe it.

"Deer, you know...Bambi! You are eating Bambi!" He said and Arizona punched him in the arm again and looked at her girlfriend that had tears brimming in her eyes. Oh god. She was going to cry. Arizona hated it when she cried.

"Tim you are such a jerk. I'm telling Teddy!" She said and watched her girlfriend storm off and throw her plate in the garbage.

Arizona went running after her and found Callie was sitting on a hay bale just outside the barn when Arizona caught up to her. The tears were really coming down her face and Arizona felt like she was going to get sick at the site of her being so upset. She had meant to tell her to stay away from the meat on the blue table because it was the table that her dad had put the deer meat on. He was grilling up all the food and keeping it separate just in case people didn't want to eat deer. People like Callie.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Arizona said and sat down next to her and rubbed her back a little while trying to make her feel better.

"Don't!" Callie said and jerked away from Arizona which surprised the blonde. Usually Callie was pretty easy going and she hadn't seen cranky Callie since she first showed up.

"I meant to tell you but I forgot all about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Arizona said and watched Callie get up and walk into the barn. She went after her and saw the brunette walk up to Buttercup and stroke her nose. The two had certainly formed a bond and Arizona hated that she was going to have to say goodbye to the cow today. "Callie..." She started out but the brunette just turned to her and the tears were still spilling down her cheeks.

"I can't do this! I'm not cut out for this life! I thought I was. I wanted to be. But this, I can't do this, at all!" She said and really started sobbing and Arizona approached her and held her in her arms while she cried.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't kill snakes and eat deer or say goodbye to my coooooowwwwwww," she let it out and really cried. Arizona just held her and rubbed her back while she let it out. She felt downright horrible for what had happened.

"Honey I so sorry for not warning you sooner, I knew there would be deer meat and I meant to tell you but it just got away from me."

"Why?!?!"

"Why the deer meat? Well some people like it..."

"No! Why would you want to be with me after I keep making a complete fool out of myself, over and over."

"Don't you know?" Arizona asked and looked at the woman. She cupped her cheeks and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I want you because when you enter the room my heart skips. I can't wait until you look at me and when you do you give me this look, like I'm the only other person in the room. For the first time in my entire life, I feel alive. You've made me think things are possible that I gave up on a long time ago. I want to hold you in my arms, dream with you, and really i just want the opportunity to love you," and Callie flipped her head up and made eye contact with the blonde. Had she really just said that? "Because I love you Callie Torres. You make my world stop and my heart sing every time I look at you. You are the kindest, sweetest and most gentle soul I've ever met and I can't bear the thought of spending a minute without you in my life."

Callie was really crying now, and not for the same reasons anymore but because she was in love. She loved the blonde and the blonde was in love with her. She couldn't believe it. How had she been so lucky?

"You do?" Callie asked and Arizona just nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"I do."

"I love you too," Callie said and engulfed the blonde in her arms and held her. Now Arizona was crying too and she held her girlfriend close to her and kissed the tears that were spilling down her face.

"I hate to bust this up, but the next round is starting," they heard and looked up to see Teddy standing at the door then walk out.

"You going to be okay?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded her head.

"I am now," she told her and gave her another kiss.

The tournament progressed and slowly teams were eliminated one after another until in the final round all that was left was Derek and Callie versus Tim and Arizona. Callie didn't know that when the day started she had pulled a ringer as her partner and she had done her best to keep up with him. 

"Okay! You ready to lose Torres?" Tim asked and grabbed the bean bags and walked to the other end of the game.

"Let's make this interesting Robbins," Callie said standing next to her girlfriend and grabbing a beer.

"Of course, what would you like to play for?" Arizona asked a with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Winner gets to do anything she wants to the loser," she whispered into the blondes ear and pulled back to see Arizona swallow hard. "You up for it?" She asked and Arizona nodded her head.

The volley went back and forth between the two teams. Points were gained then cancelled out by the other team. Back and forth they went but slowly Tim and Arizona had started to creep up on the points. 

Finally the score was Tim and Arizona at 18 while Derek and Callie were stuck at 17. 

Callie took off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waste and noticed that Arizona looked for just a second too long at the v-necked t-shirt the brunette was wearing. 

Arizona approached the board and threw one on and then Callie threw one on. Then Arizona threw one and it went in the hole. Which meant they had 21 now. Callie had to at least get one on the board or Arizona and Tim would win. Callie sent one down the alley and landed it on the board. 

Arizona needed to land one on the board now but she glanced over at her girlfriend and noticed the v neck shirt she was wearing had settled a little lower than before and was showing off way more cleavage than she normally did. Beautiful, sexy, cleavage that was just begging for Arizona to kiss it. She shook her head and threw the bag and it went through the hole.

"No!" Arizona and Tim both yelled! "No! No!" Tim was jumping up and down and screaming.

She had made a huge mistake. She was supposed to just get it on the board. Now they were over the 21 and if Callie didn't cancel out her points they would drop back down to 15.

"Callie!" Derek called and she looked up at him. "Throw yours on the ground! Let them cancel back to 15!"  
He said with a smile and she did just that.

Arizona was kicking herself for making such a rookie mistake.

Now the score was Tim and Arizona at 15 while Callie and Derek were at 19. They just needed two points and would win the game.

Tim and Derek cancelled each other out and send the bags back down to the girls.

Since Callie had scored last she was up first and sent one sailing down the alley and landed it on the board. 

Arizona quickly grabbed her bag and glanced at that cleavage that was sticking out again. It wasn't just there she was sure of it, but now it was. She could almost see Callie's entire left breast the way her shirt had fallen and Arizona had to try to avoid looking at the brunette. She was willing herself not to look. Because it was beautiful and begging Arizona to kiss up it.

Arizona sailed one down the alley and it landed on the edge of the board and fell off.

"No!" She and Tim both yelled out. 

"Arizona!! What are you doing?!" He yelled at her and she had to wonder the same thing.

Callie sailed one down the alley and Arizona followed suit. They each had two left. Callie threw one and landed it on the board then Arizona repeated it.

Callie stepped up with her last bag and threw it down the alley and landed it on he board. She bent over and picked up Arizona's last bag and when she did Arizona could clearly see right down the brunette's shirt. It was a beautiful site, those breasts that she loved to get lost in each night. Callie had the most glorious breasts Arizona had ever seen. She was absolutely a breast woman and Callie's were to die for.

"Just remember the winner gets to pick anything she wants," Callie said seductively handing the blonde her last bean bag.

"Oh I haven't forgot," Arizona said a little quietly and looked down at the cleavage that was staring back at her. Miraculous. 

"I believe you said something about tying me up the other day," Callie whispered in her ear and gave her a little kiss. "We might have to try that if I win. Of course since it's my pick I would pick you to get tied down though. Can you imagine for just a second all the wonderful things I could do to your body all night?" She gave Arizona another little kiss on the ear and pulled back from her to see a very flushed blonde.

Arizona took a very heavy breath and tried to calm nerves that were racing. Good lord what that woman could do. She glanced back over at her and saw that delicious cleavage staring back at her and threw her bag down the alley without even looking and it slid off the back and fell off.

"We won!" Callie yelled and went running to Derek to congratulate him.

"What the hell Arizona!" Tim yelled at her. "We lost!" He said and put his hands on his hips.

"You maybe did, but I certainly didn't," she said with a big grin and ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a big kiss. "You ready to go home?" She asked Callie who just laughed at her and straightened her shirt up.

"We still have the silent auction! I put my name in on stuff. I can't leave yet! Plus I have to get my cow!"

"Callie I'm telling you right now that if you don't get out of here with me for a few minutes I'm going to lose it," Arizona growled into her girlfriend ear.

"Umm, okay?" Callie said and Arizona grabbed her hand and drug her off to her bedroom.

Arizona shoved her up against the door as soon as they were in the room and started running her hands up and down the brunette's sides. 

"My god you were driving me crazy out there," she said and lifted up the brunette's shirt and pulled it over her head. And there they were. She immediately buried her head in between the beautiful breasts that she had been staring at for the last few hours.

"So I guess you liked my little show," Callie sputtered out as Arizona latched onto one of her breasts and started giving it all the attention it needed after she had been staring at it all afternoon.

"Wait! You were doing that on purpose?" Arizona pulled back and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes who got a very naughty look on her face.

"Maybe....did you like it?"

"Oh my god yes, but that was wrong on so many levels," she said and buried her head back in between the breasts and started to lick up the swell of her breasts and Callie finally threw her head back and let her do whatever she wanted.

"Hey! I won!" Callie tried to call out. But there was no way Arizona was about to give this up. She had been staring at the breasts of this glorious woman for hours and she had earned her time with them.

"And this is your prize, so be quiet and let me have my way with the winner," she told her and ran her hands around the back to undo her bra.

"Arizona! Are you in here!" She heard her mother call out.

"Ahhh, crap. Nooooo. I don't want to stop," she whined and held the beautiful breasts in her hands with her lips right next to them. The list of things she wanted to do to them was lengthy and she had just gotten started. "Crap!"she said very frustrated and handed the brunette her shirt.

"I promise later..." Callie said and leaned in for a kiss. "We have all weekend, and I want to make the most of it," she said and kissed the blonde and pulled her shirt over her head. 

"Fine," Arizona said and visibly pouted while Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her close for a second.

"Hey," Callie said and have a little kiss on the lips. "Just so you know...I'm in love with you," she told the blonde and received a huge smile in return.

"Good, because I'm in love with you, too," she said and pulled her in for a big kiss. It wasn't enough but it was going to have to do.

Arizona reluctantly returned back to the tournament with her girlfriend and she watched as she and Derek for their trophy and cow presented to them for being the big victors of the day.

Arizona had the biggest smile of her life plastered to her face as she watched her girlfriend claim her prize, her Buttercup. Callie and Derek stood next to the cow and held their trophy while they had a few pictures taken.

"Congratulations!" Arizona told them and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Derek,"Good match Derek. Glad that Buttercup is going to go to a good home," she said and he laughed a little.

"Ummm, me too, but I'm not taking Buttercup home," he told her with a smile.

"I paid Derek to let me have his part of Buttercup," Callie told Arizona with a huge smile on her face.

"Callie! What are you going to do with a cow?!"

"Can't it stay in the backyard with the chickens?"

"Callie! Buttercup is going to get huge! You saw her mom, she's going to get as big as her. She needs fields and a barn."

"Then I'll just have to build her a barn and get her some fields," she said with a smile and walked off with her cow in tow behind her.

She had been thinking about this next stage in her plan of moving to Brave. She was going to need somewhere to live, and had been considering building a house with some property just outside of town. She had even contacted her fathers contractor and asked if he could draw up some plans and had been looking at plots of land for sale. She hadn't told this to the blonde yet, she hadn't wanted to get too far ahead of herself but she was going to need some place to live when she moved back and she really didn't want to live with Arizona. She really wanted to do it right and get to know her, date her, have her over for dinner and a movie on Saturday nights that turned into Sunday mornings.

She had done so many things wrong in her past and she desperately wanted to do this one right. She had been thinking of the time they had this weekend and it caused her to remember....this was their last official weekend together.


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay let's load up Buttercup and take her home," Callie said to Arizona with a huge grin on her face.

Arizona gave her a sideways glance and wondered if she was being serious. They couldn't actually take the cow back with them....where would it sleep? And besides the logistics of where the cow would sleep, it couldn't ride in her truck, it wasn't possible.

"Callie, honey, you do realize that cow isn't coming back to my house, right?"

"Yes it is, Buttercup was my prize and I'm bringing her home."

"Callie, the first big problem is Buttercup can't ride in the truck, there's no where for her to stand."

"There's the ENTIRE back of the truck, Arizona!" Callie said, moderately irritated at this point. Why was she fighting her on this??

"Callie, Buttercup can't stand in the back of the truck, she will fall all over while I drive, she has to be securely locked in place or she'll get hurt," Arizona calmly explained to the woman that was in a huff right now.

"Well then I will sit back there with her and hold her."

"Callie, what if she steps on you, she's not huge yet, but her hooves are going to do some serious damage to your legs if she steps on you. I think we should leave her here, at the farm, until we can figure out what you're going to do with her."

"No," Callie said and crossed her arms.

"No, what?"

"No, my cow is coming home with me tonight."

"Callie, that cow can not come back to my house! It can't!"Arizona yelled a little more irritated now that the other woman wasn't listening to her.

"Then we will find somewhere else to stay," she said and turned on her heel, and with her cow on her lead she walked off, Buttercup in tow.

Arizona watched her walk towards a large crowd of people and wondered what she was up to. She saw her talking to Vick and Spence and they both nodded their heads at her and the four of them, Callie, Vick, Spence and Buttercup walked off together.

"Hey," she heard and turned to see Teddy standing next to her.

"Hey," Arizona said and crossed her arms watching Callie walk off with her cow and the two men and wondered what she was up to.

"How's things going?" Teddy asked with a little smirk.

"Oh, you know....just trying to decide what to do with the cow my girlfriend won." Arizona said flatly with no emotion. 

"Haha! Oh god you got a good one, this is going to be so much fun watching the two of you butt heads about everything, it's hard to decide which of the two of you is more stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn! She can't bring a cow back to my house!"

"My house," Teddy said and Arizona flipped her head quickly to her.

"What?"

"I was listening to the two of you and did it occur to you that it might not have been the cow that was the issue but the fact that you kept calling it "my house" rather than "home" implying it's where you both stay?"

There was a long silence between the two women and finally it dawned on Arizona, she was right.

"God you suck," Arizona hung her head and said as she walked off leaving her pregnant friend standing with a big grin on her face.

She saw Vick loading Buttercup into his horse trailer and Callie jumping into the passenger side.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Arizona called running up to the window and knocking on the glass

Callie rolled the window down a little, not much, and glared at the woman on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, well Vick has offered Buttercup and I a place to stay," she said and started to roll the window back up.

"Callie! Please come home with me, we will figure out what to do with Buttercup," Arizona said and rolled her eyes as she was doing it, which in hindsight, wasn't the best decision.

Callie rolled the window down a little and looked at the blonde with a glare, flaring her nostrils a little. 

"No," was all she said and rolled up the window. Vick was in the truck now and looked over at her.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded her head not looking at the blonde that had her mouth hanging open as they drive off.

"Goddamn hardheaded woman!" Arizona yelled out at the fleeing truck.

"Trouble in paradise?" She looked and saw Tim with a grin.

"Oh shut up asshole, part of this is your fault!" She said and walked off.

"My fault! How could it be my fault that you can't control your woman!" He said with a laugh and she stopped turned to him and punched him in the arm. 

"All you had to do was win the damn game! If we had won the game you could have had the cow, we could have visited it often and all would have been good. She was so damn worried someone would win the cow and turn it into hamburger she would have done anything to win that cow. But oh no! You had to decide today was the day you'd play your worst ever and drink too much beer!"

"I've hardly had any beer and if you weren't so busy staring down her shirt then you wouldn't have tanked on that last round. I mean Jesus she was pulling her shirt down to distract you and you totally fell for it!"

"Goddamn it," Arizona called out stalking back up toward the house. Most people had gone home by now, but she would need to stick around and help clean up the gigantic mess they had made over the day. It would be hours before she would be able to get out of here and find out where Vick took Callie and Buttercup.

"Where's Callie," her mom asked as Arizona was collapsing the tables that had all the basket raffle items on them. 

"No idea," she said and continued with her project. She didn't want to talk about the hard headed woman and the fact that she wasn't next to her right now. 

"You have a fight?" Her mom asked trying to be nice but Arizona was in no mood.

"Mom, just drop it, okay?"

"Is it about the cow?"

"Mom! I'm serious, drop it."

A few moments of silence passed and finally the older woman couldn't hold back anymore.

"Because if it's about he cow, just leave it here until she decides what she wants to do about it."

"It's not the cow! Okay mom, it's not about the cow. I told her she couldn't bring the cow back to my house. And it pissed her off." Arizona told her mother but the older woman hair stared at her. "My house. I said my house. I told her no. You can't bring that cow back to my house and I'm guessing that made her mad because I know it sure as hell would have made me mad."

"Oh," her mother said and turned away from Arizona and finished picking up then beer cups that had fallen onto the ground.

"What?" Arizona said in an irritated voice. 

"Nothing dear." Barbara said with a big smile and grabbed the bag and started to haul it off to he trash bin.

"Ah Christ," Arizona sighed out and followed her mother. "What mom, say it."

"Oh it's really nothing, now can you hand me those bags up there," she said pointing to the box of trash bags above Arizona's head.

"Here," she said handing them to her mom and walking out of the barn.

"I just don't get it," her mom said bagging up some trash on the tables.

"What?"

"Why you are still here and not off apologizing to your girlfriend."

"Well I can't just leave all this! I have to stay and help," she said staring at her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Says who?" Who mother asked, stopping and looking at her. "I never said you had to help. You better go find your girl, the longer you wait the madder she's going to be," she said and went back to cleaning up.

Arizona stood there for a second and contemplated what she should do. She should stay and help clean up this mess, but her mother was right, the longer she let the brunette stew, the madder she was going to get. She had seen Callie mad, and it wasn't pretty.

Arizona grabbed her keys and took off for her truck. 

"Try Spence!" Her mother called after her and Arizona wondered why, since she had gone home with Vick and then it dawned on her.

"Oh that damn hardheaded woman," she spit out knowing exactly where she was.

She pulled up outside The House and got out of the truck looking up at the old building. She had to gather up her wits for this because she knew it could get explosive if she wasn't careful.

"Hey Spence," she said walking in and going towards the back. 

"Hey Arizona," he said not looking up from his book and letting them woman go to the back.

She heard a noise that sounded a little like....yeah it was a calf mawwing. 

She rounded the corner and saw her girlfriend sitting on the floor of the jail cell with tears in her eyes trying to console the upset calf. She watched her for a few minutes and then decided to step in.

"It's her first night away from her mama, she's in distress," Arizona said and Callie looked at her from behind the bars, then turned back to the calf. 

Callie and the calf were sitting on the floor of the jail cell that Callie had started her journey in this town at. Vick had told her she could sleep in the jail when she first arrived and apparently she was taking him up on it now. Her and the cow. 

"She'll probably cry most of the night and tomorrow but she'll get used to it over time," Arizona told her and saw the brunette wipe her eyes.

Arizona opened the cell door and walked in, stood behind her girlfriend then sat down behind her, legs pulling her in as they wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and didn't think before I spoke,"Arizona said and Callie didn't say anything back but rather laid back against Arizona's chest. "I really am sorry," Arizona whispered into her ear.

"You dismissed me Arizona. You dismissed how I felt, you dismissed what I wanted, and you dismissed me from your house." 

Arizona cringed a little when she said it. There is was, she was calling Arizona right out on it, what had made her mad. And she was right, Arizona had dismissed her and didn't listen to her at all. It wasn't fair to Callie. Callie saw the back of the truck as a big open space and it made sense to her that you could put a cow back there, it never would have occurred to her that the cow could get hurt back there. 

"I'm really sorry," Arizona said and rested her chin on Callie's shoulder and moved her arms so they were on her hips, testing the waters, but Callie brushed them off and stood up. Yep, too soon.

"I'm going to stay here for the rest of the time I'm in Brave," Callie said and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What? No! You can't! You have to come back home, please?" Arizona said and started to panic a little unsure if Callie was serious or if she was just testing her.

"It will be good for us to have some distance for now, I'm going to be leaving in a week and it's going to be hard on both of us and when i come back, if you still want me to..."

"Callie! Of course I still want you to," Arizona said and stood up and went to Callie and knelt down in her knees between Callie's legs.

"If you still want me to, when I come back I'm going to get a place of my own. I've actually already talked to a contractor."

"What! No! I don't want you to live on your own! I want you...."Arizona said and then stopped.

"See, you can't even say it Arizona, you aren't ready for all this. It's still your practice and your town and your house. It's all moved way too fast and I think we should really slow things down and try to do all this right."

"It's not my house! Please! Don't. I want you with me. I won't be able to sleep if you aren't there now and I want you to make me coffee in the morning because I'm so tired because we made love all night. Don't go just yet. Please. I'm not ready for it. I'm not ready to let you go. We have one more week, can you give me that?" Arizona asked and pulled Callie in by the backs of her knees and kissed her on the cheek because she was refusing to look at her in the eyes. "Please? I'm down on my knees begging Callie, this is as vulnerable as I'm going to get. I love you. Come home. To our home," She said and Callie turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

She was on her knees in front of Callie begging for another chance. Callie wanted to pout a little more but she decided maybe she had done enough.

"Fine. But Buttercup comes for the night, then we take her to your parents house tomorrow until I can get her a proper barn. The best damn barn any cow ever saw," she said and stood up still it looking at Arizona. "I'm going to walk my cow home, I'll meet you there," she said and held her head high as she walked out of the jail with her cow on her lead walking behind Callie.

Arizona had the biggest grin on her face as she saw her girlfriend and cow walk off. Boy how things had changed in the last three weeks. It was like two worlds collided and exploded leaving this big gooey mess to pick up. 

Arizona hopped in her truck and went down to the house and then she saw it. There in front of her house was her sign, back up in all its glory and looking better than it had before it was hit because now it was professionally done. Arizona turned off the truck and got out and just stood and looked at it. 

"I had it done today, it was supposed to be a surprise for you when we got home tonight," Callie said walking up behind Arizona and looking at the sign that was back up in her yard.

"Callie..." Arizona started but Callie cut her off.

"I still owed you a sign, hope you like it," she said and continued to walk with Buttercup to the back yard. 

"Callie!" Arizona yelled and ran after her. She somehow managed to keep making an ass of herself. Callie stopped and looked at Arizona waiting to see what she would say. "Buttercup can stay in the laundry room tonight, we'll get her some blankets and in the morning we can take her back out to my parents house."

"Really?" Callie said with tears in her eyes and Arizona nodded her head at Callie and there it was. That smile. That smile that lit up the world. Brimming from ear to ear, eyes lit up and full of love.

"Of course, let's go home,"Arizona said and took Callie hand and walked with her to the back of the house.

They busied themselves getting towels and blankets and laying them all down in the laundry room. It would only be for one night, Arizona kept telling herself. One night.

Finally they shut off the light, closed the door to the room and walked out leaving Buttercup crying in the room. She wasn't ready to leave her mama just yet and it would be good for her to get back to the farm tomorrow and out of Arizona's laundry room.

They made their way up the stairs and Callie immediately went to her room to grab some clothes, she really needed a shower, it had been one long day. She grabbed her things, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She needed a few minutes to clear her head.

Callie stood under the spray and let the hot water roll over her body. She was going to be gone from this town this time next week. She didn't know what was going to happen, it all seemed like a weird dream up until now. 

She heard the door to the bathroom open but didn't turn around. She expected arms to wrap around her at any moment but when it didn't happen, she turned and saw the blonde sitting on the toilette watching her.

"You coming in?" Callie asked and pulled open the shower door and saw the blonde had tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked while grabbing a towel and turing off the water.

"Did I screw this all up?" Arizona asked and looked up at the brunette, tears trying to break through. 

"Arizona..." Callie started and kneeled down by the blonde after tying the towel around her.

"I mean I get it. I get why you were so upset and I would have been mad too! I just....I really hope I didn't screw this up."

"You didn't screw anything up. We just had a misunderstanding and now we are better. Right?" Callie said quietly and gently rubbed her hand on the blondes leg. 

"I hope so," Arizona said and Callie pulled her in for a hug. 

"We are fine. I promise," Callie said and stood up while grabbing the blondes hand. "Come on," Callie said and walked out with the blonde on her heels. 

They entered Arizona's room and Callie approached the blonde and helped pull her shirt over her head then gave her a kiss on each shoulder. She looked at the blonde and cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"I love you Arizona," she said and reached behind the blonde and released her bra then helped remove her pants and underwear. Finally the blonde was standing in front of the brunette completely naked and Callie then dropped her towel so she was also naked. "We will be just fine," Callie said and kissed her again on the lips then pulled away and went to the bed and pulled back the covers and helped the blonde get into the bed. Once she was in, Callie then ran to her room and grabbed a box she had been hiding and brought it back in and started taking out candles and setting them around the room while lighting them and turning off the light. 

When all of the candles were finally lit Callie finally went to the other side of the bed and climbed in and curled up next to the blonde giving her a kiss on the lips.

"While I feel like we are going to be just fine we do need to talk about some things," Callie said and Arizona turned so she was facing the brunette.

"I know," she said quietly and looked at the brunette wondering where she was going to start.

"It hurt my feeling when you said "my house"," Callie said and Arizona started to talk but Callie pressed a finger to her lips. "Not yet, let me get this out because it's hard for me to tell you what I'm feeling. Because I don't want to rock the boat and have you mad at me."

"Okay, tell me," Arizona said and moved a little closer so the brunette was right next to her now. She needed to feel her so she knew this was real. 

"It hurt me when you said it was your house. I know, okay? I know it's not my house, it is yours and I get that but for now I kind of feel like it's ours, you know, but when you said "mine"it took me back to where we first began. I felt like all the progress we had made was dismissed in that one sentence. 

"It's why I've decided that I want a place of my own when I move back here. I think we should date and get to know each other. I feel like everything has been so backwards, we've never even been on a proper date where I turn up at your house and we go out for dinner and a movie."

"Where will you live?" Arizona asked sniffing a little. She didn't want to talk about this. The fact that she wouldn't get to be with the brunette 24/7 anymore. She was soon going to leave and go back to LA for an undetermined amount of time and that was really starting to hit her hard. 

"I have been thinking about building something," Callie said and Arizona pulled back and looked at her. "What? Is that not okay?" She asked and noticed that the blonde had a strange look on her face.

"No, it's just..."

"What?" Callie asked and pulled the blonde back in so she was pressed against her chest and she could rub her neck while they talked. 

"It seems so permanent." Arizona said and looked up at the brunette.

"That's kind of the point, right?" Callie asked her quietly wondering what she meant.

"I just, want to make sure this is what you want," Arizona said without looking at her but Callie quickly pulled her face up so she could see her.

"If you are having doubts that's one thing but don't for a second think that I'm having doubts, because I'm not. I want this more that anything. I want to move here, build a house and get to know you. I want to date you and do all the things normal couples do when they first meet. Okay?"

"Okay. I just want to make sure it's what you want." Arizona said and pulled the brunette in for a kiss. "Because it's absolutely what I want."

Arizona rolled Callie onto her back and started kissing her. "Because I love you Callie Torres," she said and the two finally felt like they had made up.

The next morning callie woke up exhausted. First she and Arizona had stayed up way too late and when they finally did decide to go to sleep the cow had cried all night.

She pulled herself from the bed, threw on a robe and walked downstairs. Coffee or the cow? Coffee or the cow?

She went to the laundry room to get Buttercup and take her outside. She walked outside with her and started to cross the street when she saw Jax in the bushes. 

"Jax!" She said crossing the street with Buttercup on her lead and then she heard it. It was a car moving way too fast and when she looked up it was headed eight for her. 

The person driving saw Callie and the cow standing in he middle of the road and swerved to miss them and ran right into the new sign that had been put up yesterday. 

Right behind the fast moving car was Spence with his lights flashing and siren blaring. Callie glanced at the car and her mouth fell open.

In the drivers side was none other than Addison Forbes Montgomery looking as stunned as ever. And there sitting next to her was Erica Hahn.


	25. Chapter 25

Callie stared into the eyes of Addison and couldn't believe what she was seeing. What in the world were they doing here?

"Stay in your vehicle!" She heard and saw Spence come running up. Addison opened the door and put one foot out and Spence was on her like white on rice. He had specifically told her to stay in the car.

"Ma'am I asked you to stay in your vehicle," he said and had her pushed up against the side of the vehicle and was cuffing her before she knew what had happened. 

"Let her go!" They all heard and saw Erica running around the side of the vehicle and grabbing Spence's arm and pulling him away from Addison. Big mistake.

"Erica, let go of Spence!" Callie yelled. She looked up and saw a big truck coming down the road, it pulled around them and in between the alley by Katie and Arizona's houses.

"You let her go!" Erica kept yelling while Spence slapped the hand cuffs on Addison and next thing, he grabbed a zip tie out of his pocket and slapped it around Erica's wrists. Oh boy was all Callie could think. She looked up and saw Derek with a big smile on his face as he was walking towards them.

Addison was yelling about her Miranda rights and Erica was just yelling while Callie stood with Buttercup on her lead and Derek walked up behind her.

"Who is that?" He asked still staring with a giant smile on his face.

"MY SIGN!!!!" They all heard and turned to to see the blonde come running out of the house in a very short bathrobe, they really needed to get her a new one of those, Callie thought, at least for when they were outside of the house.

"Hey there Arizona,"Spence said and leaned his head in Addison's rental car and poked around looking for anything suspicious.

"What happened to my sign?!" Arizona yelled and ran over to the sign and started to bend over when Callie went rushing in and stood behind her.

"Arizona! Stand up! You don't have any clothes on and that bathrobe is very revealing," Callie said and then leaned in a little so only she could hear. "And by the way I love that on you," she said seductively, then she looked up and saw everyone staring at them.

"Who is this?" Arizona asked and pointed to the women that were currently being detained.

"Oh this is my best friend Addison, what are you doing here anyway?"

"It's a long story can we get these handcuffs off me, Gomer?" Addison said in a very upset voice.

"Barney," Derek said with his big cocky grin while staring at the redhead in front of him.

"Excuse me? Your name is Barney?" Addison said and straightened up a little noticing the very handsome man in front of her. 

"I think you mean Barney, he was the deputy. Gomer was the mechanic. Derek Shepherd by the way," he said and extended his hand but Addison only raised her hands to show that she couldn't shake because she was currently unable to.

"Nice to meet you, so Barney how do we get these handcuffs off?" Addison asked and looked at the deputy with a sly grin but he was t falling for that.

"Oh once I take you all to the station and book you I should be able to take them off now let's get you in the car," he said and moved to put the women in the car.

"Callie, honey can you talk to him please?" Erica said and smiled prettily at her. "Wait, are you? You are. Arizona Robbins." Erica said looking at Arizona which made her cringe.

"Erica, how are you. Wait!" Arizona said and turned to face Callie,"You mean your Erica is Erica Hahn?"

"She's not my Erica and yes, my ex-girlfriend is Erica Hahn, how do you two know each other?" Callie asked and before anyone could get any answers Spence started moving the protesting women into the patrol car.

"Callie come and bail us out!" Addison yelled as Spence put the women in the patrol car.

"What's the charges Spence?" Arizona asked him, curious what they had done.

"Speeding, 39 in a 25, destruction of private property, assault on a law officer and all of this was in a school zone," he said and climbed into his car.

"How do you know Erica?" Callie asked Arizona again but Derek stepped in.

"Callie I just wanted to check on the  
calf and see if you needed me to take her back out to Daniels for you."

"Oh Derek! Thank you, yes! I don't have anywhere for her to stay right now and the laundry room is not a good option."

"I'll be more than happy to take her out for you. But one quick question, your friend Addison, is she going to be staying in Brave long?" He asked the woman wondering if her friend was available but not wanting to ask.

"Oh, well I don't think so, she lives in LA and I really don't know why she even came here in the first place. I would think she will be heading back pretty soon."

"Oh, well just thought I'd ask. I'll load up the calf and take her out."

"Thanks a lot Derek." Callie said and turned to her girlfriend that was staring at her sign. The second sign that had been run over. "Hey," Callie said and approached her girlfriend and wondered what all had just happened.

"Hey," she said and started to bend over then thought better of it. "I need to go put some clothes on then clean this up. Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Addison, she's one of the doctors in the practice in LA. Also been my best friend forever. Hey, how do you know Erica?"

"Hopkins,"'she said and looked at Callie who nodded her head in understanding. "Why are they here Callie?"

"You know, I have no idea but I'm going to find out, but first I need to hop in the shower," she said and approached the blonde and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Care to join me?" She asked seductively but Arizona pulled away and started walking up to the house.

"Not right now, I have a lot of cleaning up and I need to make sure Alex is going to come get this car off my front yard," she said and opened the door up and Callie went scampering after her.

"Hey!" Callie called as Arizona went up the stairs. "Arizona!"

"What?" She asks and turned around to look at Callie and Callie could tell she was mad.

"What's wrong? Is it the sign? Because we can fix the sign..."

"It's not the sign Callie," Arizona said and looked at the woman then turned and continued back up the stairs.

"Arizona!" Callie called and went running up after her.

"What?" Arizona asked as she went into her room and started digging for some clothes to throw on. She was feeling a little vulnerable at the moment and the fact that she had on no clothes wasn't helping.

"Why are you so upset?" Callie asked and approached the blonde and grabbed her hand, but the blonde broke the grasp and went back to looking for clothes to put on. 

"I'm not upset," she said and stepped into some jeans and then threw a shirt on over her head. 

"Really? Because you seem a little upset. Why? Is it the sign?"

"Really Callie? You think I'm upset because of the stupid sign?!" Arizona yelled at Callie and brushed past her to the bathroom.

"What? What am I not getting? Is it Erica? Are you mad because she's here? Because I didn't know she was coming here Arizona!"

"Of course I'm mad that she's here! Why is she here?"

"I don't know Arizona. I need to go and talk to both Addison and Erica and see why they are here."

"She's here for you! Are you so blind that you can't see that? She is here to take you back to LA with her."

Callie just stood and looked at the blonde and knew she was right. God she infuriated Callie, why was Erica screwing this up for her.

"I'm not going back with her Arizona."

"Yeah but a little bit you are. At the end of the week you are going to leave and go back to LA and she is going to be there and I'm going to be way back here in Brave and...." She stopped because her rant had started to sound ridiculous even to herself.

"What?" Callie asked and approached the blonde but decided not to get too close. She seemed a little volatile at the moment.

"And I'm so afraid you are going to forget all about me," Arizona whispered and Callie immediately pulled her into her arms and held her.

"Oh my god, no. Never. I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to. Trust me," she said and pulled back just a touch and grabbed the blondes cheeks and forced her to look into her brown eyes. "You're it for me. I don't want anyone else, you're all I need. I'll keep telling you if you want. I'll call you every hour when I'm in LA to remind you. Because nothing is going to make me forget about you. I promise. I love you Arizona Robbins and the sooner I get that into that thick brain of yours the better off we will be."

"Thick brain, huh?" Arizona asked and smiled just a touch. 

"Yeah. You can be a little hardheaded," she said and the blonde burst out laughing "What?" Callie asked unsure why Arizona was laughing so hard. 

"Nothing, you are just beautiful is all," Arizona said laughing while Callie made a face at her then turned and went to get changed.

When Callie came down the stairs she found Arizona standing in the kitchen looking at a big box on the table.

"What's that?" Callie asked and looked at the empty coffee pot, this had quickly become her chore and Arizona really seemed to be against making it now that Callie was in the house. She wasn't sure what the blonde did before her and what she was going to do when she was gone.

"Present," Arizona said and grabbed a knife to cut open the box.

"What is it?" Callie asked and stopped making the coffee to come over and help.

"Nope, do your job," Arizona said, turning the woman around and giving her a little push towards to coffee pot and a smack on the butt.

"You know you can make the coffee too, right?"

"You make the best coffee. I don't know what you do but it tastes better than when I do it. So go make it," Arizona said giving her a little kiss and returning to her box.

Callie busied herself with the coffee and watched as the blonde broke open the box and stared down in it for a minute then started removing packaging from it.

"I'm going to get the eggs," Callie said and walked out of the house.

"Watch out for snakes," Arizona said quietly and chuckled to herself then saw Callie stick her head back in the door and look at her.

"What's that?" Callie asked, her eyes squinting at the blonde.

"Oh nothing!" Arizona said in a rather chipper voice and went back to removing the packaging.

Callie walked to the back yard and looked at the coop. She was very apprehensive every time she got near the coop now. She was afraid a snake was going to fall on her every time she opened the hen box. 

She barely opened it, peeked in and saw nothing so she grabbed the eggs and took off for the house. Then she saw Jax and scooped him up and took the eggs and the cat inside where she found her girlfriend standing in front of a very nice cappuccino maker.

"What's that!?" Callie asked and was all smiles when Arizona turned around to her.

"I thought you could use this. You seem to really miss your special coffees so I thought I'd get you a little surprise," Arizona said with a shy smile wondering what the brunette would think of the gift.

"Really?" Callie asked and walked over to the machine and looked at it, then turned on her heel and looked at the blonde. "I love it!" She said with a huge smile then turned back to it and started to make one.

"Now! First rule is.." Arizona said and Callie turned and walked up to the blonde and kissed her on the lips before she could finish. It started off pretty small but it quickly became the sort of kiss that would often find them without clothes on but finally Callie pulled back and looked down at the breathless blonde.

"Make your coffee first," Callie said with a smile and the blonde laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee and busied herself with cleaning up the mess.

Callie made herself a latte and then started making them some breakfast. She knew she needed to hurry down to the jail to check on her friends but she really didn't want to. She knew first hand what a mess that could be.

"I have to go to the jail and check on Addison and Erica, what are you doing?" Callie asked testing the waters of how she would react to her going to see Erica. 

"I need to clean up the mess out front and make sure Spence called Alex to come get the car. Why do you think the two of them are here?"

"Honestly? I really don't know. I just talked to Addison and she didn't mention anything about coming here so I can't begin to imagine why they decided to come here. But I'm sure I'll find out soon." She said and finished up her breakfast then went to clean up.

"I'll cleanup, you go check on them," Arizona told her and started picking up the kitchen.

"You sure?" Callie asked and pulled the blonde to her.

"Of course. Just make sure you come home, okay?" She asked and Callie caught what she said, noticing the blonde called it home. Implying it was their home.

"Absolutely." Callie said giving her a peck on the lips and walking out the back door.

She made it to The House in time to see Addison sitting in front of a phone staring at it.

"Callie! I need your mothers number," Addison said and Callie panicked for a second. Her mother. That's the last thing this town needed.

"I don't know it off the top of my head," Callie told her truthfully. She didn't.

"We'll look it up in your phone."

"I don't have my phone with me."

"What?! You ALWAYS have your phone with you," Addison told her.

"I know but it doesn't work here so I don't carry it with me anymore," she said and looked at her. "Where is Erica?" She asked and looked around for the other blonde.

"Miss Hahn is in her cell," Spence told her.

"Doctor Hahn!" They heard from the back and Callie knew it was her.

"Seriously Addison what are you doing here with Erica?" Callie said in a quiet voice.

"I had to! She ran into your mom and Aria the other day shopping for wedding dresses for Aria and your mom told her where you were. She was going to come here on her own. I figured I could help buffer what was going to happen," Addison hissed at her trying to be quiet.

"Oh great, well that explains how she knew where I was. I purposely hadn't told her because I wanted to avoid this."

"I tagged along with her on a last minute decision because I didn't want you to freak out when she showed up."

"Thanks. What happened this morning anyway?"

"I was driving and Erica wouldn't shut up about you, seriously she has got it bad for you. After being in a plane with her for five hours then in a car for three I couldn't listen to her talk about you anymore. I was yelling at her to shut up and stopped paying attention to the road and next thing i know you were standing in the road with a cow. Seriously. What is that about?"

"Long story." Callie said and looked at her friend.

"It would appear I have time," the redhead deadpanned.

"Look the judge is Vick, he's a nice guy but he is going to fine you. Do you have any money?"

"A little, but not much. Will it be a lot?"

"Probably. I could call Teddy and she could help out," Callie said thinking about calling her to come over and defend her friends.

"Teddy?"

"Public defender, slash mayor, slash sister in law to Arizona."

"Arizona huh? She the one your all shacked up with here pretending to be Green Acres."

"Hey I'm not pretending anything! She's amazing. Look I'll call Teddy and have her come down and defend you. Listen to her, I didn't and now I'm working off my community service which in hindsight hasn't been too bad,"'she said thinking if her blonde.

"Is that Callie?! Callie!" She heard Erica yelling from the back and she knew it was time for her to go. She should probably go and talk to Erica but she really didn't want to. She had already told Erica how she felt and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Oh god I really can't deal with her right now," Callie said and walked to the door. "I'll send Teddy over later. Take the deal. Trust me." She said and left the building.

She stepped out on the street and let out a big sigh. Erica. What was she going to do with her? And especially now that she was in Brave. She needed a plan and quick.

Her original plan was to hide out for the rest of the week in the small town making the most of her last moments but now she was going to have to figure out what to do with Addison and Erica.

She looked up the street and there was Arizona's house, standing ahead of her. She could see the blonde out front talking to Alex, who was loading up the car onto his flatbed. The next couple of days were going to be interesting.


	26. Chapter 26

Callie walked down the street to find Arizona picking up the last of her sign. Alex had just pulled out with Addison's rental and the tire marks in her yard were going to be visible for quite some time. 

"Hey," Callie said and Arizona turned and saw the brunette standing and looking at her with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met this woman, but there was something deep inside of her that was making her nervous about the arrival of the two women. Something wasn't sitting right with her and she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Hi, how did it go?" Arizona asked and Callie approached the blonde, wondering if everything was okay.

"It was fine, Addison was trying to figure out my mothers number to call in to be her lawyer and really the thought of that just makes me cringe."

"Did you see Erica?"

"No, she was in a cell and I didn't go back to talk to her, I'm done with her and to have her show up like this is really uncalled for so I don't have anything else to say to her."

"How about Addison, how is she?"

"Other than not having a lawyer she's okay, I told her I'd call Teddy and send her over to talk about a defense. I'd imagine Vick is just going to fine them and they can be on their way. How about you? How are you? I see you got this mess cleaned up."

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Okay, well if you don't mind I'm going to call Teddy up and send her down to talk to Addison."

"Oh, sure." Arizona told her and looked at the brunette as she walked away. Things were tense, there was no doubt about that.

Callie called Teddy and she said she would go right down to see the other women. She then went to her room and sat on the bed for a minute. She needed to get Addison and Erica out of the town....and soon. 

Arizona was busy downstairs when Callie emerged later.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Spence, he said Vick is going to come in and sentence them in an hour,"Arizona told her.

"Oh, perfect," Callie thought to herself. It was still early enough in the day she could get them back to the airport and out of this town before nightfall if things worked out the way she wanted them to. Yes, that was what needed to happen.

"Hey," Arizona said lightly and pulled Callie back in. "I lost you for a minute."

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking if I could get Addison and Erica back to the airport tonight if we get them sentenced soon."

"You really don't want them here do you?"

"Not them. Erica. I love Addison and would enjoy spending time with th two of you and for her to her to get to know you. But I need Erica gone now."

"Does she bother you that much?"

"Not bother, but I need for her to acknowledge we are over. We've been broken up for six months and yet she is still hanging on. I need for her to finally understand that we are all done, and by her showing up she is very clearly not ready to do that."

"Have you told her about us?"

"I told her I met someone new, I didn't say who it was but I shouldn't have to. I need for her to see that this is it, there will never be anything to us again."

"Well I have to admit that would make me very happy," Arizona said with a smile and Callie went to her right away. 

"I'm sorry for all of this, by the way," Callie said giving her a hug.

"There's nothing you can do about it, but i do need to make a little confession," Arizona said pulling out of the hug.

"Oh, okay, go for it," Callie said wondering where this was going.

"When I was at Hopkins, I knew Erica, she was a couple of years older than me, but I used to see her out and about and eventually she asked me out. We dated for a short time, and then we broke it off mutually," Arizona said and waited to see what Callie was going to say.

"You dated her? Erica?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Mmmm, a month?"

"Did you like her?"

"Not really, we didn't have much in common and neither one of us wanted any sort of commitment."

"Did you sleep together?" Callie asked and Arizona squinted her eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" Arizona quipped.

"Arizona, that's not fair, it's not the same. You know we did, we were together for three years."

"I don't think it's fair that you asked me. I haven't asked you about anyone you've slept with. Maybe I should," Arizona said getting a little upset with the direction of their conversation, she hadn't anticipated this.

"Fine, ask me about anyone. Want to know about my first? The last person I was with besides you? I'll answer anything, just ask."

"I don't want to know Callie. We all have a past I don't want to know about yours. It doesn't matter who you slept with, I don't care. I don't know why you care if I slept with Erica."

"Because it's a big deal to me. She's my ex, and I just want to know."

"Well I'm not going to tell you, if you want to know, ask her," Arizona said and walked out of the room to get ready for court.

The two women put their shoes on trying to keep their emotions in check. Neither was sure just what was causing all the tension, there were so many things it could be, but most of the cause for their tension was currently residing at the jail at the moment.

"All rise!" Spence called and everyone in the courtroom stood when Vick walked in. Both women were sitting in the front with Teddy next to them. Callie and Arizona had walked over to the court room in silence still contemplating their fight they had just gone through. Neither one was ready to talk to the other quite yet and neither was really sure what the problem was.

"What are the charges?"

"Speeding, wreckless endangerment, assaulting an officer, resisting arrest and all of this was in a school zone."

"Your honor I object!" Addison said and stood up. Everyone, including her lawyer just looked at her waiting to see what she had meant by this. "Your honor, I have been traveling for over 12 hours to get here to Brave to visit my friend and I admit I was speeding, but the other things are blown out of proportion." She said and sat down.

"Ms. Montgomery...." Vick started but was quickly shut down

"Doctor." She said and looked at him.

"Oh, right doctor, now let me tell you about blowing things out of proportion. If you so much as hiccup again in my courtroom I will find you in contempt of court, you have a lawyer, she will speak for you unless i directly ask you to speak. Are we understood?"

"Your honor I don't think..."

"Ms Montgomery, you apparently don't understand. Now you are in contempt of court. You will not speak unless I ask you to speak...."

"Your honor this is highly...."

"Now I am going to start fining you. You are now in contempt of court and I am fining you $1000 every time you speak, all money will go to the local school made in donation by one Dr. Montgomery."

"YOUR HONOR..."

"$2000."

And finally she just stood there and then sat down, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the judge. 

"Ms. Altman how do your clients plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." She said and stood up.

"Fine, fine, I don't suppose you talked about a deal have you?"

"Your honor I'd like to take the deal." Erica said and everyone in the courtroom looked at her. Including Addison.

"And what deal was that?"Vick asked.

"I will testify against Dr. Montgomery, pay a fine and be on my way."

"Fine," he said and Addison gave Erica a look that said "you better run".

Callie sat in the back with her mouth open and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

"Fine, Ms. Hahn please take the stand."

Erica went to the stand and was sworn in.

"Ms Hahn how fast was Ms Montgomeey driving?"

"Fast, when we hit town she was going well over the speed limit and I asked her to slow down but she just kept yelling at me. I'd say she was at least going 50."

"She was yelling at you?"

"Yes, she was upset and wanted to find Callie, she seemed focused on finding her."

"Why was she wanting to find Dr Torres?"

"I'm not sure, I've always suspected she has feelings for Callie. Like this trip, I was supposed to come here on my own, but she decided to come with me, I think it was to make sure I wasn't able to reconcile with Callie."

"Your honor, how is this relevant?" Teddy asked standing up before Addison did. Callie was sitting in the back and could actually see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Move it along Ms Hahn."

"Of course your honor." She said sweetly and of Addison could have jumped across the table and gotten to the blonde before Spence tackled her she would have done it. "Your honor, she was on a mission to get to Callie and nothing was going to stop her. I asked her several times to slow down but she just kept driving and yelling. At one point I was so scared I asked her to let me out of the car."

"That was because you had to go to the bathroom!" Addison yelled.

"$3000!" Vick yelled and Addison slumped in her chair. 

"So you would say she was out of control? Anything else?"

"No your honor." She said and stood up. Teddy didn't want to ask her anything, it was obvious Erica was trying to make Addison look bad while making herself look good and it would do no good for Teddy to ask her any questions.

Spence also took the stand and recounted what he had seen and then Vick took note of the pictures he had before him.

"Ms. Hahn it has been recommended you pay a fine of $2500 for assault on a police officer, you are free to go. Will you be able to pay that today?"

"Yes your honor, I have cash," she said and everyone looked at her.

"Ms Montgomery after reviewing the facts of the case I find you guilty. You will have to pay a fine of $425 for speeding, $575for wreckless endangerment, $2500 for assault on an officer, $2500 for resisting arrest. Double the school zone, $12,000 plus your contempt of court fine of $3000, that's puts you at an even $15,000. Will you be paying that today?"

"Your honor! I don't have $15,000 on me."

"Well I think we can work out a deal," he said with a smile.

Addison, Callie, Arizona and Teddy all walked out of the courtroom that Sunday afternoon. Addison felt as if she had been in a plane crash after that horrible display.

"I can't believe I have to do community service. 300 hours." Addison said stunned at what had just transpired. "At least he is going to let me split it up, there's no way I could stay here for a month. I have patients to see and surgeries booked for next week. He said I could come back in two weeks and start my time then."

"Just think you can be my doctor, it will be nice not to have to drive to the OB every month. At least I will get a few visits with you."Teddy said with a smile.

"I told you to leave it up to Teddy," Callie said and Addison glared at her. Then she looked and saw Erica walking out.

"Erica! What the hell?!" Addison said when she saw the blonde emerge.

"I can't have something like this on my record, sorry, I took the deal," she said and looked at the other women that were staring at her.

"Good luck getting back to the airport because you aren't riding with me!" Addison said and turned to walk away.

"Oh, get over yourself Montgomery, you would have done the same thing in my situation."

"No way! I would never throw someone under the bus like that. And by the way, I was in the same situation as you and I didn't take the deal!"

"Fine, whatever you got to tell yourself. So I guess I need to figure out where to stay. Is there a hotel?" Erica asked no one In particular, and all the women just stared at her.

"No," Callie said and crossed her arms. "Erica the best place for you to go, is back to New York. I told you, I don't want anything to do with you. I have no idea why you came here, but you should leave."

Erica have her a smug look then turned to Arizona. 

"Did you tell her?" She asked and Arizona turned a bright shade of red and started to sweat. Here it came. What she had been dreading. What she hadn't wanted to happen. Nothing good was going to come of this.

"No." Arizona said and Callie just laughed.

"She told me you dated, and I really don't care,"Callie said putting her arm around Arizona in a defensive stance.

"Oh, not that. I meant about the grant? Have you told her about that? About how you were the original winner of the Carter Madison Grant and when you turned it down they have it to their runner up?" Erica said with a smug smile and turned to walk away. 

"What?" Callie asked quietly and looked to Arizona. What was Erica talking about?

"Oh I guess that didn't come up. Pity, I would think you'd want to know if you were the real recipient or not, or if you were just the consolation prize. Kind of like your relationship," she said and walked off.

"Arizona...." Callie said and looked at her with confusion on her face. What was she talking about? 

"Callie.."

"Wait, did you know this? Tell me you didn't know this."

"Callie, I..."

"Oh my god! You knew? You knew that you were the real winner? I always thought it was strange we never really talked about my amazing accomplishment but now I know why! Is it true? Were you the real winner?"

"Yes, but..."

"There's no but's here Arizona, except for you because you are a real ass!" Callie yelled and walked off with Arizona running after her.

"Callie! Let's talk about this," she started but Callie cut her off.

"What's to talk about? That you lied to me? Kept this huge secret from me? Did you think it was funny? That you were the real winner and I was the consolation prize?"

"No! It wasn't like that at all! My parents were in their wreck and I turned it down to come home. I'm so glad it was you that got to go."

"How did Erica know?"

"She was at Hopkins still when I won, she left not too long after though."

"They never told me. I just always thought I was the winner," Callie said quietly thinking about what she had just learned.

"Callie, you were the winner," Arizona said and started to approach her.

"Ms Torres!" They both heard and turned to see Vick.

"Hey Vick," she said and gave him a little nod.

"I just wanted to let you know that my office informed me that you are all done with your community service. You are free to go," he told her and Callie looked at Arizona.

"None too soon," Callie said and turned to leave with Addison hot on her trail back to the house.

"Callie!" Arizona called but Teddy caught her arm.

"Maybe you should let her cool down, this has been an emotional day and she seems a little upset right now." Teddy told her and Arizona stood planted for a minute

"Did you really think she'd stay in this one horse town?" She heard Erica say and turned to find the blonde smirking at her.

"Just go away Erica. God if I'd known you were Callie's ex I would have made sure to tell her all about your crazy earlier."

"She won't be happy here. You know that right?"

"She was!....Until you came in and screwed everything up."

"I didn't do anything, you did that all on your own Arizona."

"Erica, you are a real piece of work."

"Do you honestly think you can make her happy? Maybe for a little while, but for how long? Have you been wining and dining her? Giving her $25 bottles of wine, when she is used to $500 bottles with her dinner. And those are the everyday dinners, never mind the balls and galas she goes to. Do you think she is going to show up in wranglers and a Stetson at the charity ball her mother throws in January? The one that she wore a $18,000 Dior dress to last year? I bet you love those little underwear sets her wears? It's not Victoria's Secret like you probably thought. She special orders those, they are, on average around $800 a set. I'm sure she is really happy here...now. It's how she is, she was happy living with the yoga instructor too, or how about the tattoo artist. She was happy with her, see Callie likes to slum it every now and then, pretend like she is one of the common people, but what you need to remember is that she has more money than you can even dream of. I'm sure she's told you she has money in her family, but did she say how much? No? She told you her dad owns hotels right? Did she mention all the other things? The malls, the restaurants, office buildings, the casino in France? He is a business mogul, people want to be him, they teach classes about him in B school. She has billions to her name, and that's not what the actual family is worth, that's just her immediate fortune. Do you really see her being happy here? Do you think it's possible to keep her happy? What can you offer her? Barns? Cows? A life of disappointment? If you truly think this is where she belongs, then keep her here, but look at her and tell me you think it's what she really wants....or needs,"Erica said and walked off leaving a stunned Arizona.

"Don't listen to her," Teddy said and pulled on Arizona's arm.

"She's right," Arizona said and Teddy started to cut her off. "Really. I mean deep down I've always known it. I've always had this fear that I wouldn't be enough for her but I really just needed to hear it. Callie wasn't going to ever say it, but Erica's right. I won't ever be able to make her happy here, I was stupid to think that I could."

"Arizona you know that's not true, she's loves you so much. You know that."

"I know she loves me, but that doesn't mean I'll make her happy." Arizona said and walked down the street to her house and saw Addison putting her suitcases in Callie's SUV.

She walked into the house and saw Callie sitting at the table.

"Hey," Arizona said and walked in. She could tell Callie had been crying, but she wasn't sure where to even begin.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Just say, I won the grant first."

"I don't know, I kept thinking I'd tell you and then it just never happened. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

They both sat there and looked at each other neither talking.

"I'm going to take Addison to the airport," Callie said getting up.

"And then what?" Arizona asked, causing Callie to stop and look at her.

"In not sure. What do you think we should do?" Callie asked, afraid of what the blonde might say.

"Maybe you should go back with her. it would give us time....time to think about everything that's happened."

"Is that what you want?"Callie asked her, wondering what she was telling Callie to do.

"I want you to be happy. And I think the best thing for us right now is that I should stay here and be happy and you go to LA and be happy."

"What?! No!"

"I think it's for the best Callie. I'm never going to be able to make you happy here, not happy like you deserve, not happy like i want you to be, so go....go to LA and be happy. I don't want you to stay here anymore," Arizona said and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Callie sitting in the chair.


	27. Chapter 27

Callie was slumped at her chair in her new office in LA. She should be happy here, the building was immaculate, she had patients in and out all day, but with very minimal effort on her part as she had two nurses assigned to her alone. She didn't run labs or take temperatures, lance anything at all, no she was now back to the medicine she had been practicing for so long. 

She should be happy but she had been nothing short of miserable for the last two weeks, crying, moody and depressed were the big emotions she couldn't help showing. At one point Addison threatened to start spiking her coffee with anti-depressants if she didn't snap out of her funk soon.

"Hey! I'm out of here, have a great weekend," Addison said poking her head in Callie's door.

"What?" Callie asked and lifted her head up a little to see the smiling doctor standing at her door.

"I'm leaving, I'm headed to Brave for the next four days."

"Wait! What!?" Callie said and perked up hearing the name of the town where she so desperately wanted to be.

"Callie I've told you half a dozen times this week that I'm going there for the next four days to get some of these hours done. I'll be back on Tuesday, have a good weekend,"she said with a little wave.

"Wait! Where are you staying?" She asked desperate to hear the name she so wanted to say as she scurried after her friend.

Addison stopped and looked at Callie and figured, why not. "I'll be staying with Arizona while I'm there." She said and waited for the water works.

"Really...." Callie said quietly and sat down in a waiting room chair thinking of her blonde. No matter what she did these past two weeks all she could think about was her. Her beautiful face, her grumpiness in the morning, she wondered what she was doing for coffee, did she remember to go out and get the eggs?

"Yes, I've told you this. You just don't listen to me when I talk anymore. Your off in la-la land and not listening. I'm leaving, goodbye,"she said and walked out of the room.

"Addie!" Callie called and Addison stuck her head back in the door. "Can you....can you just tell her that I love her and miss her. Please?"

"Callie, are you sure you want me to tell her that?"

"Yes. Please. And don't forget to make her coffee, she likes it ready in the morning when she wakes up. Oh! And get the eggs!"

"Coffee I will do, but you are delusional if you think I am getting anywhere near the bird flu epidemic in that backyard. Good-bye."

Callie had gone to her room and packed all of her things after Arizona had told her to leave and go back to LA. She thought for sure the blonde would come back to her room and tell her she changed her mind. But she never did. Callie waited for an hour in the room and she never came back. She took all of her suitcases and brought them to her SUV and loaded them up, then went out to Tim's but she wasn't there. Then she went to her parents house, but she wasn't there either. 

Callie came back to the house, hoping that Arizona was there waiting, but she wasn't. Callie sat on the porch all night and waited, but she never showed up.

Early Monday morning Callie made the pot of coffee like she always did and waited in the kitchen. She gathered the eggs and fed all the chickens, but there was still no sign of Arizona.

"Callie?" Addison had called from the front porch and Callie had walked out, locking the door behind her and looking up at the house. "We need to get going,"Addison told her and they went to the SUV and got in, ready for their drive. 

Callie had watched as the town became a distant image in her rear view mirror as she drove away, saying goodbye to the one true love of her life.

The next two weeks were nothing but a blur for her. She was busy signing papers and making everything legal for her stay in LA. Trying to busy herself with the day-to-day events but nothing was taking her mind off the blonde.

Addison left her alone for the first few days then she started dragging her out, parties and dinners, cocktail hour and gatherings. But Callie wasn't interested at all in what she was seeing. This was boring, all of this, this easy life and she missed her house with Arizona.

She had bought some property on the edge of town and had halted all progress on it. She had talked to an architect about building a sprawling ranch home for her and Arizona, but the ground hadn't even been broke yet. And now that she was in LA, it didn't look like would ever be. She dreamed of barns, cows, babies and most importantly her love on that farm in Missouri.

Arizona had been just as miserable thousands of miles away. She was barely functioning and had started to see fewer and fewer clients. April was worried about her and had called in the big guns, Barbara, to talk some sense into her, but it was doing no good.

"She's gone," Arizona had told her mother. "She actually left," she told her mother that was sitting at the end of the bed, without actually looking at her, but rather staring at the same wall she had been staring at for hours. 

"That's because you told her to," her mother told her wondering why she was complaining. She had heard the whole story and knew Arizona grew scared and told Callie to leave and go to LA in hopes that she would be happier there.

"Yeah but I didn't think she would actually leave. I thought she'd stay and fight," she told her mother as she continued to look at the wall. The wall where a picture used to hang before they had knocked it down that first night they had slept together. It had been the absolute hottest moment of her life, there was no doubt and many of the nights after had been amazing as well, but that night, having her lover thrown up against the wall like that.....she practically drooled just thinking about it again.

"Maybe she didn't have any fight left in her," her mother told her after a minute and rubbed Arizona's legs trying to encourage her daughter to get out of bed.

"I'm so in love with her, mom,"she said quietly and rolled over to hug the pillow that Callie had used and so she would stop staring at that blasted wall. The pillow had just stopped smelling like her, Arizona hadn't washed the case yet, she didn't want to lose her completely, but now as she buried her head in the pillow and smelled deep down, she was gone yet again and she felt the tears start to spring up again.

"You should tell her that," her mother said pulling her thoughts out of the pillow in hand.

"I don't think it matters, it's too late now, I ran her off, told her to leave and to be happy. But I'm not happy and I don't think I could ever be happy without her. I think she is the only one for me."

"Once again, you should tell her that."

"I don't think I can."

"HELLO!!" They heard and Arizona sat up in bed.

"That must be Addison, she was supposed to come today," Arizona told her mother and extracted herself from the bed and walked down the stairs to greet her.

She walked down the stairs without so much as a glance in a mirror or concern with what was going on with her appearance right now. She was wearing on an old shirt that had stains on it, boxer shorts, and her hair was a mess. Her mother looked at her hair and wondered when she had washed it last. It couldn't have been anytime recently.

"Hey Addison," Arizona said walking down the stairs and realizing that had been a lot of effort than she thought it would and sat down at Aprils desk.

"Wow, hey Arizona, I guess I don't need to ask how you have been," Addison said looking at the pitiful woman in front of her. 

"Want me to show you to your room?" Arizona asked not really paying attention to the woman standing in front of her and walked back up the stairs. When she got to the top she showed Addison her room and then moved back down the hall to her room and fell into bed. "Office opens at 8 am, you have a full schedule tomorrow," Arizona called out and fell asleep immediately holding the pillow as tightly as she could to her and cried. She just couldn't seem to cry enough these days, the water just kept coming.

The next morning Addison got up and fumbled her way around the house, making coffee and getting herself ready for a busy day. She had seen her board and knew she was going to literally be up to we elbows in vaginas all day. While general doctors were a rare thing to see around these parts an OB GYN was like running into big foot. Every woman in 100 miles was trying to get an appointment with the woman.

Addison noted she had been up for quite some time and hadn't seen Arizona yet. She barely knew the woman but wondered if she should go and check on her, she thought they would have a chance to speak last night but so far she hadn't even seen the woman let alone had the opportunity to have a conversation with her.

"Arizona?" She said and pushed the door open to see the blonde on the bed holding a pillow and crying. "Hey....are you okay?" She asked and approached the woman. 

"I'm fine," she sobbed out and Addison sat down on the end of the bed and looked at the pitiful woman in front of her.

"You know, she's just as miserable as you, right?" Addison said quietly and finally the blonde stopped for a second and rolled over to look at the red head.

"What?"

"Callie, she is just as miserable, she can't stop crying and all she talks about you and how she misses you and your home. "

"She's been upset?" Arizona asked and sat up a little looking at the woman with her. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want Callie to be upset, she wanted her to be happy, the thought of her crying just made Arizona's heart ache even more.

"Yes. I've never seen her like this before, you must be really special because I've only seen Callie cry a handful of times in her entire life and to see her react like this about your breakup tells me just what you mean to her. 

"I love her like a sister, she and I have been through a lot together, we've seen it all the two of us. I was never a big Erica fan, but I tolerated her because of Callie. Callie never really loved her....I think she just loved the idea of her, being able to come home at the end f the day to someone that cares for her was all she has ever wanted. But there was no passion in their relationship. Callie is all emotion all the time, you know? She has a huge heart and loves big, but you....wow, I've never seen her react to anything the way she reacts to you. 

"I want my friend to be happy, and you make her happy. So for the love of god, will you get your smelly ass out of this nasty bed, wash your hair and get on a plane to LA. Please?"

Arizona just sat and looked at the red head. She looked down at herself and realized she had certainly looked better....pretty much every day of her life.

Addison got up and walked to the door then turned around.

"By the way, she told me to tell you she loves you and she misses you," she said with a smile and walked out of the room

"Wait!! What?! What did you say?"  
Arizona yelled and jumped out of bed and went running after her.

"She told me to tell you she loves you and misses you."

"ADDISON! You've been here for like twelve hours and your just NOW telling me this?!" She yelled and went running back in her room to get ready. She needed to go get her girl back.

Arizona rushed around the house getting herself ready for her trip. A shower was definitely in order and packing. As she was running out the back door of the house she ran smack into Derek that was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Derek! What are you doing here" she asked. There has been a time he had tried to date her but she had nicely turned him away on a few occasions, she wondered if he was going to try again. 

"Arizona! Hi was actually looking for Dr. Montgomery, is she here yet?" He asked nervously holding his flowers in his hand.

"Oh! Well, yeah she is, April just got here, you should be able to help you catch Addison," Arizona told him with a smile and wondered what that was about.

He smiled at her and walked into the main part of the house with his flowers.

"Oh, Dr. Montgomery," he said seeing her standing at the desk by April with her lab coat on. 

"Oh, hello, you're Derek, right?" She asked with a big smile.

"I am, oh here," he said taking of his white Stetson and handing her the flowers in his hand. "These are for you, I just wondered if I could have ailment of your time," he said flashing her his best smile.

"Oh, thank you," she told him melting just a bit at how cute it was to have a man bring her flowers. "Ummm, but you do realize I'm an OB GYN, right? So unless your wife is going into labor I'm probably not the doctor for you to see."

"No! No, no, no, I'm not married, I just wanted to see if I could maybe take you to lunch today, since you are new in town you might not know where to grab lunch," he told her surprisingly shy.

"Oh....well yes, of course, id love that." She told him with her best smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Arizona stood outside of the practice where Callie worked and looked up at the large, beautiful building and was in shock at how nice it was. This was a mere million light years from her old house she has converted into an office for herself. She pulled herself together and walked in trying to gather herself.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked Arizona when she walked in.

"Hi I'm actually looking for one of your doctors, Dr. Torres," she told the nice blonde at the desk in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Dr. Torres isn't in today," she told Arizona. "Can I help you see another doctor?"

"No, I just need to find Dr. Torres, Dr.Montgomery told me I'd find her here today,"Arizona tried again. She had already been to Callie's house and knew she wasn't there so she came here next.

"Oh, well she's actually at Krossman's Boutique today, she told me to call her there if she had any emergencies. You're actually the second person looking for her today."

"Thank you!" Arizona said and took off. "Oh, where is that?"

She went to her car and plugged in the coordinates on the GPS that the receptionist had given her and took off to find the store.

She maneuvered across town to a very expensive looking shopping district she could tell by the names on the store and pulled up outside a very nice looking store and parked the car. She looked up and in the window was her beautiful Callie, and she was wearing a wedding dress. She looked amazing. The white against her skin made her glow and on her head was a veil that flowed down to the ground. All Arizona could do was sit and smile with a big goofy grin on her face at the love of her life, what had she been thinking letting her leave?

Arizona sat in that car and dreamed of this beautiful woman walking down this aisle towards her in that dress. They would have an outside wedding in one of the fields, with white chairs set up for the guests. And her Callie would walk down a long white runner to her waiting at the end to say 'I do'. She sat and watched the woman look at herself in the mirror and smile at the beautiful dress that she was wearing.

She got out of the car so she could see her a little better and then she saw an older replica of Callie, it had to be her mother and there was another woman standing there also in a wedding dress that had to be her sister. Her mother was looking at her adoringly as both her beautiful daughters looked amazing in their wedding dresses.

Callie had the biggest smile on her face and turned to the saleswoman that was fluffing out the dress for her and Arizona could read her lips when she said. "I'll take it," it made Arizona's heart soar to think she was standing up there in that beautiful dress. 

But why was she trying on wedding dresses?

She looked again and there standing behind her, off to the left was...Erica. And she mouthed to Callie, "Beautiful."

Arizona's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched the blonde woman looking at Callie with that big smile on her face. They were back together and apparently getting married. She had done this, she had pushed Callie away and she ran right into the arms of her old lover. Arizona turned and walked back to the car completely dejected, she was headed back to Brave. Her moment was over.

If only she had looked back up, just one more glance she would have seen so much more, and things would have turned out much differently for her.


	28. Chapter 28

Callie was sitting in her office being miserable when her mom and sister walked in. She had been looking forward to going home, ordering Chinese food and falling asleep in an MSG induced coma while binge watching Netflix. This was how most of her nights had been spent recently when Addison wasn't dragging her around. 

"Calliope, get up, we are going to find your sister a wedding dress today if it kills us," her mother said walking into her office and taking over as usual.

"I don't want to go," Callie said and looked at the women. They had been in town for two days and she had avoided them up until now. The last thing Callie wanted to do was go wedding dress shopping for her sister. The thought of watching her try on dress after dress so she could find just the perfect one to walk down the aisle to her husband just made her even more upset.

"I didn't ask, get out of that chair, run a brush through your hair, touch up your makeup and meet us outside. Now," her mother said and walked out of her office. 

Callie extracted herself from the chair and unhappily drug her body to her private bathroom to make herself look more presentable. Callie knew if they were wedding dress shopping it was going to be at the finest stores in town and she was required to look her best.

"Hey Jane, if anyone is looking for me or if there are any emergencies give me a call at Krossman's Boutique, I'll call in if we go anywhere else. Thanks," she said walking out of the building and getting in the car that was waiting on her.

Callie sat in a chair watching her sister try on countless dresses with no luck. They had been in the building for just under two hours and it appeared they were getting no where quickly. She had no idea why she needed to be here and why they didn't just look in New York. No one came to LA to find a wedding dress.

"Here are some new ones we haven't set out in the store yet," the salesclerk said bringing out a dozen more dresses and showing them a few.

"That one's really pretty," Callie said pointing to one that was in the middle of all the dresses.

"You should try it on," Aria said with a smile. She had been watching how miserable her sister was and knew something was up with her. She wanted to ask but didn't want her mother to hear.

"No," Callie said and slumped a little more in her chair.

"Calliope if you don't sit up straight like I taught you I'm going to tie a board in your back like I used to. So either sit up straight or go try on that dress," her mother said and Callie got up from the chair.

She went to the changing room and heard her phone ringing and looked down to see it was Arizona that was calling.

"Hello!!!" She yelled grabbing the phone.

"Hey, it's me," she heard the voice of Addison on the other line.

"Oh....hey," she said deflated and sat down in the chair that was in the spacious room.

"Nice to talk to you too. So what's happening? Anything exciting?" She asked trying to get any info from the woman she could. She knew Arizona should be there soon and by the sound of her friend she hadn't arrived just yet.

"No. Same old crap. I'm at a wedding boutique with Aria and my mother and they are making me try on a wedding dress. I think I'm going to make myself throw up so I can leave, that's how much I want to get out of here, I'm willing to induce vomiting in order to leave."

"God, you are so dramatic, it can't be that bad."

"It is that bad, trust me."

"Okay if I tell you a secret promise to be excited when you find out."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Seriously I'm not going to tell you if this is how you're going to act. I want to hear "yes! Addison, best friend of mine I would love to hear your very exciting news!"

"I'm not saying that."

"Fine I'm not going to tell you the big news, but I will tell you I have a lunch date today."

"Wow! In Brave? With who? God don't tell me it's Spence is it?"

"No way! It's with Derek."

"Wow, that's awesome. Okay I have to go, I'm sure my mom is going to send in reinforcements if I don't come out soon."

"Wait! I have more news, the big stuff! Arizona was miserable so I sent her to LA to find you. Bye!" Addison said and hung up.

Callie just sat in the chair staring at the phone in her hand. What. Did she say Arizona was on her way to LA? She stared at the phone and then her smile grew. She was coming for her. Finally.

She stood up and looked at the beautiful dress that was hanging in her dressing room, she was going to wear this dress when she married Arizona, because there was no doubt she was going to marry that woman. These last two weeks did nothing but solidify her thoughts that all she needed was Arizona. 

She started to undress and put the dress on and looked at herself in the small mirror.

"Calliope, please come out so we can see you," she heard her mother call out, so she emerged from the dressing room and saw her mother and sister both catch their breaths as she stood before them. She walked up to the pedestal and stood on it looking at herself in the big mirrors and her smile was huge. This was it, she could picture the whole thing, their wedding, their honeymoon, their lives together joined as one. The saleswoman walked over and placed a long veil on her head and Callie just couldn't believe how much she loved this dress.

"I'll take it," she said to the saleswoman with her best smile and then turned around to see Erica standing behind her in the wings. "Erica! What are you doing here?" She asked very annoyed that her ex was still lingering in her life. She had told her no less than a dozen times she wanted nothing to do with her.

"Callie, you look beautiful, I can't get over how amazing you look," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Why are you here? I'm not kidding Erica I don't want you around me, I don't want you near me and you need to leave now because the next thing I'm going to do is get a restraining order. I'm tired of this, I want nothing to do with you and yet you just keep on and on. You cheated on me, twice and we broke up. Leave, now or I will have you escorted out of the store."

"You can't force me to leave, it's a public store, I can be here if I want." Erica said standing her ground. "Really you look amazing."

"It might be a public store but you are not welcome here, please leave now," Lucia said and Erica looked at her like she couldn't believe she would tell her that. Callie looked at her mother and her smile grew as she saw her mom get all Mama Bear on Erica. "If I have to I'll pay to have the store for just our viewing today, but you will leave now and never return. I suggest you get your things together, leave LA and go back to New York now. If you don't stay out of Callie's life I'll make sure you never practice medicine again. I'll never stop. You told me after the first indiscretion you'd never hurt her again and I just found out that you did it again. So never do I want to see your face again. Never will you approach my child again. Leave now before I call someone to remove you."

Erica was dumbfounded, she had always had the support of Callie's parents, they had always wanted her and Callie to get together.

"Lucia..."

"It's Mrs. Torres and you will leave, now."

Erica tucked her tail in between her legs and walked out of the store unable to process what had just happened. She couldn't believe she was being turned away by Lucia, she never thought that would happen.

"Mom..." Callie started.

"I love that dress on you Calliope, now why don't you tell me all about the woman you are going to wear it for," she said to her daughter with a smile.

Callie and Aria both found dresses that day and spent quite some more time in the shop being fitted and finding veils, but Callie only had one thing on her mind. Finding out where in LA her love was. 

After they were done at the store Callie went back to her office to check in and grab her SUV since she had left it there.

"Hey Jane, has anyone stopped by for me today?" She asked the receptionist.

"Oh yes, there were two people a few hours ago."

"Two? Were they together?"

"No, a blonde doctor came in looking for you and I told her where you were and then another blonde woman came in about five minutes later and I told her where you were too. Was that okay?"

"Oh, of course. Was the first woman a Dr. Hahn or a Dr. Robbins?"

"It was Dr. Hahn, I've seen her in here before talking to Dr. Montgomery. The other woman I've never seen before but she had the most beautiful eyes."

"Yes, she does, thanks Jane." Callie told her and wondered why she didn't see Arizona at the shop. She knew where she was but she didn't go there....unless she had seen her talking to Erica in the wedding dress. That had to be it, knowing Arizona to come all this way then see her talking to Erica in the wedding dress she would of course jump to conclusions because she was already insecure about coming out to LA.

She ran to her office and sat down at the desk, picked up her phone and called the only person she could think of to help her get her girl back.

"Hey Tim, I have a plan, you in?"

Xxxxxxxx

Arizona left the boutique and went right to the airport to get back to Brave as soon as she could. She couldn't believe what a numpty she had been about this while situation. She was upset with herself for ever thinking Callie still wanted her, she had turned her away and screwed it all up. She had no one to blame for herself for the predicament she was in now.

She wasn't able to get on a flight right away and when she did finally make it back to Brave she went to her parents house to the cabin in the woods because she didn't feel like seeing anyone just now. Especially Addison, she didn't want the woman to report back to Callie what she had done, so she thought it best to just avoid her altogether.

The next day she woke up and went to Tim's to check in with him. They would have the corn maze up and running over the weekend and he was supposed to be cutting the design for them. They had sat down for the last few nights coming up with the design and he should have had it all done the previous day.

"Hey," Tim said when she pulled up to his farm. "How's it going?"

"Fine, did you get the corn maze cut?"

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go up and look at it, you want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I trust you," she said and slumped down on a bench.

"Come on! I'm going to go up and get a picture but I'll need your help getting it."

"I really don't want to, you go, you can get a good enough picture without me."

"Oh my god, you are such a pain in my ass would you get in the plane already? I can't fly the plane and take pictures, do you want to be responsible for my death if I crash trying to take a picture? How would you feel?"

"Jesus you are a drama king, I don't want to go, can't you just go up without me?"

"You're such a child, get in the plane now or I'm going to throw your ass in there."

"I don't want to go!" She yelled at her brother and before she knew what was happening he had picked her up like a bag of grain, threw her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the plane. She was kicking and screaming the whole time and if he had had time he would have hog tied her but that would have probably just made her even madder.

"What the hell Tim!" She yelled at him as he threw her in the plane then hopped in behind her and shut the door.

"Get in your seat and take the damn picture. God you drive me insane!" He yelled, started up the plane and then taking off. He glanced over at Arizona and she was sitting in her seat scowling out the window.

"You miss her?" He asked once they were up in the air.

"God, so much. I miss her every second of the day, I miss everything about her, I was such an idiot to send her away," she told him while he got them up in the air. He circled over the farm and got them close to the field.

"There!" He yelled and pointed to the field and she looked at it.

"Tim! That's not at all what we talked about! It was supposed to be a Cardinal!! How could you screw this up? Seriously! It says something, what does it say? Why would you write words in the corn field?.. Mar.... Marry, marry. Why does it say that? God! I should have just done this. Marry Me, Arizona......" She said quietly and looked down at the field. "Why....why does it say that?"

"Because I want you to marry me Arizona," she heard and turned around to see Callie standing in the back of the small plane. "I don't want to spend another moment without you in my life, I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We. Are. Together," Callie said as Arizona stood up from her seat and walked back to the brunette and touched her lightly on the arm to make sure she was real. "What do you say? Want to get married?"

"But we barely know each other..." Arizona started.

"So we'll have a lifetime to get to know each other," Callie told her and stood in front of her waiting for her response. What was she going to say? What was she going to choose?

"Yes!" Arizona yelled and jumped into the arms of the love of her life and kissed her.

"No making out!! There will be no joining the mile high club while I'm in this plane!" Tim yelled and the girls pulled back for a second to laugh a little and Arizona looked into the eyes of her lover.

"My god how I love you," Arizona said without breaking eye contact with the woman. 

"Then don't forget it, okay? No more freaking out, no more sending me away, this is it, we are together for good now."

"Deal."

"I found a wedding dress already."

"I know. I saw it, you looked beautiful in it."

"I guess I better start breaking ground on our house. We'll need lots of bedrooms for all those babies."

"Yeah we will," Arizona said and pulled her in for another kiss and tried desperately to not let go. "Hey, don't ever leave again."

"I won't but you have to not push me out the door ever again."

"I didn't push you out the door. You left."

"You most certainly did push me. You! You have such a hard head!"

"Yeah I'm the one with hard head," Arizona said laughing.

"Are you telling me I'm stubborn?"

"Sometimes."

"Only when it comes to you. Only you," Callie said and gave her another kiss to let her know she was only joking. "I love you Arizona Robbins and I can't wait until you're my wife."

"Me too love, me too," Arizona told her and hugged her girl with all her might.


End file.
